Sunlight: Renesmee's Story Second Part
by Lettheblacknessrollon
Summary: Sequel to part one; Renesmee is fully grown, pregnant and engaged to Jacob. Have to read part one to understand! Still rated M for a reason! In other words, plenty of lemonade
1. Christmas

**A/N: This is the first chapter of part two!!! If you haven't read part one, this story really is not going to make very much sense, so I would reccomend that.**

**Disclaimer: Do we rewally need disclamiers? Isn't that somewhat implied considering that this is FanFiction??**

**Chapter One - Christmas**

"Merry Christmas!!!!" I heard Alice's voice scream. I opened my eyes up - she was standing in my room in front of me, holding up a satin little dress that was almost the exact same color as my hair. Jacob groaned and rolled over yawning.

"Um, Alice? I'm kind of.....well I'm completely naked right now," I blushed. She held her hand over her eyes as she giggled.

"It's nothing I've never seen before, Nessie. Unless Jacob is naked too, in which case I'll just meet you in the livingroom."

"Yeah.... you might want to do that," I told her. We'd had a very fun night since my parents had been gone. She walked out of the room with her hand still over her eyes. I got out of bed and threw on an old band t-shirt and some shorts. Jacob lifted himself up groggily and smiled widely. I handed him his shorts and smiled back.

"I'll meet you out there," he yawned again. I bent down to kiss him before going to the livingroom myself.

"Alice?" I asked as soon as I saw her. She had a complete blankness in her face; She must be having a vision of something.

"Always so fuzzy....." she whispered to herself before turning to me. "Charlie's not going to be too happy with you this evening."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I kind of expected so much, but now it was pretty much certain what his reaction would be. It didn't matter though, I still had to tell him. He'd be even more angry if he started seeing me around with an unexplained giant belly, or later with a baby that looked just like me and Jake.

"Oh well, what can ya do?" I said nonchalantly. "What's that for?" I pointed at the dress she was still holding.

"Oh, isn't it so cute?" she held it up and spun it around in the air so I could see every side. "I thought you might like to wear it today, when you go eat with everyone."

"Aww, thanks Alice. You didn't have to get me anything, I didn't get anybody else anything...."

"Oh, this isn't your Christmas present, that's at the house. This is a side gift," she winked. I giggled at her as she threw the dress to me.

"Hey, Alice," Jake said as he came in, his voice still heavy with sleep. I should really give him a break one of these nights; lack of sleep didn't seem to bother me quite so much.

"Hello, Jacob Black. Long night?" she asked with her eyebrow cocked suggestively. I giggled at her and she smiled back at me. "Meet me at the house when you're ready?"

"Okay. I need to take a shower first," I looked over at Jacob and blushed slightly.

"Ohh, Nessie! You can wait to do _that_!!!! Can I do your hair and makeup?? Please, please?!" She almost jumped up and down in her excitement, making me and Jacob laugh loudly.

"Sure, Alice. That can be my present to you," I smiled. Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek before disappearing out of the door. I crossed lazily over to Jacob and put his arms around me. "Do you want some pancakes for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Sure, Ness, whatever you want," he said with the emphasis on 'you'.

"You know, at some point you have to do something that _you_ actually want to do instead of just giving me everything in the world. I have to make you happy too."

He kissed the top of my head. "Making you happy is what makes me the happiest. Having you around is all that I need."

"You're too good to me," I said as I squeezed him up tighter.

"That's not possible. You're the one who's too good. I could live a million years and still not deserve you, Renesmee," he said seriously.

"Sure, sure," I joked. "So do you really want pancakes?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, pancakes sounds good."

We showered together quickly after we ate breakfast, only getting a little bit carried away with eachother. I put Alice's dress on and searched my closet for some shoes to match. My front door opened gently, and Alice rushed to my room with a shoebox.

"Sorry!" she said quickly, thrusting the box into my hands. "I forgot to drop these off too."

"Thanks," I said as I slipped the little heels on. "Well, I'm ready for you, I guess."

She clapped her hands together and giggled gleefully. The three of us left together and made it to the house in record time.

"Hey, Renesmee!" Jasper hugged me as I came through the door. I loved how other people's happiness always affected him. It's no wonder he loved Alice so much, it would take a lot to keep her in a bad mood.

Everyone passed me through the room, hugging me and wishing me a merry Christmas. Alice finally got ahold of me again and dragged me away to her bathroom. She was very quick, curling my hair up and putting a small amount of makeup on my face. She dusted silvery shimmer powder onto my bare shoulders and down my legs. When she spun me around to look at myself, I was pleasantly surprised at the outcome.

"Thank you Alice," I said giving her a kiss. "You do work wonders."

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to make someone as perfect as you look any better," she laughed. "But I still do it."

We made our way back downstairs. Everyone turned their gaze on me, wondering what Alice had done to me. I giggled at their faces, and then they all got that blank look in their eyes. I felt almost triumphant in a way, dazzling a room full of vampires who I'd thought were un-dazzlable.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked, eyeballing me and probably wondering why I felt the way I did.

"It's the baby. Everyone's been acting like that around me since I got pregnant."

"Interesting....." Carlisle said from his seat. He looked down at his book without reading it. I felt two warm arms winding their way around me as Jake whispered into my ear.

"You look beautiful, Renesmee," he said slowly. I spun around to see the serene look on his face again. He leaned down to kiss me on the head, still drunk from my presence.

"Jacob...." Dad and Jasper both said at the same time, snapping him out of it slightly. Jasper's sounded angry, so it was easy to tell what emotion Jacob was feeling.

"Sorry guys. Just trying to figure out how the hell I got her," Jacob said, still slightly dazed. He leaned down and kissed my head again.

"We have to open presents!!" Alice interjected, lifting the tension from the room. Or maybe that was Jasper, one could never be sure. She ran out of the room to the kitchen, then came back with her arms full of red and silver boxes. She set them all down in front of me, then flew back to the kitchen, returning with another load of boxes. She handed them out to everyone in the room while my dad brought in the last of them and handed them out as well.

I looked down at the huge pile at my feet and raised my eyebrows. "These aren't all for me, are they?"

"Of course they are," Esme said sweetly. "You're the only reason we even celebrate Christmas anymore."

"I wish you guys hadn't done all this. Now I feel worse for not getting anyone anything."

"Don't worry about it Ness. Here, open mine first," Alice said as she picked up two boxes out of the pile. Everyone tensed up as I took them, and I could tell they were all holding their breath.

"Here." I handed the boxes back to Alice. "You unwrap them for me."

Alice smiled and everyone eased up again. She slid the paper off of the packages and handed them back to me. The first was a box with three outfits in it, two shirts and one very cute black skirt. The next was a dainty silver bracelet with tiny diamonds gleaming in the light.

"Oh, thank you Alice!" I scooped her up into my arms and kissed her. "I love them!"

I let everyone open whichever present they had gotten for me. Jasper got me a makeup kit that Alice had obviously picked out, Carlisle's gift was an autographed poster of Dax Riggs for my room, and Esme's was a lovely black and silver laptop computer. Emmett and Rosalie had gotten me a present too, but I left it untouched. It didn't feel right to open a present from them without them being there to see it.

Jacob had gotten presents from everyone, too. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett had all gotten him shorts and t-shirts. Mom and Dad had gotten him some very nice running shoes which he was now wearing.

"The last one is outside," Dad said with a smile. I knew what it was instantly - he'd been on me for over a year to learn how to drive. I didn't see much point in it, I could run anywhere I needed to go. "It would be useful, anyways," he said in response to my thoughts.

Everyone followed us outside, and Jacob gasped as he saw what my father's gift was. A sleek black car with tinted windows sat in front of the house. I had no idea what type of car it was, but it was very pretty.

"It's a 2010 Aston Martin V-12 Vantage," Dad said. "Not that you care, just so long as it's 'pretty'." He said the last word in a girly voice, making us all bust out laughing. Jacob went down to the car and stroked it like he had fallen in love. I followed him to the new car and looked it over as well. It was very nice - and very expensive.

"Don't worry about that, Renesmee. You know we have more than enough money to afford anything we want," Dad reassured me. I knew we had the money, I just didn't think we should waste it.

Jacob looked at me, his eyes full of wonder. I laughed loudly at his expression and told him what he wanted to hear.

"You can drive it Jacob. We have to go to Charlie's soon anyways."

He wrapped his long arms around me and kissed me softly. "I'm so lucky," he smiled.

I hugged and kissed everyone goodbye, thanking them all again for their generosity before getting into the passenger's side of my new car. I wanted to go ahead and tell Charlie all of my news before my parents came over so that they wouldn't have to face his wrath. Jacob took a roundabout way to Grandpa's, enjoying the new ride too much to have it be over so soon.

"Um.... would you rather wait out here for a little while?" I asked once he pulled up in front of the little house. "He might shoot you or something."

Jacob laughed a little, but I could see his nervousness. "No, it's going to be okay. Charlie's always loved me."

Yeah, til now. Alice already told me he was going to freak out. We walked slowly up to the porch. Charlie opened the door and hugged me up tightly.

"Nessie!! I'm so glad you're okay!!" he said excitedly as we stepped inside. "Hey, Jake! You been takin' good care of my granddaughter?" he asked jokingly. Jacob didn't answer, but shook Charlie's hand politely.

"Grandpa, I have some stuff I need to tell you," I said as I sat with Jacob on the sofa. Charlie's expression changed from ecstatic to confused to almost angry.

"What?" he asked. His face was already starting to turn a little pink. This was not going to be easy.

"Well.....I'm......"

"Come on, spit it out Nessie." Charlie's face darkened another shade.

I took a long deep breath to ready myself. "I'm pregnant."

Charlie froze up as his face passed by all the normal shades and went straight to a purple. He looked like he was choking to death. I had an urge to get up and give him the Heimlich, but decided to not move.

Charlie's gaze shifted to Jacob. He raised a pointed finger at him, but was still too angry to speak. His face was so purple it looked like his head might pop off.

"YOU......" he said to Jake. Jacob actually looked scared, probably remembering what I'd said in the car. Charlie stood up and reached down for his gun.

"Grandpa, no!!!!" I yelled. His hand froze as he shifted his eyes back to me. We all sat in complete silence as I waited for the color of Charlie's face to at least go down to a red.

"How could you do this Jacob!!!!" he finally screamed. "She's so young, and you're..... STUPID!"

"He's not stupid, Grandpa," I said quietly.

"Oh yes he is!!!! Knocking up my baby granddaughter..." he muttered to himself. "Do your parents know?!?" he asked shifting his look back to me.

"Yes, besides Billy, everyone knows everything," I told him. His face turned back a darker shade of red.

"There's more?"

"Well, yes. We're getting married too."

Charlie stood up and paced back and forth across the small open space. He stopped and looked at Jacob again. "How are you still alive?!? Why hasn't Edward lopped your head off yet?!!" he screamed. Jacob still looked afraid to speak, so I answered for him.

"Dad's not mad at either one of us. Everybody else is okay with all of this."

"You are only eight years old!!!!! How could you....do that!!!!??"

"Charlie, look at me." He paused and did as I asked. "Do I look eight years old?"

"Well, no, but -"

"And do I act eight years old?"

He sighed heavily, knowing I had won. "No, Renesmee, you don't. But you still are. There are things about life that you haven't had a chance to learn yet." His head whipped around to look back at Jacob, anger returning to his face. "And you! You are a full grown man! You should have known better!!"

He continued pacing back and forth, muttering incoherent profanities to himself.

"I love her, Charlie. More than anything in the world," Jacob said quietly, making Charlie stop to look at him once more.

"You loved Bella once too Jake. That didn't last very long."

"No, this is completely different. Renesmee is the only one for me. I'll love her forever, I'll try my hardest to make every day the happiest of her life. I was put in this world for her, and she loves me too. I know I don't deserve her, but she loves me anyways....." Jake said a bit louder.

Charlie looked almost touched by his words, his face simmering down to a dark pink. He sat down across from us again, deep in his own thoughts.

"Thank you. I love you, Jake," I whispered low enough so that Charlie could not hear. Jacob put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. There was a light knock on the door, letting me know my parents had finally arrived.

Charlie stood up and went to open the door for them. They walked into the livingroom silently.

"I'm guessing Renesmee already told you?" Mom said to him.

"Yes she did." He turned his gaze to my father.

"She's mature enough to make her own decisions," Dad said to Charlie's thoughts. Grandpa had learned a few years back about Dad's mind-reading. Dad laughed then said, "I considered it at first, but she would have never forgiven me."

Charlie crossed the room to his tree and handed us all our presents, muttering "Merry Christmas". He went back to his chair and sat down. I opened up the little box and pulled out a necklace. It was the exact same one Jacob had given me before on Halloween. I gasped as I held it out in front of me.

"Thank you Grandpa," I said softly as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I found it a few miles up the road. Your mom told me it was yours and that you missed it," he said.

We spent the rest of the evening in silence, except for a few words here and there. It was awkward, but I knew Charlie would come around eventually. He hadn't murdered Jacob yet, at least.

Charlie hugged me tightly good-bye. "Take care of yourself," he whispered into my ear. I reached onto my tip toes and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Grandpa."

"Love you too, Nessie."

I smiled at him, and he became dazed as we all left the house.

**Yeah, so this chapter isn't too too eventful, but don't worry, there's tons to come. I'm already on chapter thirty (technically sixty since this is a part two and it flows straight from part one with no breaks) and I'm **_**almost**_** done. Anyways, reviews, people, reviews!!**


	2. Reactions

**Chapter Two - Reactions**

"I love you, little baby, and I love your mommy, and she loves you soooo soooo much. You're going to love her the best of all......"

Jacob looked up from my mid-section to see that I was awake. He smiled sunshine at me, making me feel wonderful.

"Sorry. I can't help it," he said sheepishly. I giggled at him in return.

"That's fine, you can always talk to my stomach when you want to. You are wrong though. He or she will love us both best of all."

"Nahh, it's impossible not to love you more. It'll think I'm a big doofus," he laughed.

"Will not," I said softly. "It will love you as much as I do. You're going to be the best Daddy in the whole world, just like mine."

"Speaking of Daddy's...." his eyebrows drew up in anxiety. "We still haven't told mine everything. We should probably tell everybody actually."

"Well, that's what we'll do today then. Do you think you can get them all together? Or are we going to have to go to each house individually?"

He smiled at my reaction. "I can probably get most of them together."

I got out of the bed lazily and found the clothes Alice had gotten for me. I pulled on the short black skirt, then the black tank top with beading at the top and the light tan sweater over top of it.. I looked in the mirror..... Not bad. Alice had style.

I walked into the kitchen to make myself breakfast. I was surprised to see my mom already there, cooking me up some eggs and bacon. There was already a plate of pancakes waiting for me.

"Hey, sweetie," Mom kissed me on the cheek.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast," I told her. "I do appreciate it, though." I smiled widely at her.

"It is my pleasure," she said as she flipped the eggs and bacon. The room filled with their smell, making my hunger unbearable. I started to pile pancakes into my mouth as Jacob walked in.

"Mom, we're going to La Push today to tell Billy and everyone else," I grumbled, my mouth still full of food.

Mom looked down at Jacob. "How do you think he's going to react?"

"I don't know. He probably won't try to shoot me, so better than Charlie did," he smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I remember having to tell him I was getting married, and that was bad enough. He really hated your father back then Ness," she laughed.

"Not the fondest of him now," I said back. Charlie was just no good when his ladies fell in love. It was out of his love for us that he reacted that way, though. In his eyes, no man would be good enough to deserve me or my mother.

Mom set down two more plates, filled with eggs and bacon. I scarfed mine down before Jacob even got started. Mom sat down a glass of something orange in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked her as I sniffed it. It smelled sweet and acidy, and very appealing.

"It's orange juice. You'll get dehydrated if you don't drink anything."

I chugged the glass down. "More please," I said, making my mom and Jacob laugh at me. She refilled the glass and I downed that one too. "Thank you Mom," I said as I kissed her on the cheek. I turned around to Jacob who had just finished his last bite. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be....." he looked sad, and then extremely excited. I knew where his happiness was coming from.

"You can drive," I said almost condescendingly as I tossed him the keys. "But one of these days, you'll have to teach me how to drive."

We held hands as he flew down the highway. This car was almost as fast as running, and a lot more inconspicuous. I was glad Dad had got it for me, even if he had spent a ridiculous amount of money on it. I probably would not like it so much if it was just any regular slow car. Dad had also stocked it full of my favorite CD's, so we blasted 'Dead Girl 2000' the whole ride.

Jacob pulled the car to a stop in front of his house and inhaled deeply. He stepped out of his door and came around to open mine for me. We walked silently into the little house.

"Jake!! Nessie!!" Billy called as he rolled out of the kitchen. I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Billy," I smiled. His expression blankened for two full minutes.

Jacob laughed at him and waved his hand in front of his face."You've gotta stop doing that to everyone," he said to me.

My cheeks burned red. "I can't help it," I smiled.

"Huh? What happened?" Billy said in a dazed tone. He looked up at me and smiled. "You look beautiful today, Renesmee."

"Hey, watch it Dad. That's my woman," Jacob joked. He picked me up and sat me down on his lap on the couch. Billy regained his mind enough to roll over close to us. "We have something to tell you," Jacob said sheepishly.

"You two gonna tie the knot?" Billy guessed. Jacob looked stunned at his correct assumption.

"Well, yeah....and....." Jacob hesitated as his hands wrapped across my belly.

"Oh...." Billy nodded in understanding. "I see. You're pregnant Nessie?"

"Yep," I smiled, dazing him again. He looked completely blissful once the blankness wore away.

"Well don't just sit there! Give me a hug!" Billy said after he could speak again. I jumped up and hugged him tightly, and this time he kissed me on the cheek. Jacob hugged him next as he wore a proud smile on his face. He'd been worried for nothing.

"Thanks, Dad. I was scared you'd be mad at us like Charlie was."

"You already told him?" Billy said almost sadly.

"Well, yeah....we went there yesterday....."

"And he didn't tell me?" Billy asked as his smile returned.

"Don't play like that," Jacob laughed.

"So, when's the big day?"

"It'll be awhile. Ness wants to wait so she'll be skinny again," Jake joked as he rubbed my belly tenderly.

"Have you told everyone else yet?" Billy asked.

"No, we were going to do that next. I think I'll go ahead and call everyone." Jacob placed me gently in his seat as he went to the kitchen and began dialing numbers.

"I wonder what it will be...." Billy said thoughtfully. "Part human, part vampire, and part werewolf - that should be an interesting combination."

I hadn't thought much about that. How can it be werewolf and vampire if they were supposed to be mortal enemies? Would it have to be one or the other? It would probably be more human than anything..... I felt the blood drain from my face.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" Billy rolled closer to me and took my hand in his.

"More human than anything else....." was all I could get out. If my baby was mostly human, that meant that it would age until it got old, and then it would die like all human's did eventually. I did not want to live for eternity if it couldn't.

"There, there," Billy said as he patted me gently on the back. "Don't jump to conclusions; It could very well be immortal like it's parents. That's probably actually more likely."

"I hope so," I whispered so softly that he probably didn't even hear. Jacob hung up after his last phone call and walked back into the room. I pushed my anxiety aside and smiled at him, dazing him only momentarily.

"We can go meet up with everybody now," he said serenely.

"I'll call your sisters and let them know the good news," Billy smiled as he made his way into the kitchen. I was so releived of his reaction to all of this; He was actually happy for us. I would never have seen that coming.

We walked slowly towards First Beach where everyone was meeting us.

"Are you going to tell them? Or should I?" I looked up at Jacob. He was so beautiful.....

"I will," he smiled. "And nothing compares to your beauty."

"Not in my eyes," I laughed. He swept me up quickly into his arms and kissed me softly, exciting me. He stopped walking and kissed me more, his warm lips molding to mine completely. I wrapped both arms around his neck as he kissed mine gently.

"Hey, Jake!" Seth called from a few feet down the beach. Jacob sighed heavily and started walking again. Every one of the werewolves were already there waiting for us, except for Sam and Paul. Jacob sat me easily to my feet as he greeted everyone.

I walked over to Leah, who threw her arms around me. I froze in shock; she usually hated me, and now she was hugging me? The last time we'd seen eachother, I'd almost gotten her killed.

"Thank you for worrying more about me than yourself," she whispered into my ear. "You are a selfless person, Renesmee, and I'm glad that Jacob loves you."

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her back tightly. That was the nicest thing she had probably ever said to anyone. "Thank you Leah. I'm sorry he hurt you."

She pulled back with a great sigh. "Not as badly as he hurt you. I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him."

"Don't blame yourself for anything. At least you all tried your hardest, and that means the world to me. No one could have known that he had an extra power." I glanced to my left and realized everyone was staring at us with a shocked look on their faces. They had probably never seen Leah act this way towards anyone before.

Seth took two steps towards me and pulled me away from Leah and into his own hug. "Glad you're okay, Nessie," he said.

Everyone took a turn hugging me after that while Jacob watched them all intently. He was so jealous, even when there was no reason to be. I hugged Quil last, and then Jacob pulled me into his own arms.

"We have some big news for you guys," he smiled. "Ness is pregnant, and we're going to get married!"

They all buzzed with "No ways!" and "Congratulations!" as they patted Jacob on the back and shook the only hand he would take off of me. Leah hugged me again, making everyone go silent for a few minutes. As soon as she released me and said "Congratulations" they went right back to their uproar.

"We have to celebrate!! Jake's gonna be a Dad!!!" Seth said excitedly. People immediately started building a fire in the pit closest by. Leah came back up to me with a strange look in her eyes.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked as she took my hand. We both looked up at Jacob.

"Be good," he told her before releasing me. She walked me along towards the tide pools, stopping when we wouldn't be overheard if we spoke low.

"I'm so happy for you guys, I really am," she said as she turned to look at me and released my hand. "But have you thought about what the baby will be? I mean, like you, or like Jake?"

I sighed at the reminder. "Yeah, it occured to me this morning."

"If it has werewolf blood and vampire venom, it would die from the combination....." My face fell. That wasn't the part I'd considered.

"Wouldn't that keep it from being created in the first place, though?" I said hopefully. "And maybe it wouldn't have any venom, I don't....."

"God, I hope you're right. I can't beleive Jake's going to be a Dad now. You've probably just made him the happiest man on Earth!" she said, lightening the morbidity successfully.

"Yeah, he's really excited. He's going to be the best too," I smiled.

"I know. He's really good at running a pack, parenthood couldn't be any harder than that," she laughed and I joined in. Her eyes went to my face and the blankness took over her expression quickly. I closed my mouth and waited for it to wear off.

"What happened?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Ever since I got pregnant, people get dazed when they look at me, especially when I smile or something," I explained.

"Weird.... Do you want to go back now?"

"Sure." We walked back down to all of the boys, who were acting like animals around the fire. Jacob stood up when he saw me and came to meet me halfway. He swept me up and kissed me passionately while some of the guys whistled and yelled suggestive things to us. He ignored them as he walked back to his log and sat down with me on top of him.

"I'd watch how you kiss me, Jake. I might have to sweep you up and carry you off someplace," I whispered low enough into his ear so he was the only one that would hear.

"Oooo baby," he laughed to me. "Don't promise anything you won't actually go through with," he joked. He knew I would go through with it - I was fearless when it came to sex with him.

"You better take me home before too long. I wouldn't want everyone here to have to see me naked just because you didn't move fast enough," I whispered just a bit too loudly. Seth and Embry busted out laughing, making my cheeks burn red hot.

Jacob shot them an angry look, making their mouths snap shut. "Don't you two even think about that," he said. They started laughing again, and so did I. He was so convinced that all men wanted me in that way, even his brothers who he was closest to.

Everyone whose eyes were on me became dazed with my laughter, making me stop abruptly. The blankness clouded their eyes as they couldn't help but stare at me.

"Snap out of it!!" Jacob yelled at them. He pulled my face into his chest to hide me from them.

"What was that?" Seth finally asked. His voice was bliss filled. "Mmm, you look beautiful today, Renesmee."

Uh-oh. That was not a good thing to say.... Jacob jumped up and sat me down where he was a moment ago, turning me to face the direction opposite of everyone else. I spun around anyways to make sure Seth would still be alive in a moment.

"Don't even look at her anymore!!!!" Jacob shouted into Seth's face. Everyone stared at Jake like he'd lost it. "And keep your opinions to yourself!!!!!" he shouted again. He turned back to me looking like his head might explode, picked me up quickly and loped back towards the house in silence.

"Jacob, put me down."

He placed me back to my feet and kept walking, pulling me by the hand.

"You need to go and apologize to him," I said quietly.

"Apologize to him?!" Jacob yelled back. "He shouldn't say that stuff about you!!!"

"Jake, he didn't mean to, everybody has been saying stuff like that to me and you know it!"

"Well everybody needs to stop then!!" he said angrily.

"Seth is like a brother to me!!! He does not think about me in that way at all!!" I half shouted, feeling some anger of my own. He needed to just calm down and stop getting so jealous all the time.

"Maybe that's how you see it!! I don't think your own brother would say that you were beautiful!!!"

"He would right now since I keep dazzling everyone inadvertantly!!! Jacob Black, you go back down there and you apologize to Seth right now!!!!"

We glared at eachother for three minutes straight without speaking. His expression finally untensed and he sighed heavily. He turned around and walked back towards where everyone was sitting.

"Sorry, Seth. That was out of line," I heard him say.

"It's okay, Jake, so was I," Seth answered quietly.

"We're going home now. I'll see you guys later," Jacob told them all. They said their short good-byes and he came back to where he'd left me.

"Sorry, Nessie. You're just too perfect for your own good," he smiled sheepishly. He was trying to get back in my good graces, but I was still a little annoyed at his outburst.

"How would you feel if every time a girl looked at you the wrong way I freaked out on her?" I asked sternly.

"Well, you don't really have to worry about that. Girl's don't look at me like that."

"Oh yes they do. I've even seen Brittany eyeballing you, but I don't say anything. Do you want to know why?" I said a bit softer. He looked up and waited for me to answer my own question. "Because Jacob, I know that you love me and that it doesn't matter who else notices you, because the only one you notice is me. And you should know that the only one I notice is you."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "I know, Ness. But a whole lot of people notice you, and it gets on my nerves. I can't stand for other people to think about you the way that I do."

I stood on my tip toes to kiss him lightly on the tip of his nose. "Jacob, I love you, and it doesn't matter how many guys wish they were in your shoes. You're the only one whose got me. Just ignore it when people get all blissed out after I smile, okay?"

He chuckled lightly. "Okay, I'll try," he promised.

**A/N: I swear, you people don't review and I'm going to stop posting! Not really, I put too much time and effort into this to not post, but please, please give me something to work with**


	3. Return

**A/N: I love you people, really I do. Thanks for the reviews and adds to favorites and or alerts! : ) Want to know how much I love you? Enough to give you two chapters on this fine Sunday afternoon! **

**Chapter Three - Return**

"It's only the end......of the world again, world again.....world again, yeah...." I heard as soon as I woke up. It was New Year's Eve, which was exciting. I glanced out of the window - it was snowing outside.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Jake smiled at me from my stereo. "I thought you'd like to wake up to this; you dreamed to a soundtrack last night," he laughed.

I giggled in return. I had dreamed about alot of music. I liked it - I wanted little possible Dax to listen to all my favorite music. Then maybe he or she would grow up to be a great poet, and maybe one day I'd be playing his or her songs and loving them.

"What do you want for breakfast, Ness?" Jake asked me as I stood up.

"I don't know. I'll make us something."

I made us blueberry muffins and sausage patties quickly. We ate together, staring at eachother and laughing for no reason. I dumped maple syrup all over my sausage, making it taste better than I would have thought possible. I went to my room and put on some jeans and a gray sweater over a white tank top, and then donned my winter coat, hat, scarf, and gloves.

"Going somewhere?" Jacob asked from the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to play in the snow," I smiled. "Do you want to? We could go see if everyone else does, too."

"Sounds like a good idea," he responded smiling.

We made our way quickly to the big house and went straight through the front door.

"Rosalie!!!" I screamed as I threw myself at her. She hugged me tightly, and then so did Emmett.

"Aww, don't cry, Nessie," Emmett said as he wiped a tear off my face. I didn't know that I had been.

"When did you guys get back??" I asked excitedly.

"Late last night," Rosalie said a bit sheepishly, which was out of character for her. "I'm sorry I left like that, I just wasn't expecting...."

"It's okay, you're here now," I said softly, hugging her up again. Jacob was standing against a wall with his arms crossed. He didn't much like Rose.

"You can open our present now, if you'd like," she smiled beautifully. She handed me the package I hadn't opened on Christmas, tearing off the paper for me. I opened up the box and pulled out a smaller box with burgandy satin covering it. I opened that box to see a dainty ring with a silver band and a tiny sapphire in the center, and tinier diamonds around it. I felt myself beginning to cry again.

"Oh, Rose. Thank you, so much." I pulled off my glove and placed the ring on my right ring finger and held it out to show her. She kissed my cheek and hugged me again.

"I love you, Renesmee. You're growing up into a beautiful woman, so I wanted to get you something special."

"Look, they're having a moment," Emmett chuckled. Rosalie and I shot him glares at the same time, making him bite his tongue quickly.

"Do you guys want to go play in the snow??" I asked excitedly. Everyone agreed, except for Carlisle and Esme of course. Dad even convinced Mom to come. She hated snow, but it was pointless since she couldn't feel the cold anymore.

As soon as we were all outside, I felt a whack on my bottom as a snowball was tossed at me. I turned around to see Jacob grinning impishly, so I scooped up my own mushy ball and flung it at him. He ducked away, and I hit Emmett in the face instead. Emmett threw another back at me which I quickly dodged, and it smacked Alice in the back.

It was complete mayhem after that, white balls zooming past at maximum speed every second. Jacob caught me in the arm with another one, so I chased him down and tackled him. I scooped up a huge ball in my hands and smushed it into his mouth, laughing at his expression.

He spit out the snow and pushed my face into it playfully. He scooped up some of his own and squashed it all over my hair, leaving my curls dripping wet. We continued the madness for over an hour, until I started to feel a little bit tired and Jacob carried me into the house and laid me out on the couch.

I took off all of my winter clothes and shoes and laid them out to dry. Everyone came in soon after and started relaxing around the livingroom. Emmett came over to Jacob and cleared his throat, making us both look up at him.

"I hear you guys are getting married?" he asked, his voice full of authority.

"Yep," I smiled widely. He became befuddled like everyone had been doing lately, and Jake and I laughed until he regained himself. He looked back down after a few minutes with a strange gleam in his eye.

"You better take good care of my baby neice, dog. I wouldn't want to have to rip you apart; that would upset Renesmee," he glared at Jacob mockingly.

"Oh, don't worry Em. Jacob always takes good care of me," I said as I planted a kiss on Jake's cheek.

"He better," he said before walking back over to sit down with Rosalie. I pulled myself up into Jacob's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek once more. I wanted to kiss his lips, but that usually led to things that we could not do with my family sitting here. He wrapped his arms around my back and rubbed the tip of his nose against mine.

"Love you, Ness," he whispered.

"Love you, too," I answered, pulling myself into his chest and hugging him to me tightly. I stayed there, curled up into him for at least two hours without saying a word. I was dreaming while awake again, taking my time running over Jacob in my head. I started with his hair, then moved slowly down to his forehead, eyebrows, eyes, nose and cheeks, lips, and chin. I pictured his neck, his chiseled chest and abdomen, his strong arms, and all the way down to his huge feet. I was beginning to think that it almost didn't matter how he treated me, I'd want him just so I could look at him all day. He was completely flawless.

I wondered how our baby would look. I hoped that it had his beautiful skin tone, instead of my pasty white coloring. Maybe it would look just the way I had dreamed it would, with mostly Jacob's features and only my eyes. It could have his eyes, too; they were beautiful and perfect, just like the rest of Jacob. I tried to remember if the baby from my dream had been a boy or a girl.....

"Hey Nessie, I need you to come look at something," Alice's voice broke through my reverie. I hopped up and kissed Jacob on the top of his head before following Alice up the stairs.

"What is it?" I asked her after she shut her bedroom door behind me. She said nothing, but crossed over to her giant closet, disappearing for a moment within it. She came back out holding a long garment bag, unzipped it and pulled out a knee length white dress in one fluid movement. She held it up for my inspection.

It was a strapless with a lace bodice, tying up the back. The corset had boning in it to hold it's perfect form, and the skirt flared just slightly.

"What do you think?" she asked holding her hand towards it.

"Ummm... it's beautiful, but do you really think I should wear white?"

"Oh, Nessie, nobody cares about that. You can wear whatever color you want, I just thought you would want to go for traditional," she said as she rolled her eyes.

I hugged her around her waist. "Thank you Alice. It's perfect, as always." I pulled back and looked at her puzzled. "How do you always pick out clothes that I like? Nobody else ever gets it right."

"I'm gifted," she joked.

We made our way back down the stairs. Everyone was still sitting in the same positions as when we had left. I crossed back over to Jacob and curled back into his lap. Alice went to the stereo and turned on Agents of Oblivion, moving the volume control to low. Jacob hugged me up tightly as we cuddled in silence.

"Renesmee," a voice I'd hoped to never hear again said to me from across the room. Jerrick stood there with a huge smile on his face, beckoning me towards him with his finger. I looked around shocked at my family; it was like no one noticed him except for me.

His expression changed to anger when I would not come to him, and he quickly crossed the room to me. He ripped me out of Jacob's arms and started kissing my lifeless lips forcefully, just like he had done when I was with him before. I looked down at Jacob who still had not noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"Don't think he's going to help you. You're all mine now," he crooned into my ear. He threw me down to the couch behind us and started tugging at my pants.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I tried to hit him, but it was like I was moving in slow motion. His hands grasped at my body, feeling to me like he had many more than just two of them. I thrashed underneath of them, still in slow-mo, trying my hardest to force my way out of his horrible grasp.

"WHY WON"T ANY OF YOU HELP ME???!!!!!!!" I shouted as loudly as I could to my family who still had no idea of the exchange taking place.

"We're trying to!" I heard Alice say. When I looked up again, there were nine pairs of golden eyes on me, and one pair of beautiful black ones. The extra arms that I had thought were Jerrick's were actually theirs, holding me and trying to wake me as I'd thrashed wildly to escape them. Everyone backed off when I was awake, looking at me worriedly.

I took about a million deep breaths before I could say anything. "Sorry, guys. I didn't know I was dreaming....." I gasped.

"Good lord Nessie, you make me glad I can't sleep anymore," Alice tried to lighten the moment. I still could see the apparent concern on her face. I leaned back a little bit and my head hit the front of the couch.

"How did I get in the floor?" I asked them all in confusion.

"You kind of flung yourself there," Emmett said. His usual joking demeanor had vanished. I must have really scared them all.

"You did," Dad said in response to my thoughts. "I heard what you were dreaming and it still took us that long to wake you. Are you alright?"

I stood up and examined myself. "Yeah, I'm fine." I pushed Jacob back to his seat on the couch and curled back up on him. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and stroked my hair. Everyone kept their eyes on me intently until they were each satisfied that I really was okay before returning to whatever they'd been doing before my little episode.

"Jake, do you want to go for a run?" I asked him, peeking up through my eyelashes. He smiled, but it did not touch his eyes.

"Sure," he said simply.

As soon as I was outside, I took off with no destination in mind. The moon was full, and the snow had made all the stars shine brightly tonight. I ran as fast as I could, trying to shake my nightmares away from my mind. I couldn't beleive Jerrick was still haunting me, even after I'd watched him die with my own two eyes.

I eventually got to a point where I was not upset anymore. Jerrick _was_ dead, and I wasn't going to let him ruin my life anymore. I let my feet carry me through the slushy snow, felt the breeze whipping my hair around my face wildly. This was the best freedom in the world, to be able to move so fast with only yourself to carry you. I laughed as I slowed down a bit, waiting for Jacob to catch up with me.

It took him over a minute where I'd been moving so fast, and he looked very confused at my mood change. I tackled him once he caught up, and we rolled down a small hill. He got to his feet and looked like he was about to phase, but I wouldn't let him. I lowered myself into a crouch and snarled at him with a smile on my face, so he would know I was playing and not going crazy.

He crouched his own giant body and growled a little back, not wanting to go over board and actually scare me. He pawed a few times at the ground before springing lightly at me. I jumped straight up into the air, coming back down on top of his back and pinning him to the ground. I hopped off of him quickly as we made a bit more distance between us so we could go again.

We played around for a little while longer, pouncing and dodging at one another. He eventually was able to get me off my feet, and he held my shoulders down with his massive paws as he growled and I giggled. I could tell he was really enjoying himself when his tongue licked up the entire side of my neck and face.

He pulled himself off of me and changed back into his human self, but I was still having too much fun. The second he was him again, I pounced onto his front and knocked him to the ground with me on top of him. We laughed for a few minutes, and then I pushed my lips to his.

His arms wound around my back as he sat up slightly, pushing me up onto my knees. My hands felt their way across his perfectly sculpted body, and then pulled him on top of me. He pulled my shirt off and threw it up into a tree so as not to get it wet with the snow, and his mouth moved across the freshly exposed skin. He threw my pants to the same tree as his mouth felt every inch of me.

He brought his face back to mine and kissed me roughly, yet gently. My hands grasped at his shoulders like I was holding on for dear life. His lips made a circuit between my face and my neck as he lowered himself into me, making me rake my nails into his shoulders and gasp his name.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to get completely lost in this moment. Jacob filled my mind and body completely. His scent was thick in the air around me, and even though it was dark, my eyelids saw red outside of them. I rolled him over so that I was on top of him, placed my hand to his face and thought of nothing but him. I opened up my eyes eventually and saw how beautiful the night sky was before looking down to see how much more beautiful Jacob was. He pulled my face down to his and kissed me softly as we both climaxed together.

We lay naked, bathing in the pale moonlight. I traced the constellations with my fingers and tried to create new ones for myself. I rolled to my side to find Jacob already looking at me serenely. I traced the planes of his perfect face with my fingertips as he did the same to me.

"Happy New Year, Renesmee," he whispered with a smile.

We eventually made our way back to my house, walking lazily through the snow covered trees. We slept that night tangled up in eachother, giving eachother soft kisses before we both floated off to dream land.


	4. Surprises

**Chapter Four - Surprises**

"I have to go at least for today," I told Jacob. "I want to tell my only human friend that I'm pregnant and engaged, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't."

"That idiot is going to try harder than ever to get you if you tell him you're not coming back," Jake grumbled. He hadn't forgotten about what I showed him about Anthony the day I'd been kidnapped.

"Who cares? Besides, once he hears I'm pregnant, I'm sure he'll lose interest. I'll just have to be careful not to smile at him," I joked, flashing my teeth and dazing Jacob.

"Alright, I guess we better go then," he said when he could speak again. His anger was replaced by complete blissfulness as he drove me to school in under five minutes. He hugged me and kissed me good-bye, and asked if he could drive my new ride around for a few hours. I, of course, told him yes.

"Nessie!!!!" Brittany screeched as I walked into my first class. She uncharacteristically threw her arms around me. "I was worried about you before break started!! Where were you?"

"Ummm.... well.... I was kind of out of town," I told her, partially truthful. "But I kind of have some big news to tell you about."

We sat down at our usual seats and she waited patiently for me to tell her what I needed to.

"Well, this is probably going to be my last day here."

"Why?!?" she asked, bewildered and almost angry.

"Because, I'm pregnant. And engaged."

Her mouth dropped open and she gawked at me. Then she stood up and gave me another hug. "Are you okay? I mean, is that what you want?"

"Yeah, I'm happy. It was unexpected, but not a bad thing. I'm going to have Jacob's baby, so at least I already know it will be beautiful," I joked.

"Yeah, tell me about it. You two are the best looking couple I think I've ever seen. No offense, I'd never think of Jake that way, but he is extremely good looking."

"None taken," I smiled only slightly, trying not to dazzle her too much. We threw ourselves into passing enthusiastic notes back and forth, talking about babies and wedding stuff. The last line she got out before the bell rang was "So are you going to tell Anthony?"

My next few classes flew by dully as I ignored people's stares and nice comments to one another on my appearance. It was annoying being looked at so intensely by everyone around me, even if they were thinking good things. I did not like being under a spot-light.

I walked into the cafeteria and filled myself a tray with food for the first time before sitting beside Brittany. Anthony spotted me when he walked in, and his face washed with releif.

"Renesmee!" He pulled me up out of my seat and threw his arms around me. "I thought I'd never see you again," he mumbled.

I pulled myself out of his grasp and he sat down on the other side of me. "Yeah, well you might not after today. I'm leaving school."

"Why?" he asked very sadly.

"Because, I'm pregnant and engaged."

His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open just like Brittany's had a few short hours ago. "You don't have to leave because of that! No one would say anything bad to you, and if they did I would punch them in the face."

I giggled, turning my head away so he didn't go all super love on me again. "No, that's not really why I was doing it. I just have so much other stuff to worry about now. I have to get ready to start a family, and it's just too much stress if I have to worry about school too."

He sighed. "So Jacob gets to keep you forever? And that's that?"

I looked down. "That's how it always was. I always knew I'd be with him forever."

"Yeah but now it's like you don't even have a choice. Even if you wanted someone else at some point, you'd be married with kids and it would be too late."

"That wouldn't happen anyways. I learned that one the hard way....." I trailed off, remembering Jerrick and realizing I'd said a bit too much.

"How's that?"

"It's hard to explain...... I had a really crazy week before Christmas."

He cocked an eyebrow waiting for me to explain. Oh well, what bad could it do?

"I met this guy on Thanksgiving, and he thought he was in love with me. A few days before Christmas, he kidnapped me and took me to Seattle where he trapped me in this hotel room and hit me and tried to force himself on me. Jake and my family rescued me the day before Christmas Eve," I blurted out in one breath. I realized that everyone sitting immediately around me had fallen silent.

Anthony looked like he was angry and in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Brittany whispered from behind me.

Oops..... shouldn't have let all that slip. "I don't know, I don't really want to think about it anymore."

"I'll kill that guy!" Anthony growled, standing up like he was going to do so at this very second.

"He's already....in prison," I said quickly, switching 'dead' for 'in prison'.

"I'll go there and kill him, then," he said as he sat back down a bit calmer. "Jacob should have killed him."

"He rescued me, and that is enough."

"If you were my girl and somebody did that to you, I'd snap their neck off."

I stayed quiet after that, and throughout the rest of the school day. At the final bell, I hugged Brittany and Anthony, promising to send them wedding invitations when I had the plans settled.

As I walked to my car, there was a flock of boys surrounding it looking like they wanted to touch it but were afraid to, not knowing who it belonged to. I started pushing my way through them, but there were so many it was getting very difficult. Jacob came through the group, pushing them all aside like they were bowling pins.

"Move!!" he yelled to the ones that lingered. They all looked like they wanted to heed his advice but were frozen stiff from fear. He knocked two boys completely over and grabbed me. He pushed his way to the other side of the car as the group began to dissipate and placed me into the passenger's seat before getting in on the driver's side.

"Gosh, Jake, angry much?" I said once we were both in the safety of the vehicle.

"It's so rude to not even allow the owner of a vehicle to get close to it," he replied with a smile. "You shouldn't have to fight your way through groups of boys, especially not when you're pregnant."

"Yeah, true. I'm pretty sure I'm indestructable enough to handle it though," I laughed.

We arrived at my house quickly. Jacob came around and opened up my door for me, and a gust of wind brought a slightly familiar scent to my nose. I burst through my door, and Nahuel was standing there with a large smile on his face.

"Nahuel!!!!" I yelled as I practically tackled him. He was strong enough to stay on his feet as he gave me a bear hug.

"Nice to see you again, too, Renesmee," he said quietly into my ear. He held on to me for an entire eight minutes before we released eachother.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to write you again after my first letter got stolen," I explained as I remembered.

"That's okay. Your mom explained everything to me." His expression turned to one of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I glanced at Jacob; he was leaning against the wall beside the door looking very angry. I turned to him. "What's up Jake?"

"Nothin'," he muttered. He must not like how friendly Nahuel and I were.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Nahuel said to the thought I'd just sent him accidentally. Jacob looked even angrier at our exchange. Nahuel wrapped his arms around me again, probably just to egg him on further. "So I hear you're going to be having a little one soon?" he asked only me.

"Yeah," I smiled, dazzling him completely. "Looks like it is possible after all," I said once the serene look replaced the blank one.

He put his face close to my neck and inhaled, releasing his breath with a slow "Ahhhh". I blushed a little.

"Well, Renesmee," he said very slowly. "I'd really like to take you out somewhere this evening. That is, of course, if Jacob doesn't mind," he threw in.

I looked over at Jacob's angry face again. He shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "Whatever".

"Sounds good," I smiled accidentally again. "Just let me go get ready first." I left him standing there, looking like the happiest man alive.

I went to my room and rifled through my closet until I found something suitable for an evening out with a friend. I threw on my little strappy black dress and heels. My eyes ran over the makeup case Jasper had gotten me for Christmas.

"Nahuel?" I said from the doorway.

"Yes dear?" he joked.

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner. Someplace nicer, your parents told me how big your appetite has gotten."

I picked up the makeup kit and sat down at my mirror. I decided to go easy with it - I had never applied makeup to my own face, and if I tried too much at once, I'd end up looking like a clown. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara, remembering that Alice always did that to me. I dusted a light shimmery pink over my eyelids, and then a pale gold into my creases. I examined myself brutally; Not bad for a first timer.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I called as I went back into the livingroom. Jacob and Nahuel's eyes ran over me multiple times. Jake's eyes got huge and his face reddened a little, and Nahuel smiled widely. He stood up and held out the crook of his arm for me to place mine in.

"Do you want to take my car our yours?" he asked when we got outside. His car was hiding on the other side of my house; he had planned this to be a surprise for me.

"Either one is fine with me."

He chose my car, excited that he would get to drive such a thing. His life wasn't quite as luxurious as mine could be. He drove us all the way to Tacoma in a little over a half an hour and parked in front of a nice looking steakhouse.

"My lady," he said sweetly as he opened up my door and led me by the hand up the few stairs. A pretty hostess with lovely blonde curls greeted and seated us when we came in. Her eyes kept flying between me and Nahuel as if she was trying to decide which of us was better looking. Other people at tables began to stare at us.

"Look at you, attracting all of this attention," he laughed as he saw me looking at all the people looking at me.

"Hey, who says it's me? I bet it's the both of us."

"Nahh, people can't help but look at someone as beautiful as you."

"They are just as attracted to you and you know it," I laughed. Half the people sitting around us got the blank look, making me blush a little bit. One girl who was sitting with her dazed boyfriend shot me an angry look and got up from her table, storming out of the restaurant in a huff.

Nahuel laughed once he could again. "See. They agree with me," he whispered.

Our waitress came over then with her little notepad. She looked about twenty years old or so, with a dark auburn shade of hair and interesting blue and green eyes. She was very pretty. Her eyes ran over me quickly and then gaped at Nahuel.

She sparkled a lovely smile at him. "What can I get to start you off?" she said only to Nahuel. He looked over at me and waited.

"I'll have a raspberry tea, please."

"I'll have the same," Nahuel said, his eyes not leaving me for even a second. The waitress left and returned in less than a minute with our drinks.

"Can I get you an appetizer?" she said only to Nahuel again. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"What do you want, Renesmee?" Nahuel asked, his eyes still not straying from me.

"Let's just get the combo plate so we can try all of it," I said sweetly to him.

The pretty and annoying waitress left again, and this time she had to wait for our food to cook before coming back again. Nahuel reached across the table and took my hands in his.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Renesmee."

I blushed a little but held back my giggle. "Thank you. You always look amazing, and tonight is no exception."

"Who? Me? Nahh," he said. "I am nothing compared to your beauty."

"Really? Why don't you ask our server, I'm sure she'll tell you just how nice you look."

"Huh?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"You didn't notice? She's totally into you," I giggled, but turned my head away so that we could still have a normal conversation.

"She could never hold my attention. Especially with you sitting right here," he said softly. My heart fluttered slightly at his words, making me feel very confused. I tried to push it aside.

"Are you sure? She's very pretty...."

"No way," he said matter-of-factly. "How could you think she's pretty when you get to look at yourself in the mirror every day?"

I blushed and my heart fluttered again. This was extremely strange....

The waitress came back just in time with our plate of appetizers. She set it down on the table and turned to Nahuel yet again. She sparkled another lovely smile at him, making me oddly very angry. Why doesn't she just give it up already? He was here with me, not her.

Nahuel shot me a puzzled glance, reminding me that my hands were in his.

"Are you ready to order yet?" she smiled again. I had the urge to snarl at her, but thought better of it. She might think it was a little bit strange, at the very least. Nahuel laughed a little to himself as he heard my thoughts once again.

"I'll call you over when we're ready," he told her, his eyes still on me. She stalked off, looking completely defeated.

"What was that all about?" he asked when she was a few feet away.

I blushed a little, not knowing how to answer. I had no idea what that had been about.

Nahuel got a gleam of mischeif in his eye as he called our server back over. This time, he dazzled his beautiful smile at her and looked her straight in the eyes while he still held tight to my hands.

"Hello.... Callista," he said as he read her nametag. She looked like she might melt at some point, and a low growl rumbled up in my chest. "I was just thinking, maybe I would like a peach tea also," he smiled again.

I was _pissed._ I was even more pissed because I had no idea why I was pissed in the first place. All I knew was that if he kept looking at her and smiling at her like that, I was very likely to beat her to the ground. I also knew that he was listening to every thought I was having in my angry moment, but I did not care.

He laughed loudly as the server girl walked away to get his drink, and then looked me dead in the eyes. "This is turning into a very good night."

"Sure...." I said slowly. What the hell was wrong with me? I never got jealous, not over Jacob at least, and girl's checked him out all the time. So why would I get jealous over some girl trying to flirt with my friend? He wasn't even mine!

"Hmmmm...." Nahuel said thoughtfully. "Have you decided what you want yet?"

"Yeah, I'll have the porterhouse. Well done."

The girl came then with Nahuel's second drink. "Decided on anything yet?" she asked only him again. He smiled at her sweetly, making me angry yet again. My eyes narrowed into slits.

"We'll have two porterhouses, well done."

"What would you like for your side dishes?" she dazzled a smile at him again. He looked over at me and waited.

"I don't care," I mumbled, trying my hardest to push my anger aside.

"How about the Texas Toast?" he asked me.

"Okay," I smiled, dazing him. The girl wrote it down and flew back to the kitchen to give them our orders. I felt oddly triumphant for taking his attention back to me. I'd like to see _her_ have that effect on him.

"Oh, Renesmee...." he chuckled lightly. He pulled up my hands and kissed the backs of both of them, sending another flutter through my heart. What the hell was wrong with me??

"So how long are you staying?" I asked, trying to concentrate on something besides my own stupidity.

"I'm not sure..... I have a feeling I'll be sticking around for awhile," he smiled.

"Will you be staying with us?"

"Yes, your parents said I could have the couch as long as I wanted."

I finally pulled my hands away from his and started stuffing my face with the contents of the appetizer plate. I ate exactly half of everything, leaving the rest for him.

"Help yourself," he said, pushing the plate closer to me. "I got it for you."

"That's okay, I better save some room."

He shrugged and ate a few things off the plate here and there. When he noticed our waitress coming back with our plates, he took both of my hands again.

"Here you are," she smiled at him as she set our food on the table. He locked eyes with her and smiled as she looked like she was completely trapped in his gaze.

_Look at me!!! _my brain screamed, throwing me off once again

"Umm, can I get you anything else?" she asked in a trance like voice. I did not want anything else, not from this girl.

"No, thank you." Nahuel smiled widely again at her, making it take her some seconds before she could walk away. I pulled my hands away again and began to cut up my large burnt steak.

"So, you and Jacob are getting married?" he asked politely, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, after the baby is born. Probably not for at least a year," I answered, my mouth still full of food. He chuckled at me as he piled food into his own mouth.

"And you're not going to school anymore?" he asked after he'd swallowed his large bite.

"No. I have enough on my plate as it is....."

"That's understandable. Renesmee?"

I looked up to see his face twisted with concern again. "Yes?"

"I'm very sorry for what happened to you. I'm glad your mom killed that horrible thing."

I looked down at my plate. "Yeah, me too."

"Are you really alright? Your parents are still worried about you."

"Did they tell you that? What are they worried about?"

"They're worried that you're jumping into everything with Jacob and not getting out all of your feelings about what happened to you," he said softly. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I wouldn't really know what to say though. Of course I hate what he did to me and wish that none of it had happened, but it did. He's dead now, so what's left to say about it?"

"What exactly did he do to you?"

I placed my hand in his and gave him a run through of my time in the hotel room with Jerrick. His expression turned angry, something I had never seen before.

"That bastard," he rumbled. "If he wasn't dead, I'd go find him right now and kill him."

I laughed and remembered Anthony saying something similar at lunch.

"Who is he?" Nahuel asked as Anthony flashed into his own mind.

"A guy from school that thinks he's madly in love with me," I laughed.

"Thinks he is?" Nahuel asked blissfully once the blankness wore away.

"Well, he doesn't even know me, he just gets dazzled when I smile at him. I'd say it's more lust than love."

"Human boys do have that problem....."

"Only human boys? I think all boys have that problem."

"No, vampires don't. They feel things very intensely, and usually never confuse the two. I'm like that."

"Have you ever been in love before?" I asked leaning closer to him across the table. He picked up my other hand and held them together again.

"Before? No......" he said thoughtfully.

"Have you ever been in lust before?"

He chuckled. "I suppose I have. Of course, I've never done anything about it. But maybe I will someday."

"Who was she?" I asked, jealousy rearing it's ugly little head once more.

Nahuel's eyes were bright before he spoke. "You should have seen her.... the most beautiful girl I've ever known. She has perfect bronze ringlets, pools of melted chocolate for eyes, and her body......"

"Hey! That's me!" I laughed. "Don't you talk about my body," I said with mock anger. "It's going to be pretty funny looking in a few months."

"It will be different, but you'll be just as beautiful and perfect as ever."

I blushed again. He was being so sweet tonight..... I was suddenly overcome with joy that he had come back so soon. Another wave of happiness hit me when I thought about him staying with me for awhile. I almost hoped he would never leave.

**A/N: What a twist! Haha, leave me some love, please. Or some hate if you prefer, any feedback is welcomed.**


	5. Unfaithful

**A/N: Okay people, bear with me here. What would a story be without any type of conflict? I don't want to give anything away, but just look at it this way: How would the wonderful world of Twilight be if Bella had picked Jacob over Edward in the end? Everyone would be throwing rocks at Stephenie Meyer for denying Bella's TRUE love. But every relationship has it's issues, and this is Jake and Nessie's. So don't abandon me thinking that I'm going to make Ness choose anybody other than her one true love.**

**Chapter Five - Unfaithful**

"Jacob!!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms.

"Ness," he whispered as he kissed my head. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I ate a huge steak," I told him. "I'm pretty tired, do you mind if we call it an early night?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

He chuckled at me. "Sure, that's fine with me. I'll be waiting for you." He kissed me again and went into my bedroom.

I went to the bathroom and put on my pajama's, then washed the makeup from my face and brushed my teeth. I pulled my hair up on top of my head, and then went towards the livingroom to tell Nahuel goodnight.

He was sitting on the couch, listening to an mp3 player with headphones in his ears. He heard my approach over his music and smiled at me, popping the earphones out of his head.

"Song That Crawls?" I asked as I heard the familiar song playing.

"Yeah. Your taste in music rubbed off on me." We both laughed, and then I had to wait for him to regain himself.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Nahuel, and thank you for a lovely evening."

"Goodnight, Renesmee, and you are very welcome." He wrapped his arms around me tightly, making my heart speed up brutally. He pulled back and looked longingly into my eyes. His lips suddenly met mine as his arms wound around me again.

He kissed me tenderly, tracing my bottom lip lightly with the tip of his tongue. One of his hands moved up into the roots of my hair and tugged ever so softly. I kissed him back for almost a full minute before my senses came back to me.

I pushed him back lightly and just stared, not knowing what to say after such a thing. He stared back, and we held this awkward position for a very long minute.

I cleared my throat. "Well, um, goodnight then," was all I could manage to say.

"Sleep well," he whispered. I turned away slowly and went to my room, trying to figure out why I hadn't done anything. Usually when someone besides Jacob kissed me, I got really mad. I wasn't mad though, just confused.

I laid down beside Jacob who wrapped his arms around me, making me feel completely horrible. He kissed me lightly on the forehead before we both drifted off to sleep.

I dreamed of Jacob and Nahuel, smiling at me with their eyes closed. There wasn't much besides that.....so strange.

I felt warm lips touching to my forehead to wake me. I opened my eyes to see Jacob. He was still smiling, but with his eyes open.

"What do you want for breakfast, sweetie?" he asked, making me feel horrible again as last night came rushing back to me.

"Whatever is fine," I said as I got to my feet. I turned on my music and found something to wear: a red tank top and some torn jeans. When I turned back around to Jacob after pulling on my clothes, he was staring with a raised eyebrow.

"Sexy," he said, making me blush and smile. "There's a hole on your butt," he noted.

"Oh well," I said. I liked these jeans; they were extremely comfortable. We made our way to the kitchen where my parents and Alice were chatting with Nahuel. I went straight to a cabinet with hot cereal in it and had to stand on my tip toes to reach it. When I turned back around, Nahuel was staring at me, and Jake was glaring at him.

I ignored their weirdness and turned on the stove. I got a pan, milk, sugar, and measuring cups so I could cook my breakfast.

"Do you want me to make that for you?" Jacob asked me sweetly.

I smiled up at him brightly. "Sure, I do need to go and fix my hair," I said, pointing at my sloppy 'do. Alice and my parents laughed lightly.

"Can I help??" Alice said excitedly.

"Sure," I told her. She was much quicker than I was. She walked with me to my room and turned on a curling iron. I went to my dresser with her and looked at myself in the mirror as I pulled my hair down.

She curled my hair beautifully and quickly, and then put the tiniest bit of makeup on my face. "It's just a little mascara!" she said when I tried to protest.

"So what are you going to do today?" she asked as we went back to the kitchen where Jacob had my breakfast waiting for me on the table beside where he was sitting.

"I don't know." I paused to think and take a few bites. "What is there to do?"

"You could hang out with me today....." she said hopefully, making me giggle. I made sure to look down so nobody got all weird on me.

I looked over at Jacob. "I was actually supposed to meet up with the packs today to discuss some stuff....." he said.

"What stuff?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing too interesting, just wanted to ask Sam a few questions," he smiled and leaned over to kiss me on the head. "You should hang out with Alice today. Have some fun."

"Okay," I smiled. I waited for his face to return to normal before speaking again. "Do you want to take my car, or will you be running?"

"I'll take the car if you don't mind," he said excitedly.

"You know I don't," I said after I took my last bite.

"I have to go soon....." he said, glancing at the door. I stood up and walked him over to it.

"When will you be home?"

"Later this evening," he said as he lifted me up towards his face. "I love you, Nessie," he whispered softly.

"I love you too, Jake." He kissed me sweetly, filling my head with his taste and his scent. Too soon, he placed me back to my feet and headed out the front door. Alice and Nahuel came up behind me as soon as he was gone from sight.

"You're coming?" I asked him. I couldn't help but smile widely.

"If you don't mind," he replied softly. Alice looked at us strangely. I took his hand and started for the big house. I was excited for some reason, holding his hand like this.

I plopped down on Alice's huge bed. She went over to her stereo and Agents of Oblivion started playing through the big speakers.

"Rubbing off on you too?" I asked her.

She giggled. "Yeah, I love this CD." Her eyes went blank for a moment and then cleared again. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Jasper wants to see me," she said excitedly.

As soon as she was out of the room, the atmosphere changed dramatically. Nahuel stared into my eyes, and I couldn't help but stare back. He really was very beautiful......

"Not near as much as you are," he responded. He was still holding my hand. He was wrong though; he was just as appealing as I was.

No sooner had the thought entered my head than his lips met mine again. My judgement was clouded, and I felt myself kissing him back, moving my lips with his in strange new ways. He pulled my body against his and wrapped his arms around me tightly. One hand felt along the length of my back beneath my shirt as the other held tight to my neck, not allowing me to pull away.

I didn't want to pull away though; I liked what was happening. I got to my knees and pushed him back, never breaking the connection to his lips as we laid back on the bed sideways. His body felt strong against mine, and his lips felt so damn good. My hands lifted up his shirt and felt the muscles in his chest and back as he bit my lip lightly.

His lips parted mine and my mouth filled with a wonderful taste coming off of him. He rolled over top of me and kissed me more roughly as he placed my hand to his face and held it there for a moment. He pulled back to take in a breath, and I pulled his lips straight back to mine, exciting him more. He kissed down along my chin and jawline, and then down the center of my neck.

I suddenly thought about Jacob, and the passion was gone. I pushed Nahuel sideways off of me and sat up to catch my breath.

"What am I doing?!?" I asked myself loudly.

"This," Nahuel replied as his lips met mine once again. What had I just been thinking about......? Oh, right, the fact that I'm in love and engaged to Jacob. I pulled myself away from him again.

"No, we can't do this....." I said more to myself than to him.

"Why not?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I glared at him slightly. "You know why not."

"Renesmee, do you really think you should be planning to marry him when you feel this way about me?" he asked seriously and condescendingly at the same time.

"When I feel what way about you? You are just my friend."

"Friends don't get jealous when people flirt with their friends. And they definitely don't kiss eachother like that," he said smiling.

"Well that is the last time that is going to happen. And yes, I am still going to marry Jacob," I frowned. "That is, if he still wants to after I tell him I've been unfaithful."

"How can you promise your whole life away to him when you're so unsure of him?"

"I'm not unsure of him," I nodded my head. "I'm just.... confused with you around. Besides what do you expect me to do? Leave Jacob so I can make out with you whenever you happen to be around? Take care of this baby on my own? That's ridiculous! I love Jake more than anything."

"Renesmee," he said softly as he lifted my chin up with his fingers to meet his gaze. "Do you really think that if you chose to be with me that I would leave to go home? I would stay here with you, or take you anywhere you wanted to go. And I would take care of the baby with you too."

"I can't do that. I love Jacob.... I'm sorry I led you on like that, but nothing is changing."

"We'll see," he smiled. Why was he affecting me so much? Why did I suddenly feel like I needed him, almost as much as I needed Jacob? My eyes ran across his face and body, igniting the furnace inside me slightly. This was bad, very very bad. That fire was supposed to be reserved for Jacob only.

Alice came back into the room, making me feel much calmer. Jasper walked in behind her and I really calmed down then. He shot me a very odd questioning glance, and then looked back and forth between me and Nahuel, probably tasting the lust in the air.

"Renesmee?" he said very slowly.

"Don't ask.....please don't ask," I said. Nahuel smiled widely and Jasper shrugged his shoulders as he plopped down beside me on his and Alice's bed.

He stared at Nahuel for a long moment, and then looked back at me. "I don't understand....." he spoke very quietly. "Where's Jacob?"

"He's in La Push for the day," I answered simply. I caught a glimpse of Nahuel licking his lips and shuddered at his sexiness.

"Renesmee....." Jasper said again, smiling slightly this time. I hated his ability at a time like this. A wave of serenity washed through me, and I laid back on the bed, singing along with the music silently and making sure not to avert my eyes to Nahuel. I didn't know why I was acting so weird. I knew I loved Jacob more than anything in the world, so why was I thinking about Nahuel this way?

I knew that if I was not with Jacob, I would go for it with him. I wasn't even denying him because of the engagement and the baby. I really did love Jake more than I could ever love anyone else on the planet. But being with Nahuel had some type of allure that had not been there before, aside from him being so kind and lovely.

Everything in my mind snapped into place quickly enough. I felt trapped with Jacob now. I had always chosen to be with him, and I always would, but I felt like I had to now. The choice was gone; we were having a baby together, and there was no other way to be. If the situation were different, I would not be thinking about anyone except for Jacob. But the situation was different now. I wanted Nahuel so badly because there was no pressure with him, no need to move things forward in the same way I was with Jacob. I did not love Nahuel, not in that way at least. I only wanted what I couldn't have, which was free will over my own future.

Should I marry Jacob? Certainly not the way I was feeling right now. I could never tie myself to him before I was completely ready to, which is what I'd been doing lately. I wanted to be with him still, more than anything, but I couldn't trap myself in a situation I was not yet ready for.

I would marry Jacob when the time was right, I decided, hoping that this would remove my temptation with Nahuel. I was still attracted to him, of course, but I had to not kiss him like that again. It was so beyond unfair to Jake..... I hoped he didn't hate me when I let him know. I couldn't do it today, I needed better preparation than that. But maybe tomorrow or the next day, I would tell him how unfaithful I had been, and explain to him why. We would have to post-pone getting married so that I didn't feel like I was trapping myself with him. Hopefully, he'd still want to be with me the way we had always been after he found everything out.

I sat up suddenly, horrified at the thought of him not wanting to be with me anymore. He loved me so much, and I had to tell him that I had kissed someone else. On purpose. What would I do if he wanted to leave me?? I could not live without Jacob, especially not now. Why did I have to be so stupid??

A new wave of calm spread through me, pushing my worries almost all the way aside. I hugged Jasper quickly, being careful not to look at Nahuel, and laid back down. I stayed there for most of the day, then eventually walked back to my house with Nahuel.


	6. Fight

**Chapter Six - Fight**

I woke up early and unwrapped Jacob's arms from around me. I grabbed some clothes and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I sat down and let the water wash over me as I cried, trying to figure out how I was supposed to tell the love of my life that I had cheated on him and that I could not marry him like I'd said I would. I'd really screwed myself over these past two days.

I eventually got out of the shower and pulled myself together. I still wanted to put things off, so I blow-dried my hair and brushed my teeth slowly.

How was I going to say this? I needed him to know that he was still the only one that I loved, but that I felt bound to him in ways that I wasn't ready for yet. Basically, I had to break his heart and still expect that he would want to be with me.

I walked towards the kitchen to find some food. Nahuel came straight up to me as he heard my approach. He immediately grabbed me up and pulled his lips to mine as he locked his arms around my back. I completely froze up, not knowing if I should give in like I had before or to ask him to stop. This time, I actually wanted him to stop; I was sick of my own behavior.

All of a sudden, Nahuel's lips were ripped away from mine as Jacob pinned him to the floor in his wolf form. He snarled viciously in his face, and I knew he was going to hurt him this time. I pulled at his shoulder, and without thinking he reached back and smacked me away. He hit me so hard in the face that I fell against the wall and then toppled to the floor.

Jacob looked over at me and stopped growling. He jumped off of Nahuel and backed himself into the opposite corner of the livingroom. He stared down at his hands, and then looked over to me once more. A giant blob of moisture rolled down his fur as he stared at his hands, and I knew he was asking himself what he had just done.

He leaned his body back down to all fours and ran through the front door, leaving it open behind him. He disappeared quickly into the woods. I was still too stunned at what had just happened to move or speak.

"Are you okay?" Nahuel asked softly as he pulled himself off of the floor. I nodded yes, and he picked me up and carried me over to the couch. I folded myself into a ball and began to sob madly. What was I going to do?? First I cheat on Jacob, and then he accidentally hits me, making him hate himself.

I needed to go after him, but there was no chance I'd find him by now, especially since he wouldn't let me.

"Will you get me my c-cell phone?" I sobbed to Nahuel. "It's in my d-dresser." He walked away for a moment and came back holding the little silver cell phone that I never used. I flipped it open and dialed a number that I had only dialed once or twice before.

"Hello?" Seth answered.

"S-seth...." I sobbed.

"Nessie? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"Will you go look for J-jake, please?" I said, slightly incoherently.

"What happened Ness?" he asked, even more concerned than before.

"I'm a horrible person!!!" I yelled through my tears. "I hate myself....."

"Oh, Ness, don't say that. I'm sure whatever you did, Jake will forgive you for it."

"There's m-more though. He doesn't even know what I've done yet, but he won't forgive himself unless you go talk to h-him," I cried even harder.

"He did something too?"

"He accidentally hit me 'cause he thought Nahuel was kissing me when I d-didn't want him to," I wailed, probably hurting Seth's sensitive ears.

He was quiet for a few moments. "I'll go try to find him, Nessie. Try to calm down, I'll let you know if I hear anything, okay?"

"Ok-kay. Thanks, S-seth. Bye."

"Bye Nessie," he said quietly. I curled back up and cried into my knees. Nahuel took my phone from where I'd laid it beside me and started dialing another number.

"Edward? It's Nahuel. Renesmee and Jake are having a.... problem. Could you and Bella come home for a few minutes?" he asked my father.

They came through the door shortly after that, probably just from the big house. I was still curled up and sobbing tragically all over myself.

"What happened?" Mom asked as she pulled me into her lap. I wrapped my arms around her neck like a child and cried all over her shoulder.

"Hit her?" Dad said to Nahuel's or my thoughts.

"He didn't mean to!! He was mad because... because....I hate myself!!!!" I cried into my mother again. She rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Don't say that sweetheart. You don't have a bad bone in your body," she crooned in my ear softly.

"I cheated on him, Mom!!! We were s-supposed to get married and have a baby together and I betrayed him!!! I'm so horrible....."

"No, it didn't go that far," Dad said to someone's thoughts. "Just kissing. Sounds oddly familiar...."

"Why don't you guys go look for Jake while I stay here with Nessie," Mom told them. I heard the door shut gently behind them.

"Renesmee, don't hate yourself. I know exactly how you feel right now, and it's going to be okay."

"How?" How did she know how I felt? How was it going to be okay?

"Well, when I was engaged to your father, Jacob had feelings for me and I had feelings for him. The day that the army of newborns came, Jacob kissed me, and I kissed him back. I felt like a monster, just like you feel right now. But it was wrong of me to try to deny to myself how much I cared about Jake at the time. And I couldn't help that I cared for both of them, just like you care for Jacob and Nahuel."

I pulled back to look at her, my sobs slowing to silent tears. "You cheated on Dad??"

"Yes, I did."

"And he forgave you for it??"

"Yes, he did. He understood that I loved him and Jacob both. I just loved your father more. But Renesmee, you can't have it both ways. This once is understandable, but you have to own up to having true feelings for Nahuel and find a way to work this out between all three of you."

"Mom, I don't think I can get married right now...... not after what I've done. I love Jacob more than anything in the world but I can't do it yet."

"You shouldn't do anything you're not ready for, especially not that. Maybe you and Jacob need to just concentrate on your relationship and the baby, and put off everything wedding related for a while."

"What was it like when you did.....what you did?" I could not say the words 'cheated on' anymore.

"I felt horrible. But I was getting married, and I needed what happened to happen so that I went into everything knowing what I really wanted. If you might want Nahuel, you have to let Jacob know, and you also have to be honest with your own self about it."

My tears finally stopped completely as I thought this over. Mom was right, as she usually was, and I did need to be honest with myself. It's like Nahuel told me, " Friends don't get jealous when people flirt with their friends. And they definitely don't kiss eachother like that."

He was definitely more than a friend. That was the only conclusion I could come to for the moment. I kissed my mom on the cheek and squeezed her around her neck with my arms.

"You are the best Mom in the world," I told her, kissing her again. "I love you guys so much. Dad's the best, too. I'm so lucky I have you both."

"We love you, and we're lucky to have you," she said as she kissed my cheek sweetly.

I heard the sound of someone approaching. I jumped up and threw the door open, hoping that it was Jacob. It was Dad and Nahuel instead. Dad had this really weird look on his face, like he'd be crying a little bit if he could.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I love you so much Renesmee," he said into my hair. He must have heard what I said about him.

"I love you too, Dad," I said as I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"We couldn't find Jacob yet. Both packs are out looking for him, they can't tell where he is through his mind right now. Someone will come and let us know if anything changes," he told me, still with that look on his face. He really was the best Dad in the world, getting all broken up like that over what I said about him.

I sighed heavily. "Thanks. I think I'll just go lay down or something." I stalked off towards my bedroom, but then my stomach grumbled loudly, reminding me that I had not eaten yet this morning. I turned around and went for the kitchen instead.

I found the easiest thing I could: Toaster Strudels. I popped two in the toaster for a couple of minutes as I squished the little packets of icing lightly in my hands.

Nahuel walked over and sat down close to me. Even now with everything else going on, my heart fluttered slightly at the sight of him.

"You want to listen to some music?" he smiled.

I smiled back a tiny bit. "Sure. Here in a couple of minutes."

I turned back to the toaster and watched it until it popped up my food. I put the little pastries on a plate and covered them with icing, then set off towards my bedroom with Nahuel behind me. I was extremely nervous while I ate and listened to Otep with him. I kept getting this weird feeling sensation in my mid section, and I even still wanted to kiss him.

I tried not to let me hate myself and just feel what I feel. I let my real unguarded emotions have the control for a little while.

I flung my plate off my lap and it crashed to the floor. I forced my lips to Nahuel's in less than a second as we fell backwards onto the bed. I rolled on top of him and pulled his shirt off of him. My hands moved across all of his beautiful lean muscles as he pushed his lips back to mine.

He rolled me over so that he was now on top of me as he kissed me that same way he had the day before. I liked it... no, I _loved _it. It was nothing like kissing Jacob, but maybe as good. Maybe.

He pulled me back into a sitting position easily, keeping his lips somewhere on me the entire time. He was beside me and I climbed on top of him, facing him as I straddled his legs. He pulled me as close against his body as was possible, but it did not feel close enough.

He kissed me with so much passion, my fire was blazing my insides like there was lava running through my veins. My fingers twisted into the back of his hair as I pulled his face even more into mine. I bit his lip a little bit too hard and drew a tiny drop of blood. His hands gripped at the skin of my back, and I threw back my head as he kissed the length of my neck. He undid the first few buttons of my shirt, exposing my bra, so his lips could move farther down.

_No, wait,_ a tiny voice in my head said. _What about Jacob?_

Yeah, what about Jacob? But Nahuel..... but Jacob..... but Nahuel.... Oh crap, what the hell am I going to do?!?

"What's wrong Renesmee?" Nahuel whispered from the hollow of my throat.

"I.... I have no idea what to do." I answered completely honestly.

"We both know you love me," he said seductively.

"But-" He held a finger to my mouth to quiet me.

"Tell me you don't."

"I......." was all I could say. I did love him, and more than I had previously thought.

His lips crushed into mine again, making me moan softly. He picked me up by my bottom as he spun us around and laid my back on the bed. His fingers undid the rest of the buttons on my shirt while he kissed me softly, yet roughly. His mouth moved down to my mid section as he kissed all over me, leaving my blood boiling even more than it already was.

"But..... Jacob," I whispered. Nahuel reluctantly pulled himself into a sitting position beside me.

"Jacob hit you earlier," he said, his voice fusing with little sparks of anger.

"He didn't mean to. He only attacked you in the first place because of the way it must have looked to him," I gasped.

"What must it have looked like to him?" he demanded.

"You had your arms around me, and I was standing there all frozen."

"And?" he said, still angry.

"After all of that stuff...... he said if anybody ever touched me and I didn't want them to that he would kill them....."

"Ohh....." He sighed and laid back defeated. "Renesmee, I do love you, and I know that you love me...."

"I know, I see it now. I'm just so confused. I can't leave Jacob....."

"He already left you. Nobody knows where he is now," he pointed out. Had Jacob actually left me? Was he not going to come back? How could he just leave like that, with me here all pregnant and alone?

Nahuel placed his fingertips to the skin on my stomach and traced around slowly. "Renesmee, I can be right for you. I _am _right for you, we'd be perfect together."

I sat up and stared at him in silence as his lips flew to mine again. We kissed eachother for a very long time, our hands sliding over eachothers bodies in a very intimate manner. I eventually pulled myself away from him, knowing that what I was doing was wrong.

I had to be honest with myself, and I had to do it completely. I was falling for Nahuel right now. But I loved Jacob so much. He was everything in the world to me, and I could not live without him. Only him. I had to stop what I was doing with Nahuel, and I had to stop now. Anymore of this would just mean more pain for all three of us.

"Nahuel....."

"Don't. I already know...... I always did, I guess, but I at least had to try. I love you, Renesmee. And you love Jacob," he sighed. He stood up and brought his lips to mine one final time before walking out of my door.

I cried as I laid there alone, wanting Jacob to come home so badly and almost wishing that he didn't at the same time. It was going to be so hard to tell him all of this..... to tell him that I was in love with someone else as well. The worst part about it was that I still did love Nahuel, and I needed to get myself over that before I could do anything with Jake.

I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Jacob and Nahuel. They were both the sunshine.

I woke up suddenly, flying up from my laying position. I looked at the clock; it was half past midnight. I went to the livingroom to see if anyone had heard anything yet.

"Nothing," Dad said when I walked in. "They're trying to convince him to come home, but he's extremely angry with himself, and that's the only rational thought they can decipher."

"Where are they all?"

"Running around, all over really. Leah called earlier from Canada."

"If she calls again, will you let me talk to her?"

"Of course," he smiled slightly.

"Where's Mom and Nahuel?" I asked as I noticed we were alone in the room.

"They're visiting everyone else right now."

"Oh," I said, disappointed.

"Renesmee....." he hesitated to say more.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure that you're choosing the way that you truly want?"

I looked at him with a boggled expression. _What do you mean?_

"You really care about Nahuel..... more than you'd ever admit to yourself."

_I love Jacob more.... I can't be without him._

"You're mind is not as decided as you'd like to beleive it is," he said as he nodded his head slowly.

_Well, what the hell am I supposed to do, then? I can't have them both._

"No, you can't, but you need to really think on this one. I'm not saying that you won't choose Jacob in the end, but you might not. You need to explore your feelings."

"How am I supposed to do that? Keep making out with Nahuel until I know for sure who I want to be with? That doesn't sound too fair."

"I would definitely not put it that way. I just think that you keep trying to convince yourself of how you want it to be instead of letting yourself only feel what you feel."

I sighed heavily. "Thanks, Dad."

**A/N: Again, please do not abandon me dammit!!! Just like in the real books, everything always works out the way that it is supposed to. Well, not exactly in this story considering that I'll eventually be killing someone off, *laughs maniacally* But other than that.....**


	7. Indecision

**Chapter Seven - Indecision**

I woke up again, just a few hours later. My stomach gurgled with hunger, so I pulled myself up lazily and made my way to the kitchen. Nahuel was asleep on the couch, so I was careful to be quiet and not wake him. I started back towards my room after I ate, but then stopped to look at Nahuel's peaceful figure. I curled up beside him, accidentally jostling him awake.

"Renesmee?" he asked, surprised and sleepy.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Don't be," he smiled. He sat up and stretched his body out, then got to his feet. He lifted me up gently and made his way back to my room with me in his arms. He set me on the bed, then laid down beside me as his arms wrapped tightly around me. He said nothing, only gave me a kiss on each cheek, my forehead, and my lips.

I fell asleep again, and dreamed only of him. It was a very private type of dream..... one where we hadn't ever stopped what we were doing earlier. One where I wasn't worried about the consequences of my actions, and we got very carried away with one another.

I woke up to see Nahuel smiling beautifully at me. I wonder if he saw my dreams..... He kissed me tenderly as he pulled me closer to him. My arms wound around his neck and one of my hands gripped at his hair. I noticed for the first time that he was topless, and I raked the nails of my other hand lightly across his neck and shoulders. He groaned softly into my mouth, then eventually pulled himself away to sit up.

"Good morning," he smiled again, making me giggle. "You stay here. I'll be back shortly."

"Okay....?" Why'd I have to stay here?

He turned on my mp3 player for me before leaving out of my room. He returned about twenty minutes later with a tray in his arms, stacked high with pancakes.

"Nahuel, you didn't have to do that...." It was extremely sweet, though.

"You deserve it," he said as he placed a kiss on my forehead. He was wrong about that; I didn't deserve any of this. I did not deserve the love of two wonderful people when I did not deserve either one of them anymore.

I changed into a new shirt in front of him without even thinking better of it, only keeping my back to him as I felt his eyes on me. When I turned back around, his eyes were wide and he could not speak for a long moment.

"Let's go for a walk," he said eventually. He took my hand and led me outside with a large smile on his lovely face. We strolled around lazily, letting our feet just carry us whichever way. I was so confused still..... last time I had been away from Jacob, I'd been like a corpse without him. Now all of a sudden he leaves me unexpectedly and I'm.... actually fine. Mostly fine, anyways. I do wish he was here though.

"You could always be fine without him. You just won't give anyone that's not him a chance, even when you know you care about them," Nahuel said a bit sadly. I was trying to give it a chance, though. I was still wavering back and forth about what I was going to do about the whole situation. How do you choose someone when you have no idea which person you want?

Nahuel swept me up into his arms and met my lips with his, excited from the indecision he'd just heard in my thoughts. I kissed him over and over, trying to let myself feel whatever I was feeling. I was still completely confused though. I knew I loved Jacob.... but I was starting to feel almost as much love for Nahuel.

He carried me around aimlessly, smiling silently to himself.

"Nahuel.... how can you let me do this to you?"

"Do what to me? Make me happy?" he asked, still smiling hugely.

"What if I don't keep making you happy though? What if Jacob comes home and I break your heart?" A tear spilled over my eyelids. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Renesmee, if you choose Jacob, I will understand. But you could still choose me," he said hopefully.

"But if I don't....."

"If you don't it will hurt, but I'll always be here for you. You can have whatever piece of me you want."

I looked away from his face. "You're both too good for me. Maybe I should just stay alone forever and stop putting people I care about through pain."

"Don't say that. Stop worrying about who you'll hurt and just do what's going to make you happy. Jacob would understand if you wanted to be with me, he's even told you that before. And I would understand if you stay with him. I know you love him....."

"He doesn't know I love you, though. If he does come back, it's going to be really hard to explain myself to him." More tears spilled over at the thought of Jacob not coming back to me. "Maybe he'll make my decision for me. I'm pretty sure he's tired of the girl's he falls in love with falling for other people."

"It's happened to him before?" Nahuel cocked an eyebrow at me.

I laughed a little in spite of myself. "Yeah, a long time ago with my mom."

He stopped walking and gave me a look that told me to elaborate.

"After my mom and dad had been together for awhile, he left her. He was scared he was going to end up leading to her death basically, because she was human and he kept bringing her around all of these vampires. While he was gone, Jacob and Mom fell in love with eachother. When my dad came back to my mom, she didn't even realize that she was in love with Jacob, and she went straight back to my dad. Jake was completely heart broken...... Mom eventually realized that she was in love with both of them, but she loved Dad more, so she stayed with him."

"That's very... ironic. I bet that was hard on all of them."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I don't know how she decided between them like that, between two people she was in love with. I guess I better figure it out soon though."

"I'll respect whatever decision you make. But Renesmee," he looked deeply into my eyes with his own beautiful brown ones. "Jacob's not here right now, and just so you know, I will be taking advantage of that fact." He smiled hugely and brought my face back to his to kiss me again. His lips molded against mine, leaving me gasping for air. My arms wound around his neck as he put me back to my feet slowly.

I pulled him as tightly against me as was possible as my hands pulled his shirt upwards. I tossed it lightly a few feet away before meeting his lips once more. His arms pushed their way underneath my own shirt and felt the length of my mid-section, grasping at the sides of my waist and hips. He lifted my body up as his mouth moved down along my neck, warming the skin that it touched. I inhaled his scent and taste, feeding my fire once again.

I couldn't do that with him, though. I would definitely not let things get that out of hand, no matter how much I thought I might want to. The situation was complicated enough without all of that.

"I can't believe I got to see this this morning," he whispered with his forehead against mine and his hands gripping my body tightly.

I blushed slightly at the reminder.

"You are flawless, Renesmee," he said as he kissed me again.

"Maybe on the outside..... but _I'm_ definitely not flawless."

"No, you are. Just because you're confused about what you want right now doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with you."

I sighed. "Do you want to go back now? I'm hungry again," I said as my stomach growling punctuated my statement. He swept me back into his arms silently and walked us back to the house.

I only kissed him twice more that evening, as hard as it was to refrain from his beauty. We mostly just laid around on the bed and floor, listening to music and staring at one another. When I was ready to get back to bed, he said nothing but curled up beside me and held me as I drifted away.

I woke up to the same scene as yesterday, Nahuel smiling widely at me. He immediately pulled me on top of him and kissed me passionately, and I did not fight it one bit. It felt too good to say no. I eventually pulled myself away from him and got up for a shower.

I showered quickly and then readied myself as usual. When I got out, I went to the livingroom to ask my parents if they'd heard anything yet. They were absent, as they usually were in the mornings. They would have stayed to tell me if they had any news.

Nahuel was in the kitchen frying me up eggs and bacon. He was actually a really good cook, or was yesterday at least. He smiled widely once again as I walked up to him and put my arms around him from the back, kissing his back lightly and laying my head against him. He wrapped his arms over top of my own and held me there for a long time before turning around to place a soft kiss on my head.

"You look beautiful today, Renesmee," he murmured into my ear.

I giggled up at him. "You always say that. And you look lovely this morning too."

He hugged me up tightly and laid his cheek against mine for three full minutes. The only reason it wasn't longer was because he had to flip the bacon before it burnt. We sat down together to eat, and my heart panged as I thought about all the days I'd sat in these same seats with Jacob. I was missing him so badly, and no amount of Nahuel could cover that up. I'd tell him everything if he would only come back to me.

My heart ripped open to bleed at that thought. What if he never came back? What was I going to do without him? I could never just leave things the way that they were with him, he hated himself for a mistake that he made and didn't even know that I was the one he should be hating right now. I wasn't sure that he could ever hate me though, no matter how horrible I was. How could I always tell him that the only one I would ever see was him, and then fall in love with someone that was supposed to be my friend? I was breaking every promise I'd ever made to him.

"Renesmee...." Nahuel reached across the table and stroked my cheek softly. "Don't be sad. Jacob will come home, when he's ready to."

How did he know me so well? It was like he was reading my mind. I tried to smile at him. "Let's go listen to music," I whispered.

I turned my mp3 to 'New Death Sensation' and laid beside Nahuel on the bed, singing along to every beautiful word spoken. I wished I could find the answer here in the words, but it was no use. The only answers to be found were somewhere inside of me, and I hadn't found them yet. "Let the peices fall where they may...." I thought hard about that one. Where would the peices fall? Only time would tell for sure.

"Let's go for a walk again," Nahuel suggested after awhile. I let him take my hand and lead me away again. We hadn't gotten far before his lips were on mine, making me feel happy and horrible at the same time. There was no point in feeling bad anymore; I had done this enough for it to not matter at this point.

"Renesmee," he gasped softly into my ear after he had pulled his lips away from mine. "I want to know something...."

"What?" I whispered back as I clung to his body tightly.

"If Jacob was to not come back....and I'm not saying that he won't because I know that he will...... but if he didn't, would you stay with me?"

"Yes." The word came out of my mouth before my brain even registered the consequences. It was true, though; if Jacob never ever came back to me, I would want to stay with Nahuel. I did love him, I loved them both, and either one could make me happy. I just needed to figure out who would make me the happiest, if I still had the option of being with either of them in the future.

Nahuel's lips met mine once more, the excitement evident in his kiss. He gripped my body up tightly and laid us down on the forest floor, pushing my shirt up gently until my entire stomach was exposed. He kissed my throat softly and then my belly as I kept my eyes closed and tried to concentrate on only him and not think about Jake at all, which was impossible. He threw his own shirt lightly across a few trees before bringing his lips back to mine.

When I kissed Jacob, it was like the sunshine was coming through my eyelids, no matter what time of day or night it was. Nahuel's were different..... it was like the air around us changed, like everything turned hot and cold at the same time. My pulse quickened and my blood boiled, but still not in the same way as when I was with Jacob.

He eventually rolled over beside of me and intertwined his fingers in mine as his other hand stroked my face and hair. We stayed silent for almost an hour, letting the bright sun warm our faces and staring into one another's eyes.

"What's your favorite song, Renesmee?" he asked after some time.

"I don't know.... I have a new one every day."

"If you had to only choose one to listen to forever...."

"I would have to just not listen to anything ever again and play it all in my head all the time," I answered as best as I could.

He smiled widely. "That's just the type of answer I'd expect from you. What is your favorite color?"

"Today? Probably..... gray. What's yours?"

"Brown. Why gray?"

"I don't know.... there's something bleak about gray, but beautiful at the same time. It's like the light in a dark place."

"It's like me....." he whispered.

I laughed glumly. "Yeah, I guess it kind of is. Every time I'm sad, you're my light in the dark place."

"I could be alot more than that..... You don't have to be in a dark place to love me."

"I know that," I pulled myself up onto my elbow and traced his chest with my fingertips. "It's just how things keep happening."

He pulled me over onto his chest and our breathing was in time with one another's. I listened intently to every beat his heart gave, wondering if my answers could be found there. They could not.

He placed his hand to my own heart. "The answer's are there. You just have to find them."

"Find them for me," I said as I molded my lips to his softly. He kissed me so sweetly, so passionately and tenderly. His lips moved upwards across my cheek, and then stopped at my ear.

"I wish I could. You already know what answer I would give you, but that doesn't mean it's the right one," he whispered. His breath tickled my skin, and I inhaled luxuriously at his face. His scent was sweet, kind of similar to honey, with fusions of musk and dragon's blood flowers. It was beautiful, androgenous and perfect.

He sighed heavily and rolled away from me slightly. I hated that I was doing this to him, and to Jacob even though he didn't even know about it yet. I was clinging to Nahuel because I felt like I needed him so badly. I was so selfish.... I really should just be alone. That way I wouldn't hurt anyone else.

"You're not hurting me. You make me the happiest I've ever been in my life. I just wish it could last forever," he said in response to my thoughts. "You're not selfish, Renesmee. Everyone reaches a time when they're not sure what to do."

We laid until the sun was gone from sight, the moon replacing it quietly. The world would always turn it's endless rotations, but I was stuck in the same place as before. We finally rose to go home, walking lazily back towards my house hand in hand.

As we came closer, my breath caught onto a familiar scent.

"Jacob....?" I whispered into the wind.

"Yes, I caught that too," Nahuel said. He turned towards me again and kissed me lightly just before Jacob appeared through the trees. He sighed heavily as he released my hand. "I'll talk to you soon...." he whispered into my ear. He turned on his heels and went the rest of the way towards the house.

Jacob and I stared in silence at one another. I could see the pain in his beautiful black eyes, and he could probably see the same thing in mine.

"Oh, Jacob," I said as I went to him. He was completely stiff as my arms wrapped around his waist and I cried into the skin of his chest. He wrapped his arms around me slowly and laid his head on top of mine.


	8. Best Man

**Chapter Thirty Eight - Best Man**

"Renesmee..... I'm so sorry," he whispered. I could feel his own tears streaming down my hair. His voice cracked my heart open to bleed again, making me sob even harder.

"Please don't apologize, I don't deserve it. I'm the one that needs to apologize to you," I said in a tiny voice.

"How can you say that? I.... I hurt you."

"You didn't mean to. I know you would never do that on purpose."

"That doesn't change the fact that I did. I hate myself for it."

"Please don't," I nodded my head against him. "I'm the one who needs to be self loathing right now."

"I'm no better than that monster who took you....." he said back, his voice full of his pain.

"Don't say that! I am the only monster here."

"Why do you keep saying that? You've done nothing wrong."

"No, Jacob. I've done everything wrong. I.... I have feelings for Nahuel." I whispered in a voice that was barely audible.

"You..... you love him?" he tried to hide his pain this time, but it still showed through.

I only looked down at the ground, unable to say those words to Jacob. I was breaking his heart and there was nothing I could really do about it.

"You don't love me anymore," he said as a statement.

"No! No, I do, I just..... I love both of you."

He sighed a long sigh. "Do you want to be with him?" he asked in a deadened tone.

"I don't know what I want anymore," I sobbed. I hated saying this to him, but I had to be honest. I was unsure of what I wanted. I wished I could just tell him no, he was the only one that I would ever be with - but I couldn't. Not until I knew for sure.

"He deserves you more than I do."

"That's not true....." The truth was that I didn't deserve either one of them.

"It is. I ruined everything," he said in that same dead voice.

"You?!" I half shreiked. "This is all my fault! I'm so stupid!"

"Renesmee, you're not - "

"Yes I am! I don't even know my own self anymore! Everything was perfect and I screwed it all up!"

"I shouldn't have done things the way that I did. I shouldn't have asked you to marry me right after everything that you'd been through."

"I'm just not ready yet...."

"I know. I already knew, I just didn't want to beleive it. I was so consumed by what I wanted that I couldn't see things clearly."

"I'm so sorry, Jacob....." I buried my face deeper into his chest. I needed him so badly, I didn't ever want him to let me go.

"Don't be. I wouldn't want to be with me either...."

"I never said that!"

He lifted an arm and pulled my chin up to look at him. "You would still have me? Even though you're in love with someone else?"

"Of course I would! I love you more than anything...."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked doubtfully.

"Jacob, I care about you both, but _you_ are irreplacable to me. I'm just so confused!"

"I just want for you to be happy. Don't feel like you have to choose me."

"I know, I don't, I just.... need some time to figure it all out."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I clung to him so tightly, hoping that he could not pry me away. He had just come back.... I couldn't watch him walk away from me again. "Please, stay...."

He sighed once more. "If that's what you want."

I wanted to tell him he should do what he wanted, but the idea frightened me. He might not want to stay with me now. I'd understand if he did leave, but it would be unbearable. I was the most selfish person I knew....

"Jacob...." I whispered. He lowered his head back down and looked at me with the saddest expression I'd ever seen him wear before.

Without thinking, I pulled his head down to my level and molded my lips softly to his. Electric sparks shot from my lips to my toes, making me shiver all over. His lips moved hesitantly against mine as his pain radiated into me as well. I pulled away from him and looked at his face. His eyes were still closed, his face twisted in agony.

I placed my hand to his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...."

"No, don't be," he said with his eyes still closed. He pulled his arms around me again, closing the tiny space between our bodies. He kissed me again, so softly and carefully that I almost wanted to cry again. I wanted to tell him that I loved him more than I loved anyone else, that there was no way in the world that I could live without him. I did feel that that was the truth right now, but I couldn't say such a thing until I was absolutely certain. I'd thought I knew for sure before, but things changed then. I wouldn't make the same mistake again; I would only tell him I knew he was the one when there was no chance at all that I could change my mind.

He pulled away from me and sighed again. He pulled my hand off of his face, reminding me that he may have just heard all of my thoughts.... He intertwined our fingers and led me slowly towards the house.

It was dark inside when we arrived - no one was home. Nahuel must have left to give me some time to talk with Jake. We stood awkwardly in the livingroom for a few minutes before a huge yawn escaped my mouth.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed," Jacob suggested.

"Will you stay?" I asked desperately, still scared of what the answer would be.

"Yeah. I'll always be here when you want me to be, Renesmee. That will never change," he said painfully. I smiled as much as I could up at him before heading to the bathroom to ready myself for bed.

When I got to my room, I noticed that my bed was empty. I looked down and saw Jacob's shorts on the floor at my feet. I turned my head slightly, and there he was - a giant reddish-brown wolf curled up on my floor. He must be hurting so badly because of me right now.

I crossed the room to lay alone in my bed. It had been so long since I slept alone in it all night, and it felt so empty and cold without Jacob laying here with me. Nahuel had been nice to sleep beside too, but nothing compared to Jacob. I could see that clearly now.

I tossed and turned for almost two hours, trying to let Jacob's snoring comfort me to sleep. I finally couldn't take it anymore; I grabbed my sheet and curled up against Jake in the floor. I was careful not to wake him as I wrapped my arms around him and drifted away.

Jacob was standing to my left, and Nahuel to my right. They both held onto my hands, tugging me slightly back and forth between them.

"Stop," I told them both. "I know what I want now."

"Do you? Can you be sure?" Nahuel asked me.

"Yes.... I know who I can't live without."

They both reluctantly released my hands and waited on their answer. My heart spoke to me, and I knew there was no other way it could be. I had to listen; I had to follow my heart. I took Jacob's hand in mine.

"I'm so sorry I put you through this. I love you, I need to be with you, only you. Forever."

He pulled my lips to his, and I knew my decision was correct. There was nothing missing now; my life was in it's rightful place, my heart was joyous for finally being heard clearly.

I woke up alone on my bed. The sky was gray outside, and it was raining heavily.

"I'm not going to give up," I heard Jacob saying from the livingroom.

"Neither am I," Nahuel said next. They both sounded oddly calm.

"I will fight for her. I can't give in and just let you have her," Jake said.

"I know. I'll be fighting too, just as hard as you will. She's a hell of a prize."

Jacob chuckled huskily."That's for sure. Well," he paused for a moment, "may the best man win."

I eased myself up and stretched out.

"I think she's awake...." Nahuel said. I wasn't even sure that I was. I pulled myself up and walked dazedly over to the closet. I picked out a simple black tank top and blue jean skirt with black lace and sequins on the bottom of it. I grabbed my curling iron and started out my door towards the bathroom.

Nahuel was standing there, leaning casually against the wall as I closed my door behind me. I could hear and smell breakfast being made in my kitchen.

"Hey," Nahuel twinkled his beautiful smile at me. I was relieved to notice that it didn't have quite the full effect that it had the previous day.

"Hey," I smiled back slightly, trying not to dazzle him completely.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked casually.

"I don't know. What is there ever to do?"

"I could think of something," he said as his arms wound around my waist and pulled me into him. I wasn't sure how to react - I didn't really want him in that way right now. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, all the same, so I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I have to take a shower. Maybe we can all do something here in a little while."

"Okay," he said with his face down, making me feel bad. How the hell was I going to do this? He released me and stalked back towards the livingroom. I heard Jacob laughing from the kitchen.

I took as long as I could getting ready. I curled each of my little ringlets perfectly and even put on a little makeup just to take up the time before I had to go be in the same room as both of the men I'd been in love with. I knew that this day was going to be very awkward.

Jacob and Nahuel both jumped up as soon as I entered the livingroom. Two pairs of lovely eyes ran across me multiple times, both of them looking excited and fearful at the same time.

"I made breakfast for you Nessie," Jacob grinned, making me giggle lightly.

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you."

He took my hand and led me to the kitchen with Nahuel following closely behind. There were three plates full of food in front of the chair that he led me to, covered in pancakes, sausage, eggs, hot cereal, and bacon. I thought for a moment that I couldn't possibly eat it all, but then again, maybe I could. Jacob and Nahuel sat on either side of me, just staring and smiling and making me feel very awkward as I began to stuff my face.

"This is really good," I said with my mouth still full. I had no manners when food was around.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what you'd want, so I just made you some of everything," Jacob smiled brightly. Nahuel reached over and took my available hand in his. "So, did you have good dreams last night Ness?" Jacob asked, trying to hold my full attention.

"Yeah," I smiled widely at him. I caught Nahuel rolling his eyes out of the corner of my own. I turned to him, not wanting him to feel left out. "Did you sleep okay? I know the couch isn't very comfortable."

"It's not that bad," he smiled widely. "Definitely not as comfortable as your bed, though." I pulled my hand out of his to grab the giant bottle of syrup and dumped it all over my pancakes and sausage before stuffing them down too.

"You look beautiful today," Jacob said sweetly, making me blush and giggle.

"Thank you."

"You look beautiful every day," Nahuel threw in. They were both laying it on extremely thick this morning.

"Thank you, too," I smiled at him.

"Have you figured out what you want to do today?" Nahuel asked excitedly.

"I don't know.... it's raining pretty hard out there. We could either stay indoors all day, or go splash around in it," I laughed. I didn't mind the rain much, but I could make it really fun if I wanted to.

"Whatever you want, Nessie," Jacob said sweetly as he kissed the back of my hand. I finished up the rest of my gigantic breakfast and went silently to my room. I looked around in my closet for my black heels with the little diamonds in them, throwing other shoes across the room to get them out of my way. I finally located them and went back to meet my boys.

"Let's go play!" I smiled widely, dazing them both. I flew out of the door before they had time to regain control and went flying through the woods. I found a giant mud puddle about a mile and a half out, and I climbed to the top of the towering tree beside it.

"Renesmee?" Nahuel yelled from close-by. I saw him and Jacob come running up beneath me, sniffing my scent out through the rain. I leaped straight from the top of the tree, landing straight in the middle of the puddle. I laughed wildly as mud splashed all over both of them.

I almost expected them to get a little mad, but they started laughing and flinging chunks of it off theirselves. I fell straight back into the puddle, not caring at all that I'd be covered head to toe in mud and muck. Jacob walked over and fell backwards in it, too; he'd done this with me before. Nahuel came to my other side and plopped down as well, not looking quite as excited to do so as me and Jacob were.

Giant raindrops rolled from the leaves and onto the three of us as it started raining even harder. I still felt awkward being around both of them at the same time, but I wanted to make today fun. I sat up and grabbed a wad of mud, smashing it onto Jacob's bare chest. He laughed at me and pushed me back down, squashing the back of my head into the mud. I flung some at Nahuel next, and he joined in too. Before long, we were all standing up and throwing mud at one another.

I eventually tired of the game and flew to an open spot between the trees, letting the rain wash me off naturally. I held my arms straight out to the side and spun around a few times. Most of the mud washed away from me, but my clothes clung tightly to my body from the wetness. I looked down and realized the shape of my breasts was completely visible through my thin shirt. It was a good thing I hadn't worn white today. Jacob and Nahuel stood at a bit of a distance, smiling as they watched me have my childish fun. I turned to them, and both of them had their eyes on my breasts, making me blush furiously.

"Are you guys ready to go back?" I asked timidly. They both nodded simultaneously, still not removing their eyes. We all three flew back to my house in silence.

When we got in, I got them both two towels to dry off with and left them sitting alone in my room. I went to the bathroom and peeled off my wet clothes to dry myself. I had forgotten to grab something else to wear, so I had no choice but to go back to my room in my towel and find something to put on. Their eyes both grew wide as I walked silently over to the closet.

I picked out another tank and skirt combo and turned back around to change in the bathroom. As soon as I was facing them, my towel slipped off of me, leaving me completely naked and utterly embarassed in front of them both. Nahuel's mouth dropped open as his eyes took me in; he looked like he might start to drool at any moment. I dropped my clothes and covered my top half with one arm and my bottom half with the other. I could feel my cheeks burning red hot as I stood there with no idea what to do. Jacob looked a little angry. I looked at him and pleaded silently for some help.

He seemed to catch on quick enough. He loped over to me quickly and picked my towel and clothes off of the floor. He held my towel up to cover my body, and I grabbed it quickly and wrapped it around me. I took my clothes from his other hand and pulled him with me to the bathroom.

"Oh..... my..... god," I said once I'd locked us in.

"That was pretty interesting," he smiled slightly without it touching his eyes. I just gaped at him, still embarassed beyond all reason. "I'm guessing that's something he's never seen before?" he asked. I could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

My mouth opened. I couldn't speak, so I just shook my head no. He had seen some of me before, but not from that view.

Jacob released a deep breath I hadn't known he was holding. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeming to be in a bit of a better mood.

"I'm.... so embarassed......" I said, my eyes growing huge as I thought over it all again.

"You don't really have anything to be embarassed about. Your body's perfect, you know you just made his whole year for him with that one."

"Not really the point...." I said as I pulled my towel away. Jacob's eyes roamed over my skin as an almost painful look came into his eyes. My eyes moved across him as well, over his perfect face and wonderful chest and stomach. Before I knew what I was doing, my legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and my lips were moving passionately against his. He backed into a wall as he gripped at my skin and kissed me back roughly. I was so turned on.

I clung to him madly as his hands moved across my bare back and bottom, his lips pushing against mine in a way that only his could. This was what I wanted, needed...... I needed Jacob. I'd had it right all along, and I just had to go and get all confused and weird. Jacob was who my heart wanted most.

Jacob seemed to calm down, much to my dismay. He set me down gently to my feet as his lips moved slowly up the side of my face. "Renesmee," he whispered huskily, making me shiver all over. "We can't do this right now....."

I backed off quickly and threw my clothes on so he wouldn't have to see my nudity anymore. I was shocked at what he'd just said; he'd never rejected me before, never left me feeling unwanted. Not until now at least. I deserved it though, I'd done much worse to him. Now I was doubly embarassed.

He pulled me back to him once I was dressed and wrapped me tightly in his arms. I stiffened up, not knowing what to expect from him. Did he want me or not?

"I can't..... be that way with you if your not mine...." he whispered painfully. He released me and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

I drew in a deep breath. "I have to go talk to Nahuel."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie today, I might not get to update tomorrow since I'm going to go watch Jason spilling blood and guts at Crystal Lake. I might though, it depends on how much hate-reviews I get after this. I respect everyone's opinion and am not going to say anything over the internet that I wouldn't say up close, but don't be telling me to fuck myself. That's completely uncalled for, if you don't like what I write then DON"T READ IT!!!! I know it's upsetting to people to have Nessie being so fickle right now, but it's completely necessary for later chapters. Stick with me and you'll understand soon enough...... Oh yeah, and let up on Ness, she's a freaking eight year old that's suddenly pregnant, she's only ever had one boyfriend, and there are things about life that maturity can't make her understand. She STILL has alot of growing up to do.**


	9. Heartbreak

**A/N: Man, you guys brighten my day like it's freaking Christmas!!! I'm the kid with the most presents!! I'm going to give you three chapters as my thank you today. (Don't send the secret spy/ ninja hippogriff after me!!! lol) I'd shout out everyone individually, but I'm short on time today - I have a.... date.... his word not mine lol. Not to mention my computer is slow. Extremely slow. Oh, and I know this chapter is so much like Eclipse it's not even funny......**

**Chapter Nine - Heartbreak**

I went back to my room as Jacob stayed in the bathroom. Nahuel was sitting in the same spot and with the same look on his face as when I'd left. I shut the door quietly behind me and crossed the room to him. He smiled hugely at me, but could say nothing.

"Nahuel....." I started. I had no idea how to say this to him.

He stared at me for a long moment as his expression turned down completely. He pretty much knew what was on my mind. "That's okay, Renesmee. You don't have to say it....."

"I'm so sorry..... but I need Jacob, my heart needs him so badly."

"You don't have to apologize." He lifted a hand to stroke my cheek with his fingertips. "I knew all along, I just couldn't help myself. I knew you'd choose him. I still had to try. I just want you to be happy. And Jacob makes you the happiest."

"You make me happy too, but in a different way. I love you and care about you..... I just love Jacob more."

"I know," he said again as he looked down at my sheets. "I expected it the whole time. I don't regret a second of any of this, though. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Tears spilled over at his words. "I would still like to see you, if you would like to as well."

He looked up and wiped my tears away gently. I looked into his eyes and saw something that just brought them right back on; I was breaking his heart completely. I hugged him tightly around his neck, but pulled away quickly so as not to cause him any more pain.

"I will come back to visit you, whenever you want me to. If things ever don't work out with Jacob...." he trailed off, knowing the end was implied. I smiled slightly.

He stood up and kissed me one last time. "I love you, Renesmee," he whispered painfully against my lips. He walked out of my room and shut the door gently behind him.

I wanted to go tell Jacob that I loved him, that I'd cleaned up most of the mess that I'd caused. I could not move from my position, though. I started to sob and shake uncontrollably.

After a few minutes, there was a light knock at my door. Jacob came into my room and crossed silently to the bed where I was crying. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, saying nothing as he let me sob all over him.

I felt a small peice of my heart wrenching itself free from the whole, and I knew it would never connect again. That peice belonged to Nahuel, and it had walked out of the door when he had. I laid there in a ball on Jacob's lap as he stroked my hair and back to comfort me, crying for hours and hours. I eventually fell asleep there, dreaming of my light in the dark place.

I woke up laying down on my bed. Jacob was already awake with his arms wrapped tightly around me, looking very concerned when my eyes opened. He was probably waiting for the water works to begin again, but I was all cried out. I was still upset for breaking Nahuel's heart, but I was glad that things were the way they were supposed to be now. I loved Jacob, needed him more than I needed air to breathe. He was the one that I could not live without.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" he whispered softly.

"Yeah..... I'm okay. I'm sorry for all of this..."

"Shhh. Don't apologize. You can't help the way that you feel."

I pulled myself close to him and buried my face into his chest, inhaling at his lovely scent. I may not be able to help the way that I feel, but I had still done things all wrong.

"Ness..... are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Jacob, I love you. I need you and I want you. Only you."

"But you're in so much pain....." he said lowly, his own voice filled with pain.

"I'd be in a million times more if I had went the other way. I had to follow my heart, and it has your name written all over it."

He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head a few times. "I am glad you chose me... I was dying not knowing if you would ever be mine again."

"I know Jacob, and I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause either of you pain...... I just...."

"It's okay, I have you now." He pulled one arm from around me and lifted up my chin with his fingers. He kissed me softly as electricity flowed through my entire body. No one else in the world could ever make me feel the way that he did. He had my heart locked deep inside of him somewhere, and it would be his forever.

"Let's go get your belly filled," he smiled as my stomach growled.

He pulled me by the hand to the kitchen. I grabbed the box of hot cereal and all the things I needed to make it with. Jacob's arms wrapped around me from the back and he kissed me lightly on the top of the head.

"Why don't you just sit down, Ness. I'll make this for you," he said softly. I was about to protest but he grabbed me up and set me down in a chair at the table. He started to cook our breakfast at the stove quickly.

It only took us a couple of minutes to eat everything up. Jacob plucked me off of my chair and carried me silently over to the couch. I nuzzled my face into his neck as I tried not to smell Nahuel all around me. Jacob kissed my head again and sighed longingly.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"I guess we have to tell everyone that we're not going to get married now....."

"Not necessarily. Jacob, I do still want to marry you at some point, just not as soon as we'd planned," I told him as I pulled my face away to look at his.

"You still want to? I thought that was the problem, or the beginning of it at least."

"It kind of was. I was pushing things too much before without stopping to think about it enough. I felt so much pressure....."

"Well you don't have to marry me. You never have to, it's completely up to you."

"I just can't do it right now. I'll know when I'm ready..... and someday I will be."

He squeezed me tightly and smiled a little. "I'm happy to have you in any way. We could live forever the way we are right now and I'd be fine with it." He kissed my lips softly and passionately as my arms wrapped around his neck tightly. I heard someone approaching quickly but ignored it; it was probably just Mom or Dad. I finally pulled myself away when there was a light knock on the door, because neither of my parents would bother to knock at their own door.

I got up lazily and went to open the door up, not sure who to expect on the other side of it. Carlisle smiled at me from outside.

"Grandpa!!" I yelled as I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek. I loved Carlisle so much.... his presence always made me happy.

"Hello, Renesmee," he squeezed me back lightly.

"Come on in," I told him as I moved back towards the couch and sat on Jacob's lap.

"I've made you an appointment at my office for tomorrow," he told me. "I made sure that I'll be the only one handling the ultrasound so that no one else will see if anything is.... unusual."

Jacob hugged me tightly and I could feel his excitement at the mention of our baby.

"That's good. Do you think there will be anything.... unusual?"

"I don't know..... it is possible. Better that we're safe than sorry," he smiled slightly. "I'll go on and leave you two to whatever I interrupted. Be there tomorrow at two o'clock; I gave your parents directions so you'll know where you're going."

I got back up to walk him to the door. "Thank you Carlisle." I hugged him tightly again. "I love you."

"I love you, too, dear. I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he left back out the door. I turned around to see Jacob grinning hugely. I flopped back down on top of him and cuddled into his chest. He put his hand to my stomach and rubbed it tenderly.

"I still can't believe we're going to have a baby," he spoke softly.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing. It's going to be one of the most beloved babies ever born with our families around," I laughed.

"That's true. I'm going to try and be the best father I can be for it."

"You will be, I know that you will. I knew that from the second I found out."

"That reminds me...." he pulled away slightly to look at me. "How did you find out that you were?"

I put my head down. "He smelled it on me. You did too, you just didn't know what it was."

"Oh," he said as he pulled me back closer to him. "So do you want me to drive you tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Of course. Who else would take me? Besides, you have to be there. It's your baby, too."

"Just making sure," he smiled. "I didn't know if you'd want your parents there."

"Nah," I waved a hand at the thought. "Carlisle will give me a picture, I'll just show it to them." We both laughed.

"Renesmee..... I love you so much. I really want for this to all work out right," he whispered after a moment.

I kissed his lips lightly. "I love you too, Jacob. And it will, everything is going to be good. We'll always have plenty of people that love and care about us enough to help us through any problems that happen."

He held me closely and breathed in time with me for over an hour. I beleived most of what I'd said, I just didn't want to voice my real worries to him. I had no idea what our baby was going to be; It could not live with vampire venom and werewolf blood inside of it at the same time, and if it was more human than we were, it's life would eventually end.


	10. Dr Cullen

**Chapter Ten - Dr. Cullen**

We pulled up to the tiny practice at one fifty o'clock. It was a small brick building with trees all around the small parking lot. Jacob got out of the car and walked around to my side to open the door for me. He took my hand silently and we walked up to the glass door. We crossed together across the little waiting room with only twenty or so chairs in it, and I signed my name on the clipboard at the front desk.

"Have a seat," the little old lady behind the desk said with a smile. She had wiry gray hair all piled sloppily onto the top of her head, and she was wearing glasses that were connected by a long chain going around the back of her head. Jacob and I went to two open chairs and held tightly to eachother's hands.

"Ren....Ms. Cullen?" a cute little brunette nurse in Winnie the Pooh scrubs called from a different doorway. She looked back at her clipboard, probably confused by my last name. "Dr. Cullen is ready to see you," she smiled.

Jacob stood up and I followed him to the nurse. She led us through a short hallway and into a white room with a small bed on it. I hopped up onto the bed and Jacob held tight to my hand as he stood.

"Are you Carlisle's daughter?" She smiled as she took my blood pressure.

"No...." I thought for a moment. "I'm his son's brother's daughter. Edward and Bella adopted me a few years ago after my parents died. We live down in Forks. Carlisle is pretty much my grandfather," I explained as best as I could.

"Wow, he's so young though," she said in amazement. "So how far along are you?"

"I'm not sure exactly.... I guess somewhere around two months."

"Well you look great! Are you the proud father?" she asked, turning to Jacob with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah," he grinned back widely. I smiled at him, and the nurse became dazed when she looked back at me. It took a full three minutes for the serenity to cloud her face.

"You're so beautiful..... what a nice looking family," she smiled at me. I turned my head away from her to laugh, not wanting to befuddle her anymore. "Your baby is going to be the cutest one ever," she said to me, slightly more aware of herself. The door behind her opened quietly.

"Well, Trish, I see you've become acquainted with my lovely granddaughter," Carlisle laughed lightly. Trish blushed a little bit at the sound of his voice; women could never resist someone as good looking as Carlisle.

"You going to take over from here?" she said as she turned to look at him.

"For now, I'll need you to do the OB exam, though," he told her. That should be interesting, having this woman prodding around at my private's.

She turned back to me and smiled, almost like she'd heard my last thought. "Don't worry, it won't be so bad. I'm very gentle," she reassured me. I smiled again, and she became completely dazed again. Carlisle crossed the room and took the hand that Jacob was not holding. He led us into a different room, one with a larger bed and stirrups at the foot of it.

I laid down all the way as Carlisle prepared the machinery for my ultrasound. I rolled up my shirt to just below my breasts as I smelled the disgusting goo smell again. Carlisle spread the cold stuff over my belly with what looked like an extra wide popsicle stick, then sat down on a rolling stool beside me. He pulled out the wand thing and started rolling it over my stomach like the last time.

Jake and I kept our eyes on the screen, trying to figure out what was what. There were black and gray spots moving around on the screen, none of it decipherable to my untrained eyes. Carlisle stopped on a gray area with a small black spot in the center of it. I recognized the black spot as my baby - it was slightly larger than the last time I'd seen it, but just barely.

"Ah, there we are," Carlisle smiled. He turned his eyes to me, and then to Jacob. "Are you alright Jacob?" he asked.

I looked up to Jacob, who had tears in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," he sniffled. I laughed a little and squeezed his fingers in mine.

"Oh Jacob, you're such a softie," I joked. He quickly wiped his tears away and smiled back.

"Am not," he said. "There's somethin' in my eye."

Carlisle and I both laughed. "Everything still looks good," Carlisle told me as he printed out my ultrasound picture and handed it to me. He pulled his gloves off and rolled away to a cabinet, pulled out a file and started writing things down quickly. He stood up and reached below me on the bed, pulling out a large peice of paper and handed it to me.

"Take off all your clothes and cover yourself in this while I go get Trish. Do you want Jacob to stay?" he asked me.

I looked up at Jacob. "Do you want to stay? It might be kind of weird."

"Do you want me to?" he asked. I could tell he didn't really want to leave my side.

I smiled slightly, not wanting to dazzle him. "You can stay if you want. Just don't get jealous when Trish starts to fondle me," I joked.

Him and Carlisle laughed as Carlisle left the room. I stood up and pulled my clothes off while Jacob held my paper for me. I laid back down and let him drape it over my now nude body before he came back and put his hand into mine.

There was a light knock at the door as I scooted down and put my feet into the stirrups. Trish walked in with some weird metal thing in her hands as she pulled the stool around to sit at my feet. She grabbed a triangular white light and moved it down so she could get a good look at my stuff as she lifted the sheet lightly.

"Tell me if you feel any discomfort," she said with her eyes still on my private areas. She coated her strange instrument in more weird goo, and then pushed it inside of me. It was cold and hard and horrible, so I squeezed Jacob's hand hard. I closed my eyes while she did her exam, and kept them that way until she was done.

"When's the last time you had a pap?" she asked me as she pulled off her gloves and threw them in the trash. She stuck a long thin q-tip into a plastic bag and set it to the side.

"Ummm, I've never had one actually," I admitted. I wasn't really old enough to need one, and I knew there was nothing physically wrong with me.

"We better go ahead and do the breast exam too then." She pulled my paper down and made Jacob move to above my head. He was still able to keep ahold of my hand since I had to keep my arms up. She rubbed her hands around my breasts, making me feel very strange and uncomfortable. I looked up at Jacob; his eyes were wide as he watched what she was doing, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I hoped he really wasn't getting jealous, as this was obviously not that type of situation.

"Alright, we're all done here. You have a beautiful body, by the way," Trish said as I covered myself back up with the paper. I blushed scarlet as she left out of the room. I stood up and Jacob handed me my clothes to put them back on.

"Do girls always have to do all that stuff?" he asked as I was pulling my pants up.

"Yeah. You're supposed to have everything done once a year after you turn thirteen."

"Wow...." he said, his mouth forming into a little 'o'. "That was kind of hot though," he smiled.

"Jake!" I pushed at him lightly.

"What? She was totally into that, getting to feel all over your boobs." I blushed again; he'd never said the word "boobs" to me before, and he'd never said anything before about another girl liking me like that.

"She was not. It's her job," I told him with my hands on my hips.

"Then how come she told you you have a beautiful body?" he asked, placing his hands on my hips as well.

"I don't know, I guess 'cause that's what she was thinking."

He brought me to him and placed his lips to mine for a few wonderful moments. He pulled away and smiled mischeviously. "Exactly," he said, as if I'd proved his point for him.

Carlisle knocked lightly on the door and opened it. He stuck his head in with his hands covering his eyes, making me giggle.

"Are you decent?" he asked.

"Yep, fully clothed again." I picked up my ultrasound picture and looked at my tiny little baby, hoping more than anything that he or she was going to be okay as my worries quickly came back to me.

"Carlisle?" I whispered as I felt tears filling my eyes.

"What is it Renesmee?" he asked worriedly.

"Do you think..... what do you think it's going to be? If it has vampire venom in it and werewolf blood, it would die from the combination," I cried quietly.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Everything looks fine so far, and that should mean that it doesn't have both. Maybe since you're not venomous, it only has werewolf blood in it. It must have some bit of vampire to it since you do, but it's obviously handled that well enough so far." He looked like he was deep in thought, and Jacob was staring at me like I was crazy.

"I can try to do some research, combine yours and Jacob's DNA to experiment a little if you'd like for me to," Carlisle offered. "I'll need samples from both of you, though."

"That's a good idea. How will you get my DNA? Needles can't penetrate my skin."

"I'll have to take it from your saliva I suppose. Let me go get a syringe for Jacob," he said as he left back out the room.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Jacob asked me, his eyes still very wide and his voice tiny.

"I didn't want you to worry, too. Especially since I have no idea if there's a need to worry yet."

He sat down and pulled me into his lap. "It's going to be okay..... I don't know how but I have a feeling that the baby is going to be fine...."

I turned to look at him and tried to smile slightly. "I hope you're right. It's very possible that it will be just fine, it's been fine so far and that has to mean something."

Carlisle returned with a syringe and a few other things. A q-tip popped out of a small plastic container and I opened up my mouth so he could stick it around in there. I yanked out one of my hairs and handed it to him as well, knowing that two samples of my DNA would be better than just the one. I moved off of Jacob's lap so Carlisle could wrap plastic around his arm and take his blood.

"That should do it," Carlisle said. "Try not to worry yourselves; if the baby has made it this long without any problems, everything should be alright," he smiled.

"Thank you Grandpa." I wrapped my arms around him for a few minutes.

"I'll let you know within a week or two what I find," he told me. "Be safe."

We left the office and started the long ride home in silence. I turned on some music, then quickly changed out the CD; Agents of Oblivion was too soft and sad for the mood I was in right now. I popped in 'When The Kite String Pops' and blasted it. Jacob took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine comfortingly.

"Do you want to stop and get something to eat?" he asked after a little bit of time had passed.

"Sure," I smiled. I was always up for a good meal.

Jacob pulled into IHOP and led me inside by the hand. A hostess seated us quickly and gave us our silverware and menus. There were more than a dozen cops sitting at three tables pushed together right beside of us, and most all of them took notice and stared at me.

"Look at her...." one of them whispered to another sitting beside of him.

"Damn," the second police officer replied. "I'd like to pull her over."

I shot them a dirty look and they both took their eyes away from me, looking down and drinking their coffee like they'd said nothing. Our waitress came over and introduced herself as Monica. She took our orders quickly and went to get our food from the kitchen.

"Whoa," a different cop said as he noticed me for the first time. He rose from his chair and walked right over to the table, leaning down and pretending that Jacob was not sitting there. "Hey beautiful," he said as he smiled at me. "I hate to tell you this, but you are in direct violation of the law."

"How's that?" I asked in a bored tone. Men could be so annoying.

"Well a girl as pretty as you can't come in to my town and not give me her number and let me take her out somewhere. It's illegal," he smiled again. I didn't find him quite so amusing.

"Well, Officer..." My eyes ran over his shiny nameplate, "Johnston, I'm only passing through, I have no phone, and I _do_ have a boyfriend and a baby on the way. So, I'll have to pass."

He glanced over at Jacob for the first time; he was clenching his hands into fists, probably wondering how much trouble he'd get in for punching an officer of the law.

"What, this guy?" he motioned at Jacob. "Come on gorgeous, I'm twice the man he is," he smirked. Jacob's face turned a very dark shade of red.

"Is that so? Just because you have a badge and a gun doesn't make you better than anyone else," I shot back, trying to hide my anger somewhat. I hated when people said anything bad about Jacob, and this man had no right to put him down right in front of him when he'd never met him before.

"I think it does." He grabbed my hand and tugged at it. "Come on, forget this guy. Why have him when you could have me?" He pulled harder at my hand and yanked me up out of my seat. His arms wrapped around me tightly. I looked over at all the other cops, wondering when they were going to step in and do something about his disgusting behavior. They all turned their heads as if they didn't see what was going on.

"Get the hell off of me!!" I yelled as I pushed him away. He fell backwards into his table, all over stacks of pancakes and cups of coffee. His face turned bright red as he stood back up.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered. He went around to the chair he'd been sitting at and pulled on his hat and coat before leaving out the door. The rest of them followed just moments later after throwing bills down on the table. Every one of them kept their eyes away from me as they left. I glanced over and noticed for the first time that Jacob was standing, too. He looked extremely angry as his hands opened and closed, his jaw tensing and his teeth bared.

I returned to my seat and waited for Jake to sit back down too. He did eventually, but did not ease up his anger. I reached across the table and put my hand on top of his.

"It's okay, Jake. He's gone now," I tried to comfort him.

"I'd like to kill that guy. Putting his hands on you like that....." His face twisted back up with his anger.

"Let's just ask for our food to go," I offered. He only nodded in response.

I told the waitress when she came back and she got us boxes for our food. I chugged my orange juice and set the glass back down before we left. I froze as soon as we walked outside; the cop was standing there beside his cruiser. His belt and coat were laying on the hood as he paced back and forth, and one other cop remained with him, looking over at me apologetically.

"You!" the idiot yelled when he noticed us. His eyes sat on Jacob instead of me, leaving me slightly confused. "You're gonna fight me right now. I'd have it out with your bitch, but I can't hit a pregnant lady."

"James..." the other officer said in a restraining tone. The first cop spun around to look at him.

"Don't you start with me, Rookie. I'll have you demoted quicker than shit," he yelled to him. The second cop shot me another apologetic look as he backed off, defeated. The asshole cop spun around again. "Come on boy, I haven't got all day."

"You must think I'm pretty stupid," Jacob growled.

"Don't let the uniform back you down, this is strictly between us. No law involved," he replied. I doubted his honesty.

"Alright then, let's go," Jacob said back as he pulled his shirt off.

"Jake, no. Let's just leave," I said low as I tugged at his hand. He yanked his hand out of mine and crossed the parking lot in two steps.

The cop swung at him immediately and he dodged it. He swung twice more simultaneously, and Jacob dodged them as well.

"Hold still so I can whoop your ass!!" the cop yelled angrily. Jacob smirked at him defiantly and dodged two more punches. Jacob swung once and connected to his cheekbone. The punch lifted him all the way off of the ground and sent him flying downwards. He laid still on the pavement, unconscious but still alive.

I was still frozen with shock on the front step, and I could smell the blood that was running out of the cops wound. Jacob looked very satisfied with himself as he stood over the unconscious body. The Rookie cop ran over to his partner to make sure he was still breathing. He looked up at Jacob with shock on his face as well.

"Go now before he wakes up," he said quickly and quietly. Jacob came back to where I was standing. He picked up his shirt and pulled me into the car as he got in on the other side. He was careful to keep to the speed limit as he was driving away.

"You're not mad are you?" he asked.

"No...... That was just crazy."

"He asked for it. I could've done a whole lot more than that."

"I think you did enough. Any more and you would have definitely been in cuffs."

He smiled hugely and it stayed plastered on his beautiful face the whole ride home.


	11. Animal

**A/N: Very lemony chapter, but not near as.... graphic.... as some to come. You've been warned!**

**Chapter Eleven - Animal**

The house was empty when we arrived. I grabbed Jacob's hand and led him straight to my bedroom, pulling off pieces of clothing along the way. I threw him to the bed and ripped his shorts off of him before throwing myself on top of him and kissing him very roughly.

He pulled back with a slightly excited and puzzled expression. "Did I miss something?"

"That was so hot Jacob," I growled before my lips met his again. I didn't know why, but watching him hit that idiot in the face had really made my fire get going. He looked so sexy standing there with his shirt off as he defended my honor.

He tried to roll over top of me, but I wouldn't let him. I wanted the control; I wanted to have it all my way. I felt something animalistic inside of me, something that I could not explain. I bit his earlobe lightly as I forced him into me, gasping and clawing easily down his bare chest. I rode him brutally for a full hour before letting him roll to the top of me.

He kept the same theme of roughness that I had, picking up my body and throwing it down again and again. I moaned and writhed and clawed at his back, I bit his lip and didn't care that it bled a little. He suddenly grabbed me up by my thighs and flipped my body away from him, pushing himself inside of me from the back.

We had never done anything like this before; I loved it. He gripped my hips as he thrust in and out of me countless times, his hands moving and groping at the whole of my body. I buried my face into my pillow as I gasped for air, and ended up biting it apart. I lifted my body back up and he held me against his chest as the last few shudders ran through the both of us.

He removed his body from mine but held me to him still. He kissed all along my back, neck and shoulders as I moaned his name once more. He turned our bodies slightly sideways and fell over onto the bed with me still in his arms, facing away from him.

"I'm going to beat up alot more guys if this is how you react," he whispered, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I rolled over so that I was facing him and kissed down along his neck. "Maybe just one every now and then."

He laughed loudly, and the sound warmed my soul. "You killed your pillow a little bit," he pointed out, still smiling hugely.

"Yeah, that should be fun to explain to my parents. 'I need you to get me a new pillow because when me and Jacob were having sex, I accidentally ripped it apart with my teeth'." Jacob and I both laughed loudly at that one. I looked down and noticed lines of pink crossing down his chest from where my nails had clawed his skin apart. My cheeks turned bright red.

"What is it Ness? I know you're not embarassed right now," he laughed as he grabbed my bottom.

"I was like an animal," I blushed again. "I clawed you all over." I pointed to his chest.

"So. I liked it," he replied, matter-of-factly. His lips crushed to mine again as he rolled back over top of me, knowing that neither one of us had got our fill of the other. Just as he was about to give me himself again, we both heard the front door open and my mother's voice yell "Renesmee?".

I groaned in displeasure at our interruption. "Yeah?" I yelled back, the anger apparent in my voice. Jacob climbed reluctantly off of me as we both started putting our clothes back on. Half of mine were still outside of my room where I'd taken them off, so I just threw on a band t-shirt and went to see what she wanted.

Jacob followed me into the livingroom where my mother was waiting for me. She gawked at his bare chest, the claw marks still being visible. She knew how fast he healed, so it was pretty easy for her to know exactly what we'd just been up to. Her eyes ran over me next in my state of undress, and then they moved past me to see my clothes scattered in a line leading to my door.

"Ummm.... Everyone wanted me to tell you that they have to leave tomorrow....." she bit her lip and I could tell how awkward she felt right now.

I couldn't help but laugh at her; I was in a really good mood at this point. She looked a little puzzled, but decided against asking me any questions. She knew she wouldn't want to hear the answers.

"Rosalie and Emmett are thinking about staying, or coming back in a few months. She wants to help you out with the baby."

"That's sweet of her," I smiled.

"We're all going out dancing here shortly. You can come if you'd like to."

"I think I'll pass today. I have some other things I'd like to do," I giggled. This was fun, messing with Mom like this. She was so embarassed, and I was the one being naughty.

"Okay then, I'll leave you two to.... what you were doing," she bit her lip nervously again, making me laugh wildly. She shot me one last glance before turning away and closing the door behind her. Jake and I busted out laughing as soon as she was gone.

"You're crazy Nessie. I'm not even that brave with my dad, and he'd think it was hilarious if I said stuff like that to him."

"How do you know he'd think it was hilarious?"

"We stayed with him for a little while. You know he heard everything we did when he was home for it," he laughed.

"And he said something about it?"

Jacob picked me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. "Nahh, he just gave me these looks like I was bad," he grinned as he took me back to my bedroom.

"You are bad," I whispered as he placed my back against the wall beside my bed. He held me up with one arm as he pulled my shirt back over my head and pulled his shorts off of him. I felt the animality raging again as he pushed himself inside of me once more.

Our lips met with force as my back hit against the wall multiple times. I bit his lip, drawing blood once more. He moaned into my mouth as my nails reopened his wounds.

I managed to pull myself away from him and make my way to the bed. I leaned over it and braced my hands against the matress. Jacob quickly came up behind me and ran his warm lips down the entire length of my spine. He entered me again without hesitation as I gasped and moaned wildly.

My nails ripped apart my sheets as orgasms pounded through me. Jacob pulled up my body and placed my back on the bed as his lips moved along my neck and breasts. This time I drew blood from my own lip as I bit down hard on it.

He pulled himself up on his knees with me clinging tightly to him. I placed my hand to his face, screaming his name inside of my head. He thrust himself into me harder, filling me completely and making me gasp for more.

We'd never been this rough with one another before, never explored this side quite so much. Usually when we made love, it was softer, more gentle. Today we were like two wild beasts, writhing in the throes of our uncontrollable passion. I'd never felt more exhilerated in all of my life.

We kept it up well into the night, never pulling our bodies away from another until we were both so worn out that we had no other choice. My sheets and pillows were flung all around my room, shredded into millions of pieces of unrecognizable fabric and stuffing from my wildness.

Jacob's entire upper body was criss-crossed with red and pink slashes that my nails had made in him. I was extremely thankful that he was so strong and healed up so quickly; a human boy would be in a lot of pain from me, probably for over a week.

Jacob laughed and I was reminded that my hands were on his face and neck still. "A human boy could never handle you, Nessie. You'd break all their bones."

I blushed slightly. "Probably. I'm not going to find out though," I laughed.

"Can I ask you something? I promise I won't be mad at the answer," he said as he pulled himself up to lean on his elbow, his demeanor suddenly changing to serious and even sad in a way.

"You can ask me anything..."

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"Why would you ask me that? I told you before I couldn't do this with anyone besides you," I replied, slightly upset. I did not want to go into details of what I did with Nahuel.

"Yeah, but that was before, and things changed."

"I thought you said I could sleep with a million men and it would never detract from the way you feel about me....." I reminded him.

"It wouldn't, I'd love you no matter what. I just want to know how far things went between you two. If I'd been with someone else, wouldn't you want to know about it?"

I thought it over. "Yeah, in some ways I would. But in other ways, I really wouldn't want to hear about it. We didn't have sex, if that's what you're asking me."

He breathed a sigh of releif. "Did you kiss him?"

I stared at him for a long minute. "Yes."

"But nothing more?"

"Nothing more Jacob. You're still the only one I've ever had my way with."

He laughed and pulled me closer as he placed kisses on my face and head. I was still confused as to why he would ask me such a thing; if the answer had been different, he would definitely not be happy about it. I decided to let the subject drop like he had, not wanting to discuss Nahuel anymore. I still hated myself for breaking his heart, and he was probably sitting at home hating me as well. I couldn't help but miss him, even though I knew I'd made the right decision in being with Jacob and not him. He had been my friend in the first place, and I wish that he still could be. I doubted it would be possible after what I'd put him through, though.

"He'd still want to be your friend, Nessie. He could never hate you, and he'd want you in his life no matter what," Jacob whispered.

"It would be so hard though, for all of us. How could you trust me to only be his friend after everything that's happened?"

"I'll always trust you. But I'd also expect you to be honest with me if you started to have feelings for him again. You can't stay with me for any reason other than that being what you want."

"That is what I want. I'm sorry that I screwed things up before, but I had it right all along. You will always be the one that I can't live without."

He placed a soft kiss to my forehead. "I hope that you do always want me, but I wouldn't be mad if you changed your mind. You deserve to be happy, and that's what is most important to me. If you did go with him at any point though, I'd be waiting for as long as it would take for you to come back to me."

"Why would you want me to see him if you're still worried that I'll want to be with him?"

"Because, if that's what you choose, then that's what you choose. I don't want you to be unhappy because he's not around now. If you need him as a friend, then be his friend. And if someday you need more from him and less from me, then that's how it will have to be. You can't just stay away from someone that you care about, it's not fair to either one of you."

"When did you get so understanding?" I joked.

He chuckled. "Very recently. Nahuel's not a bad guy, and I can imagine if the situation were reversed and you had picked him instead of me. I'd still want to see you and spend time with you, and I know he wouldn't tell you that you weren't allowed to. Just do what you need to to make you happy, and I'll understand no matter what."

"Well, I would like to at least try to talk to him again. But don't think that I'm changing my mind anymore; I know what I want, I know what my heart wants. I still love Nahuel, but not in the same way. And I never loved him the way that I love you."

He kissed my lips softly, sending heat and electricity flowing through me instantaneously. "I know. That's why I decided to fight for you, because I knew from your dreams that you still wanted me the most. If you had wanted him more, I would have given in and let him take you away from me."

"You saw my dreams? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to push you because of a dream, Ness. Your conscious mind might have had other plans."

I hugged him up tighter to me and buried my face into his chest. "I do love you more, more than I could ever love anyone else. Consciously and sub-consciously. You'll always be the one for me."

**A/N: So, whose up for changing it from doggy-style to werewolf-style?**


	12. Letter

**Chapter Twelve - Letter**

"Wake up, Nessie," Jacob said softly into my ear. I opened my eyes up and saw the mayhem that my room had become after yesterday. We'd slept on the floor all night since my bed was covered in strips of what used to be my sheets and pillows.

"Well this should be fun to clean up," I smiled. "I'm going to have to tell Mom to get me a whole new bed set." I got up lazily, still naked from the day before, and started picking up the mess we'd made. Jacob stared at me in awe.

"You're so perfect, Ness," he whispered from his spot on the floor.

"What's so perfect about me?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

He chuckled. "Look down, you'll see."

"What? These?" I asked as I cupped my own breasts. "This?" I asked again as my hands slid down my sides to the tops of my legs. "It's just a body, it's no different than any other girls'."

"If that's what you think, you've obviously never seen other girls." He crossed his arms on his own perfect chest.

"And you have?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed loudly. "Maybe I have, and no other girl could even come close to comparing with you."

"I thought you said you'd never been with anyone else...." I said, slightly saddened.

"I haven't," he assured me quickly. "But I've still seen other girls naked...."

"Who?" I asked, suddenly very jealous. I'd like to find these girls and lop their heads off of the body's that he's seen.

"I have a television," he said matter-of-factly. "And there's a girl in my pack, we can't help but see things we don't want to every now and then."

"You've seen Leah naked before?" I asked loudly, not knowing if I should still be jealous or just laugh at the thought. She could hear all of his thoughts, and I bet if he ever thought about that, she'd whoop his butt.

"Yes, unfortunately I have. And she's seen me naked, too. And she's probably seen you naked through my own mind, though I really try to keep that from happening...."

"Is that why you always freak out on everybody when they hug me and stuff? Because they actually _have_ seen me naked before?" I asked, remembering the last time we'd seen his pack members together.

"Yeah.... I've caught some of them thinking about it on their own, too," he said a bit angrily. He looked surprised as I started to laugh.

"Jacob, you know they don't think about it on purpose. Everybody in your pack already has someone of their own, it's probably just a thought that sneaks into their head because they've seen it before. Just like if I said something about Leah right now, you might accidentally picture her naked. But it's not because you like her, it's just because you've seen it and you can't help but remember."

"Not everybody in my pack has somebody of their own," he barely whispered.

"Huh? The only ones that don't are....." I trailed off, wondering where he was going with this one. "Are you saying that Leah has thought about me naked?!"

"Yeah, she's been thinking a lot of weird things about you lately. Ever since that day on the beach, she's been wanting to see you really badly, and the other night she..... she had a dream about you."

"What happened in this dream?" I asked, completely confused. I was pretty sure that Leah was not into other girls like that, even though I'd never actually seen her date a guy.

"It was..... really weird. It's like she's attracted to you or something. She was kind of.... kissing you and stuff. I really don't want to go into more detail than that."

"Wow..... Well, don't worry about it Jacob. She was probably just thinking of something she saw through your mind when she fell asleep that night." That was really very very odd. Leah used to hate me and now she is dreaming of kissing me? She was probably more disgusted by her dream than anyone.

I finished picking up my room while Jake went to the kitchen to make us some breakfast. I threw on some clothes and went to meet him, sniffing excitedly at the bacon he was cooking. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his back, then quickly backed off, remembering that I had done the same thing to Nahuel just a few days ago. Jacob shot me a puzzled glance, but said nothing as I sat down.

We ate quickly and then took off for the big house. Everyone was leaving today, and I had to tell them all goodbye. I flew through the door, and everyone was already sitting and waiting for me. Their bags were packed up by the door.

I started crying when Rosalie put her arms around me.

"Oh, don't cry sweetheart," she cooed in my ear. "Emmett and I will be back very soon, and everyone will be around from time to time as usual."

"I barely got to spend any time with you guys!" I yelled. "I wish you could all stay here with me."

"So do we," Carlisle said softly. "We would stay if it were possible."

"I know, I know, stupid humans...." I whined.

They all passed me throughout the room, hugging and kissing my cheeks and giving me their goodbyes. I reached Alice last, and she pulled me into her arms tightly.

"Come upstairs with me for a few minutes. I have something for you," she whispered so low that only I could hear. We started up the stairs hand in hand. Jasper rose from his seat on the couch, but quickly sat back down when Alice shot him a glance that told him not to follow.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked her as we entered her bedroom. She closed the door quietly behind her and danced over to her dresser. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"Nahuel asked me to give you this after a few days," she said simply. "I wasn't sure if you would want Jacob to know about whatever it says."

I rolled the white envelope over in my hands. "Thank you. Did he say anything else?"

"No, not really. He seemed pretty upset..... he really did love you. Well, does, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I know. I care about him, too."

"We all have to go now, Nessie. Please take care of yourself," she whispered softly as she hugged me and gave me a final kiss on my cheek. I fell back onto her bed as she flew out of the room.

I heard the cars starting but couldn't move from my spot. No one would mind anyways, I could live here in this house if I wanted to. I turned the paper over and over, trying to guess what it would say before opening it. Would it be angry? That was doubtful, Nahuel was not the angry type. I finally ripped open the top of the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. There was a phone number scrawled at the top.

"Renesmee,

If you are reading this, that means that you have chosen to stay with Jacob. I am sure that you are still beating yourself up over thinking that you've hurt me, but please don't. You're happiness means more to me than anything. I understand perfectly; I was your light in a dark place, but Jacob is your light always. I am glad that if it is not me, that it is him. He loves you, and I know he will keep you happy. Please do not worry about me. I lived for over a century without you, and I am sure that I will make it through another. I told you before that you could have whatever piece of me you wanted, and I intend to keep my word. I have been enrolled at Washington State College in the fall, so I will not be too far away whenever, if ever, you decide you would like to see me again. I will not try to sway you in your decision to be with Jacob; I will only be your friend like before. I do hope that you decide to call, whenever you are ready. I will always be here for you, Renesmee.

Love,

Nahuel

P.S. Tell Jacob he is a very worthy opponent. It is almost a pleasure to lose to him - he was the best man."

I felt tears washing down my face as I read and re-read my letter. He was so selfless, offering to be my friend even though he wanted more from me. I laid back and cradled the note like a baby to my chest, wishing that there was a way for me to make all of this right. There wasn't; I would break someone's heart no matter what I did. If I'd decided to be with Nahuel, Jacob would have been crushed. Nahuel _was_ crushed right now, and it was all because of me.

If I hadn't fallen for him, this situation would be a million times easier for everyone involved. Nahuel already cared for me, but his feelings grew in the short intimate time we'd spent together. He would have been able to move on so easily if I hadn't given in to my feelings for him.

Jacob was hurting from me, too. I'd betrayed him by loving another after I'd promised to only ever love him. Nahuel had lived for over one hundred and fifty years with only ever loving me, so I doubted that he would just find someone else and move on. I hoped he did, anyways. As long as she was good enough for him.

"Renesmee?" Jacob asked from the doorway.

"You can come in," I whispered. I wiped my tears away and sat back up.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. I handed him the letter from Nahuel, not feeling like explaining for myself. He glanced at it for a moment and then quickly looked back at me. "Are you sure you want me to read it?"

"Yeah, it's fine. He wrote you a message at the bottom," I tried to smile. He looked over the paper again, his eyes running back and forth over every line.

"Wow." was all he said for a long time. He folded the paper back up neatly and placed it on Alice's bedside table. "He's a hell of a guy," he muttered. He put his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Yeah, he really is. I wish I hadn't hurt him like that...."

"You didn't hurt him intentionally, Ness. He even told you not to beat yourself up over it. Are you going to call him?"

I looked up at his face and waited for his answer to his own question. "You know that I don't mind. I think you should talk to him," he reassured me.

I sighed heavily before standing up. "Let's go home, I'll call him then."

I went straight to my dresser when we got to the house. Jacob stayed in the livingroom, politely giving me some privacy. I pulled out the little silver cell phone and read Nahuel's number off of his letter as I dialed it quickly.

"Renesmee?" his voice asked excitedly.

I giggled slightly. "How did you know it was me?"

"You are the only one that has this number."

"Oh. So you're going to college then?" I flopped down on my destroyed bed.

"Yes, I figured it was time. I think I'll enjoy the experience."

"Why Washington State? You're smart enough to get in where ever you'd want."

"I like Washington. It's perfect for me here..... Besides, it's the only place that I actually know anyone else," he laughed lightly. It felt so good to hear him laugh, to know I hadn't doomed him to some kind of personal hell.

"So have you gotten your own place?"

"Yes, it's a dump though," he laughed again. "I don't have much money to afford anything nice."

"You know we have money that we'd give you for something nicer. You are a part of my family," I told him. I meant it, too; he was a part of my family, and I would make my parents get him a nice home if he wanted.

"That's not necessary. This is the first time I've been out on my own, I need to learn how to make my own money."

I smiled. "Alright, have it your way. But if you change your mind...."

"Don't worry about that. I have everything that I need."

"Will you come and visit me sometime? Or I could come and visit you, if you'd like."

"I'd rather come there. And I will, whenever you want me to."

"I always want you to," I laughed. "If it was up to me, I'd just move you in."

"Would Jacob mind? If I visited, I mean."

"No, he says you are a hell of a guy. He wants me to be your friend. He knows how much I care about you."

"He is a hell of a guy too. Probably the only man truly worthy of your attentions," he laughed. "I can come, maybe in a week or two."

"That would be great," I smiled hugely. "You can call me whenever you want, I'll try to remember to carry my phone around from now on."

"Okay, Renesmee. You can call me, too. Any time, day or night."

"Thank you, Nahuel. I promise I'll try to be the best friend you've ever had," I whispered.

"And I you. Goodbye, Renesmee. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and went to find Jacob.

**A/N: Sorry guys, just the one for today. I drank a margarita the size of a fish bowl last night and partied til late, so I didn't feel like editing today. Please forgive any typo's or stuff that doesn't make sense!**


	13. Brittany

**Chapter Thirteen - Brittany**

I woke up early and tried to figure out what day it was. Hmmm.... Saturday, I think. Jacob was snoring like a chainsaw, so I let him sleep as I got up to make some food. I quickly fried enough eggs for the two of us and shoveled mine into my face; we had plans to go to La Push today and hang out on the beach.

I showered quickly and then readied myself. My clothes were starting to fit just a bit snugger now, and I was not happy about this. I was going to look so horrible in a few months. At least the vampire in me would snap my body back into shape as soon as my pregnancy was over.

I heard my phone ringing from the bathroom and flew to my room. I thought for sure that it would be Nahuel since he was supposed to be coming to visit very soon, but I did not recognize the number on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Renesmee!" an excited familiar voice squealed from the other line.

"Brittany! Hey!" I squealed back, just as excited. I hadn't gotten to talk to her since my last day at school.

"How have you been?"

"I'm good, how about you?" I asked as I walked out of my room so as not to disturb Jacob any further.

"I'm good too, same old, same old. So how is everything coming along?"

"Alright I guess. Not much has changed." Not much that I wanted to talk about, anyways.

"Are you doing anything this evening? I'd love to see you...."

"Well... I'm supposed to be going to hang out with Jake's pa- friends in La Push later on. You could come if you'd like," I offered. I would have to warn everyone if she agreed, but I wanted to see her as well. I missed my cute human friend.

"That sounds fun! Are you sure they won't mind me tagging along, though?"

I laughed. "No, it'd be fine. Just come down at around four, I'll be waiting for you."

"Awesome!" she squealed, hurting my ears a little. "I'll see you then! Bye Nessie!"

I laughed. "Bye Brittany."

I hung up my phone and went back to my room. Mom and Dad had gotten me new sheets and pillows: black and maroon cotton. I loved them, and was very glad that I hadn't been asked what happened to my old ones. Jacob was beginning to stir as I approached him, and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning, beautiful," he said softly and huskily at the same time, making me giggle. I had lost my dazing affect mostly now, and was relieved to be able to laugh without people getting weird on me.

"Morning, gorgeous," I replied as he pulled me down to the bed so he could kiss me.

"Who was that you were talking to?" he asked.

"It was Brittany. She wants to come to the beach with us this evening, so you'll have to warn everybody. No werewolf or vampire talk."

"That's fine but.... well I was kind of planning a surprise for you today...."

"What is it?" I asked excitedly. I would take any surprise Jacob wanted to give me.

"Nahuel's coming tonight, too. You should probably call him and let him know there will be a human there while I tell the pack."

I threw my arms around him and kissed him again. "You invited him?!? That's so sweet of you!!!"

He chuckled in my ear as I placed kisses down his neck. "Yeah, he planned it with me. I knew you'd want to see him soon, and I made sure everyone was cool with another vampire coming into our territory."

"I better call him now. I wonder if he's used to being discreet...."

"I guess we'll find out," Jake laughed.

I dialed Nahuel's number and let it ring once.

"Hello Renesmee," he said, and I could hear him smiling.

"Hey!! I get to see you today!!" I said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down. Jacob laughed and rubbed my back.

"He told you? It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Yeah, he had to let me in on it, though. My friend Brittany is coming too, and she's human. So we can't say anything about supernatural stuff this evening."

"Ohh, okay. I'll keep that in mind. It should be good practice for when I have to be around humans all the time," he chuckled.

"Yeah, it's not that hard. You'll get used to it easily enough."

"Well, I'll be there soon. I'll call you again when I'm getting closer," he promised.

"Okay. Bye Nahuel!" I said, still very excited.

"Bye Nessie, " he laughed. That was the first time he'd ever called me by any name besides my full one.

"He's getting over you," Jacob said lowly from behind me.

"How do you know?" I hoped he was right...

"I can tell by the way he talks to you now. He's not all heartbroken anymore, he's getting used to just being your friend."

I smiled and kissed him. "Yeah, he does seem more comfortable with everything. Happier, even."

We pulled to a stop in front of Jacob's little house. We walked hand in hand over to the trees as he handed me his shorts and t-shirt. He phased for a few minutes; he was telling everyone who was in their wolf form right now about Brittany coming so they wouldn't say anything or do anything that they weren't supposed to. He phased back to himself and pulled his shorts back on as he slung his t-shirt over his shoulder.

"What did they say?" I asked excitedly. I was completely hyped today.

"They said okay. Leah and Seth are already at the beach, I'll have to just tell them in person."

We ran at a human pace down to the beach to find Seth and Leah. Leah jumped up with a smile on her face and threw her arms around me, reminding me of her dream about me from before. I hugged her back tightly, glad that she finally liked me at all. Seth hugged me next, and Jacob didn't glare at him this time. Liz was there with Seth, and she hugged me, too. My happiness must be rubbing off on people.

"Hey Ness, show Liz what you can do," Seth said suddenly. I shot him a puzzled glance. "Don't worry, she knows everything about you. No secrets here," he smiled, and Liz smiled widely too. She had a beautiful smile, and she looked at Seth the same way that I looked at Jacob. I approved.

I placed my hand to her face and thought about running through the forest on a beautiful sunny day. Butterflies fluttered through the light breeze around me in colors of orange, blue, yellow, and black. I climbed a tree inside of my mind, and then jumped off of it into the river near my home.

Liz stared at me, her eyes wide and full of wonder. "That was beautiful," she said.

"See, I told you it was cool," Seth said as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"I think my parents powers come in a lot more handy," I told her. "Oh yeah, my friend Brittany should be here soon. We have to not say anything about supernatural stuff. She's just a regular girl."

Seth and Leah and Liz nodded in understanding just as I heard two cars approaching simultaneously. I looked up to see Brittany and Nahuel both arriving. I ran up to where their cars were and hugged Nahuel first, since he was the first out of his door.

"Nahuel!!"

"Renesmee!!" We jumped up and down like five year olds. I spun around as I heard Brittany shutting her door behind her.

"Brittany!" I grabbed her up into a gentle hug. I pulled back to look at her, and she was staring over at Nahuel.

She bent close to my ear and whispered, "Who is _he?_ Besides the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life...."

I started walking her away from him, knowing that he could hear her no matter how low she spoke. "That's my friend Nahuel. He's the one from South America," I whispered back.

"Is he single? Do you think he would like me?" she whispered back excitedly.

"He's single. I don't know, I mean, you're beautiful, but I have no idea what type of girls he's interested in." I didn't bother to mention the only one I'd known of was me, that would just put a damper on things.

"Hmmmmm," she said thoughtfully. "Would you talk to him for me?"

"Of course," I smiled. I wasn't sure how it would go, but I would try for her.

We all sat down together around the fire and talked and laughed. Quil and Embry arrived shortly after, and they joined in on the fun, too. Everyone seemed to like Brittany, and I even noticed Nahuel eyeing her. I was trying to figure out a way to bring it up to him when she must have decided to just take charge for herself.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" she asked him sweetly. She had dated a lot of boys before, and she knew how to work a situation to her favor. I was extremely happy when he agreed and they walked down the beach together, talking and laughing excitedly.

I watched them intently, hoping that she got his attention the way I knew she wanted to. I smiled hugely when I saw him take her hand in his as they continued down the beach.

"Look," I nudged Jacob and nodded my head towards them. "I think they like eachother," I smiled.

"Looks like it," he said as he pulled me onto his lap and intertwined our fingers. "Would you be okay with that?"

"Yeah. Brittany seems to really like him, and they'd make a cute couple. I'm not sure how it would work for long though, with her being a human and all....." My mind started to fill with worries. Would he ever tell her what he was? What if they got physical? He could hurt her.

"Don't worry about that. You can talk to him later, he'll be at your house."

I nuzzled myself into Jacob's neck and tried to push my worries aside. I would never forgive Nahuel if he hurt my friend. She was a good, sweet person, and he better be careful with her fragility. I looked over and realized that Leah was staring at me and looking very happy. I looked up at Jacob next, and he was watching her with an angry look on his face.

"Jake.... do you mind if I borrow Nessie for a minute or two?" she asked in a blissful voice. She was acting really weird. I didn't wait for Jacob to answer, I just kissed him on the cheek and hopped up. To my surprise, Leah took me by the hand as she led me in the opposite direction of where Brittany and Nahuel had gone.

I expected her to say something while we walked along like this, but she was silent the whole time. I stayed silent too, and was careful not to send her any of my confused thoughts. She just walked on, holding my hand and smiling to herself. When we reached the edge of the beach, she turned around and we walked back to where we'd started. She released my hand when we got there, and sat back down on her log wordlessly.

Brittany and Nahuel were back then, sitting very close to one another and laughing together as they held hands. It was so sweet.... I hoped that it would stay that way.

I walked Brittany up to her car as the night was ending. "I think he likes me," she smiled, and I could see how much she liked him back.

"Yeah, he's going to be sleeping on my couch, I'll ask him about you tonight."

"Thank you so much!" she hugged me up tightly for her. "I want to see you again soon, so give me a call."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow."

She got in her car and pulled away. Nahuel followed me and Jacob back to the house. Worries filled my head, and I was almost to the point of anger by the time I stepped out of the car at my home.

"Jake, I want to talk to Nahuel for a few minutes," I told him as I kissed him quickly. He nodded and loped into the door.

"What's up?" Nahuel asked, leaning onto the hood of his car.

"Do you like Brittany?"

"Yeah..... I think I do. Why?"

"She's a human."

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, I noticed that."

"Well.... are you going to date her?"

"I was thinking about it.... Why, do you not want me to?"

"No, it's not that, it's just..... If you two got serious, she would eventually notice that you never age. And if you two got physical....."

"Ah, I see. You don't have to worry about that, Renesmee. If things ever got to that point, I would be extremely careful not to hurt her."

I breathed a huge sigh of releif.

"And as for the other thing..... well I would have to figure that one out. I couldn't really tell her, you know how vengeful the Volturi can get, but maybe...... I don't know. Maybe I wouldn't have to tell her. If she was around me all the time, and around you all the time, maybe she would just draw her own conclusions."

I breathed another sigh of releif. "So, you really like her?" I smiled hugely.

He laughed. "Yeah, I think I do. I've never even noticed a human girl before, but she's very beautiful. And kind, and sweet....."

"Yeah, she is. She's my best regular friend," I laughed. "I do hope you two get together. She was completely taken with you the second she saw you, and she doesn't get that way very often."

"How often is not very often?" he asked, almost concerned in a way. He was definitely into her.

I laughed at his expression. "Well, I've never seen her like any guy since I've known her. And all of them like her, so I guess not very often at all."

"Would you be.... you wouldn't be jealous would you?" he asked. I was glad to hear no hopefulness in his voice, glad that he actually was over me and liked my friend.

"No, I'd be happy for you guys. I want all of my friends to be happy," I smiled, and he smiled back. This was working out very well so far.... Nahuel was moving on from me, and he actually found himself a girl that I would completely approve of.

**A/n: Sorry, still just one. I'm worried I won't have everything done by the time I need to post it, so I'm going to have to cut back to just one a day so I won't get to a certain point and then leave you guys hanging because I haven't written past that point! But if I finish soon, I'll post two and three chapters a day again until it's all up, promise!!**


	14. Drive

**Chapter Fourteen - Drive**

"Alright, so where's your brake?" Jacob said for the third time.

"Right here," I told him as I tapped it with my foot. "And this is the gas," I tapped the other pedal. "And this is my gear shift, and this is my steering wheel," I told him with a hand on each one.

"Alright, alright, you've got it," he laughed. "Now, turn the keys and try to just go straight up the road."

I turned the car on with my foot holding down the brake. I eased off of it gently, and the car started to roll forward. I put my foot over to the gas and pushed down very lightly. The engine growled and we started moving forward.

"Take it easy, Ness, this is your first time," Jacob said as he clutched the door with his hand, making me laugh at him.

I eased the car up the dirt road in La Push. This driving thing was incredibly easy, it pretty much came naturally to me. I sped up a little bit, then laughed again at Jacob's terrified expression. We came to the end of the road in just minutes, so I spun the wheel around and made a wide U-turn. I drove back down to the place where we'd started, then hit the brake again. Jacob's knuckles were turning white where he was holding so tight to the door.

"This is easy. I don't see how anybody couldn't do this."

"Not everybody has reflexes like you do," he said, finally calming down. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Why don't you go down again," he suggested.

This time, I flew straight to the end of the road, laughing wildly the entire time. I flipped the tail end of my car around, then made my way straight back in under two minutes. Jacob really looked scared now.

"Ummm.... Why don't you try backing up now. Do it slowly," he said.

I put the car into reverse and backed all the way to the end of the road. This was a piece of cake for me. I put my car back into drive and flew back to the beginning of the road. "What should we try now?" I asked Jacob excitedly.

"Why don't you go down to my house and try parking," he offered, his face still pale from his fear.

I drove at a normal speed down the road to his little house, then eased the car to a stop in front of it.

"Good job," he congratulated me with a very long kiss. I heard footsteps coming close outside, but ignored them as I removed my seat belt and climbed over on top of Jacob.

"Get a room!" Leah said from a few feet away. I looked up to see her smiling and laughing at her own joke.

I rolled the automatic window down with the push of a button. "We don't need a room, we have a car!" I joked back. She came to a stop outside of the window.

"Nice ride," she commented with her eyes on me. "Are you learning how to drive?"

"Yeah. It's easy," I laughed.

"And you're letting Jake teach you? He's a horrible driver."

"Am not," Jacob muttered with his lips pressed to my neck. Shivers rolled down my spine as his lips moved along and warmed my skin.

"Do you guys want to walk down the beach or something? I've been really bored today...." she said hopefully.

"Do you want to go for a run?" I offered. I still loved running the best.

"If that's what you want to do," she smiled. That was something that Jacob would usually say....

I kissed Jacob roughly and bit his lip before opening the passenger door and climbing off of him. Leah surprised me again as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, trying not to act as shocked as I felt. Jacob removed himself from the car next and took me by the hand.

We all walked up to the highway slowly and then crossed it. As soon as we were in the cover of the trees, Leah and Jacob turned back to back before stripping their clothes off. They laid everything into two neat little piles, then let the wolf burst out of them.

"Hmmm, maybe someday I'll get naked before I take a run, too," I joked. Jacob glared at Leah for a moment, then looked over at me.

I took off as fast as I could, listening to the eight paws thudding the ground behind me. Leah shot in front of me slightly as Jacob caught up and stuck by my side. Leah slowed a bit and came to my other side. We ran along, dodging around trees and leaving the ground looking untouched by us. This was the freedom that I loved, the absolute best part of my vampire side.

We ran for a long time, both of them staying right at my sides. I came to a stop abruptly after we'd gone about twenty miles straight through, and they both stopped and trotted back to me.

"Can I ride you?" I asked Jacob excitedly. He smiled a big wolfy grin at me and lowered himself down for me to hop on. I secured myself onto his back and grabbed big chunks of his fur, leaning my body down onto him so he could go really fast. "Okay, I'm ready," I told him.

He and Leah shot off again as I held on tight and laughed wildly. They made a big circle and started heading back towards La Push after awhile. I savored my last twenty minutes aboard Jacob as they neared the highway. They stopped at their clothes and Jacob leaned down again so I could get back to my feet. They phased with their backs to one another again, then quickly re-dressed themselves.

I couldn't help but glance at Leah while she was putting her clothes back on; she had a beautiful body. I felt a twinge of jealousy as I remembered what Jacob had told me before about seeing her naked. I hoped he wasn't looking too closely.

Jacob swept me up and started placing kisses all over my face and neck as I giggled and kicked my legs in his arms. He crossed the highway still carrying me, and Leah followed closely behind. She seemed kind of nervous now for some reason, and Jacob glared at her every time she came into his peripheral view.

"Do you want to drive or should I?" I asked Jacob as we reached the car.

"I think I should, I know you're good but you've only just done it the once." He kissed me on the top of my head. "Don't worry, I'll take you out again soon. You won't need too much practice before I set you free," he laughed.

I walked around to the passenger's side and then turned around to face Leah. "Bye, Leah. I'll see you later," I smiled.

She wrapped her arms around me like she had been, then released me after a moment. She looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Bye."

I got into the car as Jake turned it on. I put in my Acid Bath CD and started blasting it. We were only driving for about seven minutes before we pulled up in front of my house.

Jacob turned off the engine and suddenly pulled me over on top of him, straddling his legs. I gripped his shoulders as my lips molded to his passionately, taking my breath away completely. He held my body as tightly to his as was possible as his hands ran under my shirt along the length of my back.

He eased his seat backwards with one hand until it was leaning against the back seats. I tore his shirt off of his head and ran my lips down his entire chest and stomach. I undid his pants and pushed them downwards so that my lips could move farther down his perfect body. I wrapped my mouth around his erection as he gasped my name.

I made my circuit of kisses back up his body, stopping at the top of his neck. I had worn a skirt today, so all I had to do was push my panties aside for him to enter me. He wrapped his big hands around my hips as he moved my body on his, pulling in and out of me with ease. I leaned forward and molded my body to him as I moaned his name into his ear.

I leaned backwards as I grinded myself against him and raked my nails down his abdomen. We both came together, and I pulled my body back against the steering wheel. I accidentally leaned just a little too far back and ended up beeping the horn loudly, making both of us laugh riotously.

I had to open the door and climb out before Jacob could move at all. He let the seat back up and pulled himself out of the car behind me, only throwing his shirt over his shoulder as he walked me to the house.

Nahuel was sitting on the couch in the livingroom listening to his mp3 player when we walked in. He looked up at me and smiled, then gawked at Jacob's bare chest as it was covered in still-bleeding wounds I'd just made to it. I watched the little lines as they started to fade away into pink puckered little scratches.

Nahuel's cheeks flushed a bit, something I'd never seen him do before. I blushed in return to his, and silently pulled Jacob to my bedroom. Jacob flopped down backwards on the bed as I turned my stereo on. I crossed the room to where he was and laid on top of him.

I rubbed the tip of his nose with mine. "That was fun," I smiled. "We've never done it in a car before."

"Yeah it was," he chuckled. "I hope he didn't hear..."

"Yeah, that'd be awkward," I said lowly as I laughed. "It's not like anybody doesn't know though, I mean, I am pregnant with your baby."

"Mmm," he smiled as he rolled me over to his side and brought his face down to my stomach. He kissed my belly button and rubbed his nose and cheek across it. "I'm glad Carlisle thinks everything is going to be okay," he smiled with his eyes closed and his face pressed against my skin.

Carlisle had run some tests after my last appointment with him, and as far as he could tell the baby should be fine. Nothing was definite, as it never is with these things, but I was relieved anyways. Jacob was too, he'd been worrying himself to death ever since I brought it up in front of him. I was trying my best to take Carlisle's advice and not stress out about anything, since that would only add to the possibility of having problems.

There was a light knock at my door and Jacob rose lazily to answer it. Nahuel was standing there with his hands over his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Everyone decent?" he joked. I laughed and threw one of my new pillows at him. He uncovered his eyes and tossed it back onto the bed as he chuckled. "I'm going to Brittany's for a little while. I'll probably be back later this evening."

"Probably?" I asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I will definitely be back later this evening," he clarified.

"Have fun," I smiled. "Tell Brittany I said hey."

"Alright, I will. Bye Ness, bye Jake," he said.

"Bye," Jacob and I both said as Nahuel turned away. Jacob shut the door and crossed back over to the bed. He got back into his previous position, laying down beside of me and placing his face against my stomach.

"We wither, I blow..... where the smoke goes...... closing my eyes, to the sunlight," I sang along with my stereo.

"I like this song," Jacob said. "I bet the baby likes it too. It's so soft."

"Yeah, it'd probably choose this one over 'Jezebel'," I laughed. "Who knows though, it is my baby after all. It probably likes all of my music. It has no choice but to listen to all of it, anyways."

"I wonder what else it's going to like." He lifted his face up and frowned at me. "I hope it likes me," he said as his eyebrows drew together.

"Jacob," I laughed. "Of course your own baby is going to like you, it's going to love you more than anything. Think about the way you feel about your Dad."

"We've had our issues in the past....." he said.

"So? Me and my dad don't always get along perfectly, but I still love him to death. I know that he would do anything for me, and I would do anything for him in return. Even when he makes me mad or something, I still love him and know that I could never ask for a better father."

"That's sweet Nessie," he smiled. "Your Dad loves you to death too, and he does do a good job. He's become a lot more..... understanding since you came along," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I've heard. He is really understanding with me. I've been so sure at least a hundred different times that he was going to try and rip your head off, and he just took it all cooly."

"I've been sure of that, too," Jacob laughed huskily. "I'd give him a run for it though."

"I'd never let you two fight with eachother. I can't be without the two most important men in my life," I laughed.

"Well I hope our baby feels that way about me when it's your age. And when it's the age you act like you are," he laughed.

I snuggled down into him and kissed him lightly on his warm lips. "It will, just wait and see. It's going to love both of us more than anything in the world, because we're going to be really good parents."

"I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"What?" I asked as I snuggled deeper into him.

"What will the baby's last name be? Black or Cullen?"

"Black, of course. That will be all of our last names someday," I smiled into his chest.

He kissed the top of my hair. "I love you, Nessie."

"I love you too, Jacob."


	15. Double Date

**A/N: Yaay!! Great weekend, from what I can remember!! Hope all of you had as much fun as me!!**

**Chapter Fifteen - Double Date**

The sunlight washed through my eyelids, stirring me awake. I opened my eyes and groaned as I looked down at my stomach; I was five months pregnant now, and it was like I was getting bigger every day. None of my regular clothes fit me anymore, save for a few dresses that I owned. Alice had sent me a bunch of maternity clothes that weren't too bad.

Jacob was smiling while he slept. I kissed him on the cheek before pulling my giant body up from the bed and going over to the closet. I threw on a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and some loose shorts with one of those draw strings in them, then went out to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Nahuel smiled sleepily at me from his bed on the couch. He'd been staying with us for a long time now, not wanting to return to his new home and be away from Brittany. They'd been dating this whole time, and I was really happy for them. Things seemed to be going really well.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him from the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter to me," he yawned. He sat up and stretched out, his bare muscles tensing and untensing with his movements. I still noticed him in a way, but nothing like before. He was just my friend now, everything was the way it was supposed to be.

"What'd you do last night?" I smiled at him mischeviously as he crossed to the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

"Not that," he laughed.

I turned to my portable mp3 player that was now hooked up in the kitchen. Nahuel had copied my entire playlist onto his, and it was cradled in the tiny stereo. I turned on 'Cassie Eats Cockroaches' and turned back towards the cabinets. I picked pancakes and sausage, as usual. Nahuel stood and started cutting apart the block of sausage into patties while I stirred up the pancake batter.

"So how is everything going with you guys? It seems pretty serious...."

"I don't know. I think she might love me."

"Do you love her?" I turned to him and his eyes held me in a frozen position with the feeling inside of them.

"No," he said, quickly turning back to what he was doing.

"Well what are you doing then??"

"I don't know. I care about her, but I'm not sure it could be like that. She hasn't actually said that she loves me, so I'm not going to worry about it until then."

I turned on the stove and stood over it as I felt it heating up. "That's not very fair though, Nahuel. But then again, who am I to tell you what's fair?" I laughed. "You can do whatever you want and shouldn't have to worry what I'll say about it."

"That's okay, I like knowing your opinion. And I know it's not fair to her, but I couldn't just break up with her and expect that to be right either. She was wanting to know if you and Jacob wanted to come out with us tonight," he said, changing the subject.

I poured out four little pancakes onto the griddle and waited for them to bubble up. "That sounds like fun. What'd you guys have in mind?"

"She wants to see some gushy movie in Port Angeles tonight, and then probably dinner afterwards." He started to place sausage patties in the skillet beside me. "Why don't you let me take care of this, Renesmee," he offered as I flipped over the pancakes. "You shouldn't have to cook for yourself anymore."

"Oh please," I waved a hand at him but sat down anyways with both hands wrapped around my giant belly. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, no matter how fat I get."

He chuckled at me as he poured more batter onto the griddle after removing the finished pancakes. "I never said you weren't capable, just that you shouldn't have to. And don't say that you're fat, you are pregnant. There's a big difference."

"I'm still huge either way," I laughed. "I look like I'm going to pop, and this is only a little over half way through."

"You look beautiful. You always will," he said. There was a small edge of pain to his voice, and he kept his back to me as he spoke. "At least Jacob doesn't have to deal with quite so many men hitting on you now," he laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he loves that. The last time a guy hit on me, he got his face broken."

He spun around with a strange look on his face; I'd forgotten that I hadn't told anyone about the cop.

"We went to IHOP a few months ago, and this cop was trying to pick me up. He was running his mouth about Jacob, even after I'd told him that I was pregnant. When we went to leave, he was outside waiting for us and he wanted to fight Jacob. So Jacob punched him in his face. He knocked him totally unconscious, and the guys partner told us to leave," I laughed. My mind went ahead to after we'd gotten home, but that wasn't a story that needed sharing with anyone.

"Serves him right, then. I bet Jacob loved that, finally getting to hit somebody over you," he laughed as he set down a plate full of pancakes and sausage in front of me. He filled another plate and sat down across from me as I started to stuff my face.

"Yeah, he really had it coming. When we were inside, there were at least a dozen other cops there with him, and none of them said a word to him, even after he put his hands on me."

Nahuel slammed the syrup bottle down on the table. "Put his hands on you?" he growled.

"He just yanked me up out of my seat and wrapped his arms around me while he tried to convince me to go out with him," I reassured him. I waited for the anger to fade from his face almost completely. "I got him back for it too, I pushed him into his table, all over his buddies food and coffee," I laughed.

He laughed too, and I was glad for his mood changing back to happy. I heard my door opening up down the hall and Jacob walked lazily towards us in the kitchen. I got up and made him his own plate of food as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. His bare chest radiated heat into my back.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked him as he sat down beside me and started dumping syrup over his own plate.

"Yeah, I had really good dreams. Were you guys talking about that pig?" he asked with a big yawn.

"Yeah, and about doing something later tonight. Brittany wants us to double," I told him, my mouth full of food.

"Sounds fun. Where are we going?" he asked as he piled food into his mouth.

"Port Angeles. She wants to see some movie and go out to eat somewhere," Nahuel answered him.

Jacob chuckled. "The last time I went to a movie, I was with your mom, Ness."

"That's nice," I said as I rolled my eyes at him. What I really meant was 'That's gross'.

"Aww, it wasn't like that. This other guy was there too, some idiot named Mike. He got sick and threw up halfway through the movie. That was the first night I phased."

"That must have been interesting. Did you know what was happening to you?" I asked with real curiosity, pushing thoughts of him with my mother aside. It was still too weird to think about.

"No, not really. I'd heard all the legends and stuff but didn't beleive them until then. It was okay though, Sam explained it to me while I was in wolf mode," he chuckled. "So when are we all going out?"

"I'll have to call Brittany, but probably not too long from now," Nahuel told him. He turned his eyes to me. "Can I use your phone when you're done?"

"Yeah, I'll grab it for you. I guess I'll have to put on some real clothes," I laughed as I looked down at myself.

"Do you want to drive us? Your car will get us there alot faster than mine."

"Maybe," I said as I finished my last bite and stood up to put my plate in the sink. Jacob jumped up and did it for me quickly. "We can take my car either way. I'm a bit of a speed demon," I laughed. I bent down and kissed Jacob's head. "I'm going to go get ready."

I made my way down the hall and to my closet. I flipped through hanger after hanger of things I could not fit into, until I found something cute that I could. I pulled on the little black dress with sequins crossing diagonally at the top before going back out and down to the bathroom. I was happy to hear Nahuel and Jacob talking to eachother from the kitchen.

I readied myself quickly and went out to meet my two favorite boys in the livingroom. I plopped down on the couch in Jacob's lap and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. I handed Nahuel my cell phone as I snuggled closer to Jake, placing little kisses down his cheek and neck.

"Hey," he said to the phone. I could hear Brittany's excited voice on the other end, but wasn't bothering to pay attention to her words. "Yeah, they want to go. When should we come pick you up?" He paused while she answered. "Okay, we'll all be there then. We're going to take Nessie's car, so the trip should be a nice one," he laughed. "Ummmm....... okay, bye." he said awkwardly before hanging up the phone and laying it on the couch beside me.

I looked over at him and he had the oddest expression on his face. "What's up?" I asked him.

"She told me she loved me....." he said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Why didn't you say it back?" Jacob asked.

"Because, I don't. Love her. I just like her, and I can't say it if I don't mean it."

"Oh god, tonight is going to be so awkward," I groaned. "You know she's going to want some kind of explanation for that one."

"Oh well," he said oddly cheerily. "What happens will happen, doesn't matter too much to me."

We left awhile after that. I let Jacob drive; I wasn't feeling too great. I was really looking forward to getting a nice meal, and to seeing Brittany even if it was going to be weird with her and Nahuel.

We pulled up to her house and she hopped into the backseat, kissing Nahuel sloppily on the cheek. I was glad that she still seemed in a good mood, despite her unrequited admittance of love.

"Aww, Ness, you look so cute!" she squealed as she hugged me from around my seat.

I laughed at her. "Yeah, if you think cows are cute, I'm the cutest."

"Don't say that," Jacob said as he rubbed my hand tenderly. "You are the most beautiful thing in the world, and no cow on Earth could ever compare."

I smiled up at him as I popped in a CD and turned it to a song I wanted. "If I took this cigarette and put it on you...... Would you love me?" the song started. I leaned back to enjoy the ride as Brittany made a gruesome noise from the backseat.

"What is this Nessie? I figured you'd like regular music," she said with her nose crinkled up as if the song smelled bad to her.

"Don't dis my music," I shot back. "I listen to the best stuff in the world."

"Do you like it?" she asked Nahuel, who was rocking out beside her.

"Best stuff in the world," he smiled to her, repeating what I'd just said.

We drove along mostly in silence all the way to Port Angeles. Jacob pulled up to the little movie theater and turned off the car. We walked up to the counter and got all of our tickets for some movie called "Love Is An Ocean" and then piled into the theater. We all sat beside one another, first Jacob and me, then Nahuel and Brittany.

"Will you switch me seats?" she asked as the beginning credits started playing. "I want to sit with Ness." Nahuel got up politely and let her have his seat. "Aren't you excited? This is going to be a great movie," she said in my ear.

"I don't know, I don't watch movies much. I'm more of a books and music person myself," I whispered back. I couldn't even remember the last movie I had watched; my own world was fun enough to not feel the need to get wrapped up in the ones they played on a screen.

We sat for over an hour and a half watching this horribe movie. The acting was ridiculous, the scenes were just terrible; they portrayed love like everyone was an idiot. Me and Jacob whispered about how awful it was, low enough for the other movie-goers not to hear. Nahuel heard every now and then, and laughed at our jokes. I was extremely releived and hungry when the thing finally ended.

"Oh my gosh, wasn't that the best movie ever?!" Brittany squealed after we were back outside and headed for the car. "What was your favorite part, Nessie?"

I stepped into the car and fastened my seatbelt. "I don't know..... I liked it when that guy died," I laughed. Jacob and Nahuel laughed loudly too, but Nahuel quickly shut his mouth after Brittany shot him an angry glance.

"What was your favorite part, Nahuel?" she asked in a soft voice, one I was sure she reserved only for him.

"I wasn't really watching it," he said after a full minute. "I was watching you the whole time."

Brittany giggled and snuggled up to him. I turned away and rolled my eyes; humans may not be able to tell, but I always knew when someone was lying. There was the slightest change to their voice, their heart would speed up and their breathing would quicken. He just didn't want to say that he thought the movie was crap.

We pulled up to a steakhouse after just a few minutes and piled back out of the car. Nahuel and I both laughed as we noticed the bright neon sign beside the highway.

"This is the same restaurant I took you to before, Renesmee," he laughed.

Brittany looked like she'd just seen a ghost. "You took her to dinner?" she asked sadly.

"Just as friends," he reassured her as he kissed her hand lightly. She smiled widely and forgot about her previous upsettedness. He wasn't being completely honest though, that night had been the first time I'd started to have feelings for him.

A pretty girl welcomed us from her hostess stand as she grabbed enough menus and silverware for all of us. Her eyes ran appraisingly across Jacob, so I quickly grabbed his hand to show her that he was with me. Her eyes skimmed over my pregnant bulge and then turned to Nahuel. Brittany noticed this too, and followed suit in grabbing his hand in her own. The hostess seemed less bothered by Brittany than she had been by me, and her gaze stayed on Nahuel.

"Would you like a booth or a table?" she asked with a big smile, looking only at Nahuel. Brittany practically had smoke coming out of her ears as she glared unnoticed at the woman.

"A booth, please," I interjected quickly. "I don't think I could stand one of those hard chairs," I smiled at Jacob as my hand went automatically to my growing belly. The hostess gave up and walked us to a nearby booth. We sat across from one another as she handed out our menus and silverware individually.

"You all enjoy your meal," she smiled at Nahuel again. She spun around quickly when her intentions went unnoticed by him, and crossed back over to her post. Brittany instantly relaxed when she was gone, but I knew she should know better. Chances were that our waitress would be a female, and they were all going to act that way towards him. She'd have to just get used to it.

Our waitress came then to take our orders, but she was much older and only seemed slightly aware of him, making Brittany very happy. We all ordered drinks and she set off to get them.

"What are you going to have?" Brittany asked, her earlier excitement returning.

"I think I'll have..... the porterhouse," he said, smiling up at me at the reminder.

"Me too," I said, taking Brittany's attention to me. "I love steak."

"I think I'll get the shrimp," she said as her eyes scanned over her menu. I leaned over into Jacob and he wrapped his arms around me from behind and rubbed my stomach tenderly.

"I want a steak, too," he said into my ear, but still loud enough for them both to hear. "You going to get desert too, Ness?"

"Maybe. That chocalate pie thing looks really good," I said as I licked my lips. "Are we going to get an appetizer first?"

"We could get the combo plate and share it all if you want," Brittany suggested. We all agreed as our waitress came back with our drinks. I smelled fresh blood as she came near, and had to bite down on my tongue at it. I didn't crave blood anymore, and the smell of it had been making me feel nauseous lately. I looked over at Nahuel, who had stopped breathing.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked him as he tensed up beside her.

He made an effort to relax himself. "Nothing..... it's nothing," he said. The blood was probably awakening his thirst right now, and I could practically feel the burn in his throat coming off of him.

"What can I get to start you all off with?" the waitress asked sleepily. I looked over at her and noticed a blood-stained bandage around her hand.

"We want the combo plate," Brittany smiled at her. She slugged back off to the kitchen as Brittany turned back to Nahuel. She tried to kiss him, and he pulled slightly away from her, leaving her looking very sad.

We sat in an awkward silence until the server brought out our plate. My eyes brightened at the food she sat down in front of me, and I immediately started digging in. Brittany grabbed a hot wing and fed it to Nahuel, glad that he didn't deny her advances this time. Jacob reached his long arms around me and grabbed some food for himself.

"So what can I get you all next?" the waitress asked tiredly.

"Three porterhouses and some shrimp," Jacob told her.

"How do you want your steaks cooked?"

"Well done," I smiled.

"Same here," Nahuel and Jacob said at the same time.

"Sides?" she asked as she scribbled down our orders.

"I want the toast," I answered first again.

"Baked potato," Jacob said.

"I'll have the toast too," Nahuel said. The waitress gathered up our menus from the table, the smell of ripe blood floating around as she moved. I held my breath and bit my tongue, and Nahuel retensed his entire body. His instincts were probably telling him to eat her instead of the steak at this point.

"You're so edgy tonight," Brittany said as she rubbed his shoulders. She leaned towards him again and he backed himself into the end of the booth, leaving her feeling completely rejected. He probably just didn't want to be in her face with the smell of blood lingering like that, or he might be a little tempted to take hers instead. But Brittany would never understand that, she had no idea what we were. He smiled at her slightly, and she seemed to brighten back up.

There was more silence between us as we waited for our food. Jacob whispered a few things into my ear, but no one could hear them but me. I finally pulled myself from against him and turned to face him slightly.

"We have to go to the doctor in two days," I reminded him.

"I remember," he smiled. "Looking forward to seeing Trish again," he laughed.

"Who's Trish?" Brittany asked curiously, focusing her attention on me instead of Nahuel's stiff figure.

"She's my nurse. Jake loves to watch her fondle my boobs," I laughed. Nahuel laughed too, gaining another angry glance from Brittany.

"So when's your due date?" she asked quickly, changing the subject.

"August fourth," I told her. Jacob leaned over and kissed me on the cheek; he loved to talk baby stuff.

Brittany counted something off on her fingers. "So then you got pregnant in November?"

"I guess so. It's kind of hard to tell exactly when though," I laughed.

"Yeah, I remember. You two are so bad," she laughed.

Our waitress brought out all of our plates on a huge tray and started setting them down in front of us. She took away our empty appetizer plate and set the tray on the empty table behind her. "Can I get you all anything else for right now?"

We all glanced around at one another. "Not yet," I smiled. She smiled back weakly before heading back to the kitchen.

We all dug into our food simultaneously. I finished mine in just a matter of minutes and quickly excused myself to the bathroom. Brittany stood up and began to follow behind silently.

"I wonder what's up with him tonight," she said worriedly as soon as the door was shut behind us.

"I don't know. Boys are weird sometimes," I said in what I considered to be a convincing tone.

"Yeah, that's for sure," she snorted. "I just don't get him sometimes..... I mean, he's gorgeous, he's a perfect gentlemen, but he gets a little odd on me every now and then."

"I'd try and give you advice, but the only one I've ever dated is Jacob," I laughed. I really did not want to discuss her and Nahuel _with_ her right now; I couldn't tell her everything was going to be okay after everything he had said this morning. I didn't want to tell her the truth either, because then she would be really upset.

"Yeah, you and Jacob are perfect together," she responded, and I could hear the smile in her voice. I came out of the bathroom stall and went to the sink to wash my hands.

"We're soulmates," I smiled.

"I want that," she said longingly.

We left the bathroom and made our way back to our table.

"Oooohhh pie!!" I yelled as I came to my seat. I immediately grabbed a fork and started stuffing my face as everyone else laughed at me. "What?" I laughed with them, making them laugh harder at me. I ate the whole piece of pie in under a minute.

Everyone else started to eat their desert at a normal pace as soon as they stopped laughing at me eating mine. I slouched down in my seat and leaned my head onto Jacob's side.

"I'm stuffed," I sighed.

"You are eating for two," Brittany said. "It's probably good to get stuffed every now and then."

"It better be," I laughed. "I've been a total pig since I got pregnant. I eat everything in sight."

"Oh well, you're young so you should lose all the weight really easily," she told me matter-of-factly. "My sister had a baby a year ago and she's in great shape."

"Yeah, I'm not really worried about that. I have a feeling it'll fall right off of me," I giggled. It better fall right off of me. If not, I guess I could run it off.

Our waitress walked back up with our bill. "Can I get you all anything else?"

"No," we all said in unison. She set the little black book on the table and walked back off telling us to have a nice night. Nahuel went up to the front to pay the bill while the rest of us got up slowly. Jacob took my hand and smiled the whole walk to the car.

Jacob opened up my door for me before walking around to the other side of the car. Everyone else got in and we all buckled up as he started the engine. I turned the CD to 'Scream of the Butterfly' and leaned way back into my seat, closing my eyes and getting lost in the music.

"There's...... something....... wrong....." My Dad's voice suddenly said. It was like he was speaking in slow motion. "We..... have...... to.... do...... something," he said, now in super slow-mo. I whipped my head around to look at him. I saw Jacob instead.

"Go..... get..... someone....." Jacob said. "Hurry......." he said loudly, his voice sounding super deep from the slowness of the words. He crouched down over me and picked me up.

I tried to speak, to tell him that I was okay if that's what they were worried about, but I couldn't open my mouth. Jacob laid me down on my couch at home, then crossed over to the kitchen. This all took about five minutes to me, but from his movements I could tell he was running. He came back slowly with a wet washcloth, which he placed on my head.

"Nessie,........ Nessie,....... please....... wake....... up," he said to me. He looked so worried, scared even. I tried again to tell him it was alright, I was awake. My mouth still couldn't move. I tried to move my hands and arms, and they were stuck too. I tried to move any part of me, but my entire body stayed limp. I felt Jacob's warm lips touching my cheek.

"Wake up, Ness," he said, his voice suddenly becoming normal.

"What happened?" I asked alertedly, jumping up in my seat.

He chuckled at me slightly. "You just fell asleep. Brittany's about to leave."

"Oh, sorry," I said, trying to calm myself down. I was really glad that I now had control over my muscles. "Bye, Brittany. Call me tomorrow," I said as she wrapped her arms around my seat to hug me again.

"Bye, Ness. I'll see ya soon!" She got out of the car and Nahuel got out of the other side to walk her to the door.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Jacob asked me worriedly.

"It was really... weird. Everything was so ssssllllooooowwwww," I smiled, dragging the word out to punctuate.

He chuckled at me and kissed my cheek. "Well as long as it wasn't a nightmare," he said.

Nahuel got back into the car and buckled up his seatbelt silently. Jacob put the car in drive and went to the house. We all got out of the car as we arrived, and Jacob quickly swung me up into his arms and blew a raspberry on my big belly. I giggled at him as he crossed the threshold of my home, then he carried me into my room and laid me down on the bed as he kissed all over my stomach.

He stopped suddenly and looked up at me. "Can you have sex when you're pregnant? Like the whole time?"

I laughed at him loudly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can."

He laid down on the bed and pulled his shirt off and threw it to the hamper. "Just checking," he smiled.


	16. Friendship

**Chapter Sixteen - Friendship**

"She can just be so.... clingy," Nahuel said from the livingroom. I rolled over and noticed Jacob was missing from his usual spot beside of me.

"Yeah, Ness is nothing like that. If anything, _I'm_ clingy," Jacob laughed huskily, also from the livingroom.

"You guys are alot different than me and Brit, though," Nahuel said back to him. I blinked my eyes a few times, wondering if I was dreaming still. "I'm not sure I'll ever have someone like that."

"You will some day. You've got plenty of time to find her," Jacob chuckled.

"What's imprinting like?" Nahuel asked. I could hear the sheer curiosity in his voice.

"It's like..... like that person is the only reason for you to live anymore. She'll always be the only girl you see when you close your eyes, and you'll be connected to her forever. It's the deepest kind of love," Jacob told him sincerely.

"It sounds amazing..... and you can just do it to some random girl, like someone you've never even met before?"

"Yeah, but it can happen to someone you've known for a long time, too. It happens the first time you see them after you've started phasing," Jacob answered. "I saw Ness the day she was born, and as soon as I looked into her face, she was the only thing I could ever care about anymore. She makes me the luckiest man alive," he laughed, and Nahuel joined in.

"What if you hadn't imprinted on her? Would you still feel the same for her?" Nahuel asked after a minute.

"I think I would, I mean, how could I not? She's perfect, and she's perfect for me. I don't see any way that I could _not_ love her the way that I do," Jacob said, making my heart melt with his words. I felt the same way about him.

"Yeah, I can understand that," Nahuel said. I rolled over and eased myself off of my bed, a task that had been becoming gradually more difficult. I went out to the livingroom to find both of them smiling up at me from the couch.

"Good morning," Jacob smiled as he stood up and picked me up into his arms. He sat back down with me in his lap. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked into my neck, making me giggle.

"I want biscuits and gravy," I said after a few moments of thought. I tried to pull myself up off of Jacob, but he held onto me and stood himself up to just set me gently on my feet. "Don't worry, I can make it myself."

"Yeah right," he smirked at me. "You know I'm going to make it for you anyways." He lifted me up and put me down easily on the couch, knowing that I wouldn't feel like standing up on my own again.

I glared at him lightly before smiling. "Okay, okay, I give." I pulled one of the couch pillows underneath my head and curled up on my side with my feet beside Nahuel.

"You want me to turn on some music?" Nahuel offered quickly.

"Sure.... let's listen to 'Dr. Suess is Dead' first," I laughed. He hopped up and turned on the song in the kitchen, turning the volume up slightly so it would be louder in the livingroom. I stretched out my legs while he was gone, then curled up when he came back to give him his seat back.

"That's okay," he said. "Go ahead and get comfortable." He took a few steps and sat down in the chair instead. I stretched my legs out happily.

"Do you want sausage in the gravy?" Jacob asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, please," I smiled even though he couldn't see me from where he was standing. He was so sweet and so selfless with me. I grabbed the other couch pillow and put it between my knees.

"Do you want me to change it?" Nahuel asked when the song went to 'Pagan Love Song'.

"No, thank you," I said with my eyes closed. I was in a happy place this morning, and I was loving it.

"Did you have good dreams or something?" Nahuel laughed.

"I don't know, I can't remember what I dreamt about last night. I'm just in a good mood," I told him.

"I can tell," he said.

"It's almost ready, honey," Jacob said as he came back to the livingroom. He picked me up and carried me off to the kitchen, setting me down gently in one of the chairs.

"Thank you," I smiled and gave him a kiss. "You're too good to me."

"That's not possible," he said as he turned off the stove. He made all three of us plates and set them down at the table. I immediately dug in, not caring how hot the gravy was. It didn't matter much to me anyways, if it burned my mouth it would just heal right up.

"This 's good," I said with my mouth full.

Jacob laughed at my rudeness. "I'm glad you like it." He kissed my cheek. Nahuel came in then and sat down across from me where his plate was sitting. He looked kind of down as he picked at his food with his fork.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he smiled. "Just daydreaming."

My front door suddenly burst open, and Rosalie walked in like she owned the place.

"Blondie?" Jacob asked as he sat back down in his chair, realizing that he didn't need to get up and kill anyone.

"Hello, Dog," she growled. I rolled my eyes at her and she smirked at me. Her eyes went to Nahuel next. "Hi Nahuel," she smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good, I suppose," he smiled to her. "How about you?"

"Good." She turned her gaze back to me. "I'm here with Emmett for a week maybe. Jasper is here too, but probably only for a day or two. Do you want to do something?"

"Sure. You might have to help me get around just a little bit though, especially if I have to sit down and stand up," I laughed. "What'd you have in mind?"

She pulled a credit card out of her skinny jeans pocket and flashed it at me. "We could go shopping. I'll buy you whatever you want."

I laughed. "Sounds good to me. I'm always up for some new clothes." I turned to Jacob. "What will you do?" I asked him, not wanting to leave him all alone.

He pushed his lips to mine for a minute. "Don't worry about me, I'll find something to do. Go and have some fun," he smiled.

"Okay, I'll bring my phone with me so we can call eachother in case you want to go somewhere," I told him. I kissed him lightly and then pushed my chair away from the table to stand up. He jumped up and helped me to my feet. I laughed, and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Her gaze went to my belly, and she unintentionally reached her hand out towards my big bump. "Wow, Nessie, you've grown alot since the last time I saw you." She lowered her hand as soon as she realized it was raised.

I waddled down to my room and dressed myself in a cute light green maternity dress Alice had gotten for me. She picked out stuff that was for pregnant people, but that looked like regular clothes still. None of that cartoon character stuff here, thank God.

I went back to the living room where Jacob and Nahuel were sitting on the couch and Rosalie was sitting in the chair. Jacob and Rose both got to their feet when I walked in.

"I love you, Renesmee," Jacob whispered sweetly into my ear. He kissed me for three long beautiful minutes before releasing me to Rose for the day. My head was still preoccupied with thoughts of him as I got into her red convertible.

"Does Nahuel live with you guys now?" she asked as she turned on the radio to a rock station.

"Not exactly. He's got his own place and he's supposed to start college in the fall, but he's dating my friend so I think he wants to stay close while he can."

"Yeah, like _she's _the reason," she laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"He's totally in love with you, Nessie. He's completely obvious about it, I can't beleive you haven't noticed."

"No, he's not. He's over that, he dates Brittany now and we're just good friends. He hasn't been like that with me in a long time." I leaned far back in my seat.

"What happened between you two anyways? Your parents don't like talking about your personal life with anyone," she snorted.

"Good," I laughed. "We just kind of..... I don't know how to explain it. I felt like I was falling for him for a few days, and he was all about me, too. But I had to stay with Jacob, I love him more than anything."

"Did you kiss him?" she prodded further.

"Yeah..." I blushed slightly as I remembered.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, at the time. I don't feel that way about him anymore though, I just want to be his friend. That's how it's supposed to be," I said, hoping she would close the subject.

"I think you'd be better off with him."

"And why is that?" I asked a bit angrily. She had never gotten along with Jacob, of course she thought I'd be better off with someone else.

"He's just like you. He'd be perfect for you."

"No, he wouldn't. Jacob is perfect for me," I said as I cradled my belly.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, arriving pretty quickly in Olympia. Rosalie helped me out of the car and held onto my arm as we crossed the parking lot and headed inside of the mall.

"What do you want to look for first?" she smiled.

"I don't know..... let's just wander until we find a good store."

We walked a few dozen feet and stopped outside of a store with some cute things in the window. We went in and immediately started digging through the racks, hanging things we liked on our arms.

I held up a little purple shirt in front of me. "Do you like this? I won't be able to wear it for a few months," I laughed. Rose stared at my stomach as a sad expression crept into her perfect features. "What, is it that bad?" I moved the shirt away from me.

"No, no, it's cute..... Can I.... touch your belly?" she asked warily.

"Sure, if you want to," I told her. She took a step towards me and put her hand on top of my round stomach.

"I can feel it," she smiled. "I can't beleive there's a baby in there." She moved her face down and laid her ear against my stomach. We stood like this for a long time, Rose keeping her eyes closed and smiling contentedly. She pulled away and sighed, but said nothing.

We bought everything that we liked as promised, and then made our way to a different store. I saw a huge wall covered in shoes, and immediately went to it. I picked out pairs of boots, heels, sandals, and one cute pair of tennis shoes. "Look at these ankle boots!" I said to Rosalie, who had just made her way to where I was.

"Oooo, pretty," she said. "Peep-toes." She picked herself up a pair and started following those up with more pairs like I had. I went a few feet to some purses and looked through them, picking out a few different ones in all shapes, sizes and colors. I liked variety in my wardrobe.

We checked out at the store and then went in the elevator to the next floor. Rosalie was nice enough to carry all of our bags, and her arms were covered from her wrists to her elbows in plastic from them. We got off on the second floor and started to wander again.

We were on our fifth store when my phone started to ring. The name showed up "Emmett" on my phone, so I handed it to Rosalie.

"Hello...." she smiled seductively. Her smile quickly turned to a frown. "Hold on Dog," she said rudely. I snatched my phone back from her.

"Why's she answerin' your phone?" Jacob asked.

"I thought it was Emmett," I explained as I looked through racks of jeans.

"Oh. Well we're going over to the Cullens house to play some football. How much longer do you think you'll be gone?"

"I don't know, I'll probably have to eat something before too long, so we'll probably go after that."

"Alright, you can probably just have Blondie drop you off at her house then. I miss you, Ness," he said sweetly.

"I miss you, too. I love you so much Jacob."

"I love you too, Renesmee. I can't wait til you come home."

I laughed. "Me neither. It won't be too too long, I promise. You guys have fun."

"We will. Bye Nessie."

"Bye Jacob."

Rosalie swiped her card at the end of that store and loaded up more bags. It was a good thing she had super-human strength. We made our way through two more stores and bought a ton of things before heading up to the final floor where the Food Court was. Rosalie helped me into a seat as she ran off to grab me some pizza.

"Is this seat taken?" a greasy-haired man smiled as he sat down before I could answer. "What's a pretty little thing like you doin' here all by yourself?"

"My sister is getting me some pizza," I said through my teeth. How rude must you be to simply sit down at a random stranger's table? Not to mention that I was very obviously pregnant.

"Where's your baby's daddy?" he asked as he looked around like he was going to spot him out of every man in the area.

"Waiting for me at home," I growled back. I tried to ease myself up out of my chair, but luckily Rosalie was flying towards us right then. I fell back into the seat.

"Shoo," she said to the man, waving her hand at him like he was a bug. "Leave her alone, she doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Well, look at you," the man said without moving, except for his eyes which were taking in Rosalie's beauty. "You two don't look like sisters, but you both look damn good!"

"Go away stupid man." She set my pizza down in front of me. I wanted to pay attention to the current situation, but the slice of cheesy pizza was too tempting; I picked it up and started to scarf it down while Rose handled the stranger. "I don't want you, either," she told him.

"It's a free country. I can sit down where ever I'd like," he said with a cocky smile. He leaned back and crossed his legs, then folded his arms behind his head. Rosalie grabbed up all of the bags and helped me to my feet. I shoved down my last bite as she walked me towards the elevator.

"What an ass," she said after the elevator door had closed. "Men can be so irritating."

"Yeah, that's for sure," I said as the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor.

We rode home blasting Pink Floyd, the best CD I could find in her car. The entire backseat was filled with our days spoils as we pulled up to the big house where Jacob, Nahuel, Emmett, and Jasper were all playing football in the mud. Rosalie got out and came around to help me from the car.

Jacob and Emmett came over quickly to greet us. Jacob swept me up into his arms and molded his lips to mine very passionately, making me wish that we were alone right now instead of standing outside in front of a bunch of people. He pulled away and smiled hugely as he cradled me against him. "I missed you so much Nessie."

"I missed you, too," I giggled. "I got a ton of new stuff though."

"You can show me in a minute. We were just getting finished playing as you guys pulled up."

Jacob turned towards the porch and I noticed everyone else had already gone inside. He loped quickly into the house and shut the door behind him before setting me effortlessly to my feet. I walked over to the piles of bags and took half to the couch while Jacob carried the other half for me. I started picking through all of them and seperating out what was mine and what was Rose's.

"Hmmm.... I like this," Jacob said as he held up a dress I'd just laid in his lap to go with my pile. It was a red slinky number, the kind of dress that felt like a second skin without being uncomfortable at all.

"Me too. I can't wear any of the stuff that I got until after I have the baby though."

"Oh well, you can wear it then," he smiled. I'm sure he was looking forward to that. I continued my seperation of the clothing before moving onto the shoes.

"So did you have a good time today?" I asked him as I made two piles of shoeboxes.

"Yeah. Still not as good as if you'd been here though," he said softly as he nuzzled his face into my neck and made me giggle.

"You and Nahuel seem to be getting along pretty well," I pointed out.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy. We're getting more used to eachother."

"I should hope so, he's been staying with us for a few months now. That'd be nice, you and him being friends. That would make me very happy," I smiled up at him before grabbing up the bags of purses and random things.

He chuckled into my throat. "I think we are now, we've been talking to eachother and stuff. I can see why you and him get along so well. He likes alot of the same stuff as you."

"Yeah, that's for sure. He is a really good friend."

I finished with my task and Jacob pulled me up to sit in his lap as he placed his warm lips to mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip lightly as I tasted his scent in my mouth. My arms wound around his neck and my fingers tugged lightly at his hair, which was starting to get a little bit longer than he usually kept it.

"Do you want me to cut it?" he asked as he heard my thoughts. I ran my fingers back and forth through it.

"It doesn't matter to me. You look perfect and beautiful regardless of the length," I smiled.

He chuckled lightly. "You should have seen me when I was a teenager. I had hair almost to my waist."

I sat back and looked at him, trying to picture what he'd just described. "Really? I can't imagine that. Why did you cut it off?"

"Because when I started phasing, I looked like a giant mop," he laughed.

"Well that makes sense." I leaned back into him as he rubbed my abdomen lightly with his fingertips. "I wish I could see it, though."

He leaned down closer to my ear and bit it lightly, sending chills rolling through my spine. "Nahuel's going to Brittany's for awhile, and I don't think your parents are home right now. Do you want to go to your house?" he whispered low enough for no one else to hear in a seductive husky voice.

"Let's go," I told him as I threw my new belongings into the empty bags. I piled Rosalie's things back into the rest of the bags as Jacob grabbed up all of my things and lifted me up to carry me back to the house.

**A/N: I have a killer case of writer's block!! Somebody, please, send me a sexy story.....**


	17. Magnetic

**A/N: Thanks for the sexy stories, guys!! Haha, I'm dirtier than those authors are, probably because I write lemons based on things I've actually done. **

**Chapter Seventeen - Magnetic**

"Renesmee!!!" Trish yelled from the doorway of the clinic. I laughed at her enthusiasm as Jacob set me to my feet and led me towards her. She peeked over at the receptionist. "This is my favorite patient, Opal," she said to her.

I was really excited to be here today, even if I did have to strip down and let Trish see my hugeness. Carlisle had said that he should be able to tell me the gender of the baby after today, and I couldn't wait. Jacob was anxious too as he walked me down the hall to the room with the stirrup bed and ultrasound machine.

"So how has everything been going?" Trish asked as she took my blood pressure.

"Good, as far as I can tell. I don't like the waddling around much," I laughed.

"Carlisle said he was going to tell you the sex today," she smiled. "Any preference?"

"I don't know, I'll be happy either way. Jacob will probably be happier if it's a boy so he won't have to beat up guys when she's older," I laughed.

"Yeah, if she looked anything like you, I'd have alot of watching to do," he chuckled.

"Well, good luck guys!" she said enthusiastically. "I'll go and get Dr. Cullen for you now." She spun around and made her way out of the room, shutting the door gently behind her. I pulled up my Black Sabbath t-shirt and laid out comfortably on the bed. Jacob leaned down and kissed my bump.

"We get to know what you are today!" he said excitedly to my belly. "And don't listen to Mommy, I'll be just as happy if you are a girl."

"What do you think it's going to be?" I asked him as he rubbed the tip of his nose down my stomach.

"I don't know..... I'll guess we'll find out soon enough," he said looking up. Carlisle's light steps were almost to the door now.

"Hello," he smiled as he opened up the door and crossed the room. "I trust everything is still going well?"

"Yeah, it's all good," I smiled.

Carlisle went through his routine while Jacob held tight to my hand. I got coated with the icky goo stuff, and then he started my ultrasound. I kept my eyes on Jacob instead of the screen now; I couldn't decipher anything that I was looking at, so I might as well stare at something beautiful instead.

"Do you want to know now, or do you want it to be a surprise?" Carlisle smiled, knowing what his answer would be.

"Lay it on me," I said cooly, even though in my mind I was jumping up and down with anticipation.

"Looks like you'll be having a baby girl," Carlisle said excitedly. Carlisle hardly ever said anything excitedly.

"A girl," Jacob said, more to himself than to either one of us. "She'll be perfect."

I squeezed at his hand. "A perfect and beautiful little girl."

Carlisle printed me off my picture with a label on it also noting that it was a girl. "I'm going to go get Trish again to finish your exam, dear." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, something else that was a bit out of character, before walking out of the door. Carlisle must be pretty emotional about all of this to show his feelings like that. He was always perfectly sweet and loving to me, but he was typically a man of few words and actions.

Jacob helped me to my feet so I could strip down. He also had to help me pull my tight jeans off after I got them to my knees, because I couldn't bend over far enough to get them the rest of the way off.

"How do you still fit into these?" he asked as he held them up for examination.

"My legs aren't any fatter," I mumbled as I eased myself back down.

Trish walked in then, just as I got the paper thing over me. "So what are you having??" she asked with the same enthusiasm that she always had towards me.

"Carlisle didn't tell you? It's a girl," I smiled.

"He said he wanted you to tell me," she giggled as she donned her gloves and sat down at the foot of the bed. I closed my eyes as usual and held tight to Jacob's hand while she poked and prodded my privates. "I bet she'll be absolutely beautiful with you two as her parents."

"I think she'll look like Jake," I said, my eyes still tightly shut. "I had a dream that she would."

"You did?" they both asked at the same time.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Jacob asked, alone this time.

I laughed loudly as I remembered the answer. "Because, I didn't know I was pregnant at the time. I thought it was just something random."

"What did she look like?"

"She had your skin tone and hair color, and my eyes."

"Awww...... I hope she looks more like you than me," he said.

"Why?"

"You're much better to look at," he chuckled.

"Am not, you are beautiful. And besides, wouldn't you _not_ want her to look like me? You'd have some teenage boys' murder on your hands."

Trish and Jacob laughed. "I think she'll be gorgeous either way," Trish threw in.

"Alright, we're all done here," she announced as she rolled to the trash and snapped her gloves off. She put some things into her pockets and left me alone to get my clothes back on.

"Leah was wanting to hang out today," Jacob told me as I pulled my huge shirt back over my head.

"Where at?"

"At your house, I think. That'd be easiest, anyways."

"Yeah, easier than dragging my big butt somewhere else," I muttered. I hated being so huge like this. I loved my baby and was glad that I was having her, but I loved and missed my old body. It was starting to feel like it had been perfect like Jacob said.

Jacob suddenly smacked me on the rear. "Nope, same size as before," he laughed. "Quit being so hard on yourself, Ness. You'll be back to normal at some point, probably just days to weeks after you have the baby."

I sighed heavily. Days to weeks...... this was going to be horrible. I was never into exercise, besides the obvious running constantly. I couldn't really diet either, my typical diet when I wasn't pregnant was blood. What if my stomach was all stretched and distorted after this? What if my body never went back to the way it had been before? I wouldn't be happy with myself if every time I looked down I saw stretch marks or loose skin.

I moped the whole ride home, attempting to fight away images of my stomach drooping over my pants line for the rest of my life. Jacob tried to cheer me up by blasting one of my favorite CD's, but it didn't help much. How would he feel about me if my body was changed forever? He definitely wouldn't see me the same as he had before.

He pulled up to the house and got out of the car. I didn't bother waiting for him to come around to my side and lift me out like he usually did; I just wanted to curl up in my bed now. He took my hand silently and walked me to the bed, knowing that I was in no mood for talking.

"Do you still want Leah to come over?" he asked as I laid out on the bed, pulling up my shirt to expose my whole stomach and undoing the buttons of my jeans for comfort.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I'm going to go outside and phase, she's probably somewhere out there waiting already....."

I nodded before he loped out of the room. I heard the front door open and shut behind him. He was only gone for a few minutes before returning with Leah.

"Whoa, Ness..... " She said as she came to sit on the edge of the bed. Jacob shot her a glance letting her know not to comment on my weight at the moment.

"Yeah, I know. I'm huge."

"You look great," she said, trying to be convincing.

I sighed heavily. "No, I don't. I look horrible. You don't have to try and make me feel better, I have a mirror."

"I'm sorry...." she said, looking down awkwardly. Jacob turned on my stereo before sitting down on the other side of my bed. "You don't look horrible though, you're the most beautiful girl I know."

I put my hand on top of hers. "Thanks," I smiled slightly. "You're beautiful, too. Maybe one day I can come cheer you up when you have a giant baby belly," I laughed.

She laughed too and laid back beside of me. "So did you guys find out what you're having?"

"It's a girl," I told her. I looked over at Jacob. "Will you hand me my phone? I guess I should tell everybody....." I said, not really wanting to actually do so.

"Do you want me to call them?" Jacob offered. He was just so..... absolutely perfect.

"Thank you," I smiled hugely. He leaned down and kissed my stomach before grabbing my phone and heading out the door.

Leah sat up and stared at me for a minute. "Can I....." she looked down at my stomach.

"Yeah, go for it. I don't mind, but thank you for asking before rubbing," I laughed. If one more stranger put their hands on my stomach without asking first, I was very likely to bite their heads off. Literally.

Leah placed both of her hands around my huge bump. She smiled when she could feel the baby moving around, and then she very slowly put her cheek against my belly as well. She smiled serenely and stayed there for over five minutes.

I closed my eyes, tired from my long trip to and from Carlisle's office. I felt her pull her face away, and then felt her put her lips to my belly, something that was pretty awkward. For me at least. The door popped open as Jacob came back, and Leah left her lips on my bump.

I opened my eyes and looked over at Jacob. He was frozen in my doorway, and he looked extremely mad as he stared at Leah's weirdness.

"Leah...." he said huskily, his voice full of authority. She looked up at him slowly, but left her hands wrapped around my belly. "Outside," he growled.

She stood up and looked back and forth between my stomach and him. It was like she didn't want to leave what she had been doing, almost like it pained her in a way. She sighed and followed him out of the door.

I heard some growling and shuffling around outside; they must be in their wolf forms. I didn't see why Jacob was so mad. It was kind of odd, but still not anything to get all worked up over. So she had kissed my belly - it was better than kissing my lips or something. She probably just felt some type of love for our baby since she was so close with Jacob.

I laid there for over ten minutes only contemplating getting up before actually doing so. It took me another two minutes just to stand, and then I crossed my room to the window and looked out. Jacob and Leah were both in their wolf forms, and they seemed to be locked in an intense stare-down. They were probably having some type of argument or conversation, but it was all silent to me.

Leah phased back to her normal self while Jacob stared at her.

I wanted to throw something at them; her body was perfect while she stood there in front of my Jacob naked, and soon he would come back inside and have to look at my deformed one instead. I was beyond jealousy as I watched them. I might never look that good again, and Jacob would surely notice how much better she was than me.

I was very happy to see Jacob turn his back to her, even though he'd already gotten an eyeful. He phased then too, and stayed with his back to her.

"What is wrong with you??" he yelled to the trees in front of him. "Why do you have to feel that way?!?"

"I don't know why Jake!!!! I just can't help it. It's like she's got this magnetic pull to me or something!!! I can't stop thinking about her, and when she's not around I...... I hurt," she said, putting her head down with her last words. Was she talking about me?

"Are you in love with her or something?!?!" Jacob yelled louder. "Because I hate to tell you this Leah, but Nessie isn't into girls!!"

"Neither am I!!!" she yelled back, whipping her head up to stare at his sculpted back. "I just.... feel like I need her somehow. Like she's the most important thing in the world."

"Well she is MINE!!!! You stay away from her!!! I have to fight off enough guys without having to worry about you too!!!" Jacob loped quickly into the house, not turning his head in Leah's direction once.

This was the weirdest thing Leah had ever said since I'd known her, which was forever. She felt some kind of pull to me? I was the most important thing in the world?? None of it made a bit of sense. Leah wasn't the lovey-dovey type, with anyone as far as I knew. She'd absolutely loathed me up until recently, and now she was saying she needed me. I heard my bedroom door open and I spun around.

"What the hell was that all about??" I demanded. My eyes roamed over Jacob's perfection, making me feel disgusting once again. Why did he have to look so wonderful when I was stuck being a cow?? It was his baby too, he should suffer some physically for it.

"I don't know, but she is really pissing me off," he replied. "Why'd you get up?" he asked as if he'd just noticed. He crossed over to me and lifted me up, took a few steps and laid me back on the bed. I looked over his godlike body once more before rolling away from him. I didn't want to see anymore beauty today, not while I looked like this. I groaned as I thought about how I would look in another month, another two and three months.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" Jacob whispered softly as he rolled me back towards him carefully. I kept my head turned, but he took my chin in his hand and made me face him completely.

"I don't want to talk about it," I pouted. Jacob placed his lips to my cheek, then moved them very slowly down, first to my neck and then to my stomach.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he whispered against the skin of my abdomen. He usually never used my full name like that. "You are the most beautiful thing in this world, and that will never change. Your body is home to our baby right now, and it has to grow to make room. I will never see you as anything less than perfect," he breathed against me.

"You will if you keep getting to look at Leah naked all the time," I said, still angry at no one and everything at the same time.

"Leah could never hold a candle to you," he said as he pulled himself up to look at me. "You're the only woman I see. You're the only one I ever want to see."

"But what if I look even worse afterwards? What if my skin gets all saggy and loose??"

"You'll still be beautiful and perfect, Ness. You're giving me the two best gifts on the face of the Earth, and you'll always be the most beautiful thing to me. No amount of loose skin could ever change that," he said, taking my hands and wearing an expression of sincerity.

"Two best gifts?" I asked, slightly puzzled.

"You and the baby," he answered simply, smiling to himself. "Don't you see Renesmee? Nothing physical could ever change the way that I see you. You'll always be perfect in my eyes."

I smiled lightly, glad for the reassurance. "I hope my eyes are as forgiving as yours."

"I honestly think you're worrying about nothing anyways," he said as he laid down beside me. "You're so young and you're half-vamp. You're body should be back to normal really quickly."

"I'd like to think that, but I don't want to get my hopes up. I can't expect to go right back to normal and then have to look at a bunch of stretch marks every day." I snuggled into him and inhaled his lovely scent deeply.

"You're right though, this is all for the baby. If I look horrible afterwards, I shouldn't care, just so long as the baby is healthy. She's going to be my number one priority. Along with you of course."

"Oooo, I get to be number one too?" he asked as he pulled his body tighter to mine, making me giggle. He was so good at this cheering up thing.

"You always get to be number one, even if you have to share," I smiled into his chest.

"I don't mind. As long as she's the one I'm sharing it with," he laughed huskily.

I could feel myself starting to tire out then, so I gave into it and relaxed my mind. I thought about Jacob, about how wonderful he made every day of my life. He would do absolutely anything in the world for me, and for our baby. He was the perfect man, and he was all mine. His heart would always belong to me. I wanted to treat it the way it deserved to be. I had to hold it dear for all of eternity.

"Jacob?" I asked tiredly, almost to the point of being asleep.

"Yeah, Ness?" he whispered.

"Will you marry me?"

He pulled back to look at my face for a moment, probably trying to tell if I actually was already asleep and just talking nonsense. "You're ready to now? Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked seriously, but still not being able to contain his excitement.

I pulled him back towards me, nuzzling into him for comfort. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't. I still want to look good on our wedding night, though," I laughed.

He stroked my hair and kissed me on the top of my head. "You know I will, Ness. Whenever you want me to, just say the word."

**A/N: Know what's up with Leah now? If you don't, you will soon! And if I don't update for a day or two, blame it on Suddenlink. I certainly do.....**


	18. Deja Vu

**A/N: I am loving that last review saying that there's nothing wrong with Leah being a lesbian! I totally agree - I dabble in the lady love myself. I'm not saying that she **_**is**_**, (or that she isn't ), just that **_**if**_** she is, then good for her. **

**Chapter Eightteen - Deja Vu**

"Just two more months. Then you get to meet everyone, and they all get to meet you. You're going to love them...." Jacob cooed into my belly.

"And they're all going to love you, beautiful little baby girl. Mommy and Daddy are going to take good care of you, so don't worry about anything at all. We'll make sure you're always happy, no matter what. Mommy says you'll look like me, but I think you're going to look like her. You'll love her more than anything, she's the most beautiful person you'll ever see."

He put both hands and his face to my skin as she rolled around in me, pushing hard against my bladder. I started to ease myself up so I'd make it to the bathroom in time. Jacob leaned off of me as I tried to stand, and he quickly picked me up.

"Bathroom?" he asked blissfully. I only nodded a yes, still completely wiped out. I was glad he was carrying me, I didn't feel like standing up yet.

He set me to my feet in the bathroom and shut the door to give me privacy to do my business. I could hear him and Nahuel talking excitedly about the baby and other random things; they had gotten to be really good friends over the past few months. I loved that they got along so well. I stood up from the toilet and slugged back towards my room so I could lay back down.

Jacob came in laughing as I dumped myself onto the bed. He bent to his knees on my matress and kissed my stomach, then kissed me tenderly.

"What do you want to eat, honey?" he asked sweetly.

"I don't care. Food is food," I smiled. He could serve me a raw fish and I'd probably scarf it down at this point. My appetite was off the wall.

"Do you want to come to the livingroom? Or will it be breakfast in bed?" he smiled, kissing me again on the tip of my nose.

"As long as I'm not standing, I'll eat it anywhere," I laughed. I'd been waddling around like a duck, and I swore my stomach alone weighed more than the rest of me. My back had been killing me, and sitting or standing had become almost unbearable. I could walk without too much pain, it was just a matter of pulling myself up first.

Jacob picked me up easily and took me to the livingroom where he laid me back down carefully on the couch. Mom and Dad were here this morning, both standing against a wall. Nahuel was sitting across from me in Dad's chair. I pulled the pillows under my head and between my knees as I tried to get more comfortable on what had become Nahuel's bed.

"You need anything Renesmee?" Nahuel asked as I struggled to roll slightly.

"No, I'm fine. Just.... pregnant and all," I laughed. I smelled bacon in the kitchen as Jacob cooked me breakfast and inhaled deeply at the lovely scent, releasing my breath with a slow "Ahhhhh".

Mom and Dad chuckled at me. "I don't think it smells so great," Dad laughed.

"You'd like it if it was just the pig," I pointed out. "But I'm the only pig around here, and you probably wouldn't find me all that appetizing."

They all laughed lightly at my bad joke. I'd been holed up alot lately, always feeling too tired or too hurt to want to go out and do anything. I really did need to get out soon; I was going to go crazy if I kept laying around all the time. Maybe I'd try and go for a walk today or something. It was the perfect day outside, all sunny and warm.

I pulled myself up from the couch very slowly. Everyone in the room moved towards me to help, but I waved them away. I had to at least be able to stand up on my own every now and then. I walked into the kitchen and eased myself into my regular chair, cradling my belly with both hands.

"I would have brought it to you, Ness," Jacob said as he spun around to face me. He piled bacon and eggs onto a plate and set it down in front of me as he gave me a sweet kiss.

"That's okay, I need to move around some. Do you want to go for a walk here in a little while?" I started shoveling food into my mouth; it was delicious.

"Yeah, it's a nice day out. But if you start to feel tired or something, don't hesitate to let me know. I'll carry you to anywhere you want to go," he smiled as he sat down across from me and started digging into his own plate.

"I know," I smiled. He'd carry me to the top of Everest if I wanted. Dad laughed at something from the livingroom, then came into the kitchen and sat down beside of me.

"You both just had the exact same thought," he whispered into my ear, low enough so only I would hear. "You've been extremely in tune with one another recently, even more so than before." He kissed me lightly on the cheek, then moved back towards the livingroom.

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled. He'd been filling me in on little things like that here recently, always reassuring me that he knew my future was to be a happy one. He knew I wanted to get married now, and this was his way of telling me I'd made a good decision.

Jacob looked slightly confused as he chewed. "What was that about?"

I smiled up at him. "Just Dad's way of letting me know how smart I am." Jacob just shrugged and looked back at his food to take another bite.

"My God!" I accidentally said out loud as my eyes moved down to my breasts. They'd grown a full cup size just in the last month. I didn't like the change; my previous size had been just right. Dad chuckled at my thoughts.

"What?" Jacob said, his mouth full of bacon.

"Nothing," I laughed. I hoped he didn't notice the difference, even though it was pretty obvious. His eyes moved to where mine had just been, then quickly snapped away to his plate.

"I heard that!" Dad laughed from the livingroom. Jacob's cheeks flushed slightly.

"So when did you want to go for that walk?" Jacob smiled, changing the subject successfully.

I swallowed the last of my eggs and started to push my huge body up. "Here in a few minutes. I have to put some clothes on first." I waddled down to my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I picked through the box of clothes from Alice and found a cute yellow sundress. I stripped myself bare and looked over my body in the mirror. My stomach was huge, my breasts were huge for me, and the rest of me looked pretty much the same.

The door opened quietly and then shut as Jacob crossed the room to where I was standing. He wrapped his arms around my giant naked body and molded his lips to mine softly. He lifted me up closer to him and kissed down along my chin and jawline, then down my neck. His lips sent shivers down my spine as they warmed my skin more than the sun ever could.

"So beautiful," he muttered happily into the hollow of my throat. He kissed back upwards as he set me down gently. He got down on his knees and nuzzled his face into my belly. "So perfect," he smiled, his eyes closed as his happiness radiated through him and into me. I held his head to me and savored the way he made me feel, about him and about myself.

"I know you are," I whispered. He kissed my stomach and eased himself off of the ground. He picked up my dress and pulled it gently down my body after I raised my arms up for him.

"Shoes?" he asked as he walked to the closet.

"I should have some yellow sandals in there somewhere," I told him. "If not, I'll go barefoot. I like it better anyways."

He pulled out the little flip-flops and put them on the floor in front of my feet. He held my waist as I slid my feet into them. He took my hand as we headed out for our walk.

We went alot slower than we used to, even when we'd purposefully been going slow. The sun was bright, lighting up the forest and breathing new life into it. The air was thick, but not too much. I breathed in the smells of our surroundings, picking out which flowers were growing near-by now. Birds sang in the treetops above us as we went towards the spot I'd already chosen; I wanted to revisit the place where I'd first kissed Jacob and told him that I loved him.

It took over an hour before we reached my destination. I pulled Jacob to the exact spot where we'd been standing, then spun around to face him.

"Do you remember this place?" I asked him excitedly.

He chuckled. "Of course I do," he smiled as he pulled me closer to him. "How could I ever forget such a perfect day?"

I laughed brightly. "Such a scary day, at first."

"Yeah, I can't beleive you didn't know you already had me. I was just waiting for you, and here you thought you were waiting on me," he laughed, his husky voice blowing through the trees. I took myself back to that day, remembering every feeling I'd had. I even knew then that Jacob was my soulmate, and look how far we'd come now. He was still the sunshine, and now he was so much more. He was the best part of me.

He bent down and brought his lips to mine. I put one hand on his face and the other on his shoulder, just like I had the first time. I let the heat and electricity sweep me away as my eyes saw red beyond my eyelids. I put my hand into his hair and tangled my fingers in it lightly.

"Renesmee," he whispered, just like that first time. I wondered for a moment how my life would be now if I'd never made that move, but quickly pushed the idea aside; Jacob was my world now, and had been for so long that it was impossible to know what the differences would be. He was a half of what I was, he was a sharer of my whole being. There was nothing if there was no him.

"I hate to leave, but if I don't get to the bathroom soon....." I giggled. I had to go really really bad, and my bladder had no patience at all.

Jacob chuckled and kissed me again. "Alright, I wouldn't want you to pee on yourself and ruin your cute dress," he laughed as he took my hand and started back towards the house.

We kept up the pace a bit more because of the urgency on my body. Jacob picked me up and helped me across things that made me slow down alot like tree roots, but knew that I wanted to be able to walk around on my own. Otherwise he would have just carried me the whole way.

I could see my house just yards away when my head started to hurt and spin. I stopped and pinched the bridge of my nose, wishing the headache to go away. I opened up my eyes and the world was spinning precariously around me. My vision blurred, then faded away into blackness. My mind felt like it was swimming through this dark, flowing and ebbing and curling blackness around me.

"There's...... something....... wrong....." My Dad's voice said in slow motion. Part of my brain recognized the feeling of deja vu, but only through the words. My mind was still curled up in darkness, wrapping itself around me like a liquid - solid blanket. "We..... have...... to.... do...... something."

"Go..... get..... someone....." Jacob said. "Hurry......." I could tell he was speaking urgently, despite the fact that everything was slowed down. I tried to pull the black off of me, but it was no use. My mental capabilities were nothing at the moment. Minutes passed by around me as I swam on through my haze. I felt something warm on my face. "Nessie,........ Nessie,....... please....... wake....... up," Jacob said to me. His voice sounded like he was crying.

"Oh.... no..... oh...... no," I heard Nahuel say next to me. "Why.....? What..... could...... have..... happened.....?" It sounded like he was crying too.

"What..... do.... we.... do?" I heard my mother's concerned voice next. "We.... can't...... wait..... for...... Carlisle......"

"I...... called..... an...... ambulance......" Dad said. I felt the blackness starting to recede now, pulling itself away from me slowly. What was happening to me? Was the baby going to be okay?

"She's... starting.. to.. come around," Dad said, his voice returning slowly to normal. My eyes fluttered open to see them all sitting around me and looking scared out of their minds. My head felt like I'd had a bucket of cold water dumped on the inside of it. I gasped and sat up, then laid back down.

"No ambulance," I said as loud as I could, still only maintaining just above a whisper. "Call Grandpa, they wouldn't know what to do with me anyways."

"Oh, Renesmee!" Jacob said as he wrapped his arms tightly around me from my position on the couch. He sobbed into my neck as I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort his tears away.

"It's okay, it's okay," I whispered as I stroked his neck and back. "I just passed out or something."

"I was so scared..." he said as I wiped away his tears.

"Can you help me to the bathroom?" I laughed, feeling again the pressure on my bladder. He quickly swooped me up and took me down the hall, depositing me right on the toilet. He closed himself in with me and turned away, probably too scared to leave me alone for even a second after what had just occured. As soon as I'd wiped, he scooped me back into his arms, even flushed the toilet for me before carrying me back to lie on the couch.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, his perfect features etched with concern.

"Something to drink," I told him. I didn't like asking him to do things for me all the time, but I didn't want to have another episode either.

"Don't worry about that, Renesmee. Jacob would take care of you in every way, every day for the rest of your lives. He loves caring for you," Dad said softly from his position against the wall.

"He spoils me," I smiled. "He treats me like I'm royalty."

"You are to me," Jacob said as he came back with a glass of my favorite orange stuff. He handed it to me and sank to the floor beside of my head as I chugged it down.

"Thank you," I said as I kissed the top of his head right beside of me.

"They're moving as fast as they can, by car for now but they'll probably have to run part of the way," Mom said as she flew into the room. "Oh, darling, are you alright?" She came down to my side and took my hand in hers.

"Yeah, I feel fine now. It was just so.... sudden."

"Why did you think deja vu?" Dad asked then. "It was like your mind was whispering it to you."

"I had this dream awhile back, and it started off with your voice saying that something was wrong. The rest of it was kind of different, most of the words were the same but I was different. I still couldn't move, but I didn't feel like I was swimming through space or something......." I tried to remember all of what I'd felt just now, and all of what had happened in my dream before. "It was only you and Jacob. And in my dream I could see what was happening around me, but everything was still in slow-mo."

"Strange.... very strange," Dad said as he paced back and forth.

"I used to dream things that were going to happen, too," Mom said thoughtfully. "Especially when I was pregnant with you. Before I even knew that I was, I kept having dreams about this immortal baby. The Volturi wanted to kill it, and I felt like I had to protect it."

I thought this over as I heard sirens coming off of the highway and onto our private road.

"Are you sure you don't want them to take a look at you?" Dad asked.

"What help could they be? I'm not entirely human, Carlisle's the only one that will be able to help, I think."

"Alright," he sighed. He turned and flew out of the door to go tell them they were no longer needed.

I turned to my mother, who looked very deep in thought. "Did you ever do it any other time? Dream future events, I mean?"

"Not exactly..... the first time I talked to Jacob and he told me the legends about his people and your family, I had a dream that he was a wolf and that your father was a vampire, but that was probably just from the story..." She leaned her back against the couch.

"You're the one that told her what he was?" I asked Jacob. I'd never heard this story before.

"I was just trying to freak her out, I didn't think any of it was true at the time," he said as he rubbed his cheek against mine. The cell phone in my mom's hand started ringing and she jumped up before answering.

"Carlisle?" She said hurriedly. "She seems alright now, but we don't know why she passed out in the first place....... Yes.... Yes..... okay, she declined the ambulance. We'll see you when you get here."

She flipped her phone shut and turned to me. "It'll be soon, they're running now." Dad came back through the door and leaned against the wall. I could hear the ambulance leaving back onto the highway.

"Thanks guys," I told them as I cradled my stomach in both arms.

I couldn't understand why all of this had happened, and I really hoped it wasn't because there was something wrong with the baby. She hadn't even had a chance at life outside of me yet, and already there may be some unknown threat to her. I silently wished that there was just something wrong with me, and that she would be unaffected.

"Don't wish that, Renesmee," Dad said softly. "Wish that there's nothing wrong with either of you." Everyone looked at him, puzzled by what he'd said, but he just nodded them all a no. I shifted my body to the side slowly, and tried to not worry as I waited for Carlisle to arrive. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I saw was pretty strange.

I was on First Beach, and the sun had very recently descended itself from sight. I looked around and my eyes stopped on someone who looked exactly like Jacob, except he was much younger and had beautiful long silky black hair. I realized that this probably was Jacob as I remembered him telling me that that was what he used to look like, "when he was a teenager" he'd said. He was walking down the beach with a pretty girl with brunette hair, blowing around slightly in the wind that I could not feel.

"Do you like scary stories?" I heard him ask the girl in an ominous tone. He was so beautiful, even at this young age.

"I _love _them," the girl replied enthusiastically. I felt the need to go over and smack her a little, but it was obvious that no one in this dream could see me.

I moved closer to them as they sat down together on a driftwood tree, and then gasped as I recognized who this girl was; it was my mother, before she had become what she was now. She was a human, her eyes were my eyes and her cheeks were pink. Her features were slightly less perfect compared to the Mom I was used to looking at, but I could still see her in them.

Jacob smiled somewhat devilishly, and I could tell he liked her. I was beginning to not like this dream. "Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from - the Quileutes, I mean?" he asked my mother.

"Not really," she responded. I could tell she was interested to find out, though.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood - supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He beamed his perfect sunshine smile at her, making me want to hit her even if she was my mother. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves - and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.

"Then there are the stories about the _cold ones,"_ he told her, his voice dropping with his last words.

"The cold ones?" Mom asked, obviously intrigued.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land," he said, rolling his eyes. Maybe I should smack him instead.

"Your great-grandfather?" Mom pushed, wanting to know more of this story.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemy of the wolf - well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one."

Mom stared at him, looking like she was trying to disguise her impatience.

"So you see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfathers time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did - they weren't supposed to be dangerous to our tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at my mother, and I gagged.

I turned away, not wanting to see them flirt anymore. I tried to will myself awake, but the scene around me did not change.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why.....?" My mother asked him.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if their civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist," Younger-version of Jacob said menacingly.

_Please wake up, please wake up, I don't want to see them like this...._

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?" Mom asked. I didn't like this version of her so well, either.

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

"So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?" My mom asked, no longer attempting to hide the fact that she was very intrigued by his tale.

"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the _same _ones. There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before _your _people even arrived." I snorted at his story; he was obviously trying to scare Mom. And he'd called Carlisle a 'leader', like they were some group of animals and he was the head of them.

"And what are they? What _are_ the cold ones?" Mom asked. She'd know soon enough, she eventually became one.

"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. I could hear the smile in it, making me want to commit violence yet again. "Your people call them vampires."

They were silent for a long time, so I decided to turn back to them, hoping that maybe one of them had lost interest and they would go somewhere else now.

"You have goosebumps," Jacob laughed happily. I growled at him, but they were both oblivious to my existence. Probably because I hadn't existed at this time.

"You're a good story teller," Mom complimented.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked in a voice that I was much more used to. "How did you see that?"

I opened my eyes to my familiar livingroom. Jacob was standing right beside me, Mom and Dad were standing against the wall beside the door, and Nahuel was sitting in my dad's chair. Dad looked thoughtful, and Mom and Jacob looked confused.

"I don't know," I told him dully. I wished I hadn't seen it, though. I hated thinking about the man I was going to marry and spend the rest of my life with thinking about my mother the way he thought about me. That was just sick.

"Not the same way," he said, leaning down to his knees so that he was level with me. "I never cared about her the way that I do you."

"It's still wrong. How would you like to watch me flirting with your Dad or something?"

He recoiled slightly, probably picturing what I'd just said. "That was the past, Ness. Everything is different now."

"So? I still don't want to see it or hear about it. Especially not see it, though. That was the worse dream I've ever had." I pulled myself up slowly, brushing Jacob's helping hands away. He looked slightly hurt, but I had to pee too bad to care right now. I wished I could make some kind of time machine and not fall asleep a few minutes ago. Why would my sub-conscious show me a past event like that?

I left the bathroom and went straight into my bedroom, avoiding the livingroom like the plague. I could hear them all talking about me, wondering how I could dream something the exact way it had happened when I hadn't even been alive for at least another year after that. I put my pillows over my head and hummed 'Cosmic Dancer' trying to drown them out.


	19. Past

**Chapter Nineteen - Past**

There was a light knock on my door after about ten more minutes.

"Go away!" I yelled, not wanting to see Jacob right now. In my mind, he was Mom's Jacob, and he'd be that way until that stupid dream left my head. Then he could be my Jacob again. The door opened lightly, and I rolled over slowly, contemplating what I would throw at him to get the message across.

"Oh, sorry," I said as my eyes stopped on Carlisle in my doorway. "I thought you were someone else."

He smiled lightly and entered the room with his little black bag of medical supplies. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I feel fine now, or as fine as I have been trying to lug my fat butt around," I smiled. "I just passed out or something before."

"Everyone was very worried," he said as he laid his ear to my chest. He normally used a stethoscope, but his own ears worked much better and caused him less pain than hearing an amplified heartbeat through those things. He lifted his head back up and started rifling through his things as Alice opened my door next and closed it gently behind her.

"What's this about dreaming past and future things?" she said, dancing over to sit on the edge of my bed.

"I don't know...... it just happened. I've had two dreams of things that were to come, once about having a baby before I knew I was pregnant, and once about what just happened. No wait, three things. I used to have nightmares about Jerr- _him_ all the time, and that sort of happened too. I can't explain the dream I had just now, though. It was like I was a ghost, standing there watching them," I gagged slightly at the reminder, "and apparently that's the way it actually happened."

"That's very odd..... what was the dream about?" Alice asked thoughtfully.

"Jacob was telling Mom about you guys. They'd mentioned it before I fell asleep - they were on the beach, and he was telling her about wolves and vampires and everything. It was disgusting."

"Was there anything significant? Did you hear anything you hadn't already known about?"

"No. It was pointless, unless my mind was just trying to piss me off." I replied. There had been no point to me seeing what I'd seen. Carlisle laughed lightly, probably from my use of the word 'piss'. I was usually more mannerful in front of him.

"So strange....." Alice said, closing her eyes to think more on it. "Will you let me know if it happens again?"

"Sure," I agreed as Carlisle took my temperture underneath my arm. "It better not happen again though. I don't ever want to see them together like that. The past should remain the past."

There was another light knock at the door, and Alice stood up to answer it. Nahuel walked in and shut the door easily behind him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. His face was covered with concern, and I realized I hadn't heard him speak since I'd woken up.

"I can't figure out what's wrong," Carlisle said, his marble skin pulling into wrinkled puzzlement. "Everything seems normal, I can't understand what happened to you."

"I was probably just tired or something." I patted him on his shoulder to try and ease his concern somewhat. "I feel fine now, so I'm sure it's nothing too serious."

"We're going to stay here for the next few months just in case I'm needed again. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you while you were waiting for me to get here," he smiled.

"That's nice," I smiled. "I love having all of you guys close, and now you'll get to meet the baby when she gets here."

"Yes, that's another thing. Have you thought about who you would like to deliver for you?" Carlisle asked.

I laughed lightly. "I just assumed you would, Grandpa."

He smiled, and I could tell this was the answer he'd wanted to hear. "It would be an honor," he said, bowing slightly and making me giggle. He turned to Alice. "You can keep an eye on things while we go get everything? Do you remember what all I told you?"

"Yeah, I've got it," she smiled. I looked up at her, slightly puzzled at their exchange. "Carlisle told me what to do if you pass out again. He needs to get to the house and pack everything up so we can stay here with you."

"Oh, okay." I hugged Carlisle's legs, that being the only part of him I could reach from my position. "Love you, Grandpa. I'll see you soon."

He bent down and kissed my cheek lightly. "Love you too, Renesmee. We'll all come here as soon as we arrive." I released him and he flew out of the door.

"Will someone turn on my music? I need distractions...." I said as I remembered my dream again. Nahuel turned to my stereo and turned it on for me. I smiled up at him. "Thank you."

He smiled back lightly and crossed the room to sit beside Alice on the edge of my bed. He picked up my hand in his. "Are you angry with Jacob?" he asked me softly.

"No." I shook my head. "Not angry, I just don't like thinking about him in that way. I'm sure you can understand the awkwardness of the situation."

He chuckled as he rubbed my hand with his thumb. "He'd take it back if he could. He hates the past as much as you do."

Alice rose silently and left the room.

"He can't take it back, I know it all happened for a reason. That doesn't mean I should have to watch it," I laughed. "I wonder how he would feel if the situation were reversed."

"He would hate that," Nahuel laughed. "He'd probably be alot more upset than you are."

"Yeah, he probably would be," I agreed. "I just can't get it out of my head now, even worse than when I first found out about them. Seeing is alot worse than only knowing," I smiled slightly.

I noticed he was sliding off my bed slightly and scooted myself back to make more room for him. He perched himself back farther, smiling his thanks to me. "I guess I could have seen something alot worse, though, now that I think about it. That was probably the least intimate moment between them." I frowned at that thought, trying to push it away. It didn't work.

"What exactly did you see?"

"They were just flirting, luckily for me," I laughed. "Jacob looked so young, and he had the most beautiful long hair..... Mom was still human, and she had my eyes," I told him, trying to concentrate on the things I'd liked about the dream instead of the first thing I'd told him.

"Did she look like you? I mean, besides her hair, of course."

"Kind of. We definitely have some similarities."

"Your dad says she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen," Nahuel laughed. "They truly do love eachother deeply."

"Yeah, they love eachother more than anything in the world. I think they rubbed off on me," I laughed. "I'd much rather have a dream about them instead of.... _them,"_ I said in an ominous tone, joking lightly with my best friend.

He chuckled at me. "Well, that's all in the past, even now. Jacob is worried you're mad at him," he said, frowning slightly.

"Probably not now, I'm sure he's out there listening to every word," I laughed, looking at the door. "Jacob, you can come in now. I'm not mad at you, I never really was. Just needed time to push my thoughts out of my head."

The door opened slowly, and Jacob walked in with a small impish grin on his face. Nahuel and I laughed at him as he crossed the room and sat beside of Nahuel, who quickly dropped my hand from his.

"I'll leave you two alone," Nahuel said as he rose from the bed. He walked out and closed the door gently behind him.

Jacob shifted and laid down facing me. "Are you sure you're not mad?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm fine."

I pulled him against my body and molded my lips to his. His arms wound around me and he kissed me more intensely. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged on it lightly as my other hand's fingers dug slightly into his neck. His warm lips parted mine and I savored his taste on my tongue. He groaned softly into my mouth as he leaned up onto his elbow and pulled his face over top of mine.

His lips moved down my chin, then down my neck. He kissed the space between my breasts, straight down until he reached the bottom of my belly. My fire was blazing and I wanted so much more, but I just couldn't handle it with me being so huge. This was definitely the worse part of my pregnancy so far.

He brought his mouth back to mine, making me groan as my needs intensified. He pulled back to give me a questioning look, but I grabbed his head and pushed my lips to his again. He hesitated for a moment, probably still wondering what my issue was, but he relaxed into the bed and kissed me whole-heartedly. I may not be able to have all that I wanted from him just yet, but at least I could have this much. My hand moved down his perfect chest and stopped at his pants line, making me groan unhappily once again.

"Awww, Ness," he chuckled and kissed my forehead. "We'll get to soon enough." He knew exactly what I wanted, and I hadn't even sent him the thought.

"It's so...hard," I whined. I nuzzled my face into his bare chest. "Alot more for me too, because you have to be so damn sexy."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair lightly. "It's hard for me too. Don't worry though, as soon as you can, we're going to have a nice night."

"I think I'll need more than a night," I said as I pulled back and took him in with my eyes again. "Maybe like a week or so. No, that's not good enough either. I guess you'll just have to stay with me forever, and spend most of your time naked," I joked.

"That suits me just fine," he smiled. He leaned his head onto the top of mine, and I could feel him still smiling.

We laid in silence for over a half an hour, neither of us needing to say anything.

"A creature made of sunshine, her eyes were like the sky, rabbit howls like something old as we twitch to a lullaby...." I sang along with my stereo.

"Rabbits don't howl," Jacob laughed contentedly without moving.

"Yeah, and vampires and werewolves don't exist," I pointed out. "It's all a matter of who you know and what information you're priveleged to. Maybe Dax Riggs heard a rabbit howl before," I laughed.

My door burst open suddenly, almost sending me into cardiac arrest.

"Jesus Rosalie!!! Do you ever knock?!" I said when I caught my breath again.

"Sorry," she smirked, obviously unrepentant. Her eyes went to my bump and clouded with an ancient grief that I would never know. "Are you okay? Everyone said you fainted earlier."

"I'm fine now. Just got too tired or something."

"Well, we're all here now. You can come up to the house if you'd like," she said hopefully. I started to pull myself up slowly, and Jacob jumped up and scooped me off the bed.

"I'm carrying you this time, Ness," he smiled. "You're not passing out on me again."

"Okay, I'm too lazy to walk there anyways," I laughed.

Jacob carried me off to the house with Rosalie speeding ahead of us. We went inside and were greeted by my worried family. I quickly told them that I was okay and that they had no reason to be concerned anymore, and they all eased up a bit with Jasper's reassurance backing me up.

"So you'll all be here when I have the baby, right?" I asked everyone hopefully.

"Yes, we'll be here. I'll stay for awhile afterwards too to help you out," Rosalie said. I knew she knew I wouldn't need any extra help, she really just wanted to be around the baby. "So it's a little girl then?" she asked me excitedly.

"Yeah," Jacob said, beaming his perfect sunshine smile down at me. He crossed the large room to the couch and laid me down on my side, knowing that it was more comfortable for me. Rosalie came over and sat at my side on the floor, staring at my huge belly longingly.

"You can touch it if you want," I laughed, knowing that was what she wanted. She placed her face to my stomach and smiled contentedly.

"I can hear it's heart......I can feel it moving!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, me too. Can somebody help me to the bathroom, please?"

Jacob leaned to help me up, but Rose quickly grabbed me up instead. She carried me to the bathroom and deposited me on the toilet. She stayed in there with me, only turning away and sitting on the sink.

"After you have the baby, do you think I could baby-sit for you sometimes?" she asked while I peed.

"Of course. You will be the first one I call," I reassured her.

"When you were a baby, you and I were so close. I got to take care of you for the first three days of your life while your mom was out," she laughed lightly. "I was always fighting that dog away from you though."

"I wish I could remember. What did Mom think about him back then?"

"She almost killed him at first. She let it go mostly after that, but I never did....."

"Why? Jacob takes perfectly good care of me, especially now."

"He will never be good enough for you, Renesmee. He made you fall in love with him because of his stupid imprinting, and now you're stuck with him," she said angrily.

"Don't say that!!!" I eased myself off of the toilet as she spun around to face me. "Jacob didn't make me fall in love with him, I did that all on my own. And he is good enough for me, he's _too_ good for me. He gives me everything I could ever want in this world, and doesn't ask for anything in return."

"He wanted to kill you before you were born!!" she yelled, jumping up from her seat on the sink.

"What....?" I asked in a tiny voice. He'd wanted to kill me? Why would he want that?

"If he hadn't imprinted on you, he would still hate you!!!"

My heart cracked open. He hated me? My Jacob..... hated me?

"Rosalie!!!!" Emmett's voice said from outside the bathroom door. I sat back down on the toilet, or fell back onto it really. Rosalie put her hands over her mouth and looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have..... I've been holding it back for so long....."

I heard the door bust open and someone carrying me away, but I couldn't feel anything. I was numb, lifeless in whoever's arms were carrying me.

"How could you Rosalie!!!????" I heard Alice say. I turned my head in time to see her slap Rose in the face. "You make me sick!!!!! Look at Renesmee!!!" She grabbed Rose's chin and jerked her head to face me. "Look what you've done to her!!!!!" Alice screamed. She dropped Rosalie's face and pushed her to the floor.

"Renesmee, are you okay? Don't listen to her, she's stupid." Alice told me angrily.

"Where is he?" I asked. I didn't recognize the sound of my voice. Jacob came into my line of sight; I couldn't turn my head to see him. He got down to his knees beside of me.

"Nessie...." he whispered. He looked up into my dead eyes, his own were filled with pain and sorrow. I tried to move my arm, but nothing happened. I tried to speak again, but no words came out.

"Renesmee, I'm so sorry," he said as tears rolled down his face. I didn't know what to think about any of this...... I had been trying to let the past be the past, but that was before I'd learned this new information. I finally felt the strength inside of me to speak.

"Why?" I whispered.

Jacob took my hand and kissed it tenderly. "Why?" I asked him again, that being the only word that was able to come out of my mouth.

"I saw Bella when she was pregnant.... you were killing her."

I felt my numbness wearing off, and I actually understood where he was coming from. I wiggled my fingers to make sure I really could move, and then gently eased myself up into a sitting position. I looked around at everyone left in the room; Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were all gone now. Only Alice, Jasper, and Jacob remained with me.

"Understanding?" Jasper asked me as he felt my feelings. "That was the last thing I would expect.

I looked down at Jacob's sad face as he cradled my hand and rubbed his face on it. He was so upset; we'd been through so much, so many times he'd felt like he would lose me. He wasn't going to now.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "I'm not?"

"No..... I would have hated me too if I were in your position. I wish you would have told me before though, instead of letting me hear about it secondhand like I always do. I understand things alot better when you tell me yourself. Now, please explain this more to me."

"I was still in love with her. She came back from her honeymoon, and I thought for sure she'd either be dead or a vampire, so I came down here to kill everybody," he stopped and gauged my expression, not wanting to upset me again. My face was even, so he continued.

"I hadn't expected what I saw when I got here. She was very pregnant, and she'd only been gone a few weeks. She looked so sick and I couldn't believe she was letting this happen to her. Sam wanted to come and kill you before you were even born, and I told them no. That's when our pack turned into two, because I wanted to protect Bella and I couldn't let him hurt her. I...... didn't know you then, Renesmee. I hated what I thought you were, hated what you were doing to her. Until I saw you, and then everything changed...."

"You didn't want to kill me then?"

"No! I kind of protected you from that...."

"Jacob.... we've been over this stuff so many times. I can't keep dwelling on things that have already happened. I love you more than anything, and I know you love me just as much. I'm not going to let this upset me anymore, and it shouldn't upset you either."

"You're really not mad at me?" he asked with surprise.

"No, I'm not mad. A little bit hurt, but it'll pass soon." I kissed his hand that was still holding tight to mine. "The past is the past. Everything is perfect now, I'm not letting anything ruin it."

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around me tightly, burying his face into my stomach before kissing me all over. "Nessie, you're the most perfect being in the whole world!!! I can't believe you're mine, I can't believe you forgive me every time I screw everything up!!"

I laughed lightly at his excitement. "You didn't screw anything up this time, it was all something that happened before I was really around. The only thing wrong that you did was leaving it to Rosalie to tell me about it, because she hates you and makes everything alot worse than it really is.

"Don't feel like you have to apologize or anything, I just want to leave it be now," I told him tiredly. I meant every word of what I was saying; I had to stop letting the past bother me, or I'd never get to the future. I knew Jacob loved me now, and that was what mattered, not how he felt about me before I was even born.

"Do you want to go home? You look pretty sleepy...."

"Yeah." I smiled hugely at him and held my arms up. "Take me away, Prince Charming," I said, making him beam his sunshine smile at me once again. He lifted me up and kissed me sweetly before carrying me off to the house.

**A/N: Okay, I know Jacob really did want to kill Renesmee right before he imprinted on her, but I think I've made it more than hard enough for the poor guy. **


	20. Early

**Chapter Twenty - Early**

Things calmed down over the next few weeks. I forgave Rosalie for everything, under the condition that she start treating Jacob with some kindness and respect. She accepted my terms, glad that I didn't hate her.

On the day after Independence day, I started feeling sharp pains in my stomach. Jacob took me into my empty livingroom that evening and held onto my hand to help comfort me.

"Are you sure it's not the real thing?" he asked me for the millionth time as we sat together on the couch.

"Yeah, Carlisle told me about this. It's a month too soon for me to go into labor," I reassured him. I got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, chugging down the rest of my carton of orange juice.

"You've gone through three of those in the last week," Jacob laughed from the couch as I walked back over to him.

I laughed as I stood there, and then all of a sudden it was like I had peed all over the floor. Jacob's smile vanished as he looked down at the puddle with me.

"Ness.... your water just broke," he said with wide eyes. He swept me up suddenly and flew me straight towards the big house; I couldn't say a word the entire trip there. I was about to give birth..... I felt completely unprepared.

"Carlisle!!!" Jacob yelled as he approached the porch. The door flew open and Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were all standing there. "It's time," Jacob said. He flew me up the stairs and into Carlisle's office where the bed was set out for me. He laid me down gently as Carlisle came in behind him.

"You should call Edward and Bella," he told Jacob. He reluctantly released my hand and went to do as he was asked. He spoke to them quickly, then came right back over to hold my hand again.

"I called Nahuel, too. He was at Brittany's but he's going to come over here. Are you okay, Nessie?" he asked, his black eyebrows drawing themselves together. I shook my head no. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"Ummm.... no not really." I looked over at Carlisle. "Can you give me anything?"

"You said you're not in pain," he said in confusion.

"Yeah, but I'm completely freaking out...."

Jacob stroked my face with his free hand and kissed my forehead. "You're going to be okay sweetheart, just try and breathe."

There was a light knock on the door before Rosalie entered with my parents and Nahuel following closely behind. I wondered if they were all going to try and stay here with me the whole time.... I didn't really want them to. This was a very private moment, especially since my vagina would soon be exposed to the room.

"Who do you want to stay?" Jake asked as he heard my thoughts.

"I love you all, but this is...... not really something I want all of you to see....." I tried to decide who should stay. Definitely Mom, and maybe Rose. I didn't think I'd be too comfortable with my dad seeing that particular part of my anatomy, or Nahuel for that matter.

"Will the ladies stay please? I'm really sorry guys, I just don't think this is really something you should all watch."

"That's okay, Renesmee," Nahuel smiled slightly. "I'll be waiting downstairs with everyone else."

"Thank you," I smiled. I looked over at my father.

"I'll be listening - if anything goes wrong, I'll be here in a heartbeat."

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Renesmee." He crossed the room and kissed me softly on my forehead before going back towards the door. Jacob released my hand and started towards the door too.

"What the hell are you doing??" I demanded.

He turned around and smiled. "Sorry, I thought you wanted me to leave, too."

"No. You have to be here. Where is Alice?" I asked, looking over at Mom.

"She just got here, she's waiting downstairs."

"Okay," I sighed. I wished this baby would just slide on out so it would be over with. Jacob came back to my side and held tight to me hand, smiling hugely since I had let him stay.

"Alright, Renesmee. Let's see how much you've dialated," Carlisle said as he went to the bottom of the bed. I blushed frantically while he was down there; this was the most awkward I'd ever felt. "Wow, you're already completely dialated," he said in an amused tone. "This should go fairly quickly."

I felt a contraction, but it wasn't that bad. I squeezed Jacob's hand lightly until it was over, and he stroked my face lovingly. I was so lucky to have him, to have all these people who loved me so much. I suddenly started crying, and Mom and Rosalie flew to me in a panic.

"What is it baby? Are you in pain?" Mom said in a rush.

"I love you guys!!!" I wailed. Jacob laughed at my strangeness.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rosalie asked. I still couldn't stop crying uncontrollably.

"Yeah," I sobbed. They went back to where ever they were behind me as Jacob kissed me softly on my cheeks again. I felt another contraction, slightly worse than the last, and squeezed Jacob's hand again.

I wiped my tears away and tried to think about something besides what was going on. I couldn't wait to meet my beautiful baby girl, but this part of it was horrible. I wished I could fast forward time to when she was out and I could just hold her. I started singing 'Ladybug' in my head to distract me.

"Hey Blondie, go get that CD Ness likes. Alice should have it," Jacob said. He was being extremely helpful. I gave him many thanks inside my head.

"Anything for you," he said as he kissed my forehead. Rosalie flew out of the room and returned a few seconds later carrying an entire stereo system; Carlisle didn't have one in here. She hooked it up and started playing the exact song I'd wanted in under a minute.

I felt another contraction and squeezed Jacob's hand hard this time. It was bearable, but not pleasant.

"I need you to push, Renesmee," Carlisle said softly over the music. I did what he asked, and I did not like it one bit. "One more push for right now," he said. I pushed again, and I could feel my baby girl sliding downwards inside of me.

I suddenly gasped as I realized we hadn't thought up a name for her yet. I heard Mom and Rose standing up quickly before they appeared to my side.

"What is it?" Mom asked frantically, her eyebrows pulled together anxiously.

"Don't worry about that Ness. Just focus on the task at hand," Jacob said comfortingly. Mom and Rosalie backed off and sat back down.

"Push again, Renesmee. You're doing absolutely wonderfully," Carlisle said from the foot of the bed. I pushed again and could feel her breaking the surface of the world. Jacob stood up and took a step downwards. "I see the head," Carlisle said as Jacob looked for himself.

"Whoa," he said. He looked like he might pass out or something.

"Stay with me, Jacob. I don't want you to be knocked out when she's the rest of the way out of me," I said as I tugged him back towards me.

"Push again, Renesmee. This might be the last one...." Carlisle said to me. I hoped it would be the last one. I pushed again and felt her sliding out farther. "Just once more, darling," Carlisle said softly. I pushed once more and was relieved of the pressure inside of me. I heard my precious baby girl crying for the first time as Carlisle picked her up.

He handed Jacob some scissors to cut the cord as tears streamed down my face. I looked up at Jacob, and he was crying too. I'd done it; I had my baby now, safe and sound.

Mom and Rosalie came over to where Carlisle was wrapping my baby up snugly in a light blue blanket. They all looked into her face smiling widely and crying tearless cries at the same time.

"Renesmee," Carlisle said as he came up to me with my baby. "Meet your beautiful baby boy," he smiled as he handed it to me. I took the tiny little baby in my arms, still shocked at what he'd just said.

"Boy?" I asked without even looking at the baby yet.

"Yes, he's a boy," Carlisle said again.

I finally looked down at him, and gasped at his beauty. He was russet skinned like Jacob, with beautiful dark brown eyes. He had short black hair that was matted to his head at the moment, but I could still tell it would have curl to it.

In that moment, the whole world changed for me. I would live for this beautiful baby boy now, and I would always be happy when he was. Jacob sat down beside me and looked at our baby too, seeing the sunrise in his face like I just had. He was the most beautiful and perfect thing in the world.

"Dax," I whispered to him, and surprisingly, he smiled at me. "The most perfect baby ever born." I kissed him lightly on his forehead, and he wrapped a few tiny fingers into one of my curls. I looked over at Jacob. "Do you want to hold him?" I smiled.

He smiled his beautiful smile and took him gently from my arms as he stood up. "I love you, little Dax," Jacob cooed to him. Dax smiled again, probably recognizing Jacob's voice, and Jacob started to pour tears again.

I turned my head to Rosalie, and I could see she was in love as well. "Will you go get everyone? I'm sure they'll want to meet him. Or better yet, let's just wait for two seconds for Dad to get them all up here," I laughed.

Mom knelt down beside my head and hugged me around the neck. "He's perfect Renesmee. You did wonderfully," she said, and I could tell if she could cry, she would be right now.

The door opened then and every one of my family member's walked in. They crowded around Jacob and smiled at my beautiful baby, then one by one came over to me. Carlisle led Jacob over to a small tub and let him hold Dax while he washed him off gently. Carlisle weighed and measured him, then checked him out a little to make sure he was healthy, even though he was a little premature. Thankfully, he was.

Alice gave me a light kiss on the cheek. "He's perfect, Renesmee. Next to you, the most beautiful baby I've ever seen in my life."

Jasper rubbed the back of my hand. "You're so strong, Renesmee," he smiled sweetly. Emmett just came by and squeezed my hand, then kissed me lightly on the cheek before letting Esme have her turn.

"You did so well, Renesmee," she smiled. "You are going to be a wonderful mother."

Dad came up next and gripped my hand tightly. I could tell he would be crying too, if he only could. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words couldn't come out.

"I know Dad." He kissed me swiftly on the cheek as Nahuel approached me last.

"He is perfect, Renesmee. And he has the two best parents I've ever known," he told me as he squeezed my hand gently and a tear rolled down his face.

"Thank you, Nahuel. That means alot to me."

Carlisle finally brought Dax back to me and laid him gently in my arms. Jacob came back to my side and seated himself there, looking like the happiest man who ever lived. I cradled my perfect baby in my arms as his eyes started to droop and close. A tiny adorable yawn escaped his mouth before he drifted off to sleep.

I placed his hand to my face gently, and almost gasped at what I saw. His dreams started running through my own mind; now I knew what it was like when other people felt my own power. He was dreaming of me and Jacob mostly, with everyone else's faces flashing through his mind as well. I could feel the love he already had for all of us, and he was playing 'Bones of Baby Dolls' inside of his mind as he slept.

I hadn't considered that he would be able to do what I could; this was incredible. Did that mean he wouldn't have a werewolf gene? I was pretty sure my powers came from my vampire side only....

"Do you want me to put him to bed for now?" Jacob asked softly. I lifted little Dax up and held him out to him. Jacob took him away to the next room where there was a crib waiting for him, then returned quickly.

"He has my power," I told them all. They looked at me in complete shock, all except for Dad who knew as soon as I did. "He showed me his dreams," I smiled. "He already loves us...."

"What did you see?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"Me and you mostly, and everyone else as well. I could feel his love for us.... he even likes the same music as me," I smiled hugely.

"His mind is more developed than a normal newborns'," Dad said as he smiled serenely. "Not quite to the extent that your's was when you were born, but more so than a human baby's could be."

I pulled myself up slowly from the bed and pulled my dress down over my knees before standing. Everyone stared at me with a shocked expression as I took a step towards Jacob, so I stopped there.

"What?"

"Usually women can't get right up and walk around after they've just given birth," Carlisle laughed. "But then again, you are no average woman. I've never seen anything quite like you, Renesmee."

"Yeah, I'm pretty weird," I laughed. Jacob took a step towards me and picked me up into his strong arms. He kissed all over my face and neck as I giggled at his excitement.

"Not weird," he whispered into my ear. "Just perfect. You are absolutely amazing."

"As are you," I whispered back. "And you're going to be a perfect father, just like mine."

Dad suddenly flew over to us and plucked me up out of Jacob's arms, squeezing me tightly. He said nothing, then placed me back into Jacob's arms and leaned cooly against Carlisle's desk. He was smiling widely, and I could tell he was touched by my words.

"You are a perfect daughter," he said, his voice cracking with his emotion.

"Would you two like to sleep here for tonight? We can set you up in whatever room you'd like," Esme offered.

"Yeah, that'd be best." I looked up at Jacob. "Which room do you want?"

"Let's take your Dad's old room, there's a huge bed in there. I can move the crib up there, too."

"Okay," I smiled. I was the happiest person on the planet today; I had a beautiful man who loved me, a beautiful family who loved me, and now a beautiful baby boy who loved me as well.


	21. Dax

**A/N: This chapter's a little short (sorry) and not completely centered around baby stuff. I don't have kids and am not even around them too much, so it's kind of hard for me to get into "Mommy mode" Lol. Oh, and Dax's middle name is Jacob, I don't know if I mentioned that before.**

**Chapter Twenty One - Dax**

I slept soundly next to Jacob all night in my father's old bedroom. Dax slept through his entire first night in his crib next to us. I dreamed he was an angel, and that he'd live forever with me. I hoped more than anything that it was to be true.

I woke up early and watched him silently until he opened his beautiful little eyes. They were just barely darker than mine, like a mix between his two parents. Dark chocolate. He laid there without crying, only smiling up at me and yawning adorably again.

I picked him up gently and placed his hand to my face. I was surprised yet again; this time I saw nothing, none of his thoughts ran into my mind. I looked down at him and he was beginning to look slightly frustrated. His face formed into the cutest little pout, making me giggle. My smile made him smile, then his face turned back to a pout.

I went down the stairs to find Carlisle already making him a bottle of formula; Dad must have heard that he was hungry, but why hadn't I?

"I think he can only do it when he's dreaming," Dad answered from his seat on the couch. That made sense, I suppose. I didn't care, as long as he was happy and healthy.

Rosalie crossed the room to me with a sad expression on her face. "Can I?" she asked, holding her hands out. I placed Dax into her arms, and she smiled as she rocked him gently and looked into his beautiful face. Carlisle handed her the bottle and she started to feed him.

Jacob came lazily down the stairs, smiling the same serene smile he'd worn yesterday. He came straight to me and wrapped his arms around me as he kissed me on the top of my head. "I wonder if he'll only want normal food..." he said as he yawned widely.

"I think he will. That's all I ate while I was pregnant, I didn't crave blood one bit," I smiled up at him. Jacob thought it was pretty disgusting, even though he would never put me down for it. I couldn't help what I was born as.

"He's a very happy baby," Jasper said as his eyes watched Dax chugging down his little bottle, one of his hands around it and the other curled into one of Rosalie's golden waves. "He loves it when he hears your voices."

Dax finished off his formula, ending it with a toss of his bottle and a big burp. We all laughed at him; it was hard to believe such a big noise could come from someone so small. Rosalie handed him back to me reluctantly.

I looked up at my parents. "Do you guys want to hold him? You haven't gotten to formally meet your grandson yet."

They both smiled and came over to me. I handed him to Mom first; he giggled and played with her hair. He seemed to like her alot.

"He does," Dad smiled as she passed Dax to him. "He likes you the best, though. And Jacob, of course. He loves Jacob's voice."

"It's probably comforting to him after he heard it so much from inside of me," I laughed. I looked up at Jacob just as a fat tear rolled down his face and into my hair.

"He does love music, too. He keeps thinking about that crazy stuff you listen to," Dad smiled at me. "He likes Nahuel alot, too...."

I looked over at Nahuel for the first time. He looked touched; a tear rolled down his face as well.

"Do you want to hold him? Apparently he likes you," I laughed. Nahuel came over silently and my father handed Dax to him. Dax smacked at Nahuel's chin as he giggled wildly. Nahuel let him play with his free hand as he looked down into his perfect little face, and Dax really did seem to like him alot. Nahuel handed the baby to Jacob, and Jacob whispered sweet things to him when he was in his arms.

I looked down at myself; I was still wearing the large maternity dress I'd given birth in, and it was pretty nasty.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Alice offered, noticing my disgust at my dress.

"Yeah..... I'll need new clothes, though."

"I'll get you something," Jacob beamed at me. "Ummmm.... what size will you need?"

"I don't know...." I looked down at my stomach - it was pretty deflated. "I guess just grab me a normal sized outfit and one of my smaller maternity outfits. I'll be able to tell once I get out of this tent," I laughed.

Jacob handed Dax to my mother as he set off for the house. I gave him a kiss on both cheeks and rubbed the tip of his nose with my own before heading into the bathroom.

I stripped down and tossed my dress into the trash; it was unsalvagable at this point. I turned on the water, letting it get very hot. I suddenly caught a slight glimpse at myself in the full-length bathroom mirror on the back of the door and gasped as I turned towards my reflection.

My body looked amazing!!!!! I looked back and forth between the mirror and myself, elated at what I was seeing. My stomach had completely flattened, no extra skin or stretch marks at all. I looked almost exactly the same as before, only my breasts were slightly larger. I jumped up and down clapping my hands before I hopped into my hot shower.

I heard the door open after a moment.

"It's just me, Ness," Jacob said.

"Jacob!!! Come here!!!" I said excitedly. As soon as I heard the door shut behind him, I ripped the curtain to the side. "Look!!!" I yelled, pointing at my abdomen.

Jacob's eyes appraised me for a very long time as he smiled widely. "Well that was fast," he said after a few minutes. He stripped his own clothes off and jumped in the shower with me, placing his hands on my middle. "I told you you'd get it back," he whispered.

His hands moved across my stomach, and then gently caressed my breasts. I could tell he was happy for the change, maybe even more so than I was, though he'd never say anything that would make me think he thought badly of me before.

The word perfect didn't even cover it anymore. I had my Jacob, my whole family, my beautiful new baby, and I even got to feel beautiful again. I would have accepted a different body after yesterday, but was very glad that I didn't have to. My luck was impossible at this point.

Jacob molded his warm lips to mine as we shared eachothers happiness underneath the hot water. He got down on his knees and kissed my new improved stomach, kissed my breasts and hips and thighs. "The perfect woman..." he murmered into my belly button.

"I want you so bad Jacob....." I told him when I was clean.

He chuckled at me. "But you want to go see your baby more right now. That's fine, we'll have time for ourselves when he's asleep," he winked at me. He knew my mind so well sometimes.

Jacob toweled me off himself, not even bothering to try and hide the fact that the reason behind this was so he could keep his hands on me. He'd brought over a cute plaid mini-skirt and tank top for me to wear, and I put them on with enthusiasm for the fact that they would fit me again. We exited the bathroom, Jacob keeping his hands around my tiny waist as we crossed back to the livingroom. Everyone looked up at me and froze with shock.

"I know!!!" I yelled, beaming at all of them.

"Ness! You look amazing!!" Alice said.

"That's for sure," Emmett said. Rosalie glanced at me, then turned back to Dax who was laying in her arms.

I walked over to her and plucked him up gently. "Look, Dax!!! Mommy gets to be hot again!!!" I told him excitedly. He giggled and grabbed my hair. I brought him up to my face and snuggled into him lightly, then kissed his cute little bronzed cheeks. I walked over to my newly acquired stack of baby things and found him a pacifier, which he seemed to greatly enjoy.

I handed him to Jacob, who couldn't be happier than to have our perfect baby in his arms.

"I think I'll go call Charlie and Billy. And Seth and Leah, too." I held my hand out to my dad for his cell phone.

"Seth and Leah are outside, but you should call Charlie and Billy," he said as he handed the phone to me.

Jacob went quietly to the door and opened it up. I heard four feet approaching the house then. "Come meet my boy!" Jacob said to them when they were close.

I walked into the kitchen and dialed Charlie's phone first.

"Hello?" he answered a bit groggily.

"Grandpa!" I yelled excitedly. "You have to come over and meet your new great-grandson!"

"Grand_son?_ I thought you were having a girl."

"So did I," I laughed.

"I'll be over there in a few minutes. Is everything going good so far?"

"Yeah everything's perfect. I have to call Billy next, do you think you could drive him over here?"

"Of course, Nessie. I'll see you shortly. I love you," he grumbled the last part, not liking to express emotions like that.

"Love you too, Grandpa." I hung up the phone and dialed Billy's next.

"Hello?" he said in the exact same tone as Charlie.

"Hey Billy, you have a grandson who's waiting to meet you," I giggled.

"A boy? Well that's.... that's wonderful!" he said, excited as ever.

"I asked Charlie to come pick you up, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect, Nessie. I'll see you soon. Tell Jacob I love him, and I love you."

I couldn't speak for a moment; he'd never said that to me before. "I love you too, Billy."

I went back into the livingroom and saw a strange scene before me. Leah was holding Dax, looking at him like he was the sunrise. Everyone else in the room except for Jacob, Seth, and Nahuel was standing around her, glaring fiercely.

"What's going on?" I asked them quickly.

"I'm not sure you'll want to know...." Dad growled.

"How come every time a baby is born in this house, somebody has to claim them like that?!?!" Mom yelled uncharacteristically. I quickly crossed the room and took Dax from Leah's arms. She looked at me like I just broke her heart.

I looked down at Dax and then back at her. My eyes grew wide as everything clicked into place. "No," I barely whispered.

I didn't know whether to be angry or happy. At the moment, it was some kind of strange combination of the two. Leah had imprinted on Dax; this explained why she was being so nice to me the last few months. I didn't want to be angry with her - she would be around now, and she would love Dax forever, just like Jacob with me. But at the same time, this was _my_ baby, and she better remember that.

"Aww, don't get mad Nessie. She'll be the best person for him when he's grown, just like me with you," Jacob mimicked my own thoughts partially.

"She's not mad, just.... confused. And slightly territorial," Dad laughed.

"You're not?" Leah asked timidly.

"Well, I can kind of understand the situation. But this is my baby, and you better be respectful. At least you were never in love with me at any point," I joked, shooting a glance at Jacob. He hid his head sheepishly.

"What's going on?" Nahuel asked, being the only one who didn't know yet.

"She imprinted on him," I explained. I turned back to Leah. "No wonder you've liked me so much lately."

She laughed in response. "I like you anyway, Renesmee. At least now I understand why I kept feeling attatched to you and dreaming about you."


	22. Family and Sex

**A/N: The title of this makes it pretty self explanatory.....**

**Chapter Twenty Two - Family and Sex**

Charlie and Billy arrived in less than a half hour. Leah had Dax in her arms again, whispering things into his ears. He seemed to really like her, and she absolutely loved him. Charlie took him out of her arms and looked down into his precious face as I came over to give them both hugs.

Charlie looked up at me and froze with shock. "Nessie....? How did you....." He shook his head and decided against finishing his question, knowing that some of these things were beyond his understanding. "He's beautiful, Ness." He looked over at Jacob and actually smiled. "He looks just like you," he told him.

Charlie laid Dax into Billy's waiting arms, and I saw Billy let a tear fall out of his right eye. Charlie hugged me then and told me again that Dax was beautiful. Billy just stared into Dax's perfect face smiling.

"He does look just like you, Jake. Except for his eyes," he smiled and looked up at us. "He's perfect..." Billy's eyes moved over to Leah for the first time, and he could see the familiar look on her face as she stared at my baby. "Lee-Lee?"

"Don't worry about that," I told him quickly. I didn't want to discuss imprinting with Charlie around, he still didn't know what it was. He probably wouldn't like the idea too much.

Dax yawned and his eyes fluttered closed. Billy took his tiny hand and held onto it lightly, not wanting to disturb his sleep.

"Like zombie's eating dust in Mexico?" he asked with wide eyes. I laughed as I realized Dax was playing music in his mind again.

"Just a little trick he does when he dreams," I reassured Billy. Charlie looked completely confused, but again decided against asking questions he didn't want to hear the answers to. Charlie rolled Billy towards the couch and then sat down on it himself.

"Is he healthy? He was a whole month early....." Charlie asked, still smiling as he watched my beautiful sleeping baby in Billy's arms.

"He is," Carlisle answered for me. "And Renesmee did incredibly last night. I've never seen anything like it."

Billy looked up at me brightly. "You look amazing Ness, nobody would believe you were eight months pregnant twenty four hours ago," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm extremely lucky. I get my perfect baby and my perfect body all at the same time," I smiled. Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me lovingly, kissing me softly on the top of my head.

"And you're not angry with Leah?" Billy asked Jacob and I both.

"No," I told him. "She can't help it. It actually explains alot from the past few months," I laughed.

"I can't get mad, I did the same thing," Jacob said as he kissed my head again. Charlie still looked confused and still remained silent about it.

"Renesmee....." Esme said, emerging from the kitchen. "I've been wanting to ask you something...." She looked a little bit nervous.

"What is it?"

"Well..... there's not really enough room at your house for all five of you, and I'm sure you don't want to keep living with your parents..... So I thought maybe you and Jacob and Dax would like to move in here, since the house will be empty again soon," she offered with a smile.

I spun around and looked at Jacob, wondering what he thought about it.

"It's up to you, Nessie. It sounds like a good idea to me," he smiled.

I spun back around to face Esme. "That would be awesome!!! We'd have plenty of space, and you guys could still stay with us when you come to visit. Dax could have his own room....." I trailed off as I thought of all the possibilities of having my own place. "Wait, you guys wouldn't care would you?" I asked my mom and dad, who had remained silent for a long time.

"I think it's a good idea," Mom said. "You're right about not having enough space at our house," she smiled at Esme. Dad just smiled and nodded his approval.

I turned to Nahuel excitedly. "You can come stay here with us when you're in, too. You can actually sleep on a bed instead of the couch," I laughed.

"Are you sure?" he asked surprised. "Won't you two want to be alone?"

"Not all of the time, it's not like you've ever bothered us," I told him. "You're my best friend in the world, I love having you around all the time," I smiled.

Nahuel looked up at Jacob to see his thoughts on the subject. "You can stay as much as you want," he assured him. "So, how are we going to do this?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know...."

"The movers are coming this weekend to take everything back home, you all could move in after that. I'll go and buy you all anything that you need," Grandma offered sweetly.

"It shouldn't be hard to move my stuff over here either, I don't have all that much."

"I'll take care of that for you," Dad said quickly. I thanked him mentally.

We spent the rest of the evening with my whole family. Charlie, Billy, Seth and Emmett were all consumed by a football game for a few hours while Leah held Dax and Rosalie pouted because she wanted time with him too. I played mediator and made them share holding time and responsibilities; they actually argued over who got to change his dirty diapers.

That night, Charlie and Billy left to go home, giving me and Jacob hugs and kisses and promising to see us again soon. Seth and Leah left out too, also promising to be back soon. My whole vampire family needed to go out and hunt, and Nahuel decided to go over to Brittany's to tell her how Dax and I were doing so well. That left me and Jacob alone with Dax sleeping peacefully in his crib.

"Hmmmm.... so what do you want to do?" I asked him slyly in the livingroom.

"Are you sure we should do that here? What if they come back?" he asked, beaming his smile at me.

"Dad will hear our thoughts from miles out and tell them to turn back before they see anything they shouldn't," I giggled. "Besides, it's sort of our house now," I winked at him and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Alright, you talked me into it," he joked as he pulled my shirt off of me and put his lips to mine.

I pulled him on top of me on the huge couch and pushed his shorts down. I was so excited to finally be able to have him in this way again; I'd waited much, much too long. He unbuttoned my skirt and threw it across the room as his warm lips touched every inch of my skin.

He rubbed his hands across my stomach and then slowly up and down my naked thighs. He put one hand between my legs, making me moan in pleasure.

"You're so perfect, Renesmee," he whispered into my ear. He had the biggest smile on his face as he pulled back enough for me to see him.

He eased himself into me, and I gasped and sat up slightly. He clutched my body to his and kissed me tenderly as he withdrew himself and entered me again. I pushed him backwards and then he scooted himself up against the back of the couch. I straddled him and forced him inside of me again, gasping as I clawed at his shoulders. He held tight to my hips as we writhed against one another, moaning eachother's names softly in the almost empty house.

He stood up, still inside of me, and threw both of us down to the couch again. He lifted my body up to his as he got to his knees and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved my body up and down against his, and I had to bite down hard on my lip to keep from screaming in ecstasy. He molded his lips to mine and I placed my hand to his face, making him gasp wildly into my mouth.

He leaned me back down into the cushions as he braced his arms on either side of my head. He moved his face down and sucked lightly on my breasts, making it impossible to hold back my screams anymore.

"Jacob!" I yelled. He moaned and I could feel him releasing himself inside of me. I wasn't through yet, we were still alone and I was going to have him again for as long as I could.

He pulled out of me and moved his face down, kissing a trail leading down the middle of my body. His lips ran down my hips and then straight to my thighs. He looked up at me menacingly, and I knew then that he was teasing me.

"You know what else is there," I told him, not able to contain myself for this glorious torture.

He gave in with a soft moan, entering his tongue inside of me. I could feel my own wetness slipping out around his mouth as my hips bucked instinctively. He pulled his face away and kissed back up the length of my body as his fingers went inside of me next.

He brought his face to my ear and let out a low growl. "What do you want, Ness?" he asked seductively.

"You know what I want," I replied, my eyes closed and my voice barely able to reach a whisper.

I could feel him shaking his head beside mine as he pulled his fingers out of me. "Why don't you tell me?" he whispered, his husky voice making my need for him even greater.

I grabbed his hair and brought his lips to mine for a few agonizing and perfect moments. I trailed my lips across his cheek and up to his ear. "I want you to fuck me, Jacob," I growled, knowing those were the exact words he wanted to hear.

He couldn't play his game any longer, he needed me just as badly as I needed him. He thrust himself into me again as we toppled to the floor. He quickly flipped back to the top of me and filled me completely, his teasing demeanor completely vanished. I clutched myself to his body as he drove into me over and over. Orgasms ricocheted throughout my insides as I screamed his name loudly. I leaned my head forward and bit his shoulder, making him pound into me even harder than before.

I licked the blood from my lips as he lifted me up from our position on the floor. I expected him to lay me back on the couch, but he carried me all the way to the bathroom instead. He set me to my feet and spun me around quickly, bending me over the sink. He entered me again from behind as I braced my hands against the marble sink, bending his knees almost all the way to the floor so that he was level with my own body.

I eventually sank to the floor with him, no longer having the strength to keep myself standing. He wrapped his arms around my upper body while he moved forcefully in and out of me, placing his hands around my breasts and biting me lightly on the neck. He pulled one of his hands away and wound his fingers into the back of my hair, pulling at it harder than he ever had. I screamed and moaned his name over and over, scarce able to stand the pleasure he was giving me.

I bent over on all fours on the floor as he moved farther back to continue. My body felt like it couldn't contain anymore, like I was going to actually implode on myself at any moment. I grabbed the bottom sides of the sink for support again as he rode me from the back. We both released at the exact same moment, and when I could look up again I realized I'd broken the whole sink free from the wall that it was being held to.

"Damn, Nessie," Jacob growled as he bit my earlobe. "You're even tighter than you used to be."

I laughed loudly at this; he usually didn't say anything quite so explicit to me, although it was a good thing to know that that part of me was fully intact as well. "I broke the sink," I gasped to him, lifting the whole huge thing up to show him.

He chuckled loudly as he stood up. He took the sink from my hands and tried to make it stay sitting up against the wall, but it wasn't happening. "Where should we put it?" he laughed loudly, and I joined in.

"I have no idea. I guess just put it somewhere out there, or toss it outside or something," I giggled as I could finally pull myself from the ground. "That should be fun to explain to everyone."

He carried it into the livingroom as I flipped the lights on. He brought it to a corner with no furniture and laid it down on the floor. I heard what sounded like laughing outside, way off in the distance. Jacob heard it too, because we stared at eachother in puzzlement as the laughter got closer to the house.

Emmett came through the front door, bellowing at the top of his lungs. He had his hand over his eyes as he came in, and then he abruptly stopped laughing although the smile stayed glued to his face.

"Is everyone done with their play time?" he asked condescendingly.

I punched him in his arm as Rosalie came through the door next, her face set into a scowl. I realized I was still completely naked and had to search out my clothes quickly from two corners of the livingroom.

Emmett pulled his hand away from his eyes and glanced at the sink on the floor before busting out laughing again. "God Ness, you are a FREAK!!!! I could never get Rose to do it in the bathroom like that!!!"

Rosalie smacked him upside his head, but he ignored her. "You guys sound like two wild animals getting it on in here!!! You're a lucky man, Jacob!!!" he said, still laughing horrendously.

My cheeks blazed red with his words. "You were listening to us?!?!" I half screamed at him.

"Kind of hard not to, we could hear you a mile away!!! You didn't have to break the furniture, you know. You could have just told Esme you didn't like her sink," he guffawed.

I punched him in his arm again, much harder than before, but it didn't phase him or his laughter at our expense. I heard a small cry from upstairs, and quickly flew out of the room to tend to Dax instead of having to deal with my embarassment at the current situation. I wonder how many of my other family members had bore witness to our fun.

"Oh, what is it, baby?" I asked softly as I plucked Dax out of his crib. His face was formed into that adorable pout again, and I'd already learned what this face meant; he was hungry. I reluctantly descended the stairs with him and flew straight to the kitchen, avoiding Emmett's riotous laughter.

"You guys are downright dirty!!! I could never talk to Rose like that, she'd lop my head off!!!" Emmett was saying in the livingroom as I made Dax a bottle of formula.

"Don't listen to him, your Uncle Emmett is crazy," I whispered to Dax as he chugged down his bottle. He stopped when I spoke and smiled quickly at me before going back to his feeding. I noticed two small teeth already starting to poke through the top center of his gums. I walked back to the livingroom with him, rocking slightly because I knew how much he liked that.

"Ummm, Jacob? When do baby's normally cut teeth?" I said very lowly, not wanting to disturb my angel.

"A few months at least. Why?"

"He's already starting to. I guess he's got some of me in him after all," I smiled, not wanting to freak Jacob out about anything.

"You just had alot of Jacob in you," Emmett chuckled. Rosalie smacked him again, only making him laugh harder. "Sorry, I couldn't pass up such a good oppurtunity. You walked right into that one."

"Where's everybody else?" I asked Rose, not wanting Emmett to make a dirty joke out of everything I said.

"They went to your house when they figured out what you two were doing here...." she said, her scowl returning. "You know, I really liked that couch."

"Next time we'll use your bed," I laughed. Dax tossed his bottle to the floor and giggled his adorable little baby laugh.

Rosalie looked like I'd just slapped her. "You better not!!!! I'd never get the smell out!!!!"

I sauntered over to Jacob and took in his scent deliciously. "Smells pretty damn good to me," I told her. Jacob wrapped his arm around me and laughed huskily. Rosalie only shook her head and crossed her arms.

"You're getting braver, Nessie. I like it," Emmett chuckled. Rosalie shot him a glare which he ignored. "Who the hell would've thought that sweet little Renesmee was such a little deviant?" he laughed.

"Am not. Well......" I considered it for a moment. "Okay, maybe I kind of am, but I'm no worse than any of you," I smiled.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Emmett replied.

"Will you two be _sleeping _here again tonight?" Rosalie asked, emphasizing the word 'sleeping'.

"Yeah I guess so. We kind of have to, Dax's stuff is all over here."

"I'd take care of him," Rose smiled.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah - right. Like I'm going to leave my baby alone all night. You must think I'm crazy." I walked over to the chair and grabbed my new diaper bag before heading up all the stairs to my dad's old room with Jacob behind me.

I sat down on the bed with my legs forming a wide circle and laid Dax down in the middle of them. I pulled away his blanket and made sure his diaper was still clean.

"You're so perfect!!" I cooed to him softly, making him laugh and wave his tiny hands at me. I leaned down and kissed his belly and he curled his fingers around some of my ringlets. "Precious little baby, like I would ever leave you alone all night. You'd miss Mommy and Daddy, wouldn't you?"

He giggled again, almost as if in agreeance with me. Jacob chuckled and kissed my cheek, then kissed Dax's cheek. Dax let go of my hair to grab at Jacob's face. Jacob bent down and blew a tiny raspberry on his belly, making him laugh and kick his legs with happiness.

"You're the most beautiful baby in the whole world, yes you are," I told him. "See your Daddy? That's what you look like!" He giggled and kicked and waved his hands excitedly. He just loved to be talked to.

"Don't listen to Mommy, you're much cuter than I ever was," Jacob laughed. Dax was so in love with Jacob's voice, he almost rolled away in his excitement. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Jacob asked him. His expression was stern but his voice was soft and loving still, not wanting Dax to think he was actually mad at him.

We played around with him for a little while until his tiny eyelids started to droop. I swaddled him up tightly and laid him in his crib before turning out the lights and laying down with Jacob.

"Do you think he's going to age faster than normal?" Jacob whispered after I cuddled up closely to him.

"I don't know..... I aged quickly from the moment I was created, and you aged quickly after your gene got triggered, so it's hard to tell how he's going to. We'll just have to wait and see." I whispered back.

"I kind of don't want him to..... I liked it when you did it though," he chuckled silently. "In some ways at least."

"How so?"

"Well, I mean, if you aged normally, you'd be a little girl right now and I'd be in a completely different position with you. But you didn't get a full childhood, you grew up so fast and didn't get to just be a kid like the rest of us."

"I'm glad I grew up fast. The whole world would be completely different to me if I hadn't. I had enough of a childhood, I think. It's kind of hard to know for sure, my brain grew up even faster than the rest of me."

"Yeah, that's for sure. I used to feel pretty sick thinking about you the way that I did..... a full grown man being all perverted over an eight year old that looks and acts like an adult."

"When did you feel like that?"

"Right before I was with you, after you were already grown. I saw you every day, saw how beautiful you were and I couldn't help but want to be with you in a way that's criminal."

"Mmmm..... tell me what you thought about me before you found out I loved you," I said as I snuggled deeper into him.

"I thought I was going to die if you didn't notice me soon," he laughed silently, shaking the bed slightly. "I thought you were gorgeous and perfect, and that I was so lucky to have imprinted on you. I thought alot about ripping your clothes off......"

"Really? How'd you hide it so well?"

"I didn't, you were just clueless," he chuckled again. "You'd catch me staring at you and not think anything of it."

"How come you never made a move? You had to have noticed when I fell for you, I was completely obvious."

"I thought you were starting to notice that I loved you and you just felt weird around me. Besides, I like the way things happened, I wouldn't change a second of it."

My own eyelids were starting to droop a little, so it took me a minute to respond. "Yeah..... me neither. I'm glad I got to get to you first." I leaned away slightly and gave Jacob a sweet kiss. "I love you so much. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Nessie. I love you so much, too."

I snuggled back into his chest and drifted away, dreaming of our baby and Jacob's warmth and how he made me feel like the most beautiful thing in the whole world.


	23. Last Time

**Chapter Twenty Three - Last Time**

Jacob, Dax and I moved into the big house within the next week, right after the new sink was installed. Jacob liked my Dad's room the best and said that it stunk the least, so we kept it. I gave Nahuel Rosalie and Emmett's room, because it was the farthest away from our new bedroom, and Dax got an extra bedroom that was just a floor below us so we could hear him when we were asleep and he cried for us at night.

Nahuel had been staying almost every night and Rosalie and Emmett had been staying at Mom and Dad's so she could give me the privacy I wanted and still be around to play with the baby. Brittany came over once to see Dax and completely fell in love with him.

"Ohhhh my goodness!!!!" she squealed when I placed him into her arms and he grabbed a chunk of her long hair. "He's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen!!!!" She dropped her voice down to a whisper then and said, "Don't tell my sister I said that....." Like I was going to meet this random girl and tell her Brittany thought my baby was cuter than her's.

Alice had thrown herself into wedding plans for me, and it was all set to happen in just a month. I was nervous, but excited to tie myself to Jacob in this way finally. I wanted him forever, and he wanted me the same way. He was so happy too, constantly beaming his sunshine smile at me. Everything seemed perfect.

_Seemed _perfect.

Jacob was taking a nap upstairs after a particularly long night when I heard Dax wake up and my phone ring simultaneously. I grabbed my cell and headed down the stairs to see what my baby needed.

"Hey, Brit," I said as I lifted Dax up and looked at his cute little pouty-hungry face.

"N-nessie..... Nahuel left m-me....." she sobbed over the phone. I went down the rest of the stairs to the kitchen and started making him a bottle.

"Why?" I asked in shock as I leaned against the counter and fed Dax his bottle. He was up to two full ounces of formula at once now.

"I don't kn-know!! He just said he couldn't b-be with me anym-more!!!" She paused to cry a bit harder into my ear. "I l-love him!!!" she wailed.

"I'm so sorry Brittany. I'd come over there and talk with you in person but I've got Dax to take care of right now..... Are you done already? That was too fast!"

"Huh? I'm n-not done!!"

I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "No, I was talking to the baby," I said. "He finished his bottle so quick, isn't that right little Dax Jacob?" I cooed to him. I took his bottle and ran water in it before setting it in the sink and returning to lean on the counter.

"Will you as-ask him why he did it?? I can't figure him out!!! Everything was going so great, I wanted to give him so much....." she said, her tears seeming to stop somewhat.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I thought he was the one! I wanted to..... you know....."

"Oh! That..... Well, at least you didn't do that before he did what he just did, that would make things a million times worse. Don't let him get to you so bad, I know you care alot about him but you'll find someone else that can make you happy, Brittany. I'll talk to him for you when he gets here......" Not that that means anything. If he doesn't want to be with her, nothing I say is going to make much of a difference. I'd never tell her that, of course.

"Thanks, Ness. You're a really good friend...... I'll call you soon, tell me what you find out from him, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Brit, feel better."

"Bye," she said dully.

I heard the front door opening then, and I knew it was Nahuel before I even saw him.

"Why did Brittany just call me crying?? What did you say to her?"

"I had to break things off with her," he said with his head down.

"Why? I thought you really liked her...." I flew over to Dax's play-pen and laid him down gently inside of it before turning back to Nahuel.

"I do, but it can't go anywhere. Renesmee.... I still have feelings for you. It's not the same as before, but I can't be with her the way she wants me to be. When I kiss her.... I just don't feel enough to keep going with her like this."

My heart fell at his words. I had been so sure that he was falling for Brittany and that he was completely over me. "Nahuel, I love Jacob...."

"I know, I know, but Renesmee...." He turned and his eyes smoldered into mine. "I'll never not feel this way about you. Only you. You don't have to return my feelings for me to love you."

"Nahuel," I said to the floor. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my chin up with his fingertips before he placed his lips slowly to mine. I couldn't pull away from him, he was so sad, and it was still my fault. I let him kiss me, knowing that this would be the very last time.

"I swear I'll never do that again," he said as he pulled away. "I just needed it one last time...."

"Nahuel, how can we be friends if you can't get over your feelings for me?"

"It will be fine. I'll never mention it again, I just needed that one last time...."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Renesmee, I shouldn't have said anything. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me, and I don't want Jacob to be mad at me. I promise I'll never say or do anything like that to you again......" He looked me in the eyes again, painfully. "Do you want me to leave? I will if you need me to."

"No, you don't have to leave. And please don't say anything to Jacob, he'd definitely be angry with you, and I want you guys to stay friends. Nahuel, you have to find a way to get over the way that you feel about me. I'm getting married in a month, I already have a baby, and you are my best friend. Things are always going to be awkward between us if this keeps going on," I said almost sternly.

"I won't let you feel awkward around me. I love Jacob and Dax too, and I'll just be your friend like I have been."

"What am I going to tell Brittany?" I asked myself out loud.

"Tell her she's too good for me. Tell her someone else can make her happier than I ever could....."

"You know she was going to..... give you herself, right?"

He looked up at me slightly stunned. "She was? She must think I'm a big ass right now then."

"She said she's in love with you...... I wish I could tell her you felt the same way."

"I could never love her, not the way that I love y- " He cleared his throat before the word I did not want to hear escaped his mouth completely. "I could never love her in that way. She was not the girl for me, and in some time she'll realize I was not the man for her either."

"I hope you're right about that last part." Dax made a whiny noise from where I'd laid him down so I swooped over and lifted him back out.

"What is it? You just wanted Mommy to hold you?" I said to him softly. I could not ever look at this baby without a huge smile growing across my face.

He looked over at Nahuel and said "Nnnnaaannnnaaaa."

I giggled at him and turned to Nahuel as well. "I think he wants you, it's like he's trying to say your name."

Nahuel smiled hugely and took Dax, who started smacking his chin and giggling wildly. "I wonder why he likes me so much....."

"Probably because I do," I said before I considered that maybe I shouldn't. He stared longingly at me before I turned away and went into the kitchen and started washing dishes. I was halfway through all the dirty plates and bottles when two long, warm arms wrapped around me.

Jacob kissed me on the top of my head. "I can do the rest if you want," he yawned. I spun around and pushed my lips against his as my hands roamed over his perfectly chiseled bare chest.

"You can dry and put away, I'm almost done anyways," I told him before kissing him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up and sat me on the edge of the sink. I wrapped my legs around him next as I felt my fire burning like a furnace inside of me.

"Hmmmm.... maybe we should see if Nahuel will watch Dax for a few hours and go on a walk...." he smiled against my lips. His mouth ran down to my throat, making his offer irresistible.

"Let me finish this real quick. Will you ask him?"

"Of course." He smacked my bottom after I hopped down and turned away for the livingroom. I could hear Nahuel agreeing just as I finished up the last bottle. I dried my hands and flew up the stairs to put on some different clothes. I pulled out my special silky black bra and panties and put on a short black dress over top of them. I looked in the mirror and smoothed out my hair before going back down.

Jacob smiled hugely and took my hand as we headed out the door. He stripped his jean shorts off and handed them to me so he could phase. He leaned down so I could get on his back, then he bolted through the forest.

It was a warm night and the moon was full and beautiful. The forest whipped past us in a million different colors and smells before Jacob came to a spot far away enough for no listening ears to find us. I jumped off of him and laid down, and he immediately started licking my face with his huge wolf tongue. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his furry neck, then kissed him on his mouth. He pulled back with a shocked expression, then quickly phased back to himself.

"You kissed me!" he said, stunned and excited at the same time.

"Yeah, I've only done that like a billion times before..." I giggled.

"You know what I mean," he said as he laid down beside of me. "You don't think it's gross or anything?"

"Why would I think it was gross? You're still you, just in a different body......"

"Yeah, the body of a giant dog," he laughed. He rolled to the side and propped himself up on his elbow. "I liked it," he smiled broadly.

I jumped up and got on top of him. "Oh, did you now? Better than when I scratch you behind your ears?"

"Yeah," he chuckled brightly. "I never would have thought you would do that."

"Why shouldn't I? I love both of your forms. I love everything about you."

He flipped me over so that he was now on top of me. "Really...... What exactly do you love about me?" His lips started kissing down my neck, then back up it as they reached the neckline of my dress.

"Hmmmm...." I said with my eyes closed. "I love these lips, and I love these arms, and I love this chest...." I said as my hands moved across the last two.

He pulled my dress over my head quickly and appraised my bra and panties set as he pulled those away gently before bringing his mouth back to my skin. "Anything else....?" he asked in his lovely husky voice.

I wrapped my hand around his firm erection and kissed his chest. "I love this..." I whispered.

"Hmmm... do you?" He whispered into my ear. He plunged himself deep inside of me, making my next breath come in a wild gasp. He smirked at me slightly before entering me again.

He wrapped an arm underneath my back and pulled me closer to him as he made love to me gently. He kissed me tenderly on my mouth, my neck, my breasts. I moaned his name softly as I kept my body molded tightly to his. Soft climaxes rolled through me as we shuddered together and I rolled my nails across his neck and shoulders.

He pulled his body out of mine and leaned down to my ear again. "Renesmee, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jacob," I smiled and kissed him softly.

He rolled away from me and picked his shorts up off of the ground as I stared at the moon. He rolled back towards me and laid a small box on my chest. He waited, smiling broadly, for me to open it up.

I pulled the lid upwards as Jacob beamed even brighter at me, making me giggle. I looked inside of the box, and realized what type of ring he'd just given me; it was white gold and very dainty, with three small square cut diamonds on it's face.

"Oh, Jacob!" I said excitedly as I pulled it out of it's box. He took it from me quickly and slid it onto my left ring finger. "It's beautiful!!" I told him as I held my hand out and admired the ring in the moonlight.

"You really like it??" he asked me eagerly.

"It's perfect..... you did a really good job," I beamed at him. He took my hand and kissed all of my fingers individually.

"I did have a little help," he admitted sheepishly.

"From who?"

"Alice...... I got it that one day when I told you I was going to talk to Sam. She helped me pick it out before that online, and I had to pick it up and get it sized." He beamed while he spoke then brought his lips to meet mine once again.

"Thank you. You couldn't have found anything that I'd like better."

"I'm so glad you like it Ness. I can't believe I get to keep you forever."

"Hmmmm..... Mrs. Jacob Black......" I said as I held my hand out once more. Jacob jumped up, grabbing me with him, and spun around wildly in a circle while I squealed with delight. He kissed me with so much enthusiasm, I considered making love with him once more before we had to leave.

"I'm going to make sure you're always this happy, for the rest of both of our lives. I promise, Renesmee," he whispered softly into my ear.

"I know you will, Jacob. I'm going to try and make you happy every day, too. For the rest of eternity." I kissed him once more, knowing that we really needed to get back now.

Jacob handed me his shorts off of the ground after I pulled my own clothes back on.

"Shall we?" he asked light-heartedly with a huge smile. He phased quickly and let me hop back onto him before shooting back off towards the house. He stopped a ways back and phased and put his shorts on. He picked me up and loped onward towards the door.

He paused at the door as we heard someone yelling, "How could you do this to me??!!"

We stared at eachother, puzzled for a long time. He spun around and we both noticed Brittany's car out front for the first time.

"What do we do?" I asked him.

"We need to get Dax..... We can go to your parents if you like, unless you want to kick her out or something," he chuckled lightly.

"I don't know.... I wish she wouldn't yell around the baby, though," I told him, annoyed at her behavior at the moment. Jacob pushed the door open and carried me in.

Brittany spun around as Nahuel's eyes went to me and Jacob, and her face was completely red. "You!!!!" she yelled at me, her face darkening another shade. Jacob deposited me to my feet slowly.

"How could you not tell me he was in love with you????!!!!!!! I thought you were my friend!!!!!" she screamed. She seemed to be waiting on an answer as I stood there, gaping back and forth between her and Nahuel. Why the hell would he tell her that??

"Brittany..." Nahuel said softly from behind her.

She whirled back around to face him. "What??" she asked harshly.

"Let's just go talk outside, please. This has nothing to do with Renesmee."

"Oh, sure, take her side. You're all about _her_, aren't you??!!" She swiveled back to face me once more. "How did I not see it before?? You should have told me, I know _you _saw it!!!!"

"Brittany..." Nahuel said again.

"No!!!" she yelled, turning her head to see him. "I'm not going outside with you!!!! She is going to explain herself!!!!!"

I felt my face burning hot as anger flowed through me. It's not my place to tell her who her boyfriend is in love with, it's his. How dare she come over here and yell at me in my own house? I did know how he felt, but that doesn't mean I would say things to her that would only hurt her feelings.

Jacob stepped around me. "Brittany, you need to leave," he said to her, his voice full of authority.

"I'm not going anywhere," she told him in a snotty voice.

Jacob was about to say something more when I pushed him slightly to the side. He looked down at me as I shook my head no at him.

"Brittany. First of all, I didn't even know that he still was. Up until earlier this evening, I did think he was all about you," I told her calmly. "And second of all, don't ever come into my house and yell at me, especially not with my baby anywhere near," I said more angrily.

"Now, you can either go outside and talk to Nahuel privately where you won't disturb my son, or you can just go the hell home, but you _will_ get out of my face about it. Don't blame me for what happens between you and him," I told her sternly.

Brittany stared at me silently for a long time. She finally grabbed Nahuel's hand and stomped outside. I could hear their footsteps getting farther away before I untensed myself and looked up at Jacob.

He looked confused, hurt, angry...... "Why didn't you say anything to me, Ness? How did you even find out that he was still in love with you?" he asked, his voice full of pain.

"He kind of said something earlier.... I didn't want to tell you, you and Nahuel have been such good friends lately, and I didn't want you to get mad at him...." I said to the wooden floor.

He lifted my chin up with his fingers so that I had to look at him. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No, nothing like before. I just care about him as a friend now."

"Are you sure? Renesmee, if you love him even the slightest bit, we can't go through with getting married, not until you're one hundred percent sure that I'm the only one you'll ever want."

"Jacob, I am sure," I told him softly. "He's a good person and I do want to be his friend, but I don't feel that way about him anymore. The only person I ever want to be with is you, I swear."

Jacob breathed a long sigh, closing his eyes as he did so. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "I don't think he should stay with us anymore, not for now at least."

"Okay."

He pulled back to look at my face. "Are you sure you can do that? Are you sure you can let go of him being around you all the time?"

"Of course I can. You're the only one I need to be around all the time....... Jacob, I do love you, only you. I know how hard it is for you to believe that, but it's the truth," I told him, practically pleading. This is why I didn't want to say anything, because now he was doubting my love for him. If he needed for Nahuel to go away, then that was just the way it would have to be.

"If that's what you say then I believe you, Ness. I just don't want you to make a mistake and feel like you're stuck with me forever when you really want somebody else...." He picked up my hand and kissed the back of it as he intertwined his fingers through mine.

"I know I'm not making a mistake. I know what I want and what I need, and all of that is you. You're the love of my life, Jacob, you're the father of my baby. I'm never going to not want to be with you more than anything in the world," I promised.

He smiled beautifully at me, but I wasn't convinced I was completely off the hook. I'd really messed things up yet again; I should have told Jacob about what Nahuel said, even if it would make him mad. It would have been alot better hearing it explained by me instead of having it screamed by Brittany like that.

Jacob swept me up suddenly and flew up every flight of stairs, depositing me gently on the bed. "Stay here, I'm going to go check on DJ, then I'll be right back," he said softly. He disappeared for a few moments, then came back. "He's still asleep..... he must be a heavy sleeper."

"That's good, at least." I yawned hugely, and Jacob chuckled at me slightly.

"Getting tired? Want me to grab you some pajamas?" he asked kindly.

"No, that's okay." I yanked my dress over my head and rolled to my side, yawning once again.

Jacob leaned down and molded his warm lips to mine, tracing my bottom lip lightly with his tongue. "Do you mind if I stay up for awhile?"

"No, that's fine. I'd stay up with you, but I didn't get that nap earlier," I laughed. I sat up and kissed him again for a very long and lovely moment.

He wrapped my sheet around me as I laid back down and kissed me on my cheeks. "I love you, Renesmee. I'll be in bed soon, but I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you too, Jacob," I said tiredly. "Good night....."

"Night, baby," he whispered.

I dreamed of the world being the way that I wished it could be. There were things focused around my personal life, like me marrying Jacob and Nahuel only caring about me as a friend. Then there were bigger things, like being able to be free as what I really was, not having to hide anything from anyone in the world. People knew about vampires and werewolves and just accepted it in my perfect world. Dax got to grow up, then stopped aging and was able to live as an immortal with me and Jacob forever.

**A/N: Try to not hate Nahuel too much, he can't help it..... he's just so love-sick.**


	24. Venus Blue

**Chapter Twenty Four - Venus Blue**

I woke up to the sound of Dax crying. I went down to his room and lifted him out, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with him. He was being more fussy than usual, and I wasn't sure of what it was that he needed, so I tried a few different things. When I popped his pacifier in his mouth, I noticed four more teeth had already started coming through.

"Morning, Nessie," Jacob said happily from behind me.

"He's cutting more teeth already......" I told him as I spun around to face him. Dax also looked like he was about six months old at this point, but I didn't want to mention that...

"I guess he is growing up a little faster than normal," Jacob said in a slightly somber tone. He instantly brightened back up, though. "At least he's still a baby, he's not growing all that fast."

"Yeah, let's just try not to worry about it too much. He seems perfectly healthy, I always was and I reached adulthood before most people reach their teenage years," I smiled. "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever's fine," he beamed. He took Dax out of my arms and kissed me lovingly before following me down to the kitchen. I noticed Nahuel's door was open and he wasn't around.

"Where's Nahuel at?" I asked curiously.

"I kind of talked to him last night....." Jacob said nervously. "Actually he came to me and said that he was going to leave. He's worried he's causing problems between us and he doesn't want to."

"Yeah, that's understandable," I said almost sarcastically. "Are you mad at him?" I asked as I cut apart sausage and pulled out the box of pancake batter.

"No..... not exactly. I'm not too happy with him either," he said almost angrily. I shot him a puzzled glance before mixing up the pancake batter. "He told me he kissed you yesterday."

It was a good thing I was turned away from Jacob when I heard that one. I froze up and waited for him to say more. He didn't.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about that last night......" I cringed.

"Yeah, probably should have mentioned it," he chuckled lightly. "He clarified that it was all him, though."

"That's good, because it was." I spun around to face him, glad that he wasn't angry with me. "So, he's gone now?"

"Yeah, he went back home for now. He can come back some time, just not too soon...... I try not to be so mad at him, I mean I understand where he's coming from. It's impossible not to love you," he smiled slightly. "I just wish he would get over it...."

"Don't we all?" I asked rhetorically. "Maybe some time away from me will help. Couldn't hurt, anyways." I flipped over the sausage and pancakes. "I hope one day he can really just be my friend and not feel more for me."

"Me, too." He came up behind me and kissed the top of my head as Dax giggled and grabbed some of my hair playfully. "So how's our wedding coming along?" he asked me, changing the subject to something lighter.

"I'm sure Alice has everything ready now. I decided not to invite anybody I know that's human."

"Why? Besides that Brittany was being crazy last night," he laughed.

"Because...." I poured out more batter onto the griddle. "I want my real Dad to walk me down the aisle, and nobody human would understand why my brother," I made quotation marks in the air, "Would be doing that instead of Carlisle."

"Yeah, that makes sense," he agreed. "So just close friends and family, then?"

"Yeah, I mean, you can invite pretty much everybody that you know, you can look over the guest list that I already have and add on if you need to. That reminds me...." I took out all the food from the pans and griddle and started making up our plates quickly. "We need to go to La Push and show everybody else Dax. I want Emily to see him," I smiled.

"When do you want to go? Today?" he asked as we both dumped maple syrup all over our plates and sat down to eat.

"Yeah, we can. I'm supposed to get together with Alice this weekend to discuss wedding stuff...... Do you want to do traditional vows, or write our own?"

"What do you want to do?"

I laughed slightly. "I have no idea..... That's why I'm asking you," I smiled.

"I don't know. Let's just think on it."

Dax spit his pacifier across the floor and laughed wildly at it. I picked it up and started rinsing it off for him as he bounced up and down on Jacob's lap.

He pointed over at me and opened up his mouth widely. "Maaaammaaa," he said. I froze as his pacifier hit the floor once again. Jacob stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Did he just talk?" he asked in shock.

"Maaamaaa," Dax said again, still pointing at me. He giggled and bounced around some more.

"Whoa...." I said, still stunned. "He sounded almost like he was trying to talk yesterday, but I thought he was just making weird noises...."

"What'd he say?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"He said Naannaa," I laughed.

Jacob looked down at Dax's happy little face. "Say Daddy next," he tried excitedly.

"Daaaaddddeeeeeee," Dax said as he bounced higher. He seemed as proud of himself as we were. Jacob picked him up and kissed him as he held him up in the air level with his face.

"You said it!!! You're so smart!!!!" Jacob told him excitedly. I finished cleaning the pacifier again and gave it back to Dax, who took it in his hand and squished it around a little bit while he still smiled and laughed with Jacob. They were so cute together.

I sat back down and tried to finish my meal that I'd barely touched. It didn't taste very good today; I could feel an old familiar burn in the back of my throat.

"I think I need to go hunt later," I told Jacob unhappily. "This food isn't doing it anymore ever since Dax escaped me."

"I'll call Blondie here after a few minutes and have her come watch DJ," Jacob said as he shoveled breakfast into his mouth.

"You don't have to come with me. I hate hunting in front of you, I feel even more murderous when you watch, and I know it grosses you out...."

"Renesmee..." he said slowly as he placed his hand on top of mine. "It doesn't gross me out, you have no control over what you were born as. And don't feel bad about it, your life is much more important than some animals out there," he said sincerely.

"I just hate killing things. I wish this was still making me feel good," I said as I picked around at my plate of pancakes. I tried a bite of the sausage, and it almost made me want to vomit. Jacob laughed at me as I went to the trash and spit it out.

"Where's your phone? I'll go ahead and call her." I handed him the cell and he dialed Rosalie's number quickly.

"Hey, wanna baby-sit?" he asked as soon as she answered. Dax was always the easiest way to get Rosalie to play nice. I heard her agreeing excitedly before she hung up the phone. She was at the door in under a minute.

"Hello, little cutie," Rosalie cooed from the livingroom as Jacob returned to the kitchen. I tossed his empty plate into the sink and took mine towards the trash to dump it.

"I'll eat that," he smiled. I set the plate down in front of him at the table and gave him a kiss.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower before we go," I told him. It was hard keeping up with myself when I was taking care of Dax all the time now. Motherhood is not easy. I went through the livingroom to go and get my things from our room. Rosalie was bouncing Dax on her knee and laughing with him.

"Hey, Rose." I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her lightly. "Thanks for watching him for me, I need blood."

"No problem," she smiled widely. She loved being around Dax, he was probably her new favorite person in the world.

I flew up the stairs and picked through my clothes until I found something cute. I settled on some plain blue jean shorts and a cute white shirt with blue, green and brown designs on it. It was very summery, suitable for the unusually warm weather we were getting today. I went for the upstairs bathroom with my clothes, hairdryer, and curling iron.

I turned the water on really hot and stripped down. I checked at my stomach for the millionth time since I'd given birth and was very glad to see that it was still nice, flat and smooth. I hopped in and showered in under fifteen minutes, something that would have been almost impossible before. I wrapped my towel around me and dried out my hair before putting my clothes on. I brushed my teeth and curled my ringlets to perfection before heading back downstairs.

Jacob's eyes roamed over me as a broad smile formed across his face. "Dax said Mommy again," he said almost dazedly.

"Awww, I missed it," I pouted, sticking out my lower lip. I went to Rosalie and plucked him up for a second. "Will you say it again for Mommy?" I asked him hopefully.

"Mommmmeeee," he said slowly, stretching out the word still.

"Oh, you are so smart Dax! Mommy has to leave for a little while, but I promise I'll be back soon, okay?"

"K," he replied. He started smiling and giggling wildly as I kissed him and laughed with him. Rosalie held her hands back out for him, so I kissed him once more before depositing him to her.

"Take your time," she said as she cuddled Dax.

I rolled my eyes at her as Jacob walked me out of the door. He laid out his clothes in a pile as he phased and we flew through the forest. I didn't feel like being picky today, I just wanted to find something good that was close-by so I could get back home. I hopped up into the lower branches of a tree and bent down into a crouch, searching the air for my prey.

I caught the scent of a few deer just a mile or so out. I jumped lightly from tree to tree as I came up on them, feeling more animalistic than I usually did when I would hunt. Vampires gave their entire beings over to instinct when they hunted, but I'd always kept some bit of control at all times. I could always stop mid-hunt if need be.

I watched the four female deer drinking from the river very close to my parents house, biding my time for the jump. I suddenly sprang onto one of them and ripped my teeth into it's throat before I'd actually decided to do so. The doe twitched and moaned underneath my killing bite as I sucked it's life away from it.

I stood up after it was drained, feeling strangely wild in a way. Not hunting for so long must have had some type of weird effect on me. My body seemed to be controlled by my hunger and not my conscious mind as I flew farther through the forest, picking up on the scent of two elk about another mile out.

I instantly sprang at one of them as well, dragging the giant beast down and piercing it's skin with my teeth as it flailed and kicked madly, trying so hard to save it's own life. I drained it quickly just as Jacob came running up on me in his human form.

"You were pretty hungry, huh?" he asked, almost worriedly.

I had to sit down for a few minutes and let the bloodlust wear down before I could speak. I felt like a complete animal, like no matter what I was thinking at this point, my body was just going to do whatever it wanted. I took one hundred deep breaths and then stood back up, finally feeling like myself again.

"That was crazy. I want to go back now...."

"We can go. And what was crazy?" He put his clothes back on as we started back through the trees holding hands.

"My instincts took over me. It's never really happened before, I usually stay in control. I guess since I haven't hunted in so long...."

"That makes sense, Ness. You went without any blood for at least nine months, the vamp in you must have been pretty stirred up about it," he chuckled lightly.

"So do you want to take Dax to La Push now? Dad had the baby seat installed already and everything."

"Yeah, we just have to pry Blondie away from him first," he smiled. Rosalie had a tendency to try and treat Dax like he should be all hers, even though we were his parents. She loved him, at least, and I was very glad for that.

Jacob swung me up in his arms when we reached the porch and molded his lips to mine. The warmth and the shocks running through me got heightened immediately as his lips moved with mine perfectly. It was only about a minute before I was gasping for each breath and grasping at Jacob like if he let go, I would die from it. His mouth moved down my neck slightly as shivers rolled up and down my spine. He brought his lips back to mine and smiled against them.

"Never enough alone time...." he whispered as he kissed me again.

"Nope," I gasped. "At least we'll have our honeymoon soon, then we'll get plenty of alone time...." I smiled. Jacob pushed his beautiful lips to mine again as he opened up the door and carried me in.

"Ugh," Rosalie said as he set me to my feet and kept his mouth to mine. "Don't you two ever calm down?"

"No," I replied against Jacob's lips. He smiled broadly as he kissed me again and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me as close to him as possible.

"Well, you should. You're going to be having alot more kids in a very short time span if you don't learn some control," she snooted at us.

"Hmmm...... more kids...." Jacob said into my mouth. I pulled away to see his sunshine smile.

"What? You want more?" I asked him skeptically.

"Maybe some day," he said, still smiling brightly.

"Yeah, some day, but not too soon. I have Dax to concentrate on for now, it'd be alot of work to have another baby right now," I laughed. Jacob hugged me up tightly before crossing the room and taking Dax from Rosalie's arms.

"Ready to go meet more people??" he asked him excitedly. Dax giggled and smacked him in the chin. "I'll take that as a yes," Jacob laughed as he kissed him on the cheek and cradled him in his arm.

"Thanks, Rose. We'll be home later," I told Rosalie. She kissed Dax on both cheeks and then kissed me on the cheek before sweeping out of the open door. We loaded the baby, the diaper bag, and ourselves into the car and set off for La Push. I popped in Agents of Oblivion as Dax giggled adorably in the back seat. Jacob drove slower than usual, probably since we had Dax in the car for the first time.

"Whose house first?" Jacob asked.

"I guess Leah's, it's probably been killing her the last few days being away from him."

We pulled up to the Clearwater's house. Jacob knocked on the door as I got Dax and his things from the back of the car.

"Jake!!" Sue said as I came to stand where they were. "Oh my gosh, is this little Dax?" my grandma asked excitedly. Sue and Charlie had been dating since I could remember, but they opted to not live together. I think Sue felt uncomfortable not keeping her house with her fully grown kids, and not being able to talk to Charlie much about what they were.

Grandma took Dax gently from my arms as he giggled happily. "He's so beautiful!! No wonder Leah's so taken with him," she smiled.

"Leeeee-uhhhh," Dax laughed to Sue. He loved Leah, loved how when she was around he got her undivided attention.

"Dax!!!!!!!!!!" Leah yelled from inside somewhere. Sue stepped aside to let us in as Leah came running around the corner. She scooped Dax away from her mom and spun around in a circle with him as Jacob and I laughed at her. She held him close and kissed his cheeks.

"You know you can come see him more often," I told her.

"I didn't want to bother you guys...." she said sadly. "I know you need privacy sometimes."

"Just call first, we'll let you know a good time," I responded. I didn't want Leah to feel like she was in pain from not seeing the one person in the world that she cared most about.

Leah smiled at me hugely as she sat down across from us in an old chair. "Okay, I will from now on." She turned her attention back to Dax as she played and talked to him, making him laugh and bounce excitedly.

We relaxed for a little while and let Leah and Sue play with him. Seth was over at Liz's house the whole time we were there, so he didn't get to see him. Leah looked completely heartbroken when Jacob took Dax from her arms and told her that we had to go see Emily and a few other people while we were out.

"You can come over tonight if you want," I offered her. I knew she wouldn't want to go to Sam's with us. She was over him now, especially since all she cared about was Dax, but she still didn't like him much.

"That'd be great," she smiled. "I'll call you before I leave." She hugged me goodbye before kissing Dax's cheeks again as we left. I really liked the effect he had on her; she was much nicer ever since he was born.

It only took us a few minutes to make it over to Sam and Emily's house. Sam peeked out the window at us and then opened up the door as we approached. He mumbled hello's to us without paying anyone much mind. I went straight to the kitchen where I could smell Emily cooking something. It stunk like some kind of meat.

"Nessie!" she said sweetly as she turned around to face me. "Oh my goodness, look at you!!" she said more excitedly as she walked towards us, her eyes on Dax. I handed him over to her as she looked him over and let him take hold of her fingers on her free hand.

She looked up at me with a huge smile on half of her face. "He's so beautiful, Renesmee! He looks just like his Daddy," she said as she turned back to him.

"Yeah, he's perfect," I smiled. Emily handed him back to me as her oven timer went off, then came to take him back into her arms after she pulled the meatloaf from her oven.

"Are you perfect?" she asked sweetly, making him laugh and smile beautifully. "Does he grow fast?" she asked as she noticed the teeth poking through.

"We don't know what the rate is exactly, but as far as we can tell, it's faster than normal but slower than me. He already started trying to talk," I giggled.

"Hmmm..... Don't you wish he could just stay a baby forever?" she smiled at me.

"Kind of," I laughed. "It might get a little old changing diapers for all of eternity, though."

"Yeah, I bet," she laughed. "Speaking of diapers...." We both wrinkled our noses as the smell hit us full force. "I'll change it if you want," she offered kindly. I followed her to her bedroom and handed her the wipes and diapers. She changed him quickly and we sat down on the bed together as she held and cuddled him.

Sam walked into his bedroom with Jacob right behind him. Sam bent down to place a kiss on Emily's head, then his eyes paused on Dax for a long time. I'd never seen much emotion coming from him, but there were so many running across his face as he watched Dax giggling and tugging on Emily's hair. He slowly held out his hands towards them.

"You want to hold him?" Emily asked, almost surprisedly. Sam nodded once, and Emily placed Dax into his waiting arms. Sam cradled him tenderly and stared at his face silently for over ten minutes.

He turned slightly towards Jacob, then turned back and looked me dead in the face, something else that he normally never did. "He is beautiful." Sam smiled slightly, then looked down at Dax again. "He's perfect," he said, smiling wider.

"So Leah imprinted on him?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah, she loves him more than anything," I smiled.

"You're not angry with her?"

"No, I understand. Jacob imprinted on me when I was born, and there's no one in the world whose better for me than he is. I think Leah will be the best person for Dax when he's older."

"She's definitely had an attitude adjustment since she saw him..... I wonder what would happen if he didn't want her...?" Emily said thoughtfully.

"She'd be the most miserable person in the world," Sam said.

"Why wouldn't he want her, though? She'll always be there for him, always be the one who wants to give him the world.... aside from us, of course," Jacob smiled at me.

"I don't know, it's completely up to him when he's able to make those types of decisions. Should we tell him when he's older?" I asked myself more than anyone else. I hadn't known about Jacob's imprint before, and I was pissed when I found out. Then again, who knows how it would have been if I'd always known?

"We've got plenty of time to think on it, Ness," Jacob said. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

Sam cleared his throat, and everyone turned their eyes to him. "Do you know if he'll be a wolf when he's older?"

"We have no idea....." Jake answered.

"He'd be an Alpha if he is. I was kind of hoping..... maybe he'd be able to take my place when he's grown." Sam's eyes turned to Emily. "I don't want to live forever....."

I noticed for the first time that Sam looked slightly different than he had before. He looked like he'd aged, his features were a bit gruffer, his eyes were beginning to form small lines around their edges. He must have stopped phasing so much recently.

"We'll have to see what happens," Jacob said awkwardly. "I'm sure you're not the only one who feels that way."

"Do you think you will ever stop?" Sam asked him.

"Nope," Jacob smiled. "My girl's immortal, I'm never leaving this planet without her."

"Paul's been trying to stop, and Jarred will soon. Quil is thinking about it too, but he won't for a long time. Claire's still alot younger than him. Jarred's been handling all the youngsters for me recently."

"Seth will probably stop eventually too, Liz is only nineteen right now, so he's got plenty of time...." Emily said lowly. Sam smiled at Dax again before depositing him into Emily's arms and kissing her on the cheek.

I'd never thought of the possibility of Jacob not phasing anymore. What if he didn't want to live forever and he only was so he wouldn't have to leave me? He was a human, albeit an irregular human, but a human nonetheless. What if he really wanted his life to run a natural course? I didn't want him to live for all of eternity just because I had to.

"What's wrong, Ness?" Jacob asked. He bent to his knees so he could look at my face. Emily stood up and left the room with Dax in her arms and Sam in front of her, silently giving us alone time. She shut the door quietly behind her.

"Is that what you really want? You don't have to make yourself live forever just because of me if that's not what you want....."

"Nessie, of course I'm not going to stop phasing and let myself get all old. How could I let myself die and leave you behind?"

"But you're a human being...... You shouldn't have to stay alive while everyone else you love is dying, not because of what I am....."

"Renesmee," he said very softly. He took my hand and kissed it twice. "I've already thought this through years ago. I could never watch you die, and I'd never make you watch me do it either. If you were aging, I'd age too. You are the only person I wouldn't be able to stand losing. I'm never leaving you..... The only way I'd let myself die is if something happened to you first." His onyx eyes held pain inside of them with his last words. I stroked his cheek lovingly.

"We both know nothing's ever going to happen to me. I just don't want you to feel like you have to stretch out your life unnecesarily. Besides, if something happened to me, you'd have to stick around for Dax," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, he's going to grow old with both his parents though," Jacob smiled back. He leaned forward to mold his warm lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me tighter against him. "We should probably get back out there before they think we're doing it in their bed," Jacob laughed. He took my hand and led me back out to the livingroom.

**A/N: Only two more chapters til they tie the knot! I know some of you have been waiting for it..... Did I mention that I love you guys? The reviews are killing me, in a good way :) If I had the resources, I'd take a trip around the country (and out of it) just to force my hugs upon each and every one of you!! Haha, leave me some more lovin to come home to. **


	25. Clubbing

**Chapter Twenty Five - Clubbing**

"Bella, just hold still!" Alice told Mom. She was trying to do the final fitting, and no one was cooperating easily, especially not my mother. She hated getting all dressed up.

The entire wedding party was at my parents house today, all crammed into the tiny livingroom. Mom, Alice and Rosalie all looked stunning in their deep green bridesmaids dresses, and Dad, Seth, Quil and Embry were very handsome in their black tuxes. Jasper was wearing a long black robe over top of his tuxedo; he'd taken an online course last week and would be playing minister for us in two days.

"Now see, was that so horrible?" Alice asked rhetorically as Mom looked over herself in the mirror.

I sat in silence on the end of the large couch. Seth and Quil were beside me, eating chips and talking excitedly about the wedding. My wedding. My stomach did flip-flops and my heart sank slightly at the thought of it. I was excited to marry Jacob, I wanted nothing more than to spend my life with him. But..... there was something missing.

I hadn't seen or spoken to Nahuel since that night. I wanted him to be there the day after tomorrow, I didn't feel right getting married without my best friend there to see it. It was no use though, the situation had become hopeless. I could never give him what he wanted, it already belonged to someone else. I'm sure he didn't like seeing it all the time, either.

"Ummmm..... Ness?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face.

I sighed as I uncrossed my arms and stood up to follow her. She smiled slightly as she took my hand and led me to my old bedroom. She shut the door behind us as my eyes roamed over the now barren walls, previously covered in artwork and posters. I didn't even recognize it anymore.

"Are you okay, Nessie?" Alice asked with concern as she stopped in front of me. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No," I sighed. "It's not this.... not exactly anyways."

Alice pulled my sweatshirt and then my tank top over my head. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my shorts off, too.

"Are you sure? You seem so down lately...." Alice unclipped my bra and added it to the pile of clothing on the floor. I lifted my arms up as she slid my white gown over my head.

"I am a little bit..... depressed," I admitted. "But not because I'm getting married, I'm really happy about that. I can't wait to be Mrs. Jacob Black," I smiled broadly. Alice giggled as she laced up the back of my dress.

"It's just......" I sighed, not wanting to explain the reasons for my blueness. I didn't want Jacob to know what was really bothering me, he might think I was missing Nahuel for other reasons. Alice let the subject drop and led me to the mirror with a huge smile on her cute face. I looked myself over multiple times before turning back to her.

"It's perfect Alice. Jacob will love it," I smiled slightly.

Alice took my hand and spun me around like a ballerina. "So lovely," she smiled. "He will be very appreciative." She untied the back and slid the dress back over my head. I threw my clothes on as her face fell into a pout.

"What?" I asked dully. My mind was still elsewhere.

"Still no Bachelorette party!" she whined.

"What would we even do?"

"Go clubbing!!" she answered excitedly.

I considered it as I laid back on my old bed. "Could you and I just go? Like, tonight?"

Alice clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Yes!!!" she squealed in delight. "We have to go get ready now, though!!"

"Okay. Want me to come pick you up in a couple of hours?"

"I'll just come to the house with you, I want to see Dax anyways," she smiled.

"Alright, let's go, then," I said excitedly as I hopped up and slid my shoes back on.

We yelled goodbyes to everyone in the livingroom before racing towards the house. The idea of going out tonight had really lifted my spirits, even if I did have no idea what to expect since I'd never gone to a club before.

"Hello," I smiled at Jacob as I entered the kitchen. He beamed at me as he swept me up into his arms and kissed me lovingly.

"Everything go good?" he mumbled into my neck as I shivered from his warm breath.

"Yeah, we're all set," I giggled. "Do you care if I go out with Alice tonight? She's still upset that I denied her a Bachelorette party...."

"That's fine." He pulled back to look at me with a wary expression. "Where are you going?"

"Clubbing," I laughed. "Don't worry, I'll eat anyone who bothers me," I joked as I ran my tongue over my teeth.

Jacob grinned slightly. "You're staying with me tonight, though?" Everyone had insisted that I not stay with Jacob the night before the wedding, telling us that it was bad luck.

"Yeah, I'll be here tonight." I molded my lips to his softly.

"That's great," he sighed.

"Come on, Nessie! We have to get you ready!" Alice whispered excitedly from behind us.

"Dax asleep?" I asked, wondering why she was speaking so quietly.

She nodded her head as she beamed widely. "He's dreaming about you two."

I turned back to Jacob and kissed him again before he released me. Alice snatched my hand and flew me up the stairs to my room. I went straight for the nicer clothes in my closet and started picking through them.

"What will you wear?" I turned back to Alice. She held up a short hot pink dress. I giggled as I looked back at my selection. I picked the red dress I'd gotten with Rosalie; it was perfect, and I hadn't gotten to wear it yet.

Alice and I dressed, then she led me down to her old room. She sat me down with my back to the huge mirror in her bathroom. "I love your dress," she complimented as she started on my makeup.

"Thanks, I like yours, too." She giggled, then froze as blankness clouded her vision.

"I'll be right back," she sighed. "Don't move," she warned. I played statue as she danced away. I could hear her talking with Jacob downstairs, low enough so that I couldn't catch every word.

"Please, Alice......" Jacob said. There was more, but I couldn't make it out.

"Don't be such a worry wart. You know I would never let anything happen to her, Jacob." Alice replied, loud enough for me to hear. I chuckled at their exchange. Alice was right, Jacob was a total worry wart, especially when it came to me and Dax. He couldn't help it though; he just loved us so much.

Alice came back and finished up my makeup, then my hair. Her hair and makeup was already done, giving me the feeling that she'd expected me to say yes the whole time. I trotted down the stairs after stopping by Dax's room and giving him eskimo kisses, reassuring him that I would be home later on.

Jacob's eyes bulged out as they roamed over me. "You're...... wearing..... that?" he asked with concern.

"Jake," I said soothingly. "You have nothing to worry about. We're getting married in two days, remember?" I held up my ring hand at him.

He beamed rays of sunshine at me. "Just promise you'll be careful?"

"I promise." He leaned down and gave me a long kiss. "I love you, Jacob. I'll be home tonight, and I have my phone if you need me."

"I love you, too." He twirled me around as I giggled. "You better wear this for me some day....." His hands moved slowly down my body, silently appreciating every line and curve.

"I promise that too, then," I whispered as his warm hands caressed my naked back. He brought his lips back to mine for a very long moment.

"See you tonight...." he whispered as Alice reached the last stair. He removed himself reluctantly as we headed out the door and into my car.

I got in the driver's seat and popped in my Agents of Oblivion CD since Alice liked that one, too. "So, where to?" I asked as I pulled onto the highway.

"Seattle. I'll give you directions once we reach there," she said as she pumped the volume up on my stereo.

We flew to Seattle by nightfall, blasting music and laughing together. My mind was completely gone from all my stresses by the time Alice directed me off the highway. We pulled up to a huge building and could hear the music blasting from almost a mile away. The place was made of brick and the whole front read 'Rock City Night Club' in big neon letters. I pulled into an empty spot as Alice and I approached the club.

There was a huge line outside going all the way around to the side of the building. Alice took my hand and walked me straight up to the door, ignoring the line completely.

"Hi," she smiled beautifully at a bulky man at the door. "Is there any way we could go on ahead?"

He smiled widely and opened up the door for us. "Always room for a couple of hot girls," he said to us. Alice and I giggled as we stepped into the club.

There was rap music bumping through the speakers. Laser lights flew around the room, making the place a million different colors through the darkness. There were people from wall to wall, and alot of them took notice as Alice and I made our way to the dance floor.

Alice held my hand as we moved our bodies to the beat. Every time I looked away from her, I noticed there were more and more men clustering around us. Most of them were much older and completely unattractive, but a few were young and good looking. One of those ones came right up to me and took my hand from Alice's. He smiled nicely, so I let it go and danced with him for a few songs.

"What's your name?" he yelled over the music into my ear.

"Renesmee," I said loud enough for him to hear as well. He twirled me around and put his hands on my hips. I brushed them off cooly and spun back to face him. "What's yours?"

"Jordan." He held out his hand politely, and I shook it. He had long dark hair and hazel eyes. He flashed a lovely smile at me, and I giggled in return. "Let me buy you a drink," he offered.

I looked over at Alice. She gave me a thumbs up and said, "It's your night, have fun!!"

I turned back to Jordan and he took my hand. He led me over to the bar, and I was very thankful for the quietness that enveloped this part of the club. That music could have blown my eardrums out. Jordan motioned to the bartender, who quickly sat down two small glasses in front of us. I watched Jordan down his in one instant, so I followed suit and did the same. It was disgusting, but handlable.

"So, how come I've never seen you here before?" Jordan asked as the bartender brought us over two more drinks. We downed those before I answered.

"I've never been here before. This is supposed to be my Bachelorette party."

"You're getting married? That blows," he said as the bartender brought us two more drinks.

"No it doesn't," I said before downing my glass. I held my nose this time, not wanting to smell the burning alcohol. "I'm glad I'm getting married."

"You're so young, though. What if you're making a mistake?" The bartender brought us two more glasses.

"I'm not. I've got the perfect guy," I smiled before we threw back our shots.

"Hey, Jordan!!! Whoa....." A man said from behind me. I turned around and saw a very big guy wearing a red and black bowling style shirt walking up on us. "Who are you?" he asked in a stunned voice with his eyes on me.

I held out my hand to him. "Renesmee," I smiled.

"This is Will," Jordan said while the new man's eyes roamed over me appreciatively. Jordan noticed this too, because he turned to Will and said, "Don't think about it man, she's getting married."

Will motioned to the bartender. He brought over three glasses this time. "Well, in that case, let's celebrate!" he said as we all three tossed back our shots. I was starting to feel the effects now..... things seemed slower, and I felt really good. I probably shouldn't drink much more.

"Sup, guys," Some more men said with their eyes on Jordan as they made their way over to us. They were all young and were wearing baggy jeans and hoodies. Some of them were pretty cute.

"Damn, who is this?" One with blonde hair and lots of earrings asked as his eyes landed on me.

"Renesmee. This is Dave, Eddie, Blaine, Johnny, George, and Brad," Jordan said, pointing them out for me individually. The one named Dave snatched me up by my waist and pulled me off my barstool.

"You're damn sexy, girl. Come dance with me," he said into my ear. Somewhere in my head, I noted that his behavior was inappropriate, but the alcohol in me made me not care much. He literally carried me off to the dance floor.

He grinded against me while I tried to figure out how to handle the situation. My mind kept jumping away from the current situation to things that were random and made no sense at all, and it was practically impossible to focus.

"Let's go back to the bar," I finally suggested. I knew I was still in deep, but it was better than having this stranger rubbing his private's against my leg. I was really wobbly trying to walk, so Dave guided me back towards the group of men.

"Your skin is on fire!" he exclaimed as he rubbed down my middle. I hopped back up onto the bar stool I'd sat on previously. Dave made Will move from my side and sat down in his place.

"You okay? A little too much?" Jordan asked as he looked me over. I nodded my head in a yes, and the movement made my brain hurt a little. He put his arm around me and pulled my head to lean against him. "Get her a coffee, please," he said to the bartender over the music.

"Not much of a drinker, are you?" he chuckled lightly.

"No...... Never tried it before."

"Damn! I hope you don't get sick.... You'll probably have a hangover tomorrow. Just try and take it easy for the rest of the night, no sudden movements," he said as he pushed my hair off my face for me. "Here, this should help a little bit," he said as he put the cup of coffee in front of me.

I hated coffee, but my mouth was numb at this point, so I sipped at it a little. I closed my eyes and tried to push the haziness away. It worked a little, either that or the coffee. My brain actually felt like it was functioning somewhat again. I sat up and downed the rest of the coffee, and my thought process returned almost completely.

Jordan lit up two cigarette's and handed one to me.

"Oh, I don't smoke," I told him.

"You don't smoke and you don't drink? What a goody two shoes," he laughed.

"Am not!" I retorted. I took the hand rolled cigarette and took a hit off of it. It tasted much worse than the coffee. Dave held out his hand and I placed it between his fingers.

"Feeling better?" Jordan asked me.

"Yeah, much better," I smiled.

"Good enough to dance some more?"

"Sure..... But could you show me where the bathroom is first?"

He took my hand and led me over to the restrooms. I went in and saw a few girls leaning over and putting makeup on in the mirror. I went to the first clean stall I found and locked the door. I heard the door opening and closing as more people came into the bathroom.

"Did you see that girl Jordan was hanging out with?" One of them said.

"Yeah, she's really pretty. Looks too young to be hanging out here, though." Someone replied. "I saw Dave dancing with her, too. Probably trying another hump and dump," she laughed shrilly.

"Poor girl. I hope she's smart enough to stay away," the first voice said.

"You weren't!!" the second girl said. I heard them exit the bathroom before I came out of my stall and went back to meet Jordan.

He took my hand and led me back to the dance floor. The lights had changed, and so had the mood of the room. I didn't need Jasper to feel it. I actually recognized the song playing as Jordan put his hands around my waist and started dancing with me.

"You sure you have to get married?" he asked in a sexy voice.

"Yeah, that's the plan. Of course I don't have to, I want to though."

"Well, he's a lucky man, whoever he is." Dave and Will and a few others from the bar came up around us as we swayed slowly to the song that I liked. "He'd probably like to kick my ass right now," Jordan laughed.

"Probably," I giggled. "He's pretty protective."

"I'm sure he has to be with a girl like you. You probably have guys forming a line to just get a look."

"I'm not all that great," I smiled.

He pulled me close and looked into my eyes. "You are wrong. You're gorgeous.... Definitely the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life."

I looked down away from his gaze as my cheeks flushed red.

"My turn," Dave said as he tried to pull me away from Jordan. Jordan held tightly to my waist.

"No, man, just leave her alone," Jordan said to him.

"You got your dance, now I said it's my turn!" Dave said as he tugged me towards him. I could tell they were both getting a little angry.

"And I said NO!" Jordan ripped Dave's hands off of me and pushed his body between Dave and I. "You're not gonna fuck her and leave her the next morning!!" he yelled.

"What's it to you if I do, asshole? She doesn't want nothing from you!" Dave yelled back. They stepped closer to eachother until they were chest to chest. I laughed inwardly to myself; this was kind of hot.

"She's a nice girl, Dave!!! And she's getting married, you're not gonna do her like that!!!" Jordan yelled. Alice came up behind me and grabbed my hand. She was about to lead me away from the escalating argument over me, but then she stopped to watch like everyone around us was doing.

"The fuck I'm not!!!!" Dave yelled into Jordan's face. He turned to me and tried to grab at my hand, but Jordan stepped in his way again.

Jordan looked at me quickly. "Get away from him, Renesmee." He turned back to Dave just as Dave's fist came flying towards his face. Jordan ducked away instantly and threw Dave to the ground before punching him repeatedly in the face. He looked up at me again with a smile and said, "It was nice to meet you, Renesmee!! Hope you have a happy marriage!!!" He turned back to Dave and started punching him again. I could smell Dave's blood as it began to pool around him on the floor.

Alice dragged me away at a pace that was slightly faster than your typical human. She took me straight out the door and to the car in less than a minute. The bulky man at the door was running inside to break up the fight as Alice swerved the car around and out of the parking lot.

"What the hell was that all about?!?!" she half screamed at me.

"Apparently, Dave wanted to have sex with me and Jordan didn't want that," I laughed. I was still slightly buzzed from all my shots, and the situation still seemed funny to me.

"Are you drunk, Nessie?" Alice asked as she turned down the music.

"Just a little. That was really fun, though, we should go out more often!"

"Oh God, Jacob is going to kill me....."

"He'll be fine," I waved a hand at her. "It's not like you bought them for me or anything, and it's not your fault that some guys got into a fight over me, either."

"So, why did Jordan fight Dave? Why should he care what happens to you, he doesn't even know you....."

"I don't know. He was really nice, though. I heard these girls talking in the bathroom, and they said Dave would try to hump and dump me, so I guess he does that alot. Jordan probably knew some other girl he did it to and just didn't want it to happen to me, I guess."

"People act so weird around you, Nessie. You've got some random strangers in a night club fighting for your honor, now," Alice laughed. "Are you going to tell Jacob?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? We'll see how many years it takes for him to let me out without him again," I laughed and Alice giggled with me. "Seriously though, I'll tell him. I can't keep anything from him."

We arrived in record time to the house, mostly due to the lack of traffic and Alice's insane speeding. Alice helped me a little bit through the door since I was still wobbling. Jacob was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands when we walked in, and I busted out laughing for no reason.

He walked towards us, then froze as a little anger crept up his face. I stopped laughing and held tightly to Alice's hand. "Are you drunk, Nessie?" he asked me, slightly angry and shocked.

I nodded silently, not knowing what reaction I was going to get from him.

He turned his gaze to Alice. "You let her drink?!?!"

"I didn't let her, she did it herself," Alice said. "I'm not her baby-sitter."

"How could you let her get drunk, Alice??!! You both should know better!!" he scolded.

I crossed the room and sat on the couch as they both eyeballed me. "Oh chill, Jacob. I'm fine, no harm done. And I had a fun night, I got to drink, and dance, and watch a good fight....."

"There were people fighting there?!?" Jacob asked Alice instead of me. I don't think he liked my mellow attitude at the moment. "She could have gotten hurt!!"

"Actually, that's why they were fighting," I laughed. Jacob spun around and his face was bright red.

"Did somebody hurt you?" he asked slowly, but I knew he was fighting back the anger.

"No, no, nothing like that. See there were these two guys. Well, actually, there were a whole bunch of them. But anyways, Dave was going to try and have sex with me, and Jordan didn't want him to because he said I was a nice girl, so they argued over it and then ended up in a fight....."

"Try..... and...... have...... sex...... with...... you......" Jacob said through his teeth, annunciating each word slowly. He sat down on the floor where he was standing and looked like he was trying to calm himself.

"Jacob, it's okay. The guy got his face pounded in, he was just some jerk." I stood up slowly and crossed the room to him. Alice glanced anxiously at the door, so I nodded to her. She nodded back and turned around to leave.

"Stop, Tink," Jacob said. He stood up and turned to look at Alice. "If anything like this ever happens again....." he trailed off angrily.

"You'll rip my head off and burn the pieces? Alright, have a good night, then," Alice smiled as she danced away.

"Renesmee....... Why would you drink? Why would you hang out with a bunch of stupid guys??" he asked as he turned around to face me. His eyes burned into mine as he gripped my shoulders.

"I was just having some fun, Jacob. It's not like I knew what was going to happen...."

He sighed and lifted me up off the ground and into his warm arms. "Are you okay, at least? You're not sick or anything?"

"I'm fine. I drank some coffee."

He shook his head and started up the stairs. He crept up the flight where Dax was sleeping, then hurried up the rest into our bedroom. He sat me up on the bed as I struggled to get my shoes off. He got down to his knees and eased them off my feet for me.

"Are you really mad?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"I'm not mad, I just..... It's so out of character for you to do stuff like that...."

"I'm sorry." I stuck out my bottom lip.

"It's okay," he sighed. "But if you ever go out somewhere like that again, I'm coming with you," he said sternly.

"Okay," I smiled. I'd have more fun with Jacob there anyways. I laid back on the bed and started pulling my dress off of me.

"Here..." Jacob said as he straddled my legs and eased the straps off my shoulders. He moved his hands very slowly as he pulled my dress downwards, his fingers touching my skin so lightly I barely even felt them there. He eased himself up as he took the dress down from my abdomen to my legs, and I could tell he was savoring what he was doing and seeing. He tossed my dress into the dirty clothes hamper.

"Do you want some pajamas?" he asked as his eyes moved up and down my body.

"No. I'm good." I sat up slightly, then leaned myself back onto my elbows. "So, you're sure you're not mad?"

Jacob nodded his head as his eyes still took me in. I sat up all the way and got in his lap as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pushed my lips to his as he repositioned me on him. His hands roamed across every inch of my skin before he laid me down beneath him. He started to pull his shorts off, then stopped and sighed heavily. I looked at him with a very puzzled expression.

"We should wait until the honeymoon...." he said, sighing again.

"Oh."

I rolled away and pulled the sheet over top of me. I was a little disappointed I wouldn't be getting any tonight, and also extremely frustrated that I still had no idea where I was being taken on my own honeymoon. Jacob snuggled up to my backside and kissed my neck and shoulders.

"I love you, Ness," he whispered.

I rolled over to face him with a smile. I kissed his lips, cheeks, neck and chest. "I love you, too. We're getting married!!" I whispered excitedly.

Jacob chuckled as we wrapped our arms around eachother and cuddled tightly. "It's going to be perfect......." he said just before I drifted away.


	26. Wedding

**A/N: I'm no wedding planner, guys. And I know about the similarities, things happen this way for a reason....**

**Chapter Twenty Six - Wedding**

I woke up to the sound of Alice squealing.

"Renesmee!!! Come on, time to wake up!!! It's your big day!!!" she sang from the foot of my old bed. I rolled over and rubbed my eyes groggily.

"What time is it?" I asked as I sat up.

"Time for you to get up!" Alice said excitedly. "Jacob's going to be here any minute - well, three minutes to be exact, and he's not allowed to see you until you walk down that aisle!"

"Won't we see eachother on the way?" I asked the obvious as I rose out of the bed.

"We'll be taking a different route. You need to hunt first."

"Okay," I yawned and stretched. Alice grabbed my hand and we flew outside. I started through the woods to the left, but she quickly blocked my path, glaring and putting her hands on her hips.

"Not that way, you'll ruin the surprise! You can't get the full effect until it's time...." she said sternly. She spun me around, so I flew through the trees in that direction instead.

Alice and I both honed in on a small group of black-tailed deer that was very close to us. We used stealth as I took down the largest male, and Alice one of the females. We fed quickly, then Alice dragged me up to my house.

She pulled me up the stairs and straight to her old bathroom. There were a million different cosmetics lined up on the huge counter, along with hair products and a few lilies. One of my books was lying along with everything from the last time I'd gotten the chance to read. Alice pulled a small key from her pocket and flew to her room and back in about twenty seven seconds, returning with my wedding dress draped gracefully over her arm.

I stripped down completely and tossed my night clothes to the floor. I donned a seamless nude thong before Alice pulled my dress easily over my head. I watched in the mirror as she laced up the bodice tightly.

"How are you going to make me look today?" I wondered aloud.

"You'll see," Alice giggled. She pushed me into the makeup chair and spun me away from my reflection, as usual. She started with my hair, so I reached behind her and grabbed my worn copy of 'Lasher' from the counter. I skipped over the first few pages and started on a scene that I loved. I'd made it all the way to chapter ten by the time Alice started on my makeup.

I dog-eared my page and set the book back down. "Can we listen to music or something?" I asked impatiently. Getting made up for hours was so boring.

"What do you want to listen to?"

"My Manson CD. I need something upbeat," I smiled, knowing Alice hated that type of music. I'd convert her some day. "I'll get it, it's upstairs."

"Okay," Alice sighed. She was probably wondering if I would try and sneak off. I flew up the stairs and came straight back, only pausing to put the CD into Alice's player and hit Play.

I sat back down and closed my eyes, silently singing along with every song. Alice took almost two full hours applying products all over my face and body. I could practically feel the makeup weighing down my face when Alice stepped back to examine her work.

"I.... am a genius," she smiled. We both turned our heads as we heard the front door opening. Nine seconds later, Rosalie and Mom entered the large bathroom, both stunningly beautiful in their green gowns.

"Oh Renesmee, you look gorgeous!" Rosalie said. Mom just stared and nodded with her eyes widened slightly. Alice stepped away for a second, then handed me something white.

"Something borrowed, and old," she giggled. I stretched out the cloth to find it was a garter. "Bella wore it at her wedding, too." She took the garter and slid it all the way up my left leg to the thigh.

"Thanks," I smiled. "What about something new and something blue?"

Mom stepped forward and handed me two boxes I hadn't noticed she was holding. I opened the small one first and revealed a beautiful anklet made of sapphire stones. Mom took it from my hand and fastened it above my right foot. I took the lid off the second box to find a lovely pair of white stilleto heels, the straps encrusted with diamonds.

"These are gorgeous!" I exclaimed as Mom slipped the shoes onto my perfectly pedicured feet. I noticed then that my mother was wearing a saddened expression on her beautiful face. Alice and Rose must have noticed too, because they left the room silently and shut the door behind them. "What's wrong, Mom?"

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tightly before answering. "I'm just going to miss you so much! I can't beleive I'm losing my baby so soon...." she sobbed tearlessly against my neck.

I rubbed her back comfortingly. "Mom, you're not losing me. I'll always be near you."

"But you are a woman now. I just wish I could have had a few more years before you grew up completely." She released me and stepped back, smiling slightly. "You look so beautiful, Renesmee. You and Jacob are going to have a wonderful life together. Well, you, Jacob, and Dax," she corrected.

"Thank you." I got to my feet and kissed her cheek. "I think we'll be as happy as you and Dad."

"I know you will. You two were made for one another." She glanced over at the clock on the wall. "It's almost four....." She bit her lip anxiously.

The door opened and Alice danced in, now dressed the same as Mom and Rose. "Turn around, Ness," she smiled widely.

I spun on the balls of my feet to face my reflection. I was pleasantly surprised at what I saw; my skin was glowy and luminous from head to toe, and my face was done up in a way that still looked very light and natural. My hair was coiled up like a million tiny springs, a few small pieces were clipped back with the lilies I had noticed earlier. My dress fit me wonderfully, accentuating every curve I had.

"Wow, Alice," I smiled, still looking at myself. "You should start charging for your services. You're amazing!" I marveled as I examined myself vainly from every angle.

Alice handed me a lovely bouquet of lilies, jasmine, orange blossoms, babies breath, and greenery. It was all tied together with a dainty pale green bow.

"It's time," she said excitedly. We all filed out of the bathroom, then out of the house.

Dad, Seth, Quil and Embry were all waiting at the foot of the porch stairs. Seth and Mom hooked arms, followed by Alice and Quil, then Rosalie and Embry. Dad smiled as I held tightly to his left arm. We all set off for the small clearing where mine and Jacob's wedding was about to take place.

"Nahuel is here," Dad whispered to me. I stopped walking and gaped at him. "It was supposed to be a surprise for you, but I didn't want you to freak out when you saw him," he smiled.

This excited me greatly, but only momentarily. What was Jacob going to think?

"He is the one who invited him," Dad smiled. "He wants this to be the happiest day of your life."

"Wow." Jacob was so perfect. I considered running the rest of the way - I couldn't wait to be his wife. This walk was taking forever.

I could smell the audience in the air as we came closer. The trees were hung with twinkle lights, and there were flowers leading the way. Everyone halted before we were visible, and 'Wither' started playing through the forest. Rose and Embry started first, finally appearing to all of the waiting guests. Alice and Quil went next, then Mom and Seth since they were the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. I was so edgy by now that I felt like my bones might leap out of my skin.

"Don't worry, darling. You look lovely, and you're going to have a wonderful life with Jacob," Dad whispered, repeating what Mom had said earlier. He patted my hand that was grasping his arm as we took our first step towards the aisle.

Friends and family all had their eyes on us as they smiled and took pictures. I glanced away from them and noticed I was walking down a roll of white fabric covered in various flower petals. I finally brought my gaze up to rest on the picture of perfection: My Jacob was waiting for me and looking like the most gorgeous man alive. All almost seven feet of him was covered in a tailor made tuxedo, and he was beaming his most breathtaking smile at me. His hair was neatly combed into place, and I could tell he'd just cut it, too.

I felt like I was in a dream, or maybe walking upon a cloud. It mustn't be possible for any one person to be as happy as I was right now. I had everything I could ever want in the world at this moment. Jacob and I kept our eyes locked as the space between us grew smaller.

Dad placed my hand into Jacob's as the music stopped.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" Jasper cited ritualistically.

"Her mother and I," Dad answered. I took one final step to Jacob's left as my father settled into the front row between Charlie and Esme. He took Dax from Esme's lap and set him down on his own.

Jasper went on with the traditional words spoken at a wedding. I couldn't listen much, I was getting lost inside of Jacob's onyx eyes as they held tightly to mine. I had the perfect man, and he wanted me forever.

Jasper finally arrived to the part of the ceremony I had been waiting for, the part where two simple words would promise my life to Jacob for all of eternity.

"I do," I smiled. Jasper repeated the same vows to Jacob, and I waited patiently for his promise in return.

"I do," he beamed beautifully.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Jasper said. "You may kiss the bride."

Jacob swept me up and crushed his warm lips to mine. I wished that this single moment could be carried out forever, then realized that it didn't need to be. My whole life would be spent with Jacob, and every moment would be this perfect.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black!" Jasper said excitedly. All the guests stood up, applauding and hooting wildly in our honor. Jacob laughed huskily before bringing his lips back to mine. He pulled away and beamed at me as a tear glistened in his eye.

He leaned down and put his lips to my ear. "I _still_ can not believe I get to keep you forever," he whispered low enough for only me to hear. "And you look so...... there are no words for it. More than perfect, Renesmee......"

"So do you," I giggled. The people around us were slowly filing back towards the house where we were having the reception. Alice had once again outdone herself in decorating the back yard of our home. I wasn't too sure what she had planned for us once we got there; what type of entertainment could there be for a big group of vampires and werewolves?

Jacob waited until most everyone was gone from sight before he started carrying me behind them. I suddenly remembered what he was doing last night, something I hadn't thought about all day. Bachelor Party.

"So...." I said, trying to play casual. "What did you guys do last night?" I silently prayed that the words 'strip club' would not come out of his mouth.

He looked down at me with a wary expression. "Do you really want to know?"

Oh God. I didn't want to know if it involved nude women that weren't me. He set me easily to my feet and removed his jacket, then started unbuttoning his shirt. I just gaped at him, not knowing what to expect.

"I thought you would like it last night....." he mumbled. "But now I'm not so sure....."

He sighed as he tossed his white shirt to the ground. He turned away from me and leaned down slightly. I gasped at what I saw: Just below his neck on his upper back were mine and Dax's names, tattooed in very elegant script. I reached up and touched the words.

"How did you.....?" I didn't think werewolves could get tattoos. Wouldn't it just disappear after a few minutes?

"It worked, it just healed up right after," he said, his voice still cautious. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," I marveled. Not to mention extremely sexy. Here I was picturing a bunch of drunken wolf-men howling at the sight of exposed breasts, and he'd gone and done something for me instead. Jacob was selfless to no end.

He turned around smiling widely. "I know you've always wanted one and can't, so I thought maybe this would do."

I wrapped my arms around his torso and smiled in what I considered to be a seductive way. "It's very sexy," I told him. He beamed even wider and lifted me back into his arms to nuzzle his face into my neck. He set me back down and picked his shirts up off the ground.

"What'd you think I was doing last night?" he asked as he started to re-dress himself.

"Not that," I giggled, still very glad that I'd been wrong. "I figured you were doing the typical thing."

"Nessie," he said in a 'you should know better' voice. "Do you really think I want to look at other girls when I already have the perfect woman?"

"I don't know," I hung my head. He was still a man, of course he would notice other girls. I wasn't stupid enough to think that he didn't even see them, even if I did know that I was the only one that actually mattered to him.

He nodded his head as he lifted me back up and began walking again. "How can I explain this to you....." he said. "It would be like picking weeds when I had a rose garden. Or eating dirt when I could have a steak," he chuckled. "I don't even see their faces. The only face I see is yours."

"So no naked women lie in your future?" I tried to joke. He was so sweet, but he was wrong at the same time. I knew I had beauty to some extent, but there was better out there. Humans would always find me attractive, but Jacob knew me for what I really was and knew that the looks were just a pretense for something else. Beauty in a human girl was something totally different.

"Just one," he grinned. "It's going to be a fun night."

"How long will we be gone to our secret destination?" I asked, excited and worried at the same time. I couldn't wait to finally be alone with Jacob for any length of time, but I was very nervous to be leaving Dax behind. I knew at least that he would be in very capable hands; my whole family would be looking after him while we were gone.

"Nope," Jacob said smugly. "You're not getting any of it out of me. Everything is a surprise," he smiled. I sighed as we neared the group of guests that had been patiently waiting for us. Jacob sat me gently to my feet as my father started playing music from the piano that Alice had pulled out here earlier. This gave me the idea to move the piano to my parents smaller cottage, since Dad loved it so much and was hardly ever at the other house now. I'd have to tell him before I left this evening.

People started pairing off and dancing as the first song ended since mine and Jacob's first married dance was over. Mom sat on the bench with Dad, and I saw Leah take Dax from Esme so that each of them could dance with the one's they loved. Leah held my baby close and twirled lightly around with him securely in her arms.

I'd gotten used to the idea completely by now and was actually very happy that she was the one that was meant to always be with him. She loved him and would put him above her in any situation. I hoped that one day he returned her love.

"He will," Jacob said to my thoughts. He twirled me around elegantly then dipped me down low.

I grinned and started sending him thoughts about tonight. I started off with only thoughts of the two of us, showing him multiple things I was going to do to him.

He smiled sheepishly then whispered, "Careful Ness, it'd be embarassing for everyone to see the bulge you're making in my pants."

I giggled riotously then went on with questioning him silently. I was determined to know where I was going, and I _would _get it out of him. Eventually.

"Not a chance," he smiled. He dipped me again and my eyes rested on the only lone person standing far away and watching us intently. Jacob swung me back up and I bit my lip nervously. Jacob twirled me away from our spot and towards Nahuel. He stopped a few feet away and kissed me on my cheek before dropping my hands, silently giving me the go ahead.

"Nahuel...." I said as I looked down, not wanting to meet his painful gaze. He took my hands and started dancing with me before speaking a word.

"Renesmee, you look incredible today," he said very low. I finally looked up and was glad to see he was smiling as he spun me around.

"Thank you. And thank you for coming, I was really sad about you not being here," I told him honestly.

"I couldn't miss your wedding now, could I?" he asked in a very gentlemenly tone. "I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye before, it just seemed like the right thing to do."

I only nodded in understanding. I wasn't angry with him, only saddened at the fact that he'd been gone. He was the best friend I could ever ask for, and I really did hate being away from him. I wished again that things had turned out differently, that all of the people I cared for could find the type of happiness that they deserved.

"I am happy, Renesmee," he said politely. "I have you so close, how could I not be?"

"This won't last, though....." I reminded him. I'd meant more that I wished he could find happiness without me having to be involved, but I was very careful not to send the thought his way.

"Memories last a life time," he smiled. "I'm going to be staying while you're away to help take care of Dax."

"That's nice, he misses you alot."

"And I him," he sighed before smiling again. "He's grown so much since I've been away. I bet he'll miss his parents like crazy for the next few weeks, though."

Few weeks? Nahuel must be clued in on the secret that I was being left out of. I smiled mischeviously to myself as my plan formulated.

"So, do you know where I'm being whisked away to?" I asked casually.

"You know I can't tell you, everyone would kill me," he chuckled.

"Oh, yeah right. They'll threaten violence, but they'd never go through with it," I said, trying to win this small battle.

"My lips are sealed," he said slowly. I contemplated different ways to get it out of him. There was definitely possibilty, but I might have to go farther than I was willing to. I decided to just let it go and wait for my surprise instead. Using Nahuel's feelings for me just to get a secret out of him would be completely wrong and unforgivable. I was very careful again to not let him inside of my mind, but I noted that my father was close enough to hear it all.

"Can I cut in, please?" Dad said from behind me. Definitely listening. Nahuel looked into my eyes before sighing and letting me go to my father's capable hands. Dad put me on his feet like he had when I was a tiny child as he waltzed elegantly.

"Renesmee...." he said very lowly. "Alice would beat you if she knew you were trying this hard," he chuckled lightly. I suddenly was struck with a thought I hadn't considered before. If Nahuel had feelings for me this whole time, Dad surely would have known. How could he not tell me?

"He asked me not to," he replied dryly. Questions flew through my mind as I waited patiently for an explanation from him. "Yes, he spoke to me about it. He knew what you wanted and was trying to push his feelings away and just be your friend like you asked." He paused briefly as my thoughts probably overwhelmed his mind slightly.

"Because..... it's what you wanted. And it's not my place to tell someone that someone else is in love with them if their wish is for that person not to know. He can not help the way he feels, just like you can't."

"You still could have said something," I grimaced slightly. What good is it to have a Dad who reads minds if he's not even going to share the information with you?

He chuckled happily at my last thought. "Well, everyone is thinking now about how beautiful you are. Jacob is thinking very explicit things about your honeymoon...." he frowned. "I'm just going to tune that out," he muttered. "Or..... I'll do that in a minute or two," he said, smiling slightly.

"Huh?"

"He wants you back," Dad smiled. I was still confused until Jacob swept me away from my father in one quick movement. I giggled at him as I turned to face him.

"What?" he asked, smiling widely still.

"You might want to try and change your train of thought until we're out of here," I suggested. Jacob blushed slightly, but quickly recovered.

"Sorry. I bet he hates his little trick when I'm around," he chuckled. "I'm sure he always has, though."

The smile on my face quickly faded and I sighed with displeasure. Here it was, my freaking wedding day, and he had to go and bring that up again. This was not the time to be thinking about him and my mother, if there ever was one. I leaned against him lazily to hide my face and try to push his last words away, but that quickly became impossible.

I knew that Esme and Carlisle owned a private island, the island where my parents had their honeymoon almost nine years ago. Was this my surprise? I did not want to go there, I'd surely have horrible thoughts roaming through my head if this was the case. Would anyone think that this was where I would want to go? These few weeks would be pure hell if they did.

"What's wrong, Ness?" Jacob said, noticing my sudden statue-like state.

"Where are we going?" I demanded as I stepped away from him. Jacob looked a little frightened of me, and most of the other people around stopped dancing to stare. I didn't care, I wanted an answer. There was no way I was letting myself be taken to that place.

Jacob only stared at me for three very long minutes. He made no move to speak, which only allowed my anger to build. Dad and Jasper came up cautiously and pulled me away from Jacob. They walked me all the way across the yard, away from all the listening ears, then sat me down in a chair.

Calm washed over me, and I shrugged it away. "Where is he taking me?" I asked them angrily. "I swear if it's - "

"It's not," Dad said calmly. I breathed a very long sigh of releif. "He would never plan that, he knows your mind almost as well as you do, Renesmee."

I slumped down into my chair and let the calm work it's way through my brain and body. I even laughed a little when I thought about how badly I'd probably just freaked Jacob out.

"Yes, you certainly did that," Dad chuckled. "He's coming now, though." He leaned down and swiftly kissed my cheek before hurrying away.

"Ness, I - " Jacob said as he neared me.

"I'm sorry," I said, cutting him off. "I thought...." I blushed as embarassment replaced the calmness.

"You thought what?" he asked softly as he sat down beside of me.

"I just shouldn't assume things, I guess." That was all the answer I was going to give right now.

Jacob waited for me to say more for a long time before giving in. He stood up and reached out for my hand, pulled me up and started twirling me around again.

The next two hours went by quickly. I danced with Jacob, Dad, Nahuel, Seth, and even Leah. I tried talking Charlie into a dance, but he adamently refused me. Billy and I took the dance floor once for an upbeat song, and I rolled him around me in circles wildly as he laughed with me. I could tell he was really having fun. Finally, Alice found her way to me and dragged me away from Jacob's lips and upstairs to her room to get ready to leave.

"Here, put this on," she said excitedly after she'd taken the little flowers out of my hair and stripped me down again. She tossed me a pale green silk dress with a low cut V-neck front and a halter in the back. It only went down a few inches past my butt, but looked very good on me so I said nothing. I checked myself out in the mirror before I started back for the door.

"Not just yet," Alice smiled as she led me back to her bathroom. She set me down in the chair and started brushing through my flawless curls. "You'll like this one," she winked.

What the hell did she mean? Oh well, I guess I'd find out soon enough. She started running a straight iron down my strands, something I had never had done before. I wasn't too sure I would look right with straight hair, but figured I would let Alice have her fun. She finished quickly then spun me around.

"Wow." It was very.... sleek. Nice. I ran my fingers through it and decided I liked the way it looked.

"You have to go now!" Alice squeaked. She took my hand and pulled me down the stairs. I hugged everyone there and thanked them all for coming as they wished Jacob and I good luck and complimented my new hair and outfit.

Nahuel was the last one in line before Leah with Dax, and I pulled him into a bear hug. "Will you be here when I come back?" I asked hopefully. I missed him so much.

"I'll be here," he whispered, hugging me tighter as he spoke.

"Take good care of my baby for me," I smiled as we released eachother.

"You have my word."

Jacob took me to my waiting car after we both hugged and kissed Dax about a million times. It was excruciating to part ways with him for the both of us.

"That's hot, Nessie," Jacob smiled as he ran his fingers through my bronze locks. I grinned hugely as he started the car and pulled away, heading for the airport. I turned around and saw two suitcases sitting in the back, also noticing that Dax's car seat was gone. I tried very hard to not worry about him; I wanted to concentrate on Jacob, and I knew he would be safe, loved, and perfectly cared for in our absence.

Jacob pulled up to the airport and parked the car. We went to the front desk of the small building and he handed an older lady our tickets, smiling at me coyly to let me know I'd still have no clues as to where he was taking me. We boarded a plane that was headed to Miami, Florida, and I instantly conked out cuddled up next to him in our first class seats.


	27. Honeymoon

**A/N: Wow, I come home after this crazy weekend to tons of love!!! I appreciate it so much you guys, and don't worry, there's a good bit more stuff coming up, this is going to be between thirty two and thirty five chapters :) There's a whole lot of bow-chicka-wow-wow in the next..... lot of chapters, almost all of them. You've been warned!**

**Chapter Twenty Seven - Honeymoon**

"Wake up, Mrs. Black."

My eyes fluttered open to see Jacob beaming happily at me. I placed a kiss on his mouth before yawning and stretching myself out. He pulled me back against him and I snuggled up to his side. "Are we landing soon?" I asked drowsily.

"Not for at least another thirty minutes or so," he said into the skin of my neck. A male flight attendant came down our aisle pushing a cart full of glasses of champagne and hot towels. He stopped next to us abruptly and I looked up at him.

"Can I get you anything, Miss?" he asked me with a pleasant smile.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?" This time he winked at me. I could actually feel Jacob glaring at this man from behind me.

"She said no, asshole," he growled. The guy looked over Jacob, probably noting his height and muscle mass before he hurried away. I waited until he was far down the aisle before letting out the giggle I'd been stifling.

"Will you switch me seats? I want to see Florida," I asked sweetly, knowing that we would not be staying here for long. "I want to go to the bathroom first, though." I grabbed Jacob's head and pushed my lips against his roughly, sending him multiple thoughts of what the night might bring.

"Mmm, don't be too long," he whispered gruffly as I stood up. He smacked my ass before I headed off for the bathroom.

I looked myself over in the mirror, noting how my hair was sticking out and there was some makeup underneath my eyes. My dress was also askew, and I blushed as I realized someone may have gotten a peek at my cheeks. I quickly righted myself, fixing my dress and face and smoothing down my hair. I went back out and turned to head to Jacob.

"Um, Miss, excuse me...." Someone said from behind me. I turned again and saw the same male flight attendant from just minutes ago.

"Huh?" What the hell could he want?

He slipped me a folded up piece of paper. I opened it up and read over a number scrawled across it. "I'll be in Washington next week," he said to me.

"I just got married," I said as I tried to hand it back to him. He pushed my hand back towards me.

"So?" he asked condescendingly.

"So I won't be calling you," I said, trying to make myself clear. I reached out quickly and dropped his number into his hand.

"Why not? I'd show you a hell of a time," he winked again. He took a step towards me, so I took a step away from him. He was really starting to piss me off.

"I don't want anything to do with you, I have a husband who's perfect. Don't talk to me again," I said, abruptly turning on my heels and heading back to my seat. Jacob was beside the aisle now, visibly trembling with anger. I plopped down and snuggled up to him anyways, hoping he would just calm down and drop it. He waited a few minutes, then started to stand up.

I yanked him back to his seat quickly. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to kill that guy," he said, his voice oddly even.

"You are not," I whispered, still holding tightly to him so that he couldn't move unless he wanted to use physical force against me.

"Wanna bet?" he challenged.

"Jacob, you would think you would be used to this by now. Guys are always asses when they're around me, they can't help it that I'm half vampire," I told him, keeping my voice low enough so only he could hear. "If you plan on spending eternity with me, you're going to just have to get used to it."

"The hell I am!" he said loudly. I glared at everyone that started staring at us.

"What are you going to do? Kill every guy that hits on me? Be a mass murderer?"

"Yes," he growled.

"Please don't ruin this," I pouted. Jacob could never not give me what I wanted, no matter how badly he wanted to do otherwise. I knew he'd give in easily if I tried hard enough.

He untensed himself and let out a long breath of air. He held me close to him and I cuddled back up to his side, glad that I didn't have to argue the subject any further. He ran his fingers through my hair for a long time, kissing me every few minutes on the top of my head.

The pilot finally announced that we would be arriving in about five minutes, and I reluctantly pulled myself away from Jacob's warm arms. I pulled up the blind in front of my window and stared down at Miami below me. There were tons of palm trees and white sand, not to mention thousands upon thousands of people. No human could get a view like I was right now.

The plane touched down and people rose to get off from the long flight. Jacob removed our luggage from the compartment above us, taking our bags in one arm so he could place the other securely around my waist. We went into the airport and he led me to one of the chairs for waiting, so I assumed we would be hopping another flight to where ever we were actually going.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said. He kissed me longingly before walking away. I took the oppurtunity of his absence to peek inside of my suitcase quickly. I saw a lot of tiny bikinis and lingerie on top, then a few normal outfits below. Alice must have went shopping especially for me since I didn't recognize any of the clothing.

"Hey, beautiful," a man's voice said from above me. Oh no, not this again.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply as I looked up. He was very tall and lanky with blonde hair that was greasy and much longer than my own. He wore some kind of flowered shirt that I would find amusing otherwise.

He glanced sideways, then swallowed nervously. "Uhh, nothing, sorry," he mumbled before walking away. I looked over where his eyes had just been and saw Jacob walking back towards me, staring daggers into this mans back. I laughed loudly as his eyes turned to rest on me instead.

"Mass murder sounds good right about now," he muttered as he lifted up our bags. He scooped me up into his arms and took me out of the side exit of the airport. He tried a slight smile down at me before he sat me to my feet, but I could tell he wasn't in the best mood. He pulled something from his pocket and pressed down on it, making a car a few feet away beep twice.

"Driving? So we are staying in Florida?" I asked as we made our way over to the sleek black vehicle.

"Nope, just a way to get somewhere else," he smiled as he shut my door for me. He put our things in the trunk then got in on the drivers side. I sighed and leaned back, then started fiddling with the radio as he pulled away from the airport. I heard 'The Levy Breaks' starting off and turned the volume up high. I rolled my window down and let the cool ocean breeze blow my hair around wildly.

Miami smelled so much different than Forks. Even the ocean smelled completely new to me from here. The air was filled with humidity and some unpleasant things like smoke and dryness, but also alot of really nice things. I couldn't identify most of them since they were brand new, but I could tell the scents of seaweed and mist from the ocean well enough. The people smelled different here too, like they'd all been baked from the hotness of the sun in this part of the world.

I considered badgering Jacob with endless questions about where he was taking me, but decided to try and just enjoy myself instead. I stayed quiet as I listened to my favorite sixties and seventies music, knowing I would find out soon enough. Hopefully.

"How much longer?"

"We're almost to the coast," Jacob smiled over at me. He pressed harder on the gas pedal and the car growled even louder than the music as it climbed to an incredible speed. Were we staying at the beach or something?

We pulled to a stop soon as promised, but we were not at the beach. We were at a dock with a bunch of yachts bordering the water.

"A boat?" Who was going to drive it?

"Your dad showed me what to do, it practically does the work itself," Jacob smiled, answering my unasked question.

He exited the car as I smiled inwardly to myself, remembering what Dad had said yesterday. _"He knows your mind almost as well as you do." _He was definitely right about that one. Jacob opened up my door and lifted me out of the car. He boarded a huge boat called "Noralie", going straight down the stairs to the cabin.

Our luggage hit the floor with a loud thud as Jacob brought his warm lips to mine. I could already feel my panties getting soaked as he stood there kissing me, his long fingers digging into the spots where he held me up. This was going to be extremely wonderful. He slowly turned me into an upright position and placed me down on the floor.

"Why don't you get changed while I go start this thing up?" he smiled against my eager lips. I thought it over for a few seconds before answering.

"I want to take a shower first, but I'll be quick about it." He kissed me again before heading up the stairs. I threw my suitcase down on the bed and started to rifle through everything. I picked out the sexiest of the bikinis, a tiny black one with white lace on its borders. I found my bag of toiletries and hopped into the shower.

I scrubbed down my face and body very quickly, then shampooed and conditioned my hair. I was thankful, as always, that I never needed to shave anything. My body didn't grow any hair that was.... unnecessary. I towel dried myself as fast as possible, then threw on my bikini.

I started back for the stairs, then turned back for my suitcase. I opened up the front zipper, somewhere I hadn't even thought to look before, and started digging through the multiple pairs of heels presented to me. I found some sexy black pumps then threw them on too, checking myself out in the mirror before going back to Jacob. I looked hot, and about six inches taller than before.

Jacob spun around as he heard my approach. His mouth was open like he was about to say something, but he only stood and stared.

"What?" I asked in my best clueless and innocent voice. I already had a plan for this day, and he was sure to enjoy it immensely.

There was a long bench with cushions on it sitting against the railings to the left of me. I strolled over and laid out on it, soaking up the heat of the sun. Jacob followed and laid down beside of me, stroking my abdomen carefully with his fingertips.

"How long will we be here?" I asked him.

"Awhile," he replied. I looked over at him and he was still practically gaping at me. His fingertips trailed up between my breasts, letting me know that now was the time to put my plans into action. Lots and lots of action.

I hopped up swiftly and straddled his legs. "And how long is awhile?" I leaned down and kissed him intensely before he could answer.

"All day," he whispered against my lips. I could feel his mouth curving upwards as he kissed me again.

"How attentive do you have to be to get us to where we're going?" I asked leaning back away from him.

"It'll do the work itself," he said. He tried pulling me back down, but I nodded a no at him.

"Do you think anyone else will be around us while we're out here?" I asked casually as I undid my top. I cast it aside when he nodded. He reached his hands towards me, but I grabbed them and held them down above his head as I crashed my lips against his again.

"Keep them there," I commanded. I scooted downwards on him and started placing a trail of kisses down his neck, then his chest, then his stomach. I stopped when I reached the line of his pants, and he groaned unhappily. I raked my nails over his abdomen, then pulled his pants away.

I made another four rounds of kisses up and down him as I felt him growing hugely underneath me. I knew he was becoming impatient, but this was my intention. It took a long time for me to give him anything of what he truly wanted, of what we both truly wanted.

I scooted down further, getting to my knees between his legs. I licked up the full length of his erection, then back down. I was sure to be extremely slow, and he started to catch onto the fact that I was teasing him insanely. I wrapped my mouth around his huge cock, taking it all the way into my throat. He moaned loudly, then I pulled away and started kissing his inner thighs.

I slowly went back to my first priority, then took him in my mouth again. This time, I did not stop. He gasped and moaned my name, bringing more pleasure to me than he could imagine. I relaxed my throat muscles and sucked hard, scraping him ever so lightly with my teeth. I'd never done much of this before, but I still knew what to do.

"Oh god, Renesmee," he panted. I rolled my tongue over his head every time my mouth came up to it, and I could feel him twitching inside of my mouth. It wouldn't be long before he climaxed, I could definitely tell. I peeked up at him while still doing my work; he was clutching at his own hair, remembering that I'd told him not to move his hands from where I'd set them.

I sucked harder and curved my tongue around his entire member, watching him while he squirmed in pleasure. He finally released himself inside of my mouth, and I swallowed every drop of him. I'd never gotten to taste this before, and I liked it. It was salty. I lifted my mouth off of him and he had his eyes on me already.

"How did you learn how to do that?" he asked happily, still high from what I'd given him.

"Comes naturally," I shrugged as I straddled him once again. He looked up at me intensely, making me freeze momentarily. He grabbed me up quickly in his long arms and flew down to the bedroom in the cabin. He threw me to the bed and pushed my suitcase aside before ripping off my bottoms. My own juices felt like they were pooling beneath me as he pushed me farther upwards on the bed.

I expected him to just fuck me, but he pushed two fingers inside of me instead. I didn't mind, this was almost as good, and I knew I'd have more later on. He went slowly at first, kissing up and down the length of my body. When he finally brought his lips to mine, he started going alot faster and harder, and my hips moved against him of their own accord.

I could feel myself getting close to the edge when Jacob sent me toppling over it. "I want to make you cum like that, Nessie," he growled into my ear. I did exactly what he wanted as soon as the words escaped his mouth, yelling his name as I soaked his fingers. He smiled widely as he pulled them out of me, and I quickly grabbed his hand.

I pushed the two fingers into my mouth with my eyes trained on him, sucking my wetness from him.

"Holy shit," he said, his mouth hanging wide open as he watched me. I wrapped my tongue around each finger and licked it off slowly, then brought them back into my mouth completely. I cleaned them up nicely before releasing his hand.

"You shouldn't have done that," he smiled mischeviously.

"And why is that?"

He grabbed my thighs and shoved me up until my head was touching the head board of the bed. "Because that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life," he said huskily as he thrust straight inside of me. He filled me deeper than he ever had before and I gasped at the wonderful sensation.

He lifted my upper body up roughly and pushed my back against the head board. He pounded into me without pause, harder than I'd ever felt from him. I yelled and screamed his name, not able to hold back at all. My nails ripped at the skin of his back as I tried to grasp myself to him, and each time the pain hit him he buried himself deeper and harder.

I came so many times that I'd never be able to count them all. I placed my hand to Jacob's face as my orgasms pulsated through my entire body, screaming with my mind what my mouth could not say at the moment. More, I needed more and I needed it for a very long time.

My walls kept him clenched inside of me with my now constant orgasm. I felt him blow into me, but he didn't stop for a second. He only moaned with me and pushed inside of me even harder. His strength was impossible, even to me who was used to that sort of thing. He'd been holding out on me before this day.

He came four more times before slowing down, exhausted from all his hard effort. I was more sore than I'd ever felt in my life, even after giving birth, but I needed him so badly that I couldn't stand the thought of letting up. I rolled him over lazily and climbed to the top of him, riding him so his body could get the rest it so obviously needed. I rode him roughly until he came once more, then reluctantly rolled off to the side.

I'd never known so much ecstasy all at once, never felt anything like the way I felt now. My insides were ravaged but my body felt as light as air. Jacob wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me to him, but not as tightly as I knew he could. His strength was so drained after giving it to me like that.

"Mmmm," he said, and I could hear the smile in his husky voice. "That was incredible."

"Yeah," I said, still panting. "If there was some kind of medal for the best first day as a married couple, we'd definitely win it," I smiled as I rolled over to face him lazily. If it hadn't been before, it was now completely official; Jacob was a sex God.

He chuckled into my ear before placing light kisses along my jawline. "I better go see how close we are," he said as we both noticed the darkness that was now enveloping us. He kissed me again before pulling himself up slowly. He walked up the stairs completely naked as I ran my eyes across his perfection, pausing on his back. I had left my mark all over him, and these weren't going to heal quite as quickly as we were used to. I was glad to see I'd avoided his tattoo, though.

I got up next and started going through my clothes that were now strewn across the floor beside of the bed. I found a tiny black skirt and wrapped it around my bottom before heading back up the stairs. I found my bikini top from earlier and put that on as well.

"Look, Ness," Jacob said from across the deck. I walked over to join him, my heels clicking on the wood beneath them. There was an island in the distance, glowing from torches and the light of the moon.

"Where are we?" I asked as he stepped behind me and wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Cat Island, in the Bahamas," he finally revealed as he kissed all over the back of my neck. I spun around to face him and placed my lips to his.

"Why this island?" I inquired against his mouth.

"It's beautiful, and secluded. There's alot of stuff to do without there being a million tourists around."

"Cool," I said as I thought about the seclusion part. I turned back around to watch the beauty of the small island as we approached it very quickly.

We arrived in less than ten minutes. I re-packed all of my things, then Jacob lifted up both of our suitcases in one arm. He swept me up into his other, placing kisses all over my lips and face as he left the Noralie behind us.

He walked along the white sand and then through a border of trees. The torches I'd noticed earlier were coming from here, all set up in front of a small building surrounded by many other small buildings, all of them being at least fifty yards apart. Some had lights on and some did not.

The sign above the building Jacob walked us to said 'Fernandez Bay Village'. The door jingled as we went through, and the only thing visible in the small room was a desk with a dark skinned man behind it.

"Ah, the honeymooners have arrived," the man smiled and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He had a very thick accent that held a rich texture to it. Another man came out from a door behind the counter and smiled at Jacob and I as Jake put me gently to my feet. His eyes paused on me, then his expression shifted to one of confusion and even fear.

"Let me show you to your cabin," the first man said politely as he took in the second one's expression.

"Wait here for a minute, I'll come right back for you," Jacob whispered as he kissed me. He took our suitcases and followed the nicer man outside.

The other guy remained with his eyes completely locked on me. I was trapped in his suspicious gaze, staring back with just as much confusion as he seemed to be feeling. Why was he looking at me like that?

He started moving his lips but no words escaped his mouth. He finally mumbled a few words, but they were all in his native tongue so I had no idea as to what he was saying. He kept his eyes locked on me still, the fear evident in his eyes.

"Ummmm...." I said, trying to break the eye contact and ask him what his problem was.

"Protect me," he mumbled. "Protect me from this creature."

"Excuse me?" I asked, starting to feel angry.

The man came around from behind the desk and stopped right in front of me. He bent down and leaned his head close to my chest. "How does your heart beat when you are undead?" He pulled back and looked at me intently, waiting for an answer.

I just stared at him with wide eyes. What the hell kind of person was this? How could he know such a thing? "I'm not undead," I finally managed to whisper.

He lifted up my hand and sniffed from my wrist to the crease of my elbow. "Not entirely," he seemed to decide. He dropped my hand and took a step away from me. "And are you not tempted right now?"

"No, I've never hurt a person and I never will," I said, still trapped in his gaze. This guy was really weird. He smirked at me, then turned around and went back behind the desk. About a minute later, Jacob came back and grabbed me up from behind, swung me around and started carrying me straight to a large cabin almost a half mile away.

"Was that guy saying something to you?" Jacob said as he noticed my expression.

"Yeah..... sort of," I said, still completely confused about the whole thing.

Jacob stopped walking. "What did he say?"

I gaped at him for a few moments. "He knows what I am."


	28. Cabin Fever

**A/N: The next few chapters make me feel like a dirty girl :) **

**Chapter Twenty Eight - Cabin Fever**

"Knows what you are?" Jacob repeated.

"He said, 'How does your heart beat when you are undead?'", I told him.

"Well what the hell is he then? Nobody could just tell that about you, even if they knew about vamps. You have so much human in you."

"He sniffed me," I giggled. "And I don't know what he is, but I don't really care right now. Let's go," I said, bouncing up and down in his arms. He smiled and started walking again.

"I'll make sure you're not alone around him again, or anybody else for that matter. I don't like the idea of someone sniffing you and calling you things that you're not."

"Okay." I didn't really care much right now, my mind was on my new husband. I'd deal with whoever in a few days when I emerged from that cabin.

Jacob pushed the door open with his foot and carried me inside. The inside was much more beauitiful than the plain outside. The walls were off white and the wooden floors were the lightest oak I'd ever seen. The furniture was a deep brown and a medium brown with accents all over the room of blue, green, gray and shell. It was the beach made into a livingroom.

He let me take it in for a minute before walking through the livingroom and then through a bedroom. He pushed open another door, and candlelight brightened this entire room.

There was a trail of rose petals leading to an antique style bathtub, already drawn full of steaming water and bubbles. Candles with a lovely water lily and jasmine scent covered every available space of the large bathroom. There wasn't even a toilet in here. It was so beautiful, so perfect.

Jacob sat me down to my feet and untied my top while I tore off my skirt. I let him get in first, then settled myself between his legs and leaned back on him. He wrapped his arms around me and ran his hands up and down my body, kissing my neck while he teased at my nipples. We were silent for almost twenty minutes.

"What will we be doing tonight?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"What ever you want to do," he replied.

"You already know what I want to do," I giggled. I flipped over and started kissing him, then quickly flipped back. I got to my feet and walked away, wandering through the large cabin and leaving a trail of water from my dripping body. I came upon a second bedroom and could instantly tell that this one was intended for us. There were more rose petals in the floor and covering the bed and the room was barely lit with two candles that smelled like black raspberries and vanilla.

Jacob came up behind me silently and the next thing I knew I was up in the air. He laid me down on the giant bed and turned on some music really low then settled to his knees between my legs. He picked up my right leg and started kissing all the way from my foot to my thigh very slowly. When he was finished with that leg he switched to my left and repeated the same thing. This was pure torture.

"Jacob..... please," I moaned impatiently. I could feel his lips curving upwards just below my hip bone.

"Please what?" he asked me huskily. I flipped over and got on all fours. He moved his lips slowly down the length of my entire spine. "Please what?" he repeated as he reached my lower back.

"Please get inside of me," I urged. He leaned back upright and ran his hands up and down the backs of my legs and my ass. He left one hand there then moved his other slowly down and to the side before entering two fingers into my slick opening. I flipped myself back over in a flash. "You know that's not what I mean," I smiled.

He smiled back teasingly, removing his fingers and lowering his face down to me next. "What do you mean, then?" he said before running his tongue up and down my pussy. I couldn't answer, I could only wind my fingers through his hair and tug as he ate me out wonderfully. I screamed loudly when I came and he started lapping it up with a moan.

He lifted me up by my upper body and pinned me up to the soft board behind the bed. "You still didn't tell me what you wanted," he said, teasing me wildly by rubbing his head just against my opening.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and squeezed him until he moaned lightly. "I want you to fuck me like you did earlier," I said very lowly.

He did just as I asked, pounding himself into me so roughly that it knocked the air out my lungs. I dug my ankles into him so hard that I was sure he'd have purple bruises when I pulled them away. He sank down farther on the bed until my back was laying flat out. He stayed on his knees with my bottom half still wrapped securely around him and leaning up off of the bed.

He reached one arm behind him as his other hand grasped my hip firmly. He unlocked my legs from around him and brought his hand back around to grasp my other hip. He looked up at the ceiling, then back down at me with a huge grin on his face. I looked up next and realized for the first time that there was a huge mirror above us.

I watched for three hours and two different points of view as Jacob hammered into me countless times. As I fell apart for probably the hundredth time at the least, I suddenly lifted my head forward and bit Jacob's shoulder. I'd done it before, but nothing like this. I actually started drinking his blood, mouthful after mouthful.

He slowed down and started to pull me slightly away just as I realized what I was doing as well and removed myself instead. "Sorry," I gasped. He came inside of me and then pulled out. He started kissing all over my front as we both tried to catch our breath and I licked all the blood from around my mouth, still wondering why I did that and also why I liked it so much.

"For what?" he asked me. He sounded pretty tired.

"I didn't really do it on purpose, I mean I know you probably don't like that," I said as he collapsed down beside of me.

He yawned hugely then pulled my body close to his side. "'S okay," he whispered as he drifted away beside of me. I snuggled up to him and left my conscienceness behind as well, dreaming of making love all night on the white sand of the perfect beach just so far away.

Jacob was still sound asleep when I woke up, smiling hugely about whatever his dreams had brought to him. I kissed him sleepily then pulled myself out of his tight grasp around my whole body. The sun was shining brighter than my eyes had ever seen before as I made my way into the livingroom where I'd seen our suitcases laying last night. I picked out a short dress that was white at the top and slowly darkened into a lovely hibiscus.

I went quietly to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. My cheeks were almost the same shade as the bottom of my little dress when I examined myself in the mirror. I went out and made my way to the baby blue kitchen that I'd ignored yesterday, rifling through the cabinets and fridge to see what type of selection I was presented with. I didn't want anything for myself of course, but I wanted to make Jacob breakfast before he woke up.

I decided on some bacon and eggs for him; he'd probably gotten burnt out on pancakes while I'd been pregnant. I heard the door of the bedroom creak softly as Jacob came to the kitchen to find me, just as I was finishing everything up. He walked up behind me and wrapped his warm arms around me, kissing all over the back of my neck and hair.

"Good morning," I smiled as I turned around to face him. "Sleep well?" I asked, still slightly worried from last night. I think I'd taken a little too much blood and that's why he was instantly so tired.

"Always," he chuckled. He brought his warm lips to mine for a few minutes before he noticed the food behind me waiting for him. "Is that for me?"

"Of course," I smiled. "Who else would I be feeding?" Not myself, not with this type of food. Jacob kissed me again with a smile plastered to his lips.

"Thank you," he smiled serenely as I sat him down at the little kitchen table. I set his plate down in front of him and watched him intently from my seat while he ate and complimented my cooking skills.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Whatever you want," he smiled. He stood up to put his plate in the sink, but I stole it from his hands quickly and did it for him.

"Well, what do _you _want?" I asked with my back to him. He came up behind me again and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sure you can guess," he whispered just below my ear. His breath made some serious shivers overtake my body for a few moments.

I picked up the eggs I'd left sitting on the counter beside of me and turned to put them back in the refrigerator. I bent down and set them on the bottom shelf as Jacob took a step towards me and ran his hands up the backs of my legs.

"You're just too sexy for your own good, Ness," he said huskily, making me smile widely.

I shut the door but stayed in the same position. He moved his hands up farther and grasped my ass roughly. He stuck one hand between my legs and lifted me straight up, then deposited me on my knees on the countertop beside of me. He moved his hands back and made another round from the backs of my knees to the small of my back.

He suddenly stopped and growled for a moment. He stepped away, leaving me very confused, and yanked the blind down over the window. "Now, where were we?" he asked as he stepped back behind me.

"Right here," I told him as I placed his hands to my backside again. He pushed my dress up and started kissing everywhere his hands had just been, and I knew I was probably dripping on the counter.

"You sure you can take anymore?" he asked against my left leg.

"Oh yeah," I smiled. He grabbed my hips and pushed me straight down onto him, making me gasp and grab the cabinets above me.

One hand moved up and around to my front where it stopped on my breast. He used it like a handle to keep my body moving up and down with him inside of me as I screamed his name. I ripped one cabinet door clean off it's hinges as Jacob came in me. He quickly flipped me around to face him and I threw the small door across the room, not caring for the time being. I had such a one track mind.

Our lips mashed against eachothers as he plunged deep inside of me again. I locked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I gasped and moaned and he pounded harder like he'd done yesterday. I threw back my head as my walls closed in around him, making him moan and yell my name.

He ripped my dress off of my head and brought his lips down to suck and bite my nipples roughly. He kept my body impaled on his as he lifted me from the counter and made his way back to our bedroom. He tossed me on the white comforter that was now free of all its rose petals, then quickly climbed to the top of me.

"How do you want it?" he growled seductively as he entered me again, this time very slowly.

"Hard," I gasped before he crushed his lips back to mine. He grabbed both of my hands and pushed me upright, holding my hands high above my head against the wall behind us.

"Anything for you," he said, his voice huskier than ever. He held my entire body weight up by my arms as he manuevered his other hand around from behind my back. He hammered into me with strength and speed that would probably kill a human being as he rubbed my clit with his thumb.

I was riding a wave of ecstasy that was seemingly neverending. I could hear myself screaming Jacob's name at the top of my lungs, but I never felt the words coming out. I could see his lips all over me, but I could not feel his bites and kisses. The only thing in the world that I could feel right now was the absolute most incredible orgasm that was pounding through me as hard as he was.

There was a loud groan and then a thunk that somewhat caught my attention, but nothing could draw me away from this. There could be bombs going off outside right now and I wouldn't pay them any mind.

Jacob's neck brushed by my lips suddenly, and then I was fully aware of something besides the greatest pleasure I'd ever had in my life. I wanted to bite him, I wanted so badly to drink from him. I couldn't though, I didn't even know why the thought occured to me so strongly. I lifted my legs up and locked my ankles around his neck so that I wouldn't be so tempted again.

He grinned at my gesture and swung me around so my head was at the foot of the bed. My back was arching so high beneath him that it kept my body molded to his perfection. My horrible instincts took me over completely when I felt his neck push against my mouth once again. Before I knew what I was doing, I'd already drained at least two mouthfuls from just below his throat.

I fought hard against the pull of it and ripped my face away from him, still being careful to not take any of his flesh with me. I wrenched my hands free from his grasp and pushed on his chest to hold him far away from my face, but I still didn't want him to stop. I just needed for _me _to stop before I actually hurt him.

He slowed down and looked confused for a moment, then brought his hand up to the wound on his neck. He must have heard my thoughts then through my hands pushing at his chest, because he leaned far back from me but still continued.

I willed myself into getting lost in what really mattered right now, the fact that I was making incredible love to my new husband. I could deal with the other stuff when we were done.

Jacob moaned and ran his fingers roughly through my hair as he burst inside of me again, and I realized then that the whole room had gotten darker. How long could we have been at it?

"About eight hours," Jacob chuckled as he laid out beside of me.

Damn. I'd had no sense of time through any of that. I only knew that I never wanted it to stop...... Then I was almost glad that it had. What the hell was wrong with me? Why the sudden lack of self control?

"How so?" Jacob asked. Hadn't he heard already from my own mind?

"I was a little preoccupied, Ness," he laughed. I turned his head to look at me and then sent him my thoughts and feelings when I'd bit him. It was like it wasn't even me, like I was overruled by this animal instinct inside of me. And worst of all, I'd loved it. Not consciously, but some part of me loved the taste of his blood and maybe even wanted some more of it.

Jacob frowned slightly, then I could tell he was working to compose his expression. "You probably just need to go hunt, that's all."

I shook my head. There was definitely something wrong with me, something more than just hunger. I'd always dealt with that just fine before.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Renesmee," he whispered, disagreeing with my thoughts. He was wrong. I'd hurt him, how could that be okay?

"You didn't hurt me," he said strongly.

"I made you pass out last night!" I half yelled back.

He actually smiled in response. "Yesterday was a very long day, I was just really tired." He rolled his body over and sat up on his elbows. He pulled me up too, then held my face to his neck. "Do you want to eat me right now?"

"No!" I screeched. What the hell was he doing?

"Showing you that nothing is wrong," he replied simply. "If you were actually going to hurt me, don't you think you would do it right now?"

"I only want to when we're....." I trailed off as my mind wondered through hours of memories from the past two days. It only happened when passion and ecstasy were filling every crevice of my being. Only when he made me feel so beyond the limits of the word good.

"It's okay Ness," Jacob smiled. "I'll give up a little blood to make you feel like that."

"Don't say that...."

"It's true," he smiled widely and leaned back, placing his arms underneath of his head. "I'd sacrifice anything to make you feel so good. Besides, no harm done, I'm fine."

"But next time....." What if I couldn't stop?

"You'd never hurt me, Nessie." He jumped up suddenly and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "If it makes you feel any better, we can just always do it like this!" he joked. His playfulness lightened my own mood as I laughed with him.

I realized then that we were only about two feet away from the floor. "Did we break the bed?"

"Yeah," he said happily. I bet he was proud of himself.

"Let's go take a bath," I said, spinning around and hugging him tightly to me. Jacob was so perfect that I couldn't be sad right now. I knew somewhere inside that he was right; I would never, ever really hurt him. I just had to control myself better.

He swung me up and carried me towards the tub, then set me to my feet while he started filling it up.

"What did you growl at earlier?" I asked as I thought over this morning.

"Let's please not talk about that....." he grumbled. He started clenching his fists together. I stared at him as anger painted his features, but he never said more than that. I guess if he really didn't want to talk about it, we just wouldn't talk about it.

We both got into the hot bathwater in the same position as yesterday. Jacob wrapped his long arms around me and kissed my neck and shoulders tenderly. He sighed contentedly in my ear.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" he breathed against my neck.

"Do you think it will always be like this?"

"Always be like what?"

"So perfect," I whispered. I could feel Jacob's grin against me.

"I think it will be. So long as we have eachother and Dax."

I smiled as I twisted to my side to lay my cheek against his chest. I put my hand over his heart; it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

I remembered when I was a good bit younger and Jacob had started sleeping out in the woods, probably because my parents didn't want him staying all night with me. I'd lay in my bed before I fell asleep and wait until I heard the familiar noise. Only then could I get any rest. I was glad I could remember that one thing, one small memory out of so many that had faded away as I grew.

"Me, too," Jacob said softly.

"I always loved you, just like you did me," I smiled.

"I remember alot better than you," he grinned back.

"Hey, I remember plenty," I laughed. I did, too, I remembered years back. Just not the stuff that came first when I was a very young child, just like any human.

I started showing him memories that I had of him and I, things that happened long before I ever realized I was in love with him. There was Jacob hunting along beside of me, times that we'd spent swimming in La Push. Him telling me all the time that I was special when I'd get upset and think that I was weird. I laughed as I remembered the time we'd gotten into a huge argument because he wouldn't let me leave with two boys I'd just met, realizing now how right he was.

"Usually am," he said, not liking that particular memory. I moved on to the day I did fall in love with him, stopping only on the important details to stress them. I saw him smiling, so I snuggled into him and continued on showing him the best moments of my life.

"I wish I could show you my head, Ness," he said sadly.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel so good to see all of that stuff, to actually be able to see how much you love me. If I could show you stuff like that....."

"You do show me, every single day since I can recall. I don't need to see inside of your mind to know what's in there, Jacob." I turned and looked up at him with a smile. "I know the way you love me, I can feel it. Everything you do is for me."

My selfless Jacob. My protector, my angel, my air, my sun...... my partner for life. I actually got to keep this glorious man for the rest of my life, and it was sure to be pretty damn long. I thought about the day when he'd told me I was giving him the two best gifts in the world, myself and Dax. He'd given me the same exact things, only better.

"Not better," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "You'll always be the best," he whispered as he stroked the length of my side softly.

I only disagreed silently, telling him that we could be equal. He nodded his head but didn't argue further, knowing that it was pointless since neither one of us would let up on our side.

We laid for a long time in silence as he heard me still taking a walk down memory lane. I even thought over the last few days again, commiting every second to my memory for safe-keeping.

Jacob's stomach growled beneath me. "What do you want? I'll cook you anything," I smiled.

"I don't know, want to come look through the kitchen with me?" he asked as he squeezed me tightly.

"Sure." I kissed his chest then climbed out and grabbed a towel off the towel rack. I handed the other one to Jacob after he emerged. I dried myself off quickly and wrapped the towel around my body as Jacob drained out the tub, then we both made our way to the kitchen.

I picked up the dress I'd worn earlier and put it on as he started rummaging through the cabinets and refrigerator.

"I saw some steak in there earlier," I suggested as I flipped the light on. Jacob's stomach growled again, probably at the mention of the steak. He grabbed the two steaks out of the freezer, turning around and licking his lips. I giggled at him.

"Let me make it for you." I took two steps and held out my hand. He looked reluctant at first, then handed it to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I guess I can go get dressed..." He kissed me again but this time on my lips, then turned and went for the livingroom.

The steak was frozen solid so I had to run it under burning hot water before I could do anything with it. I seasoned and broiled it quickly enough after that, though. I seriously hoped I'd learned something after all that time eating regular food.

I leaned against Jacob's side lazily while he ate it in the livingroom and we watched some gory movie that we both kept laughing at. He complimented me over and over for my cooking, but I knew he'd say he loved it even if it was horrible.

"EWWW!!!!" I shrieked and covered my eyes as the killer on screen ate his victim's eyeball. That was seriously disgusting. Jacob shook with laughter beneath me. He wrapped an arm around me and moved me forward as he leaned up and sat his plate on the coffee table a foot and a half away.

He put my head down in his lap and stretched out, placing his feet on the coffee table surrounding the plate he'd just been eating off of. I yawned and instantly started to slip away....

"No Nessie, you're not!!" I heard Jacob yell sternly. I took in my surroundings before turning to try and see him. I was definitely at a mall, although it was hard to tell which one. When my eyes found Jacob, they also found me.

I was a few inches shorter and my hair was longer than I wore it now. I was of a slightly smaller frame, less curvy than now. I remembered this stage of life easily enough, this was when I looked to be about thirteen and was really only four or five.

Younger me was glaring up at Jacob as people stared at us curiously. "Why do you always treat me like this??!!" Little evil me yelled. I must have been a little snot when I was younger. I laughed at myself as someone came walking towards current me, then passed straight through me, making me stop. That was really freaking weird.

"Because I love you, Renesmee!" Jacob yelled. How the hell did I not remember this? "You're not going to run off with some stupid guys!!"

Oh wow, another of those arguments. I used to be such a flirt when I was younger, loving the attention I got when I went out publicly. Jacob was usually the one taking me out too, so I could see why he got so frustrated back then. I never had a boyfriend or anything, I would just meet random boys and try to spend time with them.

"You don't love me!!!" Younger me yelled back at Jacob. My own heart stung at the words, and then stung more as I took in the look on Jacob's face. I was a _bitch._ He must have taken too much crap from me.

"Yes I do, Ness," he whispered. Horrible me's face softened as she looked into his eyes, then rubbed his cheek with her hand. Jacob closed his eyes and smiled, then she took her hand away and wrapped her fingers into his.

"Sorry, Jake," She mumbled as they walked away.

The scene around me shifted then, and I was laying on my old bed in front of my eyes. This couldn't have been but maybe a year and a half to two years ago; I looked to be about sixteen years old. I was wearing a very pale purple nightgown as I laid out, humming softly and scanning my eyes across the pages of 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows'. I loved those books.

"Hello, sunshine," Jacob said from my doorway. I turned my gaze to him and noticed how his eyes ran across the me he could see, how they lingered intensely on my eyes, my face, my bare legs. How did I never notice that?

"Jake!" Other me yelled playfully. I picked up my pillow and threw it at him, whacking him right in the face. The pillow fell to the floor, and Jacob's face was completely shocked. I looked back over at me to see myself looking very upset and apologetic. "Oh, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

Jacob stuck his bottom lip out and nodded yes. Other me flew across the room to examine his face, quickly noticing that he wasn't actually hurt. She put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth, but Jacob started tickling her like crazy and she instantly doubled over and rocked with giggles.

She eventually pulled his hands away enough to run, but ended up cornering herself between my old wall and my old bed. This was pretty amusing to watch.

"Jake, stop!!" she yelled at him. She shoved him hard and he fell backwards onto the bed, pulling younger me down with him. Jacob stopped laughing as he realized I was now on top of him and he stared at my face longingly. I knew then that I was totally stupid before; I didn't notice the way he was looking at me at all, I just took advantage of the fact that he'd frozen like a block of ice beneath me to start tickling the crap out of him.

Something shifted again, and I was now in the woods. It wasn't just the location, I felt like I was seeing things from a different perspective. I could feel a crazy flood of emotions that did not belong to me at this moment: love, fear, longing, anticipation, wonder, puzzlement, more love, more fear, more anticipation.....

_Could it be? Could she really..... No way man, don't get your hopes up...._

The thoughts ran through my head as if they were my own, but they were spoken in Jacob's husky voice. I saw myself standing and looking completely terrified as Jacob popped through the trees. I was totally checking him out, this version of me at least had a brain.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked smarter me. I remembered this day, and I remembered it well. I froze as I gasped and checked him out even more obviously, noticing now that he was noticing this as well.

_She keeps looking at me like that.... God, she's so beautiful, I wonder how it looks when I'm looking at her, probably nowhere near that cute. At least people won't think I'm some kind of pedophile at this point..... _I laughed loudly at that one.

_Could she ever love me? Am I really meant to have this perfect woman? She's a Goddess and you're a dog, she's never going to feel this way about you. _Poor Jacob, I could feel the hurt coming from inside of him.

"I..... I wanted to try something...." I was so obviously freaked out.

_Her hearts beating so fast and she's blushing.... _

"What is it Nessie?" _I love you so much, I hate it when you get embarassed in front of me. _ He stepped forward until we were face to chest, and brilliant me stared up into Jacob's eyes, still looking undecided and terrified. I remembered that feeling well enough, too.

_Maybe.... just maybe there's some hope._

I got to watch my perfect first kiss from a third party view, and got to hear Jacob's tangled up thoughts while it was happening. This was awesome; I envied Dad and his kick-ass mind-reading.

_Holy shit!!!!!! What is happening? Am I dreaming again? Renesmee is actually kissing me! Her lips are so soft, so beautiful. Why would she kiss me? This is so incredible..... She must care more for you, she's never kissed anybody before! I would have probably pummeled anyone if she had, she's always been mine. Mine. Renesmee Carlie Cullen could actually be mine. Is that what she wants? It has to be.... She must love me......_

"Renesmee..." Jacob whispered against other me's ear after his lips traveled to it. I'd had no idea he was that jumbled that day, he must be really good about hiding things when he needs to. Jacob's face moved back down as he brought his lips back to slightly younger mine's.

_This is perfect. This is heaven. This is enough.... forever. If she loves me, I'm never letting her go. And if she doesn't, at least I have this...._

"Jacob, I think I'm in love with you. No, I _know _I'm in love with you. I don't know how you feel about me, but I needed to tell you that."

I could feel so much happiness flooding through me from Jacob that I almost went over and tried to hug him.

_YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE DOES LOVE ME, SHE LOVED ME ALL ON HER OWN!! Now officially the luckiest man alive..._

"Renesmee, I am in love with are my world....." _My Life, my heart, every single breath I take, the most wonderful and amazing creature in the whole fucking world, the only reason I was even created in this world. Everything. You're everything, and I want to give you everything. And you actually want me....._

Ecstatic me jumped into Jacob's arms and he chuckled into her ear. "I'm shocked you never noticed." _Seriously, how much more obvious does it get? _He remembered the way I'd been looking at him a little bit before, the way my eyes took him in scrumptiously. _Maybe she was kind of obvious, too.... _He took a few steps and sat on a tree root, cradling me and kissing me from my earlobe down along my jaw line. I would visibly shiver under the feeling of his lips against me.

_If I live a billion years, I better never forget this day. I waited for so long.... Wanted and needed her for so long now, and here she is in your arms. And not because she hurt herself or is crying or anything, but because this is the place she wants to be...._

"Will you show me, Nessie?" _Please show me, please let me see it through your eyes...._

"Anytime," I said, and when I looked again I was laying in Jacob's lap on the couch in our cabin. He was staring down at me, his expression a mix of joy and confusion.

"How did you - " I cut him off with a kiss, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. His warm arms locked me in his perfect embrace.

"You got your wish," I smiled against his lips.

"Just barely, that was only the beginning," he chuckled.

"Your head is very amusing," I laughed. "I wonder if mine is always so jumbled like that."

"Nahh, your head's pretty clear. But then again, you've always been alot smarter than me."

"Have not...." I pulled back and smiled. I ran my fingertips down his face, sending him flashes of us going back to the bedroom. This was our honeymoon, after all.

He swept me up and did as I'd asked, flying straight to the bed and laying me down gently. He took his time, removing both of our clothes very slowly, then kissing all over the length of my skin and mumbling aloud how much he loved me and how perfect I was to him. I loved the crazy passionate sex we'd been having currently, but I really wanted things to go slow this time. I wanted everything to be about the love and not the lust, for tonight at least. We'd get back to animal sex soon enough.

I got exactly as I wanted, and it was perfect. We made love so softly, more gentle and tender than ever before. This was the type of thing you could only experience when you loved someone above all other things, even above yourself. And I did love him more than myself, I'd gladly give my life to save his if it ever came to it.

We worshipped eachother well into the night, moaning softly and shuddering with each soft orgasm that ran through our bodies. I felt like we were truly two halves to a whole, like without Jacob I would be left hollow. There was no love out there that could rival ours.

I laid on top of Jacob when it was over, shivering at the warmth of his fingers tracing lightly along my back. I felt so light, so wonderful. It was indescribable. I was also ecstatic that I hadn't had the urge to bite him this time. I never wanted to hurt him, I loved him so much....

"Not good enough," I whispered aloud.

"What's not?" Jacob asked tiredly.

"The word love. It's not good enough...." Love alone would never suffice. People fell in and out of love constantly, with other people and with things that couldn't even feel. I very highly doubted that anyone felt about something like their clothes or their hair cut the way that I felt about Jacob.

"Mmm, I know what you mean," he said very quietly as he rolled slightly to the side and kissed the top of my curls. "Nothing compares to this."


	29. Orisha

**A/N: LMAO!!! It's inappropriate cause I made it that way bitches!!! Anonymous comments ......**

**Chapter Twenty Nine - Orisha**

We spent an entire week in the confines of our little cabin, playing, watching movies and making love. Ah, the love..... These days were so perfect, so wonderful. My mind and body got so much of Jacob that I actually felt satisfied for once, finally feeling like I'd gotten the time that I needed from him. It'd never really be enough, he'd just have to stick with me forever.

Parts of our little love nest had been completely destroyed from the wildness on a few nights, but we tried to keep it down to just the bedroom. Regardless of our efforts, the couch was now sitting a bit lopsided and the shower wall in our second bathroom had a huge dent in it. I noticed Jacob smiling smugly everytime he saw it.

On our eighth day of heaven, I decided we should actually do something besides eachother. It'd be good to get out and explore this new place, and then when we got home....

"There's a market not too far from here," Jacob suggested between stuffing forkfuls of eggs into his mouth, pulling me from my horny thoughts. "Or we could just go swimming, or just wander around."

I watched him chew and smiled at how beautiful he was. I couldn't believe I had the perfect man, all alone with me in our own little world and I actually wanted to go outside. I could just stay here forever.... Or not.

"I don't know, I want to go call and make sure everything's still going okay," I told him as I got up from my chair. I'd refrained all week from checking on Dax, but it had killed me to do so. I had to just keep telling myself that he was alright, well, more than alright and that this time was supposed to be just me and Jacob. I leaned down and kissed his soft hair before going to the bedroom.

I dug my phone out of my suitcase and dialed Alice.

"Renesmee!" she instantly scolded me. "Why are you calling me instead of attending to your husband?"

"Because you have the other most important man in my life and I have to hear that he's doing well," I laughed. "Don't worry, I'll get back to Jacob soon enough...." Once the words were said, I felt a pull to do just that. I was starting to believe imprinting worked both ways.

"He is perfectly fine and you know it," she said. I could actually picture her standing there with her hands on her hips. "Rose and Leah keep trying to keep his attention on them and he loves the way they fight over him," she giggled, lightening up.

"And everyone else? How's my wonderful family doing?"

"We're all good, nothing much has happened around here. How's everything going _down there_?" she asked, the naughtiness evident in her voice.

I laughed. "Everything is wonderful," I said simply.

This answer was not good enough for her. "Aww, Ness!! Give me some details!!! Not too many, though...."

I laughed again. "It's perfect here. I'm pretty sure the Island is beautiful, although I haven't really seen it yet....." I trailed off suggestively. "We're going to do that today though. Jacob is absolutely perfect."

"So you're having a good time then?"

"Perfect," I repeated dazedly, my head swimming through thoughts of the time we'd spent here so far. "Mmmm, I have to go now. Call me if anything happens, okay?"

"Of course," Alice replied. I could hear the smile even through the phone.

"And send our love, give Dax lots of hugs and kisses from us," I giggled.

"Alright, love you Nessie."

"Love you, too. Bye Alice."

I snapped my phone shut and laid it on the bedside table. I heard Jacob's chair scooting against the kitchen floor before he entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, absolutely perfect, huh?" he asked after I stared at him for a few seconds.

"You already know you are," I smiled as I scooted myself into his lap. I wrapped an arm around his neck as our lips met. One thing that I'd figured out would never ever change was the way I felt when Jacob kissed me. The heat and electricity between us had to be permanent, and I considered once again staying in today.

"What's it gonna be, Ness?" Jacob asked as I leaned into his shoulder. I guess if he wanted to go out, we were going to go out.

"We could just walk around until we find something interesting, I guess. And I'll wear a bikini under my clothes in case there's nothing to do, then we can just go swim," I offered.

"I hope the beaches aren't too populated...." he sighed.

"Oh, Jacob!" I smacked his shoulder playfully. "We're married now, don't even worry about that stuff. Any guy who checks me out is still not getting even half the show that you are," I practically sang, grinding my bottom into his lap.

"Damn straight," he chuckled. He slapped my ass hard as I stood up.

I went to my suitcase and picked out a cute orange dress with various flowers printed on it. I found an orange bikini to match and dressed, checking myself out in the mirror when I was done. Jacob put on some shorts and a white t-shirt. I loved white on him, it went perfect with his skin tone.

He looked over at me with a very puzzled expression. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked back, just as confused.

"I..... think I just heard your thoughts......"

"I'm not touching you, though," I said as I looked down at my hands. "What did you hear?"

He smiled. "You love white on me? Looks perfect with my skin tone?"

I gaped at him. "That's crazy!!"

"I think your powers have been growing lately.... I wasn't sure before, I thought my head was just messing with me. But sometimes when we kiss or when I'm just touching any other part of you I get flashes of things, and then I could have swore I heard you from across the room when I never saw your mouth move," his smile widened as I blushed. I didn't like the idea of projecting my thoughts without the control I usually had over it. At least it was only with him, he could hear whatever he wanted.

"Maybe it is only me..... Maybe it's because we're so close. Or maybe it's because of exactly what you just thought, like something your mind can do when you let your guard down completely. If you don't care for someone to always hear your thoughts, who's to say that it couldn't happen like that?"

"I don't know, it's weird....." God, what if he was wrong and other people started getting inside of my mind without permission? What if every time I went out publicly, suddenly every random stranger had an all access pass?

"I don't think so Ness." He moved to stand in front of me and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his face into my hair. "Let's go out and see if that's the case though, just to be sure."

He wants me to test it out? Why??

"How else will we know if you're doing it on accident? Better to find out here where we're going to be leaving soon if it actually does work on everybody instead of back home when we'll be stuck there and have to deal with all of it."

"Okay.... I guess that makes sense." I grabbed his bottom in both hands. "Let's go now, I want some of this when we come back," I smiled. It was impossible to let hardly anything bother me when I was with Jacob, probably one of the many reasons I loved him so much. He made the world seem perfect, always.

"So do you," he whispered, a beautiful sunshine smile playing at the corners of his lips. He kissed my head and then took my hand and started for the door that hadn't been opened since we'd arrived here.

"There's the happy couple!!!" the nice man from the first night here said in his lovely accent. "I was starting to get worried about you two!!" He smiled hugely as I blushed a little.

Jacob surprised me by walking towards him instead of the path we'd been on previously. He cleared his throat to remind me of our discussion from minutes ago. I dropped his hand after telling him it would be better like that; if I was projecting thoughts and it was only to him, he'd know exactly when it was happening and it'd be easier to tell if I was doing it to whoever else was around me then.

Jacob and the man talked lightly about random things to do while I tried to use my new little skill. It was hard at first, I had to actually decide what thoughts I was going to try and send this man. I figured something out of the ordinary would be best, because then he would probably have some kind of readable reaction instead of just brushing it aside as some weird random thought of his own.

I pictured the man standing in front of me. It was dark outside on the beach, the only light being the soft glow of the crescent moon in the sky. I appeared on the beach then, I even took the time to dress myself.... appropriately for where this vision was headed. I saw Jacob nodding out of the corner of my eye to let me know he was catching this. I concentrated harder, actually trying to send this to the man. I'd never know if I didn't try.

I approached the man in my mind as his eyes locked onto mine, holding every ounce of fear that he should have right now.

"Don't be afraid," I purred as I reached him. I meant the opposite though, he should be afraid. Hypothetically speaking.

I moved closer and he shivered from the feel of my breath against his dark skin. He looked for a moment like he would try and fight me away, but then he had no choice but to freeze beneath the weight of my gaze. I placed one hand on his shoulder and the other to his chin, easing his head back until his throat was completely exposed. I pierced the flesh with my teeth, sinking them in as he gasped......

I pulled myself away from the terrible daydream. I'd never do anything like that, but I was trying to get this guy's attention, and that would have surely done it. I kept my eyes firmly on him to see if there was even the slightest bit of reaction or apprehension towards me, but he showed none. He just kept talking excitedly about whatever, not even turning his gaze over to me. I breathed a sigh of releif, so beyond glad that he hadn't heard any of it. He'd probably be running away right now if he had.

"Thanks for the help, man," Jacob smiled and held his hand out politely as their small talk came to a close.

"Jules," he smiled. Nice name.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm Jacob and this is Renesmee." They shook hands as Jules looked me over out of the corner of his eye. I thought there was a slight gleam in his stare, but he quickly turned his eyes back to Jacob.

"I'm so glad you both are enjoying your stay here so far. There will be a fire on the beach tomorrow night, less than a mile away. You should come, get a feel for the island life," he smiled.

Jacob looked down at me and I sent him an okay. As long as we weren't otherwise preoccupied....

"Alright, should we bring anything?" Jacob asked as he turned back to Jules.

"Just yourself, and your lovely bride of course....." he smiled even wider. There was a slight edge to his voice that I didn't understand, something about him that now seemed a little bit off to me. I was probably just paranoid, he'd been nothing but nice to me so far.

We said short goodbyes and continued around the backs of the cabins. There was a street that was a good ways back, giving all the people who stayed where we'd been plenty of privacy. Once we reached the street, I instantly loved this place.

There were people everywhere, all seemingly very friendly. I only saw one or two cars parked along the side of the road as we walked hand in hand. Some people we passed gawked or gave curious stares, either because they weren't used to tourists like Jacob said or just because he and I were a bit of an odd couple to anyone who didn't know us. Jacob was over a foot taller than me and looked a good bit older. I was used to that type of reaction by now, and I was sure we would be receiving it forever.

"Forever," Jacob whispered. I looked up to see him smiling as he stared off at nothing. "So do you want to go check out that market?"

"Sure," I smiled, letting him lead me to our destination. "Think I should test this out on someone else while we're there? I wouldn't want to think I'm in the clear just yet...."

"That's a good idea, we'll find our next victim," he said, twisting his face up maniacally. I laughed at his expression as we rounded a corner.

This was where this market was, and it was not what I'd been expecting. There were stands set out all over the place with various vendors selling random things to all the people that were filling this immediate area. We made our way around trying to find something interesting to poke around at.

I saw a black stand with a bunch of cages with chickens in them off to a secluded corner of this place. There were jars filled with various animal parts and what looked like shrunken heads hanging from the top. I figured these were all fake, except the chickens of course. I saw a bunch of hemp necklaces on the edge of the stand and decided to go and check it out.

There was a wrinkly old woman behind the stand in a chair as I approached with Jacob following behind me. I didn't pay her much mind as I started rifling through her selection, finding a necklace that had a blue glass mushroom dangling from it. When I looked back up to ask how much, the lady was no longer sitting there. I turned around, confused, and suddenly she was standing right beside of me.

"Orisha....." she said as she looked me over excitedly. Her leathery skin was crumpling into sheer amazement as we stared at eachother.

"Huh?" was all I could manage to say after a few moments.

"Orisha," she repeated. She looked like she was about to jump up and down. I had no idea what language was even spoken here and wouldn't be able to tell what she was talking about, so I held up the necklace to her.

"How much?" I asked, trying to break the eye contact unsuccessfully. I felt Jacob wrapping his arms around me from behind.

The woman took my hand and held it palm up. She twirled the necklace into my small hand and closed my fingers around it. "Keep it, Orisha," she smiled hugely.

"Thanks, but why do you keep calling me that?" I asked, starting to get a little bit angry. What the hell was an Orisha?

She looked up towards the sky and started moving her lips silently. I was starting to get a little freaked out, so I mumbled a thank you and let Jacob drag me away.

"Weird old lady," he spat when we were far away.

"Hey, at least I got a free necklace out of it," I smiled. She had been really weird, but so was everything else at this point. I was starting to wonder what the people around here were really like after the short experience I'd had with them so far. "Now, let's go find someone normal to play with," I laughed.

We walked around in a circle until I noticed a man who was talking excitedly to a small group of people. We went over to his stand, and he started talking to Jacob instantly, offering him random things. I dropped Jacob's hand and focused on trying to project myself to this man.

I went over the same scenario I'd played earlier, only replacing Jules with this new man. I kept my eyes boring into him, willing him to see my mind but still hoping that he couldn't. He didn't seem to notice anything strange and just kept on talking excitedly, so I pushed the vision a bit further just to make sure. I tried to show him his own death, but he never flinched a muscle or made a face, relieving me entirely.

He finally looked over at me for the first time since we'd stopped here, and then I was completely sure he hadn't seen any of what I'd tried to show him. He smiled hugely as his eyes ran up and down my body, pausing on all the places men seemed to enjoy the most. There wasn't the slightest bit of fear in his gaze, only attraction and lust.

"American?" he guessed as he moved closer to me.

"Hey, don't even think about it," Jacob said as he wound his long arms around my waist protectively. "She's mine," he said sternly.

"My apologies," the man replied, reluctantly moving his eyes up to Jacob. Jake turned us around then and started to walk away as the man mumbled, "Lucky bastard," behind us.

I looked up to see that Jacob was smiling widely, which was strange.

"He's kind of right, I am a lucky bastard," he laughed. I laughed too as he kissed the top of my head happily.

"So what's the plan now?" I asked as we walked along.

"Beach?" he suggested.

"Okay, we should probably get some towels first, though." Sand was not the best thing to lay on without anything underneath you.

"I'll go in and grab us a couple," Jacob said as we reached the walkway up to the cabin. He gave me a kiss before turning and loping into the house. I heard whispering and then sniggering and turned around to face it. I swept the distance very carefully with my eyes, trying to figure out who was near me. My sight never detected any movement, so it must have been someone inside a different cabin.

Jacob came out then and I turned back and smiled at him as he came back to me. He threw the towels over his shoulder and swung me up into his arms grinning hugely. He emerged onto the beach through the thick trees, and I gasped as I took in the beauty of this beach. I loved First Beach, but this was completely different.

The sand was just barely off white and the water was the clearest blue I've ever seen. The beach was so clean, it looked untouched by humanity. The only other life out here at the moment was a few hermit crabs scurrying around at the waters edge. There were seashells of every size, shape and color buried just beneath the sands surface, poking out enough so that you wouldn't step on them by accident. This whole place was just..... beautiful. One of the rarest forms of beauty.

We swam for a few hours then laid out lazily on the beach. People started showing up soon after that, and Jacob didn't like the way the men were staring so we grabbed our things and went back to our happy place. I told Jacob he should just do whatever and went to the kitchen to make him a good meal: barbecue chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans.

It took forever, but I eventually completed my task while also managing to keep him out of the kitchen so he couldn't tell what I'd be feeding him. I knew he could smell it and tell anyways, but I could at least pretend it was a surprise. When everything was completely finished and I'd set out a plate with massive helpings for him, I went to the livingroom and straddled his legs that were sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"It's done. Want to watch a movie or something?" I smiled as he stroked my back softly.

"Sure, you pick." He leaned forward to place his lips to mine before I crawled off of him. "And Ness?" he said on his way to the kitchen.

"Huh?" I looked up to see him smiling beautifully.

"Thanks for dinner baby." It was my turn to smile with that one; I was a wife now with a very hungry husband, and I felt like the least I could do for him was feed him properly.

I looked over shelf after shelf of DVD cases, trying to figure out what we would enjoy for the evening. I skipped over all the stupid chick-flicks and romantic comedies, going straight to horror. Me and Jacob pretty much always watched scary movies when we watched any at all. Not for the thrill or anything, but we both had a sort of sick sense of humor for them.

I found one that I actually knew and liked and took it off the shelf. I popped 'House of 1000 Corpses' in and sank down into the couch with the remote in my hand. I loved Rob Zombie, and I loved his wife in this movie. If I ever got with a girl, she's definitely the one I'd go for.

Jacob was chuckling as he walked into the room, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. "Only if I get to watch," he winked.

"Yeah right," I laughed. "You'd probably try and smash her face in."

"Probably," he agreed as he sat down next to me and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "I didn't know you were riding the bi-train," he joked.

"I'm not, you are all I need," I promised, snuggling up closer to his side and skipping over the previews. I didn't really want a girl, I didn't want anybody but him. Just a random thought.

He chuckled lightly but said nothing more on the subject. I kind of wondered how he really would react if I brought a hot girl home..... I wouldn't ever find out, though. Like they say - two is company, three is a threesome. Or something like that.

"This is sooo good, Ness," he said as he kissed the top of my hair. I just smiled and leaned my head in to rest against his warm neck. He finished eating quickly as usual and wrapped his arm securely around me as Baby said, "If somebody needs to be killed, you kill 'em. That's the way...."

I dozed off a little bit after that but tried to fight it since I actually enjoyed this movie. I sat up more and impersonated my favorite lines: "Come Maiden, said the Rabbit. Sit on my tail and go with me to my rabbit hut."

Jacob laughed with me. "You're pretty good at that," he commented. I giggled broken up little laughs like Baby does in this movie, and he totally got a kick out of that one. His laughter made his face light up and I thought it was so sexy the way his eyes crinkled up a little.

He stopped laughing but kept the huge smile plastered to his face as he swung me over his shoulder and swooped straight to the bedroom. I was starting to like him being able to read my thoughts.

We were up all night and ending up sleeping through the majority of the next day. I finally pulled myself away from Jacob's embrace after admiring his sculpted body for over half an hour as he slept and went to the kitchen to make him breakfast, even though the time made it more like dinner.

I made bacon, eggs and muffins and then went to wake him up, remembering that we actually had plans for this evening. I kissed him on his cheek and he smiled in response, then pulled me down to the bed and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"That was fun last night," he spoke softly into my ear. "I'm going to keep alot of Redi-Whip on hand from now on."

I giggled and blushed, remembering how much he'd enjoyed that. "Do you still want to go get a feel for the island life tonight?" I asked, repeating what Jules had said yesterday.

"Sure. Just let me go devour that food you just made me first," he said, his lips smiling against my ear. He pulled himself up and stretched out before giving me a quick kiss and going off to the kitchen.

I picked out another tiny dress and bikini, this time a deep blue, then went to take a shower while Jacob ate. I could smell people even from in here and noted that I really needed to go and hunt soon. I hadn't been trying to eat Jacob, at least.

I finished up quickly and dressed myself before leaving the bathroom behind. Jacob was in his usual shorts waiting on the bed, although since we'd been here he'd made it a point to wear a shirt regularly. I didn't like it, I liked my topless Jacob much better.

"I like you topless better, too, but not for going outside in front of people," he laughed. We could both hear the events going on outside, some kind of crazy music and chanting that was too far to make out completely. It was obviously time to go.

We went straight out to the beach and followed the water's edge towards the music and the gleam of the fire. Jacob kept his arm around my waist as we walked, making me feel so loved and protected. I couldn't remember a time when he didn't make me feel that way, even if the love part was different.

I knew he could hear my thoughts from the huge smile on his face, but he commented on nothing. He probably felt like he was invading my privacy in some way, even if he couldn't help it. I liked this though, it got tiring having Dad answer every word my brain spoke, especially when he decided _not_ to comment when he could hear that I actually wanted him to.

We came around a small turn and I was almost shocked at the amount of noise and people that were in this tiny area. People were dancing around the fire and chanting something that I didn't understand, but the music abruptly stopped when we arrived. Everyone turned towards me and Jacob, staring in a way that I really did not understand.

"Our guest of honor has arrived!" I heard a familiar voice calling to the crowd. Jules.... What the hell was going on?

I turned into a block of ice as Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I don't understand," he whispered into my ear so low that no one else would hear. He wasn't the only one.

I could smell so much adrenaline in the air that it was making my throat burn like I was inhaling a flame thrower. I couldn't taste emotions like Jasper, but chemicals in your blood would always give certain responses away; anticipation, excitement, pleasure, and fear were all present in this group tonight. The fear was coming from the center of a large group, probably from only a few people since the other things were more overwhelming.

Jules stepped out into the open and beckoned for me to follow him towards the center of the large group, straight to the heart of the fear. I hesitated, but then felt some type of draw that I didn't understand. I mulled it over as my feet dragged my body forward.

The crowd seperated slowly, it was like a scene from a movie. The last two moved out of the way, and I gasped at what I saw, the source of the fear.

There was a young man that looked American. His eyes were blue and he was wearing no shirt. His mouth was taped over and his hands and feet were tied behind his back as tears streamed down his face and he struggled to break free from the confines of the thick ropes.

I looked at Jules' smug smiling face and waited for him to explain just what the hell he thought he was doing.

"He is for you, Orisha," he said, waving a hand towards the man. He squirmed and moaned slightly behind the tape on his mouth, then seemed to relax slightly as he looked me over. I guess that was normal, I didn't look too threatening, not to mention I had no involvement in this man's obvious kidnapping.

"What..... but..... why....." My mouth could not form a coherent question. I also sounded totally confused and shocked, which I was, but my voice left out all the anger.

"To feed," Jules answered simply. I could feel Jacobs presence behind me then, and my brain jumped to him instead of focusing on what was happening in front of me.

Two men approached the poor guy and slid a blade across the crease of his elbow. They held a cup beneath the wound as the blood flowed, catching all they could fit into it.

The blood...... Oh god, the blood. I was so thirsty that the smell alone brought out my baser instincts. I was halfway into a crouch when they held the cup out to me, and I immediately straightened back up and took it from them. I raised it to my mouth, then caught the very encouraging smile that was plastered across every face I could see.

_What am I doing? I can't drink this poor man's blood!! I am NOT going to be a monster....._

_But it's right in front of me, it's so close to my mouth that I can already taste it as it seers my flesh away from the inside of my throat. Besides, it's not like I hurt him, he was offered to me on a platter, or a goblet in this instance....._

_No, you can not do this. This is a human being, and I can't turn my back on what I've known my whole life....._

My mind literally warred with itself back and forth as the real me fought for control. I was still so far beyond confused when Jacob wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Don't," he whispered into my ear, his voice straining hard. "Don't do this, Renesmee. Look at that guy..." My eyes flickered back to the man. "Could you really hurt him? Could you live with yourself after you drained him of his life?" He said every word so seriously that he snapped me out of my hungry haze.

I pushed the cup back towards Jules. "What the hell is this??!!" I screamed, finally finding my voice. "What is an Orisha??!! Why would you have us come here and offer me a human being?!?!?! How do you have any idea what I am?" The last question came out as a whisper.

"You do not want him?" Jules asked, looking as shocked as I was right now.

"No I do not!" I grabbed his hand and placed the cup in it, worried that if I tossed it somewhere I'd start licking it off the sand. I dove forward for the man, plugging my nose slightly, then ripped away the bindings and the tape over his mouth.

He stood up awkwardly and stared at me, probably more confused than he'd ever been in his life.

"Go," I told him. "Get out of here before anything else crazy happens to you." He ran off as I turned back to Jules, still waiting for an explanation.

"Perhaps the two - " He looked cautiously at Jacob, "The _three_ of us should go for a little walk? I will explain along the way."

I nodded to him, then stuck Jacob between he and I as we set back towards our cabin. This place was so freaking weird.

"There have always been legends, but most of our people have never actually seen anything like you," he began. "I did not believe Carlos at first when he told me, but then that little vision you sent me yesterday...."

"You saw that?" I gasped. Jacob growled at Jules, making his eyes grow wide.

"Are you as well?" he asked skeptically, eyeing Jacob and trying to figure out how vampirism could possibly match what he was seeing.

"No, I am something completely different," Jacob said menacingly. "Get back to your little story."

"Some of my people have skills that go beyond your typical human, so yes, I saw what you were trying to send me," he finally answered my question. "When you practice the arts as I do, your mind is much more open to things like that. I knew you were not a full vampire because of your eyes, your skin, your heart....." He looked over at me almost appreciatively. "But you obviously have vampire blood inside of your body.

"My people view you as an Orisha, and it is our job to appease you the best we can. We only assumed that you would be satisfied with such an offering."

"What does that mean? I'm still confused..." I mumbled. "What is an Orisha?"

"A god," he answered simply.

I couldn't help it, I actually busted out laughing then. "You.... thought.... I..... was.... a.... god?!?!" I managed between fits of laughter. "ME?? I'm no god!!!"

Jacob and Jules both looked taken aback by my outburst of amusement. They both physically composed themselves after a few moments while I was still doubled over myself.

"To _my _people, that is what you are. You are immortal, no?" Jules asked when I finally calmed down.

"Yeah, I am, but that doesn't make me a god. I'm just a freaky hybrid," I smiled. "So you guys think vampires are divine?" I asked in a condescending voice. My family would just love this story.

"No, not vampires. But you, what you are...."

"I'm just a mix between that and human, nothing too special here. Maybe you guys should try and worship Jacob, I certainly do," I laughed again. I just couldn't be serious about this right now.

Jules moved his eyes up and down Jacob, probably still trying to figure out what he could possibly be aside from a humongous and gorgeous Native American man. He looked back at me with hopefulness in his expression.

"What the hell are you and _your people??"_ Jacob asked incredulously.

"It's not what we are, it's what we practice," he said, running his fingers through his hair. He actually looked nervous. "Many people in this area practice Palo Mayombe, and I am one of those people," he finished.

"What is that, though?" I asked curiously.

"It would take many years to explain it all to you as it took years for it all to be explained to me, Orisha."

"Renesmee," I corrected him.

"Renesmee," he said with a small bow in my direction. "I am very sorry if we offended you, we only thought this was what would make you the happiest."

"Well, for future reference, I don't drink from human's. Except maybe Jacob a little," I laughed. "And I'm not a god, I've only been alive for almost nine years and I'm mostly just a regular girl."

"Nine years!!" he exclaimed. "How did.... who was...."

"It's a really long story," I said, cutting him off. I didn't have enough time in the world to tell him everything like that.

He turned his gaze back to Jacob, obviously extremely curious as to what he was still.

"Oh, come on Jake, just tell him. Maybe he'll worship you too," I joked. Jacob stared at me with a look of shock, so I decided to explain with my newfound gift instead of out loud. He might as well just show him, it's not like he was going to do anything about it. Plus, it's really fun getting to be honest with a stranger about who we really are, _what_ we really are. This person knows nothing about our regular lives, there's no way he could cause us any harm.

"You really want to know?" Jacob asked Jules after a few moments of rationalizing.

Jules nodded his head, at a loss for any words.

"If you tell anyone - "

"I would never anger a higher being. She may not believe she is, but I know better," he said earnestly.

Jacob smiled hugely as he started taking his shirt off. He handed it to me, then removed his shorts as Jules looked at him shocked. Jacob smirked, then shifted into the giant wolf.


	30. Nothing

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I've had a WHOLE lot of things going on this past week. I'm going to give you two chapters tonight because I'm not sure if I'll be able to post tomorrow, but I'm going to try and keep up better since we are so close to the end of this lovely path, haha.**

**Chapter Thirty - Nothing**

I was getting so much joy out of this and had no idea as to why. It was thrilling to watch this stranger, wide eyed and gaping at Jacob. He was speechless for more than ten minutes.

Jacob barked a laugh, then rolled his eyes at Jules' expression. I took two steps over to him and started scratching behind his ear, then gave him a kiss before running my fingers through the fur of his neck.

"So, what do you think Jules? God worthy?" I laughed.

Jules looked tentatively at the sky before looking back at us. "Werewolf?" he guessed. "But there is no full moon...."

"He's not that kind of werewolf, he's a shape-shifter," I explained. "You do not want to meet the other kind," I smiled. "It would not be such a calm atmosphere if you happened upon one of those."

"But.... he is not dangerous?"

"No way!" I took Jacob's giant wolf head in both hands and rubbed his cheeks. "See, completely harmless." I give him a big kiss on the nose.

Jacob wagged his tail and licked my face a few times while I giggled wildly. Jules still gaped, not moving a muscle as the shock overtook him. Then, he suddenly got down on his knees and gravelled at Jacob's giant feet.

"Don't really worship him!!" I yelled as I pulled him up from his knees. "I was just joking about that, although he is a god in my book."

Jacob shifted back then. "And you are a goddess in mine, but the only one worshipping you will be me," he smiled.

I turned back to Jules who I was still holding up as he stared at Jacob's naked figure, keeping his eyes above the belt so to speak.

"Come on, say something!" I urged. This was so much fun, messing with him after what had taken place earlier this evening. I wasn't mad at him or anything, I actually kind of liked him. He was the only human being in the world I'd ever felt comfortable talking supernatural stuff with.

"I have so many questions...." he finally said in a very dazed voice.

"Try some," I offered.

"Strength? Speed? Are the legends true?" he asked, his eyes shifting between Jacob and I. I laughed and took off towards the border of the trees at full speed. I grabbed a giant palm tree, at least fifty feet tall and ripped it out of the ground. I ran back with it in my hands in under ten seconds as Jules stared at me, completely stunned. "Definitely true..." he muttered.

He looked up at Jacob as I tossed the tree far into the ocean. "And you?"

"I'm not going to demonstrate, but yes. By the way, we broke your bed." He couldn't help but laugh by the end of his sentence.

"And the couch, and the shower, and the cabinets...." I giggled. I felt so light, so free discussing this.

Jules put on his business smile. "Consider it all taken care of, there will be no extra charge to the most..... unique couple I've ever met." He hesitated for a moment until I gave him a look that said to spit it out. No point in trying to keep any secrets here anymore. "Those noises...." he trailed off, knowing the question was implied.

Jacob and I laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. "What's the point of a honeymoon?"

"Honestly after what Carlos had said, I was a little worried you were killing him in there!!" he laughed light-heartedly. "The only thing that stopped me from checking was hearing the same thing the next morning!"

We all laughed together. "I'd never hurt my Jacob," I said as I stroked his face lovingly.

"Are there others like you?"

"Yes, like both of us. But seriously, we aren't dangerous but others like us are," I told him. "Well, not other shape-shifters, but if you see another giant wolf while we're gone..."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jules smiled. "I don't want to keep you two from your..... umm..... but may I ask just one more question?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," Jacob and I both said.

"Well.... two more, really," he said shyly. We just waited patiently. "Can you reproduce?"

"Yeah, we have a son," I smiled hugely. I was so proud of my Dax.

"And that vision you sent me the other day...... Can you always do that? Do you have any other special gifts?"

"I can send my thoughts to anyone, usually only with skin contact, though. We were kind of testing that out on you because Jacob started hearing my thoughts recently, but I don't think I can project like that to just anyone. I don't have any other special gifts, but some of my family does. Jacob does the whole wolf thing, he's made to kill vampires and all that."

"Kill them? But.... " Jules looked utterly baffled by that one. I guess I would be too, hearing someone was made for killing what I am when they're sleeping with the enemy.

"Another long story," I smiled. "My family is alot different, none of us hurt people."

"You feed on animals?"

"Yep."

"You're not....." he looked a little scared this time. "You're not going to kill me now, are you?"

I almost fell over laughing as soon as the words came out of his mouth. "Why would you think that??!" I finally asked back when I could breathe normally.

"I know what you are now, you've both been so honest...." He still looked pretty terrified.

"I'll make you a deal, Jules," I leveled with him. "You never tell anyone what we are, and we won't lay a finger on you. Of course, I'm sure you'll repeat to someone at some point that you met a human vampire hybrid and a werewolf on their honeymoon, but as long as you leave he and I out of it, you're still in the clear." I held out my hand, knowing for sure that he would accept this offer.

He shook my hand gratefully, smiling widely in the process. "I will never bring any harm to either one of you. I won't even tell my people what I've seen until you are long gone," he promised. I knew he was being sincere, it rang in every word, not to mention that his heart rate and breathing were completely even.

"This was fun!" I said, whirling around to Jacob. "We should do this again in a few hundred years!!"

He kissed my head as he chuckled at me. "Whatever you want, Ness."

I turned back around to face Jules. He shook Jacob's hand, still smiling from his new knowledge of the world.

"I do hope to see you two soon. Have a good night." He waved and quietly walked back towards his little party. Or my little party, I guess.

Jacob swept me up and loped quickly back to our cabin, kicking the door open with his impatience.

"Do you think he'll keep his word?" Jacob asked as he laid me on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he will. And if he doesn't, there's still no damage done. We'll be leaving here eventually, it's not like he'd chase us back home. Even if he does try anything, I'd take him out easily," I laughed.

"You never cease to amaze me Ness," he chuckled. He knew I was right.

We stared at eachother for a few minutes as a sly smile crept across both our faces. I started sending him pictures of me doing a strip tease for him. He closed his eyes and watched intently, then scooped me up into his arms.

"You should do that for real," he suggested.

"How about I make you some dinner first?" I countered. If I was going to do that, it should at least be a surprise.

He looked pretty torn, not knowing if he'd rather get me naked or fill his stomach more. He eventually decided for the food first, knowing he'd get the other soon enough. Besides, once we started, it'd be hours before he could eat again.

I kept it simple with some steaks and potatoes for him. He scarfed it down like it was going to run away from him and then swept me away to our bedroom in no time. He set me to my feet on the floor and laid down on the bed, wrapping his arms behind his head and looking very excited for the show he thought he was getting.

I looked through my music selection and found possibly the most appropriate song for this occasion; 'Lap Dance' by N.E.R.D. Jacob laughed as it started playing and I dragged him out of his comfy position to sit on the edge of the bed.

I took a step away from him and started dancing as I lowered my dress slowly. He howled at me just like a wolf with his excitement. I went all pro on him, thankful that I'd seen that stupid movie with Lindsay Lohan being a stripper a few nights ago. I dragged out my sexy stripping until I knew he was about to burst. He was sitting there with his tongue hanging out and panting heavily. I loved this - I was probably more excited than he was.

I straddled his legs and gave him a real lap dance, then flipped over so that my back was to him. I grinded into him as he wrapped his big hands all the way around my hips. I bent down to the ground and grabbed the bottom of his shorts inconspicuously, ripping them away in a matter of seconds. I danced back into an upright position, then spun back around to face him.

I pushed him backwards onto the bed and crawled down until my knees were on the floor. I wrapped my lips slowly around his huge erection, making him groan loudly and tug slightly at my hair. I pulled out every trick I knew of until I had him moaning and panting hard.

Just before he was about to blow, he sat up and grabbed me underneath of my knees. He tossed me onto the bed so that I landed on all fours, then came up behind me. He groped my ass then smacked it hard enough that it actually tingled when he removed his hand.

"I _am _a dirty dog," he smiled hugely, repeating the beginning of my strip song. He slid into me with ease as I buried my face into the pillow, baring my teeth as I moaned. My back arched higher than a cat's as he moved faster and harder behind me. I tried for a long time to not bite the pillow apart, but quickly failed when I lost myself completely......

Ten hours. Ten hours and thirteen positions.

_That_ was, without a doubt, the most euphoric night of my life. I wasn't sure how either one of us could even move after such a thing, but we were both still riding a pheromone/ hormone high. We couldn't sleep either, even though we were both so tired we should be dragging our feet around by now.

So instead of sleeping, we got up and watched another movie. I picked out 'Heathers' and we sat there like excited zombies, watching this crazy eighties movie about murder-suicide.

"We're doing it in the air again like that," Jacob finally said, breaking the silence. I busted out laughing as I remembered that particular position; I hadn't even known it was possible before.

"You weren't in the air!" I laughed. Only I had gotten that fun, he'd had to stand the whole time. I snuggled into his chest as Wynona Ryder kept trying to stop Christian Slater from blowing up their high school. The eighties seemed like a fun era.

"I don't think I would have liked it much," Jacob chuckled. "That music... ugh!!"

"Oh, you hush." I flicked his nose like he was my doggie. "Eighties music was awesome! Don't tell me you don't like Motley Crue?"

"Nope," he said instantly.

"Guns and Roses? Bon Jovi?"

"Nope, nope." I think he was trying to be a smart-ass at this point.

"Poison? Skid Row?" I offered, already knowing the answer he was about to give.

"No - " I stifled the word with my thumb and my forefinger pinching his mouth closed. I then proceeded to break out in a horrible rendition of 'Shout at the Devil', still pinching his mouth shut as he shook with laughter.

"Nessie!!!!" he finally roared as he pulled my hand away. He had tears streaming down his face at this point.

"He'll be the love in your eyes, he'll be the blood between your thighs, and then have you cry for mo-o-o-ore....." I kept on in a horrid Vince Neil impersonation. Seriously, how the hell did that guy hit these notes?

"NESS!!!!!" Jacob fell in the floor and continued to laugh, so I continued my version of bad karaoke.

"He'll put the strength to the test, he'll put the thrill back in bed, Sure you've heard it all before - " I paused here to make the instruments noises before proceeding - "He'll be the risk in your kiss, might be anger on your lips, might run scared for the door, But in seasons of wither, we'll stand and deliver, be strong.... and laugh and.... SHOUT. SHOUT. SHOUT. Shout at the Devil!!!!"

Jacob pounded the floor with his fist before I had a chance to finish my last chorus. He rolled over so I could see his face, and the expression he wore had me busting at the seams as well.

"When... we.... get.... home....." he started, trying to breathe enough to actually speak. "You HAVE to sing Dr. Feelgood to Carlisle!!!!"

I couldn't answer at first as I was trying to recover from a new fit of giggles. "Jacob, I'm not sure Carlisle would like that too much!! That songs about a cocaine dealer!!"

His eyes got big for a second before he started laughing again. "I always wondered what the hell they were talking about.....Selling sugar to the sweet people on the street, call this Jimmy's town...." he quoted from the song.

"I thought you didn't like them," I accused.

"They're not all bad," he admitted. "She's got the looks that kill!!!" he belted out suddenly. This time, I was the one on the floor. "That killllllll," he went further, loving the reaction he was getting out of me.

He picked me out of the floor and laid my trembling form out on the cushions. I took a few more giggles before calming myself and breathing.

"Aww, we missed the ending," I laughed, not being able to inject my voice with any disappointment. "Want some food hubby?" I asked, still giggling.

"Sure wifey," he smiled hugely. We kissed before I dragged myself away to the kitchen and I heard some game being played on the television. I made a bunch of hamburgers; quick and simple. I dressed up twelve of them and brought them back to Jacob in the livingroom.

He ate his first in one bite. "Now, we need to get _you_ fed very soon. You know, since you didn't get to eat that guy and all," he joked.

"That poor man! What the hell were they thinking, trying to let me kill a human being?" I shook my head as I thought over last night. "Is there anything good to hunt around here?"

"Cats," Jacob said, his face and voice completely serious. I blanched, and then he guffawed, probably what he'd wanted to do from the beginning but thought it'd be funnier to play serious.

"Jacob," I whined and punched him in his arm.

"No, I'm being for real," he laughed. "There's cats.... unless you'd like to eat sea-food?"

I grimaced. "I am _not_ killing cats. They're so....." I struggled for a word. "Cute. I'll just hold off until I find something more appealing." I licked my lips as I pictured the mountain lion I'd be taking down in a few weeks.

"Are you sure? I'll eat a cat with you. Or you could eat one of these," he offered. He engulfed another burger in seconds. "They're delicious," he smiled.

"I saw a cheesecake in there, I could eat that," I shrugged. It wasn't blood, but it was the best normal food I'd ever tried.

I went back to the kitchen and grabbed the whole cake and two forks in case Jacob wanted any. I also grabbed a bottle of chocolate and a bottle of caramel before going back and taking my seat on the couch. Jacob had put in another movie and it was still running through the beginning credits.

We ate our cheesecake turtle style as we watched a horrible horror movie called 'Feast'. I only partially paid attention to it, my mind was filled to it's brim with the sexiest man alive who just so happened to belong to me.

I set the empty cheesecake plate on the table and grabbed the bottle of caramel. I poured some out on my fingertips and licked it off slowly, savoring the sweetness of it. When I finished, Jacob was gawking at me with a very familiar gleam in his eye.

I smirked, then poured the caramel along the length of my middle finger. I kept my eyes locked onto his as I slipped my finger into my mouth and sucked the caramel from it very slowly. He almost looked like he was in pain.

I smiled mischeviously and unbuttoned his jeans silently. I slid them to the floor, then poured caramel down his chest. It pooled into his belly button and he groaned as I started licking it off of his whole upper body. Some of it had ran farther down onto his thighs and I cleaned them off as he moaned my name softly.

I suddenly jumped up and threw him his shorts from the floor. His eyes snapped open and looked utterly shocked that I would start such a thing and not finish it correctly. I would though, just not right this second.

"Let's go to the beach." I bit my lip.

I flew to the bathroom and grabbed three large cottony towels, then spun around to go back. Jacob was already right behind me, and he swept me up into his arms before bounding out of the cabin. We were at the beach in a matter of seconds.

"Tease," Jacob growled as I laid out the towels neatly and laid down on one.

"I may tease," I smiled and ran my fingers up his bare chest when he laid out beside of me. "But I definitely please."

He rolled over to hover over top of me with a beautiful smile lighting up his face. "Oh, you better."

I took his words as somewhat of a challenge. I pushed him backwards so he was sitting up on his knees. I got to me knees then, too, and started kissing lightly across every chiseled-to-perfection muscle in his upper body. I danced my fingertips up and down his large shaft for a long time until he groaned again in displeasure.

"Aw, what's a matter, Jakey? Not fast enough for you?"

A growl rumbled from his chest and he flipped me away from him quickly. He pulled my dress from over my head, then wrapped his big hands around my hips and pulled me up against him. Now _he_ was not moving fast enough.

He ran his hands up and down my body, teasing me wildly before finally stopping to cup my breasts roughly. He bit and kissed my neck all the way around, then nipped at both earlobes. I groaned as I wondered how long it was going to take for him to give in.

"Aw, what's a matter, Nessie? Not fast enough for you?" he whispered into my ear, flipping my own words against me.

"Nope," I said honestly. He grinded himself against me and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. "Mmm, please baby..."

"How could I say no when you ask so nicely?" he said, the smirk on his face clear in his voice. He just _loved_ to make me beg, to let him see how badly I wanted him.

And I wanted him _so _fucking bad. That body of his should be illegal.

He turned me back around to face him, then pushed me onto my backside. He trailed his big, hot hands up and down my entire body, from my toes to my neck, then slowly back again. He leaned down and took one of my hard nipples into his mouth, making me moan and dig my fingers through his hair.

One of his hands caressed my other breast while the other felt it's way down to my center. The hot trail left behind had me shivering all over.

His hands were magic; no other touch could compare to his. They were strong and masculine, yet so gentle and careful. His palms were rough and calloused, just like a man's should be. And when he touched me like this..... I could quite possibly explode beneath him.

He growled and switched his mouth over to where his hand had just been. The animalistic sound had me grinding myself against his right palm, awakening so much desire inside of me that my entire body felt like it was made of nothing more than molten lava.

He growled again and bit down on my nipple, then roughly entered two warm fingers inside of me.

"Oh god, Jacob.... please don't stop....." I wailed, my voice coming out in a harsh softness that sounded beyond lustful.

"I'm never going to stop," he replied in that husky voice that was music to my ears. I hoped that was a promise.

I brought my hips up to meet his hand as he pumped harder into me. He curled his fingers around, hitting the most sensitive area of my insides.

I moaned loudly, a sound that was like a cross between "Unhh" and "Ahhh".

"You like that, babe? Right there?" he asked as he ran his digits to the same spot he'd just felt. All I could do was moan, louder than the first one.

"Tell me...." he whispered, curling his fingers in me again.

"You feel..... so good," I panted. My eyes were squeezed shut, but I figured he was smiling from above me.

He moved his thumb and started rolling it around my clit, making me writhe. It wouldn't be long now.

"You like that too, baby?" He was seriously trying to torture me to death.

My hips bucked against his hand as he moved his upper body and took my breast back into his mouth.

"I won't know if you never say it..." he urged, breathing heavily against the sensitive skin of my nipple.

"YES!!! Oh GOD YES!!!" I yelled much louder than was necessary as my orgasm rippled through me like an earthquake. Jacob pulled his hand away, and I snatched it and shoved his fingers into my mouth. I liked the way I tasted.

He moved down to between my legs and slid his tongue up my wet pussy. "I love the way you taste too, Ness. And the smell...." he inhaled me and smiled beautifully. "We should bottle this shit," he mumbled before resuming his task of driving me insane with pleasure.

"Oh FUCK, Jacob!!!" I screamed and fisted my hands into his short hair. He took that as some sort of motivation and slid his tongue deep inside of me. His hands had been pinning my hips down, and one moved to where his face was as he pushed those two fingers back into me. He curled them around, fingering my sweet spot yet again. The combination had me bursting on the inside.

A second orgasm crashed through me. There was a buzz in my ears, a sensation almost as if I was toppling over the edge of a cliff that had no valley beneath it. Free falling into an abyss that felt so good, I wished I could just stay there longer than however it took before the aftershocks came.

I kept mumbling his name, over and over, the word spilling from my mouth without my knowledge. He whispered my name as well as he placed feather-light kisses all over me.

How the hell was I so lucky? Jacob Black was a fucking GOD, and he was my husband. Mine. Forever. There was no way I could deserve this, no way I was worth the things he gave to me. The feelings he gave to me. He was perfection.

He was above me, looking down at my face as I opened my eyes.

"You're delusional, Ness," he smiled. "I'm the lucky one, and _you_ are the one who is perfect." He leaned down and placed his burning lips to mine in a heated kiss.

I contemplated arguing with him for a moment, but figured there was no point. I knew how incredible he was and how much better than me he was. He'd never give in to those thoughts, though, so I'd just leave it be and let him think he was the one winning some prize instead of the other way around.

I suddenly felt kind of bad; we'd been here for a couple of hours already, and he'd spent the whole time pleasuring me. I owed him big time, but I wouldn't be able to pay up out here. The sun would rise in just a few short hours. If we were going to get it on, we'd better do it now.

I was reminded that Jacob could now hear _all _of my thoughts when he thrust deep inside of me. A tiny insignificant part of my brain noted that he was doing really well about this mind-reading with me, way better than Dad ever had been. That information was lost as my bronzed god wrapped his long warm arms around me, lifting me up slightly as he moved in and out of my body.

Jacob got up to his knees with me clinging to him. He held both palms wide open on my back so he had a good grip and could ravish me rightfully.

And that's just what he did. All details were lost after a few short moments, as soon as my breath turned completely ragged and my ears heard no sound, the only thing I could think about was him and how amazing he was at fucking. Tons of other stuff too, but he was definitely the best at this. I doubted any woman ever to grace the Earth had ever felt so much in a man before. Then again, Jacob wasn't just a man.

The next sensation to register was Jacob's hot seed seeping deep within me. It took me a really long time to come down from such a high, and when I did the sun was in full view. He somehow made hours seem timeless to me. They weren't really fast or really slow, they just _were._

"You're amazing, Ness," he said, completely out of breath as I released my hands that were tangled into his hair. His body was smooth and flawless in the bright glow of the early morning.

"Me?" I scoffed. "_You_ are the one who is amazing, Jacob Black. No, more than amazing. You are in-fucking-credible," I smiled.

"No way," he argued. "That thing you do with your hips...." He smiled and shook his head with his eyes closed.

I actually did something during that? Besides the screaming? Huh.

"I'm sorry, Ness, but I really do love being able to hear all your thoughts now," he laughed lightly.

"Sorry?" I asked, confused.

"I know how annoying it is, not even having privacy inside of your own head. I've hated that for years...." He rolled slightly towards me so we were face to face. "Your mind is just..... I don't even have a word for it. I just love the way you think," he smiled his perfect smile. It was brighter than the sunshine.

The smile got broader. "Like that right there," he said excitedly. "I love the way you think about me."

"You have no idea, Jacob..." I murmured. If he'd always been able to hear everything I'd thought about him, he'd probably end up agreeing with me about how gorgeous and perfect he was. He had it all.

I grabbed my dress and yanked it over my head as Jacob put his shorts back on. I wasn't really ready to leave just yet, and neither was he. He wrapped his arm around me while I buried myself into the side of his massive chest, loving that all I could smell now was him.

He was pine, wood, earth..... the most beautiful and natural smell in the world. Perfect.

I must have dozed off on the beach, because the next thing I knew I was being carried back to the cabin. I looked up at the sky; I couldn't have been out for too long. I closed my eyes again and snuggled into Jacob. It was just minutes before I was being laid out on the soft bed.

I groaned and felt around blindly with my hands. I wanted my warmth back.

"Shh, Ness. Go back to sleep, I'm right here." The bed creaked underneath his weight as he wrapped me back up into his arms.

My dreams flowed around in my brain, everything consumed with love for Jacob. There was him, his heat, his heart..... Indescribable. I was so happy with my life, even in dream land.

Then there was Dax. I missed him so much, and my sub-conscious mind started reminding me of that. It was so amazing how I didn't really know him, not as a person because he wasn't old enough to know yet, and how he was still the most important thing in the world to me. I'd never truly understood love before there was him, even though I was completely in it with Jacob. He completed everything, made life the perfection that it now was.

I dreamed on and on, everything bright and happy, every thought revolving around my two favorite people on the planet. If everyone else I cared for was gone and all I had left was Dax and Jacob, I would still be okay. They were the only one's I could never ever live without.

"I saw a girl fly through the sky, and I looked up her skirt." Was the next thing I heard. 'Slave Riot' started playing it's happy little tune then, and I rubbed my eyes groggily. I rolled away from Jacob and snatched my phone off the bedside table.

It was almost dark now, and I was still dead tired. The phone stopped ringing after a few moments, before I had the chance to flip it open. Jacob had woken up from the noise too, and he was stretching out before he snuggled up closer to me. The phone started again.

"Hey, Dad," I yawned. "What's - "

"Renesmee!! You and Jacob need to come home right now!!!!!" he yelled at me. I could hear that he was in a car.

"What - " I sat up and threw my legs off the side of the bed, but he interrupted me again.

"Dax is missing!!! Rosalie was watching him while we went out to hunt, and when we got back they were both gone!!!"

There was an odd sensation running through me as I fell off the bed and dropped the phone. I heard Jacob pick it up.

"Did she take him?" he asked Dad angrily.

"We think so - I don't see what else could have happened," Dad replied.

"I'll kill her!!!!! I swear I'll kill her if she took our son!!!!!!!!!!" Jacob yelled.

"We're all out looking for them now, but they could be anywhere. We need you two home."

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Call if you hear anything." He hung up abruptly and pulled me back onto the bed. He started dialing another number as he muttered "Stupid blonde bitch" under his breath.

And then there was nothing.


	31. Screaming Into The Blue

**A/N: This was really hard to write, my thoughts were so fumbled......**

**Chapter Thirty One - Screaming into the Blue**

I heard all of it, and none of it at the same time. My ears worked, but my brain was like a blank sheet of paper.

I don't even remember the first few hours. Or maybe it was longer than that. It must have been awhile, because now I was home. I don't remember how I got here.

Nothing registered, but I still heard it all.

The violent rain sheeting against the large glass wall of the house. Everyone talking, everyone in and out frantically searching. The clock endlessly ticking away. Time had no meaning.

Carlisle was always there near me. He'd hold my hand and flash a light into my eyes every so often. And I heard everything he'd say, but none of it mattered. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Edward?" Carlisle stepped away from me and out of the room on his phone. The rain had stopped.

"I can't get any type of response at all. Even when I place her hand into mine....."

There was a long pause on Carlisle's end before he said, "I still can not believe this, son. I surely hope it does not come to that..... Yes, I can do that."

His footsteps came closer until he was sitting down near my head. He held the phone against my ear, then took my hand in his cold one.

"Nessie? Baby, please, you have to move, you need to eat something. We're going to find him, we're going to make this alright, I swear..... I love you so much, Renesmee."

There was a silence for a few seconds. A piece of me really wanted to move, wanted to eat, wanted more than anything to tell Jacob I loved him too and to be able to go out and help look for my own son, but that piece was shattered along with the rest of me. My body refused to function; I couldn't even blink anymore. And while I was fully aware of the situation, nothing was helping to pull me from my stupor.

Carlisle pulled the phone away.

"Keep talking to her, Jacob. That's the first sign of any life she's shown all week." He sounded extremely excited. He placed the phone back to my ear.

"Ness, please, I need for you to be okay...."

He sounded so hurt. I needed to do something, I needed to find Dax. I would die if I never saw his face again, never heard his laugh again. Never got to see him grow and change.

"He's gone," another voice whispered. It took me thirty full seconds to realize the voice belonged to me.

"I'm running home tonight while everybody keeps looking. Your dad has the best chances of finding them..... I should be there in a few hours. Please, please try to eat something before I get there. I can't lose both of you." His voice cracked.

Something inside of me snapped. All the pain, despair and anger flooded through me. To say that it was with a vengeance would be an understatement.

"You're not losing anyone," I said, my voice coming out full and strong. Carlisle looked like he might jump for joy.

"Dammit Jacob, we are going to find him, and when we do..... Rosalie is going to pay for what she's done. I'll wait for you to get back, but then I'm looking for him with you."

"Thank god.." he muttered. "Try and eat something soon. I'm going to go now so I'll get there as soon as possible. I love you Ness, I'm so glad you're alive again."

"I love you too, Jacob. I'll see you when you get here."

I snapped Carlisle's phone shut and darted up the stairs to my room. Someone had taken the liberty of re-dressing me while I was out of it, and I was now wearing a blue cocktail dress and heels. Alice.

I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt at random and ran back down the stairs and straight out the door, slamming it just a little too hard in my haste.

I hit the woods and ran faster than I ever had before. I'd gone at least thirty miles in a matter of minutes, but I just kept running.

My emotions were finally seeming to catch up to me, and anger was most dominant for the time being. The hurt was there, stronger inside of me, but I couldn't let myself be taken over by it. Apparently, I'd been out for a full week, and that was definitely from the pain. I couldn't afford to shut myself down again.

I had to find my baby and the bitch who took him from me. And the second I saw her, somebody better light a god damn fire for me to throw her into. I was going to turn that cunt into such a jigsaw puzzle that she'd never be able to put herself back together, and then I was going to dance around the fire that would burn her for all of eternity.

I stopped after I caught a whiff of something that would be very appeasing right now; Grizzly. I approached it quickly and stopped right in front of it, in it's line of sight.

It roared, either out of anger or fear, and swiped at me. I could take it down instantly, but I wasn't going to. Rosalie was not here yet for me to take my rage out on. I was going to settle for this - for now.

I ran up and punched the huge bear in it's muzzle. The bones made a loud crunch as my feet hit the ground, and the bear howled in agony. I turned around as it took another swipe at me. I grabbed the thick arm and snapped the bone in half, causing another earsplitting shriek of pain.

The bear fell over, and I got on top of it. I pictured Rose's face instead of this giant furry one in front of me, and then turned this poor creature into my punching bag. The bones were shattered in just seconds, and the bear could no longer make any noise above a gurgling whimper.

I could hear the heart slowing beneath me and knew I had to just feed and finish this. I hopped to the side and sank my teeth into the meaty neck, draining every single drop of blood that this beast contained inside of it. I licked all the blood from my hands next.

In some ways I felt bad for being so brutal to this creature, but there was no room for pity on it. I had alot bigger problems than feeling sorry for beating the living shit out of a damn bear. Maybe when Dax was safe in my arms again, I would regret what I'd done here today. Then again, none of that scenario may ever happen.

I pushed that away as quickly as possible. If I stopped the anger flowing through me for even a moment, I may never come back again. And I had to be strong; if not just for myself, then most definitely for Jacob. He was hurting just as badly as I was, maybe even worse, but he was able to hold it together and do what needed to be done.

I was still thirsty, and I was still looking for a fight. It was almost ironic when I picked up the scent of a cougar only a few miles away from where I'd tortured my first victim to death.

I stuck to the tree-tops until I could see the mountain lion below me, it's tail twitching as if in anticipation. I hopped down in front of it, wanting it to see me, wanting it to know who it's murderer was about to be. I wanted it to suffer the way I was right now.

It squealed, and I smiled.

"Here, kitty kitty..." I said sweetly, baring my teeth and circling it as it circled me. It lurched forward, and I grabbed it by it's tail. I swung it around and smashed it's skull against a tree.

I'd let it go too fast. Now I had to drink from it before the wound killed it instead. I was a little surprised it hadn't died instantly. I drained the great cat in seconds, then picked up it's lifeless body.

A storm had began to brew from above, and I knew it would be a nasty one. The rain started to pour down on me and my prey, thunder and lightning lit the sky up brilliantly.

I took the cougar in both of my hands and held it high above my head. I screamed into the deep blue sky as I dropped it's spine down across my knee, shattering the columns to pieces. I almost wished it had been alive for that moment so that I could hear the anguished shrieks of pain before death could overtake it.

I threw the corpse as far away as possible, hearing it crunch against a tree in the distance. I ripped a tall spruce from the ground and threw it as well. The forest would grieve for my family.

My path of destruction continued for a very long time. Time was beginning again to hold some significance, especially since I had a mission this evening. If Dax wasn't in my presence soon, that was more time that Rosalie was going to suffer.

There was no way she could hide forever. Because I had forever, me and everyone that loved me and would fight for me. Everyone that was out right now trying to find my precious baby. We had all the time in the world, and eventually we would see him again. I promised myself that, and I would promise Jacob that as soon as I saw him.

I started running back to my house. I had alot more strength than I had when I'd left, probably because I was full for the first time in weeks. I didn't know exactly how long it had been, life had turned into a blur.

I'd gone alot farther than I would have thought; I was past the Canada border. I jetted through the thick dense greenery, intent on making it back home before Jacob arrived. Everything whipped past me, reminding me slightly of how much I loved to run. Not anymore, though. My heart felt dead.

I was completely soaked when I arrived home. I nodded to Carlisle, unable to speak to him, before making my way to the upstairs bathroom. I knew better than to think he had anything to do with this betrayal, but he was a reminder of the aching loss inside of me. I couldn't let it soak through..... I had to get ready to be gone for as long as it took to find my Dax.

I showered quickly and went straight up to my room. I threw clothes into a suitcase blindly, then heard a small knock at the door.

Carlisle didn't wait for my answer, he just stepped in quietly.

"Renesmee...." he said softly. I turned to look at him and could tell he was struggling for words. He sat down on the edge of the bed before starting again.

"Renesmee, I am so sorry for what Rosalie has done. This is unforgivable."

"You're damn right about that." I was glad to be talking to him now. He was letting the anger stay like I needed it to.

The front door opened and shut quickly, then Jacob was standing in front of me, a look on his face like someone had just died.

It was only about a mili-second before I was enveloped by his arms and body as he cried into my hair.

"I'm so glad you're finally up, Ness. I need you so bad right now..."

"I'm sorry. I don't even know what happened..." I whispered into his chest. I pulled back enough to return his embrace. I had to be strong for him, he had the right to fall apart now. It had been selfish of me to shut down like I had. He needed me, and I hadn't even been capable of giving him any comfort. I'd only made it harder for him.

"Don't feel bad, you were just in shock or something. Your mind went blank," he said. "I need for you to be okay, though. I can't lose you too, not after all this." He picked me up and kissed me in a way that let me see he really thought he'd already lost me.

He set me gently to my feet. "I told you before Jacob, you're not losing anything. _We_ are not losing anything. We're going to find him, and then I'm killing that bitch." I said everything so matter-of-factly, even I was almost convinced that I had it under control.

But there was something inside of me trying desperately to claw it's way to the surface. A festering wound through my middle where my heart had once been. The only thing that convinced me it was still in there was the love I felt for Jacob and for Dax. I pushed the monster deep within me, burying it away amongst my insides so I could concentrate on what needed to be done.

I took a breath through my nose, then immediately pushed away from Jacob. My eyes saw red as I thought murderously and flew down the stairs, lowering to a crouch in front of him.

"Bastard," I growled. For the first time, possibly ever, he actually looked really scared. He backed away with his arms up in surrender mode.

"Whoa, Ness, now just hold on for a second. I didn't have anything to do with this!" His voice was pleading.

"How fucking stupid do you think I am??" The evenness of my tone surprised me. "She would never leave without at least saying something to you. You are her mate, she'd never be able to go without you."

Emmett's eyes dropped, and I recognized the emotion within them. He was completely heartbroken.

"I swear Renesmee, I never would let her do something like this. She didn't say anything at all, didn't even act weird or anything. If I would have known what she was thinking, I never would have let her go through with it. Maybe that's why she left me behind..." He trailed off, and I very cautiously straightened back up. Jacob and Carlisle came into the livingroom silently.

Something he'd just said caught my attention. Dad _did_ know what she was thinking. Why didn't he hear that? I knew Alice couldn't see Dax, he was a complete blind spot to her because Jacob and I were, and we were his parents. Had Rosalie decided so quickly to take him away from me, so much that Dad never saw the plans she was building in her mind?

I flew upstairs and found my phone by smell. I flipped it open and dialed Dad. He picked up on the first ring.

"Jacob?"

"Guess again," I said dully.

"Renesmee!!!!" He was very obviously happy that I had the ability to speak again.

"How did you not know?"

He sighed. "She either thought of it just before she did it, or she was very careful to hide the thoughts from me. I don't know if this was planned, but I didn't sense any deception from her before...."

"So she just up and fucking took him. I swear Dad, when you find her..."

"I'll save her for you to finish off," he said wryly. I could tell he was almost as pissed off as I was right now. Almost.

"How are we going to do this? Where all have you guys already looked?"

"We've been all over the north in this part of the world, but I'm pretty sure Leah is on the right track. Since she imprinted on him, they share a sort of connection that I think draws her to him even when she doesn't know where she's going exactly. Hopefully we're on the track right now."

"Good, stick with that then. I'm going to finish getting my stuff together and then I'm going out with Jacob to look, too. Between all of us, somebody should be able to find him."

"We're at the northern tip of Canada right now....." he paused for a moment while I tapped my fingers against the bedside table. "Will you stay there for a few hours? If we find him and you are already gone, it would take even longer before you got back to him. But if we're not going in the right direction - "

"Fine," I cut him off. He made sense, I didn't want to leave and have Dax come home and me not even be here to see him. "I'll wait for a while, but not too long. Daddy...." The pain was beginning to claw through me again.

"Darling, it's going to be okay. None of us will let him be taken away from you forever."

"I love you Daddy," I cried. I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my phone down, leaving a hole in the table, then started to run for the woods again.

"You're sure?" I heard Jacob saying on the way out.

"Yes, I am positive," Carlisle answered.

"Just don't tell her yet, I don't think she needs anything else to deal with." He almost sounded happy in a way.

I didn't care what they might be keeping from me. I swept through the trees for the second time today. I don't know how long or how far it was before my feet refused to move anymore.

I curled up and sobbed, shivered, shook uncontrollably. My body was so cold. I screamed and clawed at the dirt and moss surrounding me.

The screaming never slowed. Even when my throat was raw, it was the only thing, aside from the endless pain, that let me know I was still alive. Humans could probably hear me from towns over, but I could not care.

I felt Jacob's arms wrap around me and pick me up carefully. I bit my lips shut and tried not to hurt him as my fingers gripped tightly to the material of his shirt. His warmth did nothing to ease my frozenness.

I went blank again. I heard everything, but nothing at all. I tried to fight it. It subsided enough for me to wish I hadn't.

"Shh, Nessie, it's going to be okay, I swear it is." Jacob rocked me in his arms while my shrieks ripped through the air like claws.

I had to stop. I needed to go.... and more than anything, I needed to stop making Jacob feel like he had to take care of me right now. He was in just as much anguish over this as I was, and now he had the added difficulty of making sure that I was okay. But the noise continued.

My cries eventually turned into broken sobs. Jacob just held me, held me like I was his life line. And I was, I knew that I was. He'd never be okay without me, and I him. I had to find it in me to tell him not to worry about me, that we just needed to go and find Dax. I'd wasted the entire day on my useless pain.

I lurched upward and locked my lips to my husbands. Even if the world did not matter, he still did. He needed me more than anything.

"We'll find him Ness, I know that we will. It might take more time....."

We both looked up as we heard a car pull to a stop outside. I knew this car, and so did Jacob. It was my father.

The door suddenly burst open. Dad was dragging Rosalie by her hair, and the next thing I saw had my heart beating frantically as happiness shook me to the core: Jasper came in carrying Dax in his arms.

I flew over to him and snatched him away, placing kisses all over his perfect face. I didn't care right now that he looked like he'd grown into a two year old and that his hair was now down below his shoulders. All that mattered was that he was here, safe and sound in my arms again.

"Oh Dax, my perfect baby, I could never live without you!" I hugged him tightly to my chest as he laughed and tugged on my hair.

More people were filing inside of the house now until the room was almost completely full. I paid no mind to any of them until I heard the growling.

Jacob was in wolf form, and Leah was trembling fiercely. They were about to rip Rosalie's throat out.

"No, Leah, this isn't for you. Calm down," Dad ordered. She actually listened; the trembling slowed until only her hands were shaking.

"Not just yet, Jacob. Rose has done alot worse now, and she is going to explain to Renesmee before she dies." Dad spat the last words. I think maybe he was looking forward to this.

"I'm so sorry, for everything," Rosalie sobbed tearlessly. I doubted her sincerity fiercely. Besides, what the hell else could she have done that would even matter at this point?

"Alot," Dad answered. "Tell her!" he yelled at Rose.

"I.... killed him."

I looked down at Dax, who was still laughing and tugging on my hair. I looked back up, asking Dad my silent question.

"Nahuel," he said very simply. The room began to spin wildly, and my vision blurred red again. "Leah, take Dax," Dad said quickly before I lost all control.

"You...." I whispered as I pointed a shaky finger at her. "You BITCH!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I spit into her face. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART UNTIL YOU'RE UNRECOGNIZABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	32. Confrontation

**A/N: Nessie has a pretty dirty mouth in this chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty Two - Confrontation**

I ran towards her, and Carlisle blocked my path. I slammed into him like he was a steel wall, even to me who was almost as strong and as durable.

"Grandpa, move," I said through my teeth, my eyes still on Rosalie.

"Now, Renesmee, let's not be too hasty."

"Carlisle, either you move, or I am going to move you. You do _not_ want to fuck with me right now."

He took a long deep breath, but still would not budge. I tried to just go around, but he locked me into place like an iron cage. "Renesmee," he said, ever the calm one. "You can not end Rosalie."

"Wanna bet?" I growled.

"You love her. You would never forgive yourself," he tried to reason.

"No, Carlisle. I am never going to forgive HER! She kidnaps my baby, then kills someone that I love!!! And what? You're expecting me to just let it go?!?!?! The bitch needs to die!!!!!!!!"

"I am well aware that you will not be forgiving her for this, but that does not mean that you can kill her when she has been there for you your entire life." He walked forward, moving me back away from Rosalie.

Battle lines were seeming to be drawn in the spacious livingroom. There was me, Jacob, Seth, Dad, Mom, Alice, Quil, Embry, and Jasper on one side, with Leah standing behind all of us holding Dax. Carlisle was on this side of the room as well, even though he was obviously part of the neutral party that was made up of himself, Esme, and Emmett. Rosalie stood alone by the doorway.

"Let her go, Carlisle," Rosalie said, her eyes on me. "I deserve this for what I've done."

I snorted. Was she trying to be noble? Or maybe she was using some type of reverse psychology. I'd much rather her beg for her life, then I could have the pleasure of watching her face crumpling with the knowledge that I was not going to give it to her.

"Calm down, Renesmee," Carlisle said.

"Calm?.... CALM?!?!?!" I shrieked at him.

"We're not letting her get away with this, Carlisle," Mom said. She actually did sound decently calm. My vision was still red. "She's taken too much away from Renesmee, and even though Dax is back and he is safe, her other offense is unforgivable. She needs to be punished."

Her other offense.... She'd killed Nahuel. My best friend, my confidant. Someone who loved me with all their heart. And he was gone now, all because of her.

I thought back to the last time I'd seen him. We'd danced and laughed and talked at the wedding. Everything was effortless and comfortable like it was supposed to be with he and I. And then when I was about to leave....

We hugged.... I could almost feel his arms around me now just taking myself back to that moment.

"Will you be here when I come back?" I'd asked him, wanting so badly for his answer to be yes.

"I'll be here," he assured me and hugged me tighter than before.

"Take good care of my baby for me," I told him happily. We released eachother.

"You have my word," he'd promised.

He'd kept his word. And he'd died for it. This was all my fault.

This was incomprehensible. Impossible. There was no way that Nahuel could be gone forever, he'd lived so many lifetimes on this Earth. I refused to believe that I would never see him again, that no one would ever see him again.

"Believe it, Renesmee, but do not blame yourself. I saw him burning..." Dad said.

I flinched at his words. I knew he would never lie, but maybe he'd made a mistake. Maybe it was someone else.

"It wasn't," he said flatly. "I wish that it was, but it wasn't."

I felt the cool wood floor beneath my knees, then against my face and hands. I prayed for numbness.

"Jasper..." Dad said quietly. I knew where the rest of his thoughts were going.

"No, don't," I said before he could screw with my feelings. I didn't even know what they were anymore, but I was sure that I needed them. Pain, happiness, loss and anger seemed to be in a constant struggle inside of me, ripping and clawing at one another, fighting for dominance. Everything was quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

I wanted the denial to come back, but it no longer could. I wanted to look up and see Nahuel smiling at me, but I knew I never would again.

Because he was gone. Forever. He was never coming back......

How could I have made things better? Maybe if I would have stayed with him, none of this would have happened. Maybe if I had fully returned the love he had for me, he would be sitting here right now, alive and vibrant yet again. Or maybe he wouldn't, but at least he would have gotten what he wanted out of life. I would not have, but I did not matter anymore.

Nahuel was dead, and he'd died unhappily. He'd died for something so precious to me, not to him. To me. I'd turned his life to shit before ending it for him. He would never get another chance to love and be loved, to move on from the mess I'd created for him.

I could have stayed with him, if I'd chosen to. It would have been unfair to me, to him, to Jacob, but I still could have made him happy.

I didn't like thinking about choosing Nahuel over Jacob, but it seemed now like that's what I should have done. I did not need happiness anymore. I needed for Nahuel to be happy, for me to have made his life better instead of worse.

I would have been a fool if I'd done things this way, though, and I knew that. Jacob was the only one for me, and I for him. We were made for eachother, like two corresponding puzzle pieces fitting together to create the whole beautiful picture. He was still here, and he still needed me. And I needed him more than anything. Even more than I needed for this all to be a nightmare and for Nahuel to still be alive.

Cold arms wrapped around me and lifted me up. The movement made my stomach churn violently, and I was quickly taken to the bathroom. I heaved blood into the toilet while my entire body shook wildly and sweat dripped down my face. Dad held my hair back the whole time, then had to hold me back as I started bashing my head against the porcelain bowl. I needed the pain, but I was hurting the toilet more than myself.

"No, Renesmee, don't do that, please," Dad said sadly as I screamed against his neck. My fingers were ripping at his shirt, but he didn't mind. He just didn't want me trying to hurt myself.

But I wanted the hurt, I was craving for pain on my exterior to cover some of the pain I felt inside of me. It whipped and crashed around my whole being, almost shocking even me in it's ferocity. I had to puke again.

Dad held me tightly to him when the bout was over, rocking me gently like I was a baby.

"This is all my fault..." A tiny voice said from the doorway of the bathroom.

"No Alice, don't blame yourself for anything. Rosalie is the one who did this," Dad told her sternly. He stroked my hair while I tried to understand.

"If I could see any of them - " Alice started off, her voice becoming much higher. I could tell she was very angry with herself. Dad was right though, she should not be blaming herself.

"That is something that is out of your control, you can't help any of that. I know you hate not having your vision, especially now, but that still does not make this your fault at all," Dad said in a comforting manner. I felt his cool lips brush my forehead.

"Renesmee..." He seemed to not know if he should say what he'd started to. "You don't have to do anything to her, just say the word and she'll be gone forever," he said, his honey voice soft and strong at the same time.

"Take me back," I whispered. If anyone was going to be executing that bitch, it would most definitely be me. Jacob had almost as much rights to her death, but not quite as much as me. She'd taken Nahuel away, and he was never ever going to come back.

Thinking it again brought more life into me. How dare she take either one of them from me? How dare she take Nahuel away from everything, from his own life? She had no right to even consider doing the things that she'd already done. I was going to kill her.

I suddenly felt powerful, energetic. I could feel the pure, undiluted adrenaline running through my veins as my heart fluttered like the beat of a hummingbird's wings.

Everything was as I'd left it, each party locked in a stare down. I think they'd all actually been waiting for me; I was kind of surprised Rose was still alive with Jacob standing in the same room as her. I knew it would be his pleasure to do this for me.

"You are right about all of that," Dad said. His voice tried to force a bit of happiness into it, but he was speaking through his teeth and I knew how he really felt.

He set me to my feet on my side, and the neutral party seemed to tense up.

"Renesmee, please, you can't do this," Carlisle tried again.

"Grandpa, I love you, but please.... shut the fuck up."

Everyone looked utterly shocked, staring at me with their mouths open. Even the wolves. Leah snorted, and Jacob nudged my shoulder with his. He looked up into my face, then shifted back to himself.

"You alright Ness?" he asked immediately, not even bothering to slip any pants on.

I stared at him for a moment. "No." Was I alright? I was so far from alright that I wasn't even sure what the word meant anymore.

"I meant are you sick..." he said, looking down at the floor.

"Maybe."

"Jacob, please..." Leah said, covering her eyes. Jacob ran up the stairs and came back a few seconds later with some shorts on.

"Let's go talk for a minute," Jacob said to me. I kept my eyes on Rose; I didn't want to leave and give her the chance to do the same.

"She's not going anywhere," Dad growled.

Jacob took my hand and walked me outside. He lifted me up and ran into the cover of the forest, far enough so that everyone at the house now could not hear us.

"Renesmee...." He paused for a very long time. I got impatient.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"I think Carlisle might be right..."

I jumped up and glared at him harshly. "Excuse me? You think we should just let her go?!?!"

"No, no not let her go, just.... I don't think that you should be the one to do this. I don't want you to hurt her because I know that at some point when the anger wears off, you will be upset with yourself. I think you should let someone else do it for you."

"No, screw that. This is my fight."

"I don't want you to do this," he stated. He used that voice, the one he used on his pack when he was laying down the law. That shit did not work with me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He shuffled his feet nervously and dug his hands into his pockets.

"I didn't mean it like that, Ness, I know I can't tell you what to do. But.... please. Please just let somebody else handle it. If she hurt you..."

"She already has, she's ripped my fucking heart out." Pain won over my head and I started crying again. I hated that I couldn't stay on one track and that everything in me would just come out randomly.

Jacob held me to his chest and rubbed my back while I sobbed all over him.

"Why did this happen?!?!" I yelled against him. "Why?? Why did it have to be him?"

Jacob stiffened up and his hold around me got tighter. "I should have stayed with them longer, it didn't have to be him..."

I pulled away and looked at his face through my cloudy eyes. "What are you saying?"

He only bit his lip and looked away from me. I pushed back from his chest.

"Jacob Black, you better not be thinking it'd be better if it had been you!" I said, my infuriation returning.

"I hear everything you think now, Ness," he said uncomfortably. I understood what he was getting at, and I hugged him to me again.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I didn't mean to think like that. I know better, I just..... he's gone, and he's never coming back......" I didn't really know how to explain myself. If the situation were different, I'd never entertain the thought of choosing Nahuel at all, especially not at this point. I loved Jacob in a way that was indescribable - I never could have loved Nahuel with even close to the same intensity. If it would have been Jacob instead, I'd be the one burning right now. I'd never live out any amount of life without him.

"Don't think that, either," he said, but he was alot less tense. He wrapped his arms back around me and sighed into my hair.

"Did you really think I would have rather you died in his place?? If you can hear every thought, you should pay better attention."

"Maybe I can't hear every single one," he allowed. "It kind of caught me off gaurd though, having my wife thinking that maybe she should have spent the last few months being with someone who's not me."

"I just wish he would have been happier before he...." I trailed off, anger flaring again at the thought of my best friend's murder. Rosalie was still awaiting her punishment.

"I like that better, 'best friend'," Jacob said, a tiny smile playing at his lips. "Let's go now, we'll figure the rest out when we get inside."

We ran back to the house and straight in through the door. I took up my previous position as I ran through ideas of how exactly this was going to go down.

Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett were still standing between my backup and Rose. I looked up at each of them, wondering for the first time how this was going to affect them and my family as a whole.

Carlisle looked very sad and resigned. He'd always considered his adopted children to be just that, his children. He loved them and cared for them the way my father had always cared for me. Esme looked slightly torn, flickering her gaze back and forth between me and Rosalie like she was trying to decide who she agreed with more. Then there was Emmett.

I felt almost like Dad just watching the play of emotions across his usually grinning face. I knew he wouldn't try to stop me if I went for the kill, he would probably even think I was justified in the action. But if Rosalie died, he would die with her. She was his other half, the single most important thing to him in this world. If she went, he'd be quick to follow.

I could feel my resolve wavering slightly as I watched his hopelessness. Rosalie deserved what was coming to her, but did Emmett? My crazy, fun, goofball of an uncle? Of course he didn't. He'd done nothing wrong, and he'd be the one to suffer the most for my decision.

Wouldn't killing Rosalie make me just as bad as she was? Emmett would be the one left behind to grieve, just like I'd been left behind to grieve for Nahuel. Everyone else would be upset, of course, but nothing like the pain he would feel. Maybe even worse than the pain that was biting at my insides right now.

Could I really do this?

"Don't hurt her, Mommy," a young voice that I did not recognize said. I turned around, and saw Leah standing empty handed, staring towards my knees. I followed her gaze to see my precious son standing at my side, his little fingers tugging at the back of my pant leg.

I just stood there for about five minutes, staring into his eyes as he stared into mine. I eventually leaned down and picked him up to place him on my hip.

"Was that you?" I couldn't help but ask, even though it was pretty obvious that it had been him.

He smiled, and the familiarity of those beautiful white teeth flashing bright against the deep russet of his skin stunned me. His smile was an exact copy of Jacob's, the most beautiful smile I'd ever see in my life.

"I missed you so much, Mama. But don't hurt Rosie. Please."

My mouth dropped open. I noticed after awhile but couldn't bring myself to compose my features, so I just stayed that way for a long time. I looked over at Jacob, trying to figure out what kind of alternate reality I'd just stepped into. Dax was only two and a half months old, and he was articulating like a grown up.

I eventually pulled my jaw shut and looked back at my son, who was pleading silently with me. I kissed him on his cheek, then turned around to face Rosalie again.

"You deserve to die, but you deserve even more to live. Live with the memory of the things you've done, of the pain you've caused everyone. I hope it haunts you like I know it will me." I looked over at Emmett; his expression was a mix of happiness and confusion. I gazed at Rose again.

"Be glad I love Emmett so damn much," I muttered, but I knew she heard me. "And that Dax is so reasonable to show pity on you, Rose. But don't think that I'm having the same feeling for you; I think this is the way for you to suffer the most, and for my family to suffer the least."

The air in the room seemed to change dramatically. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett looked very relieved. Everyone on my side of things was confused, some were relieved slightly, but most of them were still riled up and ready to go. I knew they wouldn't do anything, not without my approval which they now knew they weren't going to get. Rosalie just looked completely flabbergasted.

"Get out," I stated sharply. She better leave before I changed my mind. She looked around slowly, letting her eyes fall on each single face in the room, before turning tail and walking out calmly.

Emmett ran over and hugged me to him, being careful not to crush Dax in the process. He was beaming when he let me go.

"Thank you, Ness." He turned and went up the stairs; it surprised me, I figured he'd leave with her.

"I've never been so proud in all of my life!" Carlisle said excitedly. "Renesmee, you have become so mature, and Dax...." He had no words for what my baby boy had just done. I don't think anyone did.

I kissed Dax's cheek again. "I love you sweetheart," I told him softly. I hugged him to me, noting that he was about the same temperature as Jacob, but not caring much; he was here with me again, and that was what mattered most.

"Why don't you go give your Daddy a hug?" I asked him, whispering into his ear so that Jacob couldn't hear me. Dax beamed Jacob's smile again, stunning me momentarily before I placed him to his feet.

He ran over to Jacob and got swooped up instantly. Jacob cradled him like he'd had to the last time they'd seen eachother, and Dax wrapped his arms around his neck to hug him. Jacob moved him into a more upright position while he held tight, then hugged him back. He whispered into his ear too, something that made Dax smile and laugh.

I loved watching them together and was so glad that this was even possible after everything that happened, but I couldn't stop the gnawing of the beast inside of me. I needed to be away from all the people that were here. I felt like I'd somehow deal with myself a bit easier.

Both Dad and Jacob heard my thoughts and started ushering everyone out of the door. Everyone exchanged words, some of them with me, but the pain was overtaking me now. I couldn't speak as the day settled into my memory, nestling itself like a field of razorblades on a feathered pillow.

Warm arms guided me to the couch and laid me down, but this was not Jacob. He was at the door, kicking out his pack and telling them they better not go looking for Rosalie. It was Leah who was helping me now. I placed my hand to her face, attempting to send her a thank you before she left, but I don't think she got it.

"I know, Ness, I know," she mumbled. She placed her hand over mine for a moment, then put my hand into my lap. She turned away and went towards the door, then spun around for a moment. "I'll be around whenever you need me, okay?"

I could only stare since my muscles didn't seem to want to work at all. She smiled anyways, then left.

**A/N: I forgot to apologize last chapter to all the Rosalie fans out there. I honestly don't have much of a problem with her, she actually reminds me a little bit of me, this just kind of flowed out when I was developing everything in the beginning. I'll fit in somewhere her motivations, why Emmett was willing to let her be slaughtered, all that stuff. Just not quite yet..... Oh yeah, and I am still contemplating an Epilogue, I don't have one prepared yet but I have some ideas, it'd be like "So many years in the future" type of thing. I'm going to leave it up to you guys, leave reviews telling me what you want. But remember, I can't please everybody :)**


	33. Heaven

**Chapter Thirty Three - Heaven**

I walked around for days like the living dead. Technically I was half that, but I'd never appeared to be before this.

I took care of Dax, even though he didn't need all that much taking care of anymore. He was growing rapidly, talking easily, walking around.... I'd lost all my time with my baby. I'd never get it back.

I couldn't feel sad for that, though. He was healthy, beautiful, and he'd even already become a very smart, kind, sweet, loving person. He shocked me every single day, the way he'd hold my hand to comfort my pain and tell me he loved me and he'd missed me while I'd been away. He shocked me even more when we realized he had another little talent - he could manipulate dreams, take you to places in your sub-conscious mind that seemed impossible. He could almost make your wishes come true.

I found this out one morning after a long night of replaying our reunion through his eyes.

"Daddy!!!!" he squealed excitedly one evening while we were watching something on the television that my eyes never actually saw. Jacob came in through the front door carrying bags from the grocery store. He dropped them all instantly as he swept Dax up into a baby bear hug.

"DJ!!!!!" Jacob yelled just as excitedly as he made a spin with Dax in his arms. He always called him that, and some other people were starting to now, also. I thought it was cute, but I liked it better when it was Jacob's special nickname for him, not everyone else's.

They were so adorable, rubbing the tips of their noses against one another's. Jacob was such a perfect father. Jacob was actually just perfect in every way, he'd even been trying his hardest to pull me away from being a zombie.

I wanted life to feel bright again, but it just could not. There were tiny bits of happiness or excitement because of the two most wonderful male's in the world that were always with me, but everything was hidden beneath a dark shadow. My third favorite male was dead. Dead. Forever.

I felt Dax's hand on mine; it wasn't much smaller anymore. "It's okay Mommy, don't cry." He rubbed my hand as the hot tears rolled down my face. "He wouldn't have wanted you to be sad...."

I heard Jacob moving at super human speed in the kitchen, then he came into the livingroom and sat beside of me on the couch. He pulled me into his lap and petted my hair while I hid my face in his neck. I didn't want Dax to see me cry, it would only make him upset too. I didn't want anyone in the world to feel even half of what I'd felt since they'd said those words to me.

Jacob kissed me over and over between his whispers. "It's okay, Ness, I'll make it better somehow... I love you baby, I'm so sorry things happened like this.... I wish I could make this go away, Renesmee, I love you so much....." He tried so hard to comfort me.

I gripped my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. I crushed my lips against his, letting myself feel good and letting him see that he was making me feel a little better. I needed to stop grieving constantly, I was not even the only one who had lost someone.

And there was so much to be happy about at the same time. I'd gotten my son back when I'd thought I might not, I had a loving family and the most perfect husband in the entire universe. I was proud of myself for letting Rosalie go, sometimes in a way that was sinister, but proud all the same. She'd have to live for god knows how long knowing what she'd done.

But none of that took away the remorse and pain I felt for Nahuel being gone. I knew now that it wasn't my fault what happened to him, but I couldn't keep the guilt from creeping into me as well.

"Don't be, Ness. You know you can't blame yourself, not even a little bit," Jacob said in a soothing voice.

I tried harder to concentrate on the things that I was happiest about, pushing all thoughts of Nahuel to the back of my mind. I had a family to take care of now, and they were all suffering because I was. It wasn't fair to Jacob and Dax for me to act this way.

I kissed Jacob again, then pulled myself out of his arms and picked Dax up.

"What's for dinner?" I asked him and pinched his cheek.

He giggled and swatted at my hand. "Can we have macaroni and cheese?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

He put his finger to his chin and pondered it for a moment while I took him to the kitchen with me.

"Steak!!" he exclaimed. I laughed for the first time in a week.

"Hmmmm...... Well, why don't you go pick out something to watch with Daddy while I cook, and then we can all eat together in the livingroom." I kissed both his cheeks and set him back down. He laughed as he ran back to the livingroom, his long hair swinging behind him. He ran much faster than any human could, even at this age.

I prepared dinner in a flash and set three plates out.

Three plates? I spun around and looked at what I'd just done. Why would I set out three instead of just the two? My stomach grumbled furiously and I placed my hand over it.

It just smelled so good...... Maybe it was where I got sick before. I always had that problem, any food that I puked up became taboo to eat or even smell.

I set all the plates and carried them into the livingroom. Two beautiful smiles greeted me as I slid down onto the couch between them and they took their food graciously.

I expected Jacob to say something when I started digging in along with them, but he only smiled, relaxed into the couch, and started playing whatever movie Dax had picked out.

"What is this?" I asked between bites.

"The Howling," he said eerily, making all of us laugh. Most children couldn't watch scary movies, but Dax was so infinitely happy all the time that he just got a kick out of them like we did. He never had any nightmares, he actually loved the monsters Hollywood produced. He also, of course, knew that some of them were real.

We all relaxed into the couch and watched our movie. Jacob would always point out the parts that were portrayed incorrectly, and Dax seemed to be soaking it up like a sponge. He didn't comment until the end credits started rolling.

"Do you think I'll be a wolf too, Daddy?" he asked, his voice filled with want.

"I don't know yet, but we'll see some day," Jacob answered honestly.

This answer seemed to be enough for Dax, he instantly brightened. "I'm going to try my hardest, I want to be a wolf like you."

Jacob ruffled his hair and kissed his head. "Well, sorry, but you'll have to try tomorrow. Bed time, little man."

Dax stuck his lower lip out for a second, then replaced it with a smile. Jacob took him upstairs to get him changed and make sure he brushed his teeth. I followed after a moment to help tuck him in and tell him goodnight.

I flicked his light out and came to his side, pulling his blanket up to his neck. Jacob kissed one cheek while I kissed the other.

"Night, baby wolf," I smiled at him. He laughed in response. "I love you, I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you Mama, Daddy," he said, his voice thick with the sleep he was about to receive. His eyelids closed slowly. "Goodnight."

We closed his door, then Jacob scooped me up.

"Ready for bed, love?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed my cheek against his chest. "Yeah, I'm kind of tired."

I could tell my mood was a little better just from his mood being so much better. He couldn't stand it when I felt the way I had been, it hurt him just as strongly as it hurt me. I was glad that I'd made today a little bit easier for him.

He stepped lightly up the stairs and set me gently to my feet. I went for the dresser and found a shorts and tank set for bed. I switched clothes quickly, then turned out our light before climbing into the huge bed with Jacob. He pulled me close to his side and kissed just behind my ear, then inhaled along my neck. I could feel his lips smiling.

It wasn't long before the silence was parted by Jacob's light snores. He'd fallen asleep easily, but that was not the case for me. I was fully awake for a long time, concentrating on my own agony. I'd held it in for the people that I loved today, but it was only a matter of time before it clawed it's way out again.

I eventually dozed off, streaming tears down my face and picturing Nahuel in my mind.

"Renesmee!!!" a very excited and very familiar voice yelled from behind me. I was so stunned I stopped breathing; I never thought I would hear that voice again.

I looked at the trees surrounding me before spinning around to see if he was actually here. "Nahuel?!?! Where are we...?" I was beyond confused.

"We're in Heaven, or my version of it anyways." He wrapped me into a hug and I collapsed against him, crying tearless sobs. "Don't be sad, Renesmee. You can't cry here."

"Nahuel, I'm so sorry - "

"Don't be," he smiled widely. "I am in a happy place."

The scene around us seemed to shimmer and fade, then was replaced by my old bedroom at my parent's house. Nahuel took my hand and sat both of us down on the edge of the bed. I noticed it was covered in my old light blue sheets.

"I don't understand," I told him honestly.

"I told you before, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Every moment I spent with you was perfection. Well, almost."

I just stared at him, still baffled by what was happening.

"I can always be with you here. It's not the real you, obviously, more like you based on my memories. But in this place, you love me and you want to be with _me," _he explained further. "Close your eyes..."

I did as he asked and could feel the air changing around us.

"Now open them."

I opened my eyes to a very familiar scene; it was like watching a live replay of my wedding, only there were several things out of place. I could see myself walking down the aisle, dressed in the same way I really had been, but it was not Jacob waiting on me at the end. I was walking to Nahuel, and Jacob was standing to his left.

"If this is your Heaven, why is Jacob here?"

"I love Jacob, too. Everything is just different here. Things are the way that I wanted them to be."

I turned to him and took his other hand. I couldn't believe that he was real, that he was standing right here and talking to me. "How did I get here?"

"You must have been thinking of me as you fell asleep," he answered simply.

"So this is a dream, then?" I asked cautiously. I almost didn't care if it was, I was just glad it was happening.

"Sort of, but technically no. Your mind is here with me right now..... I didn't want you to be sad anymore."

"You brought me here?" I smiled.

"We both brought you here."

My wedding shimmered away, and we were back in the woods, though not the same spot as where we'd started. It was pouring rain here, and there was a small clearing in the trees. I looked around and saw myself. I was sopping wet and half covered in mud, spinning around while the rain washed me clean.

I easily remembered this day, but there was something different about it now.

"It is different, it's all the way I wished for it to have happened."

A different Nahuel than the one holding onto my hands came to the other me through the trees. He lifted her up and spun around, and then they kissed eachother passionately.

I turned away, not wanting to see anymore. This was the day where I'd broken Nahuel's heart, and I hated myself more than ever for it now. He was gone, I could never make things right.

"Renesmee, things _are_ right now. Don't you see? I could never have you the way that I wanted you in life, but I can have it all in death. Things would never have worked out my way in the real world. You would have been unhappy if you would have chosen me over Jacob, especially now since I'm dead," he laughed. "But I'm glad to be dead, I'm glad to be gone from that world."

"How can you say that?!?!?!" I screamed. GLAD that he was dead? Maybe this place had made him crazy.

"Because, this world is so much better. I can have everything here that I ever wanted in life, things that were not supposed to be in your world." The expression on his face was so sincere and blissful, I thought over every word he'd said to me. He actually seemed to mean all of them.

"So.... you're happy then?"

"Happy doesn't even cover it," he laughed. The sound and image of his smile felt like a planet being lifted off my shoulders. "Everything is perfect now, for the both of us. You have what you want in your world, and I have what I want in mine. Things could not have worked out better for either one of us."

"But you're gone in my world," I whispered.

"You have everything that you need, Renesmee. You have Jacob, your family, your beautiful baby boy. Everything that I need is here."

"I'm glad that you're happy.... more than I could ever explain. And I'm so sorry for the way that things happened."

"Don't be sorry. Everything is in it's rightful place now. Both of our worlds are perfect." He frowned slightly, then smiled again.

"You have to go soon. Please, please do not feel bad for me when you return home. Just try to get back to things, concentrate on the fact that I _am _happy, that there's nothing to grieve for anymore. Concentrate on your family that you love more than the world itself."

"I'll try," I promised. "Will I ever see you again?"

He laughed brightly. "Maybe some day, once you are ready." He kissed me on the cheek and I could feel myself being sucked away from him. "I love you, Renesmee. Goodbye," he said, still smiling while his voice faded into a whisper.

"Goodbye, Nahuel."

I sprang forward from my bed, a smile plastered to my face. I couldn't be sure if that was a dream, something Dax manipulated into my mind, or if it was real.... but I did not care. Nahuel was somewhere out there, living a different life, the life that he actually wanted to be living. He was happy, and that was all that mattered.

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall; it was only four in the morning. I went down the stairs to check on Dax, saw he was sleeping quite peacefully, then made my way back up to my bedroom. I turned on my mp3 really low, flipping through until I landed on 'Barefoot in the Dark'.

Jacob was starting to stir, so I hopped on him, straddling his legs with my own while I sang happily.

"If this is hell, if this is hell then I'm lucky...." I belted out. Jacob's eyes snapped open and he laughed a little at me, then looked very concerned.

"You're in a good mood..." he said speculatively.

"I had a good dream and I feel alot better now," I said matter of factly. "My death lays awake there, whistling dixie, yeah..... if this is hell, well, then I'm lucky..."

He chuckled at me again while I sang along, but he still looked really confused.

I bent forward and smothered him in kisses. He was all giggles now, the confusion seemed to be wearing away. I felt so different than I had, even since yesterday. It's amazing what one little dream can do for someone.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands flat at the small of my back. "Good to have you back, babe," he smiled the sunlight at me.

I thought back to our honeymoon, how wonderful it had been up until that last day. We'd been cut short of what we wanted to be doing with eachother.....

I leaned forward and kissed him again, this time just a bit more urgently.

I savored the feel of his large hot hands against my skin, his warm lips pressed against mine. My heart was speeding, knocking itself against my breastplate loudly. His heart was quicker than normal too as he pulled me back slightly. His black eyes burned intensely into mine.

"Ness, are you sure you feel quite that good?" he asked, breathing heavily between words.

I only smiled and eased forward to meet his perfect lips again. He sighed into my mouth, not a sad sigh but a sigh of relief. His heart rate was climbing the charts, so I pulled away from him once again and started lifting my tank top away.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides, leaving me completely confused.

"That's for me to do," he beamed. He propped himself up and kissed me again, then slowly rolled me over until my body was underneath of his. His lips moved down so slowly, brushing against my neck, my shoulder, my collarbone. He eased one strap down my arm, then the other before pulling my top over my head.

I felt more good right now than I would have thought possible just hours ago. Nahuel was right, I had everything that I'd ever need here, even if I no longer had him. Jacob and Dax were the only people that I truly needed in my life, forever.

Jacob's lips continued to move downwards, kissing every piece of available skin. I usually would whine and just make him skip his body worship, but I was loving this right now. There was no need to rush everything, not too much anyways. We had endless years ahead of us to have all the sex we wanted.

His hand brushed across my now naked breast, and my breathing hitched in my throat. I would never get used to the electricity that flowed through me with every touch, every kiss, every word spoken. I wasn't sure that I even wanted to get used to something so wonderful.

Both of our pairs of shorts were gently pealed away, and I couldn't help but admire my husband for the billionth time. He was a true piece of art, the most beautiful man I would ever see in my life. I was so glad that he was made specifically for me.

Jacob hovered over top of me, the uncertainty he'd had earlier painting his features once again.

"You sure, honey? We don't have to do anything like this right now..."

I grabbed him roughly and pulled his face to mine, kissing him and certainly showing him that I wanted nothing more than I wanted him. I intensified my thoughts of him by placing my hands to his face, showing him doubles of how much I wanted him, needed him.

He moaned and moved his lower half into position, all prior uncertainty vanished from his face and his actions. He slid into me as I gasped; I still couldn't believe that after so many times, he still had the exact same effect on me. I was completed once again.

He was so large that he filled me to the brim, I was even slightly surprised that he could fit inside of me at all. His body rocked out slowly, then eased back into me. He brought his lips back to mine as he continued his slow movements, cautious of where my emotions may take me next. I didn't blame him, I had been pretty erratic lately and I'm sure that none of this made sense to him right now. I'd have to explain whenever I was able to again.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and started pushing him into me harder, faster. He wrinkled his forehead at me, again seeking assurance that I was ready to feel so good again. I nodded and he smiled, then obliged my request that he give into it, not hold back on me for my own sake.

I slapped my hand across my mouth so hard that it stung, then bit down hard on my palm. I had to keep reminding myself why I was doing this every few seconds; I couldn't lose myself that completely, Dax was sleeping just a floor below us. I didn't ever EVER want him to hear mommy and daddy going at it like that.

Jacob stopped and laughed, probably at my last thought, then rolled over so that I was on top of him. I smirked at him confidently, then lifted my legs up high out in front of me. I spun around so fast I probably looked like a blur. Now I was on top and facing away from Jacob, riding him like he was a damned pony.

He seemed to enjoy it alot after the few seconds of shock wore off. He leaned me forward slightly then held tight to my hips and guided both of our movements so that we were in perfect synchronization.

I still couldn't believe he was all mine. It was physically impossible for him to ever love anyone that was not me, his entire being would fight even the thought of such a thing off. Even as I was growing up and his feelings for me had not been romantic at all, the only one he'd see was me. I definitely did have all that I'd ever need in this world, as long as I had Jacob and my Dax, everything was better than okay.

He eventually eased me all the way forward so that he could finish it himself; he hated making me "Do all the work", he'd always said. Whatever, he was better anyways. He drove into me over and over, making my brain scream his name since I would not allow my mouth to.

My body was mush and my knees were trembling so much that they would have shaken the bed all on their own. I knew when he was about to feel the same, he squished his face up and turned to look away from me, obviously wanting to prolong the moment a bit more.

"Let it out, baby," I said in a surprisingly sexy way. He looked back down at me, his eyes clouded with lust and longing. He bit his lip as he twitched inside of me, pulling in and out slowly as he emptied himself. He smiled hugely as he pulled away and laid back down beside of me, wrapping me up in his arms and pulling me softly against his body.

He covered the side of my face and neck with kisses as I smiled serenely.

"You're perfect," he whispered with a final sleepy kiss. We both fell back into our sleep then, this time a much more peaceful and restful sleep.


	34. SO SORRY!

**So sorry for the hold up guys, I've just had alot going on recently and haven't been in the right feeling for writing much. I'm still trying though, and I promise to have something up for you as soon as I can. Anyone who writes knows what I mean, you really have to get in a certain mind state to write things a certain way - if I tried finishing my latest chapter right now, it would fluctuate between Nessie being crazy horny and Nessie being depressed, lol. That wouldn't make much sense at all...... so that's why I've been waiting to finish up. There's probably only going to be about one or two more chapters, then an epilogue where things will be left open for a whole new story (with new characters =p) But you'll just have to wait and see! I think once this is finished I'm going to do a Seth imprint story that's going to be alot different than this one. Like, for example, more mature themes, alcohol and drug use....... etc. It will be a good while for that one, but hopefully after that I will feel like revisiting my beloveds (Jake and Ness). I still don't feel I've done them justice and constantly have new ideas floating around in my brain...............**


	35. The Beginning

**A/N: Wow.... I actually finally finished this chapter! I wish I could come up with a more conclusive ending to things, but this is the best I've got for the time. Sorry again for the wait everyone, I've had alot of personal stuff to deal with lately. I wonder if SMeyer felt this crappy when she had to finish her series as well.....**

**Chapter Thirty Four - The Beginning**

Jacob was staring at me when I woke up. The look on his face scared the crap out of me, so I launched myself into an upright position as I waited for whatever news he had to crash down on me like a sack of sports cars.

"Nothing happened," he said quickly, but still did not relax his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you still feeling okay?"

Oh shit, something definitely happened then. Why else would he ask that?

"Nothing happened," he said again. "I was just worried after last night that you might not feel so good once you woke up again." He smiled slightly and then cupped my face in his hand.

"That's all? I'm fine, I'm not upset at all." I smiled as I remembered the events of my slumber last night.

"That's what you dreamed about? That's kind of awesome, Ness," Jacob beamed at me with his eyes closed as he watched Nahuel telling me that he was happy.

"I didn't think it would have quite that effect on you," I giggled. I was sitting here showing my husband images of myself being with another man and he was being all happy about it.

"It's not you, you're right here and you are all mine," he said firmly. "I'm just glad that he's happy, and even more glad that you are." He leaned down and placed his lips to my cheek, lingering for a few moments before placing his kiss and pulling away.

He looked at me with a wary expression. "Just exactly how good of a mood are you in?" he asked slowly - cautiously. I didn't like the tone of his voice, like he was about to say something that might send me over the edge of insanity.

"It's nothing bad, I swear," he added quickly.

"Well.... I'm in a very good mood after last night, so just tell me and get it over with."

He took a deep breath and then studied my expression for a long time. Then he said something that both shocked me and made perfect sense at the same time.

"Renesmee.... you're pregnant again."

My mouth dropped a mile open as I attempted to process this information for the second time in my short life.

Pregnant? Of course I was pregnant!!! I've been acting so off lately, how did I not see?

But what am I going to do? Obviously, money is never an issue. I already have my own place, my own car, my own husband..... and my own child.

How is Dax going to react? He'll probably be excited, he doesn't really have anybody else to play with.

What about Jacob? How does he feel about all of this?

"I'm happy, Ness. I can't wait to have another DJ running around!" Jacob said so enthusiastically that my mouth snapped shut.

"But.... it's so soon!" I said loudly. I remembered quickly to keep my voice down. "I just... well, I don't know. I guess I'm kind of...."

Jacob looked like he was holding his breath, waiting for me to finish my sentence. A big smile crept across my face.

"Happy?" It came out like it was a question. "Yeah, I think that's a good thing. Right? I mean, we don't really have much reason not to, and we still have all that baby stuff that Dax barely even touched...."

Jacob threw himself around me, squishing all my air out for a moment. He loosened up slightly and placed kisses all over every part of me that he wasn't blocking, then looked up at me with a huge grin.

"I hope we have a girl this time."

I laughed, then kissed his cheeks. "Maybe we will, maybe we won't. It doesn't really matter, I just hope that he or she looks like you." I poked his nose.

"Momma?" Dax said sleepily from the doorway. His left hand was grasping a doll of a wolf that Jacob had gotten him a few days ago, and he looked adorable in his Spider Man pajamas. They were already getting too small for him - he looked to be about six years old already.

I pulled myself out of Jacob's arms and took the few steps over to my baby. I picked him up and he laid his head down on my shoulder.

"What do you want for breakfast, sweetheart?" I asked both him and Jacob.

"Pancakes," Dax answered drowsily.

I made my way down the stairs with him half asleep in my arms and Jacob behind me. I laid Dax down on the couch while Jacob led the way to the kitchen and started gathering the things we'd need to make our food. I picked up my phone and dialed.

"Hello, darling," Mom's bell-like voice rang over the phone.

"I'm pregnant," I said bluntly. She might already know.

"I know, sweetie, Edward already told me. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I am. Once the shock wore off, I realized it's going to be awesome having another one."

"I wish I could," she laughed. "But I think I can settle for Grandma."

"Yeah, I bet you just love that," I giggled. "Why don't you and Dad come over? I think I should call Leah and have her over, too. She's probably been going crazy being away from Dax."

"Do you mind if Emmett comes, too? He really wants to see you."

"No problem, I'd like to see him, too." Emmett had been staying with Mom and Dad for the past week. I'm pretty sure he was dying to go and find Rose. He couldn't help but love her, I knew that from the beginning. He'd only stayed away for fear that I was mad at him.

"Alright, we'll be over in a few minutes. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

I started to dial Leah's house, then Jacob snapped my phone shut on me.

"Hey - "

He just smiled and nodded his head, then threw open the back window of the kitchen.

"LEAH!!" he yelled, and I laughed. I should've known she'd be around somewhere, waiting for one of us to tell her to come and see him.

The front door opened and quiet laughter floated in for a moment before stopping abruptly. I swore I could feel some kind of odd tension coming from the room next to me and thought for about a half second of what it could be.

My curiosity was cut short as something very shaggy and white came running through the kitchen. Ummmm.....

"Where'd that dog come from?" I stared intently at the cute little white dog running around playfully at my feet. It's hair was dragging along the linoleum and it's mouth was hanging open in what seemed to be a smile.

It stopped at my feet and barked a few times, tilting it's head up to look me straight in the face as if it knew what I was saying.

Then I realized - it _did _know what I was saying. It wasn't an it. It wasn't even a dog.

It was Dax.

I looked at Jacob and knew he had just come to the same conclusion as me. Either that or he just heard it being yelled from my brain.

"Is that normal?" I started to worry.... I was sure that the wolves didn't start changing until they were at least teenagers. Dax was technically only about four months old, even if he did look alot older.

But then again, I should have known better, should have seen some of the signs. The suddenly more rapid growth, the temperature increase.... all the elements were already there.

Then I was confused again. How could he be a werewolf at all with him being part vampire? Could he have the same purpose as the other wolves - to kill vampires, when it was a part of who he himself was?

I might never know the answers to those questions. Too bad they didn't make hand books on these things.

"White?" Jacob finally spoke, his eyes still bugging out as Dax strutted around with his long tail wagging. "They say the color reflects the man inside...."

"Or little boy, in this case." I snorted. "I guess white is pure.... it sort of makes sense. It might even change over the years."

"What if he grows up completely in the next few months? That's what happened to the rest of us...." Jacob looked extremely saddened at that thought. I crossed the room and wrapped my arms tightly around him, pressing my cheek to his skin.

"Even if he does.... it's just something we'll have to deal with as it comes. As long as he's healthy.... I know it's not fair baby." Jacob put his big hand against the small of my back and rubbed softly. "But it's not like his size is going to affect the way he's treated by us. He's still our little boy for now, for awhile. He'll get to be a kid."

"Do you think he understands everything that's happening to him?" Jacob asked on a lighter note as Dax pranced through the back door and cocked his leg to pee on a bush in the yard.

I laughed. "Seems that he does, he's definitely not freaking out over anything."

Leah appeared out back from the side yard, staring at Dax like she was seeing an illusion. She shook her head slowly, then tilted her head back and smiled. She phased, ripping her clothes to shreds in the process, then leaned down to stare at my son. They were having some type of conversation before they started playing together, Leah always giving Dax the upper hand.

"Renesmee...." Dad's voice said from the entrance to the kitchen. I'd almost forgotten there were other people around.

"People." He snickered. He knew I was using the term loosely.

I spun around to face him and saw he was leaning cooly against the doorframe. The only crack in his composure was the tightness of his jaw and the severity of his gaze.

He knew what I wanted to know, the questions I'd held back since the last time I'd really seen him. I was finally ready to hear the answers.

"Carlisle's study?"

"Of course." He obliged quickly before we both flew up the stairs for a tiny amount of privacy. It didn't much matter who heard, half the ones here probably already knew this story.

"She was...... conflicted."

"How so? To kidnap and murder, or not to kidnap and murder," I said in a vengeful tone. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to let this go.

"All of Rosalie's.... existance," he chose his word carefully, "All she wanted was one thing. It was extremely hard for her with your mother and you, she fought hard to repress the less civilized urges she had...."

"She wanted to take me too, didn't she?" I interrupted.

"Yes," he said flatly. "She knew she would never get away with it, though, that I would stop her the moment she tried. I was very... careful at first. When the Volturi were coming, she stopped coveting you and started trying her hardest to protect you. It was like the rest was free from her mind, and that is why I never thought she would try such a thing, even think of it again."

"But why did she do it? Just because she wanted him? Because he doesn't need protecting.... as far as we know...."

"She has a very twisted view on things sometimes." Dad crossed the room to the large oak desk and sat down, clasping his hands together in a gesture that almost seemed nervous.

"I hear thoughts all the time, and not much of it is pretty..." he paused and motioned to the seat across from him, which I quickly took.

"People have a way of seeing things the way they want to see them. Rosalie has always looked at you as still being a child - she never could understand how complex your mind is. When you had a baby.... well, she thought that you wouldn't be able to handle it, being a child yourself. She almost saw it like..... like she was saving him."

"From me? What the - "

He held up a finger, motioning me to quiet down.

"I'm not saying that she was right, not at all. I just want you to see things from her point of view. I know as well as anyone that you are a good mother, and that Jacob is a good father. Everyone knows that, even her. She just..... twisted things around to make them seem the way that she thought they should be.

"She criticized the simplest things that you did until her view of your parenting skill was so warped that she thought she needed to get him out. She thought that she was better for him, that she was only helping him...."

"What a bitch," I muttered. Part of me was fuming, but part of me wondered if she was right. I'd been trying my hardest, but it didn't change the fact that I was an eight year old with a baby. Was I unfit?

"No. You do very well for him, both of you do," he answered quickly. I tried to believe him.

"But what about Nahuel? What could he have possibly done to her to make her do what she did?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then pinched the bridge of his nose. I waited so long that I wondered if he was actually going to answer me.

"She was sort of defending herself......"

"He tried to hurt her first?" Of course he would try to fight her - he loved Dax like the rest of my family.

"He was winning at first..... they were already battling before the rest of us reached them. Nahuel had a few choice words for Rosalie..... and then when he ripped one of her hands off, she just snapped completely. The second the fire was started, everyone caught up to all of the chaos, but it was too late." He shook his head like he was watching it all over again.

"But as soon as she realized what she had done, she knew how wrong and horrible she was. She begged us to kill her. Her thoughts were so pathetic I almost felt bad for her. Almost." He smiled ruefully as I thought every event over.

"Don't think on it too much, Renesmee. Your life is going to last for so many years, and you'll often find your head going back to that place. You will just have to find a way to move forward and leave the past behind you."

Dad was pretty damn smart for being such a hard ass all the time. I did have to move on.... I had to let my anger for Rosalie go and remember Nahuel as the person he was, not just my friend that got murdered. He specifically asked me not to be sad for him anymore, so I was going to do just that.

"Thanks, Daddy." I jumped over the desk in one bound and pecked him on the cheek as he smiled that crooked smile that I inherited from him. "Love you!" I called as I ran back down the stairs.

"Ness...." A quiet voice called from inside of Dax's room just as I was passing by. I pushed the door lightly to see Emmett holding a teddy bear in his huge hands, sitting on the edge of Dax's tiny bed. He didn't look up as I came in, just rolled the doll over and over.

I sat down beside of him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm not mad at you, Em. I know nothing was your fault. And I know you love Rose, I can't down you for that. Some things in life are beyond our control."

He raised an arm around me and squeezed. "I'm still sorry. And you may not be as happy with me after I tell you this...." He took a deep breath and pulled back to look at my face.

"I love you to death Ness, and I wish I could stay - "

"But you want to go find her." I finished for him. I knew he'd be leaving soon for this. "I understand. Just promise you'll come and visit me from time to time. You've got another great neice or nephew on the way." I smiled widely to show my sincerity. I couldn't be mad at Emmett for wanting to be with the person he loved. That would make _me_ wrong.

"You know I will," he said as he flashed his pearly whites right back. "And I'll call every day." His words held the seal of a promise.

As I nestled into the crook of Jacob's arm that night to sleep, I thought over what a long day it had been. Dax got his first hair cut, much to his dismay while it was happening, but then was back to his old happy self when he saw the result. He'd been phasing back and forth for hours, so proud that he could do it that the smile on his face refused to vanish. Emmett had told us all his goodbyes and left us to join Rose - wherever she happened to be. It was painful to lose such an important piece of my family, but I knew that things would be alright in the end.

I thought about the past two years of my life and concluded that nothing could get better than what I had. Even with all of the bad things that have come my way, I've never been happier than at this moment.

Because right now, I could never ask for more. I had the most amazing and loving family of anyone in the entire world. And I'd always have them all, no matter how far away they were. I would always have my perfect Jacob and my perfect Dax, and soon I would have another baby to share our love with.

I sighed and drifted away in sleep, knowing that life could not get better than it was. It was perfect - and it was only the beginning.


	36. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**Emma's POV**

"Quit it, Seth!!!" I smacked my youngest brother upside his head.

"It's not my fault that Jeremy saw you naked!!" He guffawed loudly as I narrowed my eyes at him in anger. It was bad enough that the love of my life had caught me at possibly the most embarassing moment in my short life - now I had to face the wrath of my eight big brothers for it as well. I knew I should not have come home today.

"Stop projecting your pity party onto me," Sam complained gruffly. I shot him a look letting him know not to mess with me. Not today.

I swiveled around in my computer chair and examined for the billionth time all of the pictures on my livingroom wall. There was my perfect looking mother and father, along with many people that I'd never met - they were all wolves that had passed before my time. They definitely lived on in memory, though. Most of my brothers were named after them.

There was Dax and Leah with little Harry, my adorable nephew. There was Sam and Quil and Seth and Embry, Collin and William and Edward.... and there was me.

I didn't look a thing like them; I often coveted their dark hair, eyes and skin tone. They were my brothers but I could still see their beauty like anyone else.

I was the only one of them that took their looks from Mom's side of the family. I was pale - _very_ pale - with light brown hair and green eyes. One couldn't even tell that I was a part of this whacked out family.

I was pulled from my examination as my parents entered the room. They had that look in their eyes, the one that let you know both their thoughts were all warm and gooey for eachother, even after sixty - some years of marriage. It was sickening, to say the least.

"Sickening is right," Edward said as his face twisted into a grimace. Good thing I couldn't read minds - then I would know just _how _sickening.

"Hush," Mom ordered. I loved it when she tried to be strict - she was much too sweet to pull it off. She turned her chocolate eyes to rest on me and smiled beautifully.

Mom loved me in a way that made my heart hurt. She loved us all more than anything, but I was sort of special to her. I was the baby, and the only girl in her long line of wolf - children. I could probably torch her estate and she'd let me off with a shrug and a smile.

"Any progress, baby?" She asked as she noticed my expression.

"Nope.... I think I'm doomed forever." My imprint thought I was a complete loser. Not to mention today's incident....

Edward started laughing loudly until both Mom and Dad's glare cut him short.

"You have NO idea how irritating that is," Dad snapped.

"Oh, Jake, you know he can't help it." Mom smiled warmly at my father and he smiled back like a giddy little school girl. I cleared my throat to make them stop.

"Everyone's coming in next week, and they're probably staying for a little while. So every one be on -"

"Your best behavior," we all chorused, easily remembering my parent's "Family Coming" speeches. Seriously, when were we _not_ on our best behavior?

"When we're naked in public, that's when!" Edward laughed. I sent him images of me beating the crap out of him while Lita watched and laughed.

"Not funny, Em," he grumbled and stalked upstairs. I smiled triumphantly at my success. I'm sure he'd just love to feel as horrible as I did today in front of his imprint.

I twirled around a few more times in my chair, my eyes wandering across the rest of my family: Vampires. It was a piece of me, sure, but not my favorite piece. It was the piece that made me send my thoughts uncontrollably to all of my family, the piece that made all of us shift into giant wolves. The piece that made me (and no one else) pale and ugly.

I loved them, there was no doubt about that. I just really didn't understand them at all. They were like living rocks, living being a loose term since they were technically un-dead. My brothers seemed to like them all alot more, but they also knew them much better than I'd ever gotten a chance to.

"Don't say that, Emma. They're amazing... and they love you to death," Quil whispered.

"I didn't _say _anything!!!" I snapped, hopping up from my seat and storming angrily to the door.

I walked a little faster than I should until I reached First Beach, then sat down right at the water's edge. It was calming in a way, how the sun looked so pink and low in the sky, gray waves lazily rolling towards me and back again. This was the only home I'd ever known, though I was the only one with that pleasure.

My family had moved around so many times before I was born. There was Sydney, France, Vancouver, Moscow..... not to mention the multiple states that all of my brothers had called home for years at a time.

Forks was special, though. Mom always told me that she wanted me to be able to grow up here like she did - this place was magic, according to her. I doubted it for awhile. Then I met Jeremy.

Jeremy. The name alone brought so many emotions with it that it knocked all of the air out of my lungs. I could feel that invisible string that connected us all the way from here. I could follow it if I wanted, find my way to wherever he may be right now.

But I wasn't stupid enough to do such a thing. He wasn't ever going to love me. I was a freak.

My extra sensitive ears picked up the light shuffling of feet hundreds of yards down the beach. I tried to ignore it, but when I recognized some of the voices, my curiosity got the best of me.....

"I thought it was hot!"

"Definitely..."

"I just got really confused... I didn't even have time to appreciate it."

That was the voice that sent shocks through my entire system; Jeremy. He was here! I should have realized how short my invisible string was right now.

"I don't get you, man. She wants you soooo bad, and you still won't date her! I'd date her..." Kristian said in his wierd surfer-like accent. Too bad I was mythically linked forever to his best friend, at least there was a man on Earth that would give me the time of day.

"I would too!" The ever enthusiastic Josh threw in. "She's freakin sexy! Like.... one of those girls that popped straight out of the Victoria's Secret catalogue! Every guy in school tries to get with her, and she's completely hung up over you! I don't think you've realized how lucky you are."

"I can't talk about this right now!" Jeremy yelled at his BFFF's, which was odd because I'd never heard him yell at anyone. He was usually a perfect gentleman. Except to me.

"I know she's gorgeous and she's sweet and perfect, but you all would NOT understand this if I tried to explain it to you," he yelled again, the anger fading entirely from his voice at the end of his sentence.

Did he really just say that?!?! He thinks I'm gorgeous?! And sweet, and perfect!?!?!

I sighed a long "Mmmmm" before laying down completely in the sand. I was so mesmerized that I didn't catch the sound of my uncle's approach until he was hovering over top of me.

"Emmalee Rose! What are you doing out here!!!????"

Brady dragged me up by my arms and started brushing the sand off the backs of my naked legs, ignoring all of my whiney protests.

"A better question is, what the hell are _you _doing here? And why are you bothering me??" I quipped when he stood back and stared at me in a strange way.

I loved Brady to death, but I really didn't understand him. He was the only one left of my father's original pack. Why didn't he go scower the globe or something? The only reason he was even still alive was because he hadn't found his mate yet.

He took my hand and shot me a glance letting me know to stay out of his private life - even just in my thoughts. I definitely needed some training on how to turn this thing off. At least my gift had no affect on humans; that would make school practically impossible.

"Still hung up over that idiot?" He sneered as we started to walk in the opposite direction once he saw Jeremy down the beach.

"He's not an idiot. He's my soulmate." I hated discussing this with Brady. He had some kind of hatred for my love that I'd never quite gotten.

"He certainly is an idiot. Look at the way he treats you!" He shook his head and pulled me along a little faster so that we would be completely covered in trees.

He dropped my hand and started pulling his shirt off, but I quickly stopped him and yanked it back into position.

"Can we just walk? As humans? I'm not in much of a wolfy mood," I smiled.

He smiled back, but the fuzziness obscured it. That was another thing about impriniting - the not being able to really see anyone else. It kind of sucked in a way.

Brady took my hand again and we strolled on lazily through the woods, along the worn path to my parents huge house. Neither one of them were really into material things, they just seriously needed the space for all of us and when other parts of my family decided to drop in on us.

Brady halted when we were about a hundred yards away and the house was almost in view with our awesome vision. He swiveled me around to face him and I could hear his breath and heart going a bit haywire.

"You alri - " I started to joke but was abruptly cut off.

Warm lips overtook mine in a way that was desperate, yet loving. I was caught so off gaurd that I didn't try to make him stop - I actually really liked the way that it felt.

His hand unclasped itself from around mine and wound around my middle, pulling me tight to his form. His other hand felt it's way up into my hair and yanked lightly at the roots, all the while his mouth was still moving against mine and scrambling my brain completely.

I felt my own arms wrapping around him, grasping at the skin beneathy his shirt. Somewhere inside my mind noted how right he felt, how broad and strong and warm he was - while another part of me was screaming out the questions that I knew I had no answer for.

Why was this happening? Why did I like it so much? Why the hell would Brady - Brady who had always been like family, had been there for me since the day I was born - all of a sudden decide to kiss me in a way that should be illegal??

"What the hell do you think you're doing to MY daughter?!?!!?" Dad's angry, frantic voice broke through the internal battle I was now facing.

Both pairs of lips stopped moving and I waited for the ringing in my ears to calm before I opened my eyes. I saw Dad out of my peripheral - but the only thing I could focus on was Brady.

I could actually _see_ him - see him in detail, in a way I'd only done when I was much younger. I could see the shy smile forming itself across his beautifully sculpted face, the look in his eye that somehow felt like it was for me alone.

Something in the world shifted then, very suddenly. It was like my entire being was now ripping itself in two opposite directions. There was here, and there was somewhere far off, wherever Jeremy was at the time.

What the hell just happened to me?!?!

**A/N: Tell me what you think!! If anyone has any questions at all, leave it in a review or PM, I promise I'll answer it as soon as I can!**


	37. Hope this Helps!

**WHOA **you all are freakin awesome!!!! I started replying to every review I was getting to clarify that last chapter, but it got a bit overwhelming and some people reviewed anonymously, so I figure this will be a little bit easier.

The last chapter takes place about sixty three years in the future. Dax is (of course) the oldest of Jake and Nessie's kids, Edward came next (he's the one she was pregnant with in the chapter before and they named him that because he reads minds just like her daddy Edward), William was born third but is a little bit younger (they discovered condoms somewhere along the way :D). Then all the others were named after the original wolf pack in order of their death's : Sam, Quil, Embry, and Seth.

Emma is like a combination of Emmett, Emily, Leah, and Rosalie because her full name is Emmalee Rose Black. She's the youngest and the only girl, which also makes her the second female ever to become a wolf. She's sort of struggling with it.

That was the end (for now) of my Jake and Nessie thing. Of course they'll be around in my next story alot since they are the main character's parents......

**So yes, definitely making another story about Emma. I kind of just thought her up one day and haven't been able to stop since then. It's going to take a bit of time to post it since I literally JUST started working on it when I wrote that Epilogue, but be patient and good things will come :)**

If anybody still has any questions for me, I'm more than happy to answer anything and everything to the best of my abilities.

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read, I really pour out my heart and soul into this stuff. I love you guys!!!**


End file.
